El aroma del encuentro
by Aurora Kuchiki
Summary: AU (universo alterno) de Diabolik Lovers. Subaru llevaba un vida normal. No tenía pensado que tan solo una máquina sería quien cambiara su vida.¿Podría el sabor y el aroma de un café hacer que se encuentre con alguien especial?
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas minna-san! Hoy les traigo un AU (universo alterno) de Diabolik lovers para el reto de "Diabolik lovers adicción total" ewe pienso escribir varios capitulos para entretenernos un buen rato, la historia puede variar de la original (ya que es un Au) pero las personalidades de los personajes que ya conocemos siguen igual.

Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a mi grupo de facebook "Soi Fong-san que me hace el aguante con los fics y me ayudan a mejorar :D Ademas agradecer a la limpieza y arreglos de mis horrores de ortografía a Marcela Barrantes (gracias a ti mejoro en mi redacción) :)

Recuerden dejarme reviews para ver que les pareció, sus comentarios me animan mucho a seguir y a mejorar como escritora :D

¡Disfruten!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me perteneces sino a rejet, sin embargo la historia es de mi autoria.

* * *

.

.  
 _ **"**_ _ **Entre los muchos lujos de la vida, el café puede ser considerado como uno de los más valiosos. El atisba la alegría sin intoxicación, y el placentero flujo de espíritus que ocasiona nunca es seguido de tristeza, languidez o debilidad".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

―¡Disculpe! ¿Podría darme un Cortado?

.

―¡Enseguida señor! ¿Desea acompañarlo con algo?

.

―¡Ah! Sí, ¿puede ser unos tostados? ―finalizó para tomar asiento en la barra.

.

―¡Sí! Enseguida se lo traigo… ―y se dispuso a preparar lo solicitado automáticamente como todos los días.

.

―Será mejor que te apures mocoso ―bromeó el jefe del local―. Hoy faltó Gil así que tienes doble trabajo y a estos clientes no les gusta esperar, ¿Ya lo sabes? ―preguntó solo para hacerlo molestar.

.

―Arg, ya lo sé, viejo metiche ―refunfuñó y el dueño rio―. ¡Ponte a trabajar tú también! ―exclamó y el más anciano rio aún más fuerte.

.

―Ya lo sé. Y más respeto que soy tu superior ―e hizo un ademan de superioridad. El joven sólo atinó a chasquear la lengua y llevarle el pedido al cliente que escuchaba la conversación muy divertido.

.

La forma en la que le hablaba a su jefe era por la confianza que había entre ellos y, aunque a veces no le gustase que lo jodiese tanto, él también solía devolvérsela. Sólo hacía medio año que estaba trabajando en aquella cafetería y aunque no fuese tan lujosa tenía un clima hogareño y cálido. En ella solían juntarse estudiantes universitarios por la localización, empresarios, algunas parejas y raramente niños de preparatoria.

.

Sonrió por haberlos llamado niños. Él apenas finalizó la preparatoria el año pasado y ahora estaba trabajando mientras estudiaba de tarde. A su madre no le gustó la idea sin embargo él no dio el brazo a torcer; quería pagarse sus estudios y desligarse del odioso dinero de su padre. Aunque sus padres estaban separados él seguía manteniéndolos y eso no le gustaba. Él era el menor de seis hermanos, tenía 19 años y sólo dos de los trillizos y él eran los únicos que quedaban en su casa con su madre. Sus hermanos mayores ya tenían sus casas o departamentos y trabajan, salvo los anteriores tres a el que estaban en sus últimos años.

.

―¡Subaru-kun, dos café con leche y medias lunas para la mesa 10! ―pidió su compañera de trabajo. Al estar apretados con el personal debía además de atender la barra, preparar los pedidos de los camareros.

.

―¡Ya salen! ―exclamó inexpresivo. Idiotas vagos que le cargaban más trabajo, unos por vacaciones y otros de vagos. Sabía que no debía quejarse, él también trabajaba de media jornada, de 7 de la mañana a 12:30 hs del medio día e ingresaba a la universidad a las 14hs, lo que le dejaba un margen de baño y almuerzo. Este era su primer año, así que no cursaba todos los días y el horario de la tarde comprendía de las 13 hs hasta las 19hs, obviamente que según cada clase tenía un horario diferente y este cuatrimestre empezaban a partir de las 14hs o 14:30hs dependiendo sus profesores―. ¡TSK! ¡Esta porquería! ―rechistó golpeando un poco la cafetera.

.

―¿Qué pasa, Subaru-kun? ¿Y los pedidos? ―preguntó nuevamente su compañera. Este los señaló rápidamente, ya estaban listos pero él aun así seguía luchando contra la maquina.

.

―¡Es Jennifer que no quiere funcionar! ―dijo con algo de cansancio.

.

―¡Es porque no la tratas como se debe! ―apareció de la nada alegando el jefe para luego acariciar la cafetera. El albino retrocedió, pues no quería formar parte de aquella imagen―. ¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron a tratar una dama?

.

―Es una máquina ―vociferó rápido ante la risa de su compañera que salía rápidamente a entregar el pedido―; y no esta andando como se supone que debería hacerlo. ¡Deja de ser tacaño y compra una nueva!

.

―¡Shhh! ―lo calló para no llamar la atención de los demás clientes―. ¡Eres un desalmado! ¿Cómo puedes sugerir deshacernos de nuestra linda Jenny e ir por ahí con la consciencia limpia? ¿Eh? Ella nos ha dado trabajo a todos y tú ¿se lo agradeces así? ¡Eres un mal agradecido mocoso! ―sollozó al final abrazando más a su antigua cafetera. El albino puso los ojos en blanco, apretó sus manos en puños y respiró profundamente. Era un ejercicio que le había servido demasiado para no romperles la cara a los clientes insoportables―. Además no sería lo mismo sin ella… E-Ella le da un toque mágico a cada café que preparas. ¿No lo sientes?

.

―El único "toque mágico" que podría darle es el de esencia a oxido ¡Esta muy vieja! Por su culpa pueden clausurarnos si alguien se queja. ―La sorpresa en la cara de su jefe le daba la razón sin embargo este no dejaba de acariciar a la maquina.

.

―Prometo restaurarla pronto… ―sugirió en voz baja algo dudoso. Subaru sólo se cruzó de brazos mientras daba un largo suspiro intentando conseguir un poco de paz.

.

Últimamente siempre era la misma discusión. Al principio cuando le enseñaron aquella vieja chatarra, que increíblemente seguía preparando café, se la presentaron como "Jennifer". Creyó que era una broma pero todos se referían así a esta, incluso los empleados más serios de la cafetería. Quiso seguir indiferente a aquel apodo pero no pudo, también termino llamándola así pues le facilitaba el trabajo al no tener que aguantar las burlas de algunos de sus colegas que le decían cosas como; "¡No seas tímido, Subaru-kun, Jenny es dócil!" o "Jenny, perdónalo, es un bruto". Iba a matar a alguien si seguía así, pero necesitaba el empleo así que debía comportarse.

.

―¡Tres lágrimas y un café negro! ―pidió su otra compañera. El joven quiso avanzar y tocar a Jennifer pero su jefe se lo impidió.

.

―¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a una mujer y aparentar que está todo bien después de llamarla vieja? ¿¡Eh!? ―regañó el superior.

.

―¿Quieres que trabaje o no? ―advirtió el albino. A este comentario el anciano se movió después de susurrarle unas cuantas cosas a la maquina.

.

―Recuerda mocoso… con cuidado.

.

-Sí, sí, déjame trabajar. ―Y se dispuso a preparar rápidamente las órdenes. Aunque no lo quisiese admitir ahora Jennifer andaba bien―. No lo puedo creer –le confesó a esta en voz baja.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Después de una larga jornada llego a su casa a las 19:30hs, por suerte la universidad ni el trabajo quedaba tan lejos de donde vivía. Dejó su abrigo en el perchero y subió a su habitación para dejar su mochila en el escritorio y después tirarse de espaldas a su cama. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y resopló con fuerza. Faltaba poco para los exámenes finales y había dos materias que le estaban jodiendo la vida; debía aprobarlas sino tendría que recusarlas el próximo cuatrimestre. A causa de eso estaba cansado.

.

Intentó pensar en algunos compañeros a los que podría pedirle ayuda pero no les tenía tanta confianza, en ese momento fue cuando se arrepintió de ser "algo" antisocial… no es que no quisiese hablar con nadie, sino que le costaba entablar conversaciones y cuando sus compañeros se acercaban lo hacían con algo de miedo por su apariencia "irritada". Estaba en grandes problemas y no le quedaría de otra que recurrir a los costosos profesores particulares.

.

―¡Oye! ―Escuchó que lo llamaban cuando sintió que una parte de su cama se hundía―. ¡Hazle caso a Oree-sama cuando te habla! ¡Caray! Hace rato que te estoy llamando. –Regañó Ayato.

.

―¿Hm? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ¡Te dije que tocaras la puerta antes de entrar! ―elevó la voz mientras tomaba asiento.

.

―¡Ves que no me escuchas! Te dije que "te estoy llamando desde hace rato" ―aclaró. El albino sabía que en cuestiones de tiempos su hermano era bastante impaciente, así que calculó que lo pudo haber ignorado por cinco segundos.

.

―¡Ya te escuché! ¿Qué pasa? ―le dirigió la mirada y el pelirrojo se paró.

.

―Okaa-san (madre) te está llamando. Le pareció raro que no la saludaras al llegar… Y eso que te hablamos ―reclamó ofendido y salió de la habitación.

.

Sinceramente no se había dado cuenta. Estaba tan metido en sus cosas que ignoró por completo el saludo de su madre y eso que ella lo había educado muy bien para saludar al llegar o salir de algún lugar.

Bajó al living y se encontró con Kanato, Ayato y su progenitora. La última se encontraba preparando la cena mientras los demás cortaban algunas verduras que iban de acompañamiento.

.

―Buenas tardes… ―saludó en voz baja.

.

―¡Hijo! Qué bue-

.

―¡Eso no, Subaru! Lo primero que deberías hacer es disculparte por ignorarnos tan olímpicamente ¿Verdad, Teddy? ―retó el peli violeta.

.

―¡Y eso iba a hacer! ¿Por qué no me dejas terminar? ―y comenzó a discutir con sus dos hermanos.

.

Ellos eran hijos de distintas madres pero aun así se tenían cariño y para todos, su madre era Christa. ¿Qué había pasado? La madre de Shuu y Reiji, sus hermanos mayores, falleció al poco tiempo del parto y por esa razón no la recordaban. Sin embargo su padre, empresario de mucho prestigio, contrajo matrimonio al poco tiempo con la hija de un influyente político y tuvo trillizos; Laito, Kanato y Ayato. Pero no todo marchó como esperaban: Cordelia, maltrataba mucho a los dos hijos mayores por el simple hecho de ser de otro matrimonio y de igual forma lo hacía con sus hijos, alegando que ella solo los tuvo para mantener su relación y que era por eso que los dejaba con las niñeras. Tougo Sakamaki, su padre, no aguantó mucho la situación y admitió que fue un error haberse casado al tan poco tiempo del fallecimiento de su primer esposa, por eso se divorció de la segunda tomando completamente la tutela de los trillizos y dándole una jugosa remuneración para que no los molestara y los hiciera sufrir más con su abandono. Por suerte todos eran bastante pequeños y no recordaban tanto, así que a partir de ese momento los niños comenzaron a relacionarse más como los hermanos que eran.

.

Al año reapareció una vieja amiga de su infancia; Christa, de la que había estado enamorado su padre desde muy joven. Esta no lo juzgó por su pasado y le brindó el cuidado y cariño que necesitaba él y sus hijos enamorándolo completamente otra vez. Para los niños ella se convirtió en la madre que nunca tuvieron y la aceptaron rápidamente. Y así fue como se fueron a vivir juntos, se casaron y tuvieron a Subaru en no mucho tiempo.

.

Se había formado la familia que tanto desearon. Pasaron por dificultades, alegrías, tristezas y sorpresas, pero juntos. Todos sabían de sus condiciones genéticas pero no les importó, ni los trillizos quisieron conocer a su madre biológica. Todo anduvo sobre ruedas por un muy buen tiempo, exactamente hasta los 16 años de Subaru donde sus padres se separaron por cuestiones que nunca les revelaron. Sólo verla llorar a su madre les dio motivos para guardarle un poco de rencor a Tougo.

.

Y ahora ahí estaban, discutiendo por el carácter destructivo de Subaru y el histérico de Kanato.

.

―¡Ya es suficiente! ―elevó la voz Christa y se callaron―. Hola, hijo… ¿Cómo estás? ―comenzó de nuevo la conversación no dejándoles más alternativa que sentarse a seguir con lo que estaban haciendo. Ayato le tendió el mantel y los platos a Subaru para que pusiera la mesa.

.

―Bien… ―murmuró–. No era mi intención ignorarlos es sólo… es sólo que… ―no quiso preocuparla, pero no supo que decirle.

.

―¿Te peleaste con Jennifer otra vez? ―preguntó divertido Kanato, dejando boquiabierto al albino.

.

―Con que era eso ―rio la mayor junto con sus demás hijos.

.

―¡Ah! ¡Espera! No fue por eso… ―gritó. Todos en su familia estaban enterados de sus desventuras con la cafetera. Es más, Ayato, lo había escuchar pronunciar su nombre entre insultos mientras dormía.

.

―¡Oye! Subaru… ¿Cuándo se van a casar? ―quiso burlarse el pelirrojo.

.

―¡Es una maldita máquina de porquería! ¿Cómo vas a decir eso? ―se exaltó.

.

.

Después de aquella charla se dedicaron a cenar. Ese día estaba encargado de la limpieza Kanato así que aprovechó para ducharse e ir a estudiar un poco antes de dormir. No tendría día de descanso hasta el domingo así que no podía malgastar sus horas libres.

No se quejaba de su familia ni de su vida en general; fueron golpeados varias veces por distintas situaciones pero aun así seguían unidos. Por eso no pudo evitar irse a dormir con esa sensación de agradecimiento en su pecho.

.

A la mañana siguiente salió de su casa, después de haber desayunado con sus hermanos que iban a distintas universidades, en cambio de él ellos sí pudieron conseguir trabajo a la tarde.

Hoy le tocaba abrir la tienda y poner el local en condiciones. Había llegado más temprano para adelantar sus tareas y abrir a horario. Su jefe siempre llegaba una hora más tarde porque debía dejar a sus hijos en la escuela. Pero de todos modos no le molestaba hacerlo, para él no había nada como aquella cafetería recién ordenada y vacía; en esos momentos se daba el gusto de sentarse y deleitarse con un dulce café preparado por él mismo. Miraba por la ventana como la gente se dirigía a sus diferentes destinos, ajeno totalmente a ellos. Cerraba los ojos lentamente y se deleitaba con aquel cálido silencio y el aroma del café recién hecho.

.

A las 6:55hs colocaba el cartel de abierto y se paraba en su puesto para esperar a los clientes y empleados que llegaban.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

―¡Dos expresos, Subaru-kun! ―dijo sin mucho ánimo Gil que se había dignado a ir a trabajar. El albino solo asintió y cumplió con el pedido a duras penas. Luego de entregárselo a su compañero, la cafetera comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños, realmente no lo podía creer.

.

―¡Tsk! ¡Maldita desgraciada! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ―murmuró con odio mientras luchaba con ella, pero sin importar sus esfuerzos no conseguía que funcionara―. ¡Este bien, te dejare en paz! ―le gritó apartando sus manos. El sonido de una risa lo despertó de su ensoñación y le hizo recordar el lugar en donde estaba, se acomodó un poco su uniforme y trató de calmarse.

.

―¿En qué la puedo… ayudar…? ―preguntó algo sorprendido, era la clienta que siempre llegaba a las diez de la mañana y se sentaba a leer un libro en el lugar en el que tanto le gustaba estar cuando estaba solo. Era una joven de tez pálida pero de mejillas rosadas, cabello negro como la noche, bastante largo y unos preciosos ojos violetas. Debajo de sus llamativos labios, que ahora se encontraban curvados en una sonrisa, descansaba un pequeño lunar que le daba un aspecto más travieso. Por la hora en la que ella aparecía dedujo que era en un descanso entre materias pues varias veces la había visto con libros de universidad y particulares. Nunca se hablaban, solo se saludaban, y por eso le parecía raro verla dejar su lugar y acercarse a la barra donde él se encontraba luchando con la cafetera.

.

―Disculpa, no pude evitar acercarme al ver que te estabas matando con Jennifer ―confesó entre risas y los señaló.

.

―¿Ah? ¿Cómo es que? ―salió de su ensoñación al escuchar el nombre de su contrincante.

.

―Siempre te veo discutiendo con "ella", llamándola por su nombre e insultándola ―señaló, apoyando sus brazos en la barra y el albino no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse. No podía creer que lo hubieran escuchado discutir con esa chatarra. No sabía dónde meterse ahora pero no le quedaba más que cumplir con su trabajo y esbozar una MUY forzada sonrisa. La azabache rio divertida―. ¡No te voy a delatar ni nada! Es más debería agradecerte, me sueles alegrar mucho las mañanas… Subaru ―confesó haciendo que la sangre del albino se agolpara más en sus mejillas. Su nombre lo había dicho como si lo hubiera saboreado. Chasqueó la lengua y la miró algo molesto por tomarse tantas confianzas con él. Ella pareció notarlo―. Perdón, a veces soy algo imprudente y… ¡Ah! Tu nombre… lo sé por tu cartel. ―Señaló librándolo de una estúpida duda más.

.

―¿Necesitaba algo? ―Ignoró todo lo antes dicho e intento calmarse. La ojivioleta hizo un leve puchero por aquella acción.

.

―Sólo te quería dar una mano… Puedo ayudarte a reparar a Jennifer ―se ofreció entusiasta.

.

―No se moleste. Ahora mismo solucionaremos esta falla muchas gracias por ofrecerse ―intentó ser lo más "profesional" posible.

.

―¡Vamos! Ya te lo dije, quiero agradecerte por alegrar todas mis mañanas ―volvió a remarcar dejándolo más confundido que antes―. Tú… siempre eres el que prepara mi café y aquí entre nosotros ―se acercó un poco para darle aire de confidencialidad―, ¡es el mejor que he probado! Y a esta hora salvas a mis compañeros de que los devore ―rio, pero el albino no―. A veces, cuando estoy en clases, no puedo esperar a venir aquí, incluso me suelo levantar deseando probar este café ―confesó con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Subaru. Le había agradado escuchar que le gustaba lo que el preparaba para ella porque realmente era cierto, él siempre preparaba su bebida todos los días sin excepción.

.

―Pues gra-

.

―¡Mocoso! ¿Estás holgazaneando? ―Interrumpió su jefe, provocando que este le respondiera revoleando los ojos para después señalar la cafetera―. ¿Qué le hiciste a Jenny? ―exigió saber pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente notó a la azabache―. Oh… ¿Necesita algo, señorita? ―intentó emendar la situación, pero ésta sólo rio.

.

―Perdón, yo fui la que molestó a Subaru. Sólo le estaba ofreciendo mi ayuda para reparar a "Jennifer" ―indicó―. Con mi primo solemos restaurar aparatos los fines de semana. Incluso reparamos motores, así que quise echarle un vistazo. ¿Me dejaría? ―preguntó poniendo cara de niña inocente. Al jefe no le quedó de otra que permitírselo y más con su argumento de "No es sólo por mí, sino por toda la comunidad consumidora de café, y Jenny"

.

Subaru no lo podía creer. Mientras seguía atendiendo con las cafeteras más pequeñas, la azabache revisaba y acomodaba quién sabe qué en Jennifer.

.

―¡Huh! ―se quejó la oji violeta y el albino fue a ayudarla.

.

―¿Qué necesitas que haga?

.

―¡Ah! Perdón… pero tiene atorado algo aquí ―señaló algunas válvulas―, pero se ve que quedó un poco de líquido almacenado. Necesito un tacho para vaciarla y poder acomodar todo esto. ―Pidió y Subaru la obedeció. A los pocos segundos estaba ahí con un tacho y ayudándola según las instrucciones que le daba. Al estar la cafetera abierta el calor que desprendía los molestaba un poco, pero aun así seguían trabajando.

.

―Oye… ―llamó la atención de ella―. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó sinceramente, le causaba bastante curiosidad y además que ella supiera el suyo y él no el de ella no le parecía justo.

.

―¿Ah? – Esbozo pero luego reacciono―. ¡No me había dado cuenta! ¡Perdona mis modales! Mi primo va a matarme cuando se entere ―dijo algo temerosa, pero luego rio―. Ahome, Ahome Mukami. ¡Mucho gusto! ―finalizó sonriendo y haciendo que Jennifer desprendiera todo el líquido.

.

Luego de eso acomodó lo que tenía que acomodar con unas llaves que le había proporcionado el jefe.

.

―¡Listo! ―Exclamó para después limpiar el sudor de su frente con el reverso de su mano―. Por favor pruébala… ―el albino la probó y anduvo al primer intento, sin forcejear, insultar o golpear―. ¡Perfecto! Me alegra que este bien, ahora sólo tienes que tratarla con más cuidado ―advirtió y escuchó como Gil soltó una pequeña risa al pasar al lado de él.

.

―-¡TSK! Traidora… ―le susurró a la máquina―. Hm… ¡Cierto! ¿Cuánto es? ―preguntó, sabiendo que su jefe también insistiría en pagarle y no falló porque este se apareció con dinero en su mano. Le insistió en pagarle pero ella se negó sin embargo como el mayor no dejaba de ofrecerle dinero, quedaron en un acuerdo de que tendría café gratis por una semana. Total, los arreglos que ella había hecho no era la gran cosa.

.

―Uff ―resopló Ahome luego de secarse las manos―, ya son más de las 11:30hs ―y rio quedamente.

.

―Perdiste tus clases, ¿verdad? ―preguntó algo culpable el albino.

.

―¡Sí! Pero no hay problema porque nunca falté… ¡Ah! Por cierto… ¿En qué carrera estas? ―preguntó curiosa.

.

―A-Arquitectura, en primer año ―comentó sin mucha emoción, pues era una de las pocas opciones que tenía. Era eso o administrador de empresas, contador, corredor u otras ramas de la economía. No sentía que era lo que más quería, pero dentro de todo era lo que más le gustaba. Dejo de secar la taza que tenía en manos y la miró de reojo, la azabache tenía pasmada una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro y se preguntó si seria por él o por alguien que pasó cerca. Aun así no se animó a mirar hacia sus costados.

.

―¡Qué interesante! A parte me sorprendes ―confesó apoyando un dedo en sus labios―. Pensé que eras más grande… ―la mueca de disgusto de parte de Subaru le advirtió que se detuviera―. Bueno… yo ya estoy en el tercer año de psicomotricidad… es una mezcla entre la psicología y el cuerpo. Me gusta buscar una manera original de ayudar a la gente ―comentó ruborizada―. ¡Ah! Tengo 20 años también, dentro de poco cumpliré 21~

.

Por el contrario, él siempre pensó que estaría en el mismo año que él, e inconscientemente agradeció que solo tuvieran dos años de diferencia.

.

―¡Ah! ¡Ya tengo que irme! ―avisó al observar su reloj y recogió sus cosas―. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Subaru! ―le giñó el ojo en símbolo de complicidad y se fue.

.

―H-Hasta mañana ―susurró al quedarse viendo la puerta por donde había salido la azabache.

.

Un silbido más unas risas le provocaron escalofríos por la espalda y le advirtieron que no debía girar por nada del mundo.

.

―Subaru-kun~ ―tarareo Gil―. ¿Te guuuustoo'? ―preguntó con burla y las risas incrementaron. Comenzó a respirar profundo y contar hasta cien pero las insinuaciones de sus compañeros no lo dejaron en paz.

.

―¡Ya déjenme trabajar! ―gritó apartándolos.

.

Después de salir de trabajar fue a la universidad y de ahí a su casa. Ese día volvía más temprano por lo que pudo contemplar un atardecer de invierno, tan frío y reconfortante a la vez, desde el banco de una plaza. Aquel panorama le resultaba fascinante y digno de admirar. Recordó también que pronto nevaría. No pudo evitar pensar en su inusual clienta, tanto tiempo se mantuvo distante y ahora ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente solo era por Jennifer? Se preguntó y maldijo a la máquina.

.

Suspiró pesadamente, cerró los ojos y dejó que una ventisca helada golpeara suavemente su rostro. Capaz mañana ella volvería a hablarle, o para variar el podría acercarse, pensó con cierta vergüenza. Ese era su trabajo y debía comportarse y no dejar que la azabache causara estragos en su mente. No quería darle importancia pero no podía dejar de admitir que le había parecido muy hermosa y su actitud desesperante y a la vez amable le llamó bastante su atención.

.

Levantó su mirada observando la puesta del sol y cómo este se llevaba todo rastro de calidez con él. Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez con tranquilidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Bueno… después de todo las aventuras y desventuras ya están a la orden del día"**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Fin del cap 1! ¿Que les pareció? para los que quieren saber mas de la Occ es Ahome de mi otro fanfic "mil agujas", al principio no tenia ni la menor idea de como transmitir mi idea pero termino asi *-***

 **Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios ;) gracias por tomarse un poco de tiempo y leer mi fic :D**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	2. CAPITULO II

**¡Hola minna-san! He vuelto con el cap dos de "El aroma del encuentro" Es un AU (universo alterno) de Diabolik lovers para el reto de "Diabolik lovers adicción total" la historia puede variar de la original (ya que es un Au) pero las personalidades de los personajes que ya conocemos siguen igual.**

Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a mi grupo de facebook "Soi Fong-san" que me hace el aguante con los fics :D Ademas agradecer a la limpieza y arreglos de mis horrores de ortografía a Marcela Barrantes (te loveo 3) :)

¡Recuerden dejar sus Review! Me gustaria saber que les parecio :D

(Muchas gracias a Camila por su comentario :D espero te guste este cap)

¡Disfruten!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me perteneces sino a rejet, sin embargo la historia es de mi autoria.

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **"** **Cuenta una vieja leyenda etíope que un pastor de nombre Kaldi notó que sus cabras estaban agitadas y muy activas cuando comían de las bayas rojas de un arbolillo. Él le llevó bayas al monje de un templo vecino que preparó con ellas una infusión para sus monjes con la cual constató el mismo estado de vigilia y actividad. La infusión preparada tenía un sabor terrible, así que todo fue lanzado al fuego. Las semillas de las bayas se fueron secando y tostando y, mientras eso ocurría, un aroma sutil y agradable invadió toda la habitación. Así, el monje volvió a experimentar con aquellos granos quemados y preparó una nueva infusión, el resultado fue el café"**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Subaru se encontraba, como todos los días, concentrado en preparar sus pedidos cuando levantó la vista y notó el reloj; eran las 9:45hs. Inmediatamente apartó en una de las cafeteras individuales un poco de café que se haría lentamente. Ese era por así decirlo "su ritual de siempre", el caramelo que también iría en él ya estaba caliente y sólo hacía falta combinarlos.

.

―Subaru-kun ¡Un irlandés con pan y mantequilla! ―pidió Megu, su compañera de trabajo.

.

―¡Enseguida! ―no era de extrañar que en esa época del año los clientes mayores, que frecuentaban mucho la cafetería, comenzaran a pedir sus bebidas con alcohol. Según ellos era para mantenerlos "calientes" pero mucho café con wiski y crema no era muy buena combinación a esa hora de la mañana. De todos modos se dispuso a preparar aquel pedido. Tocó a la máquina que últimamente trabajaba como se debía; Jennifer. Desde aquel día nada de luchas, insultos o golpes y eso le era sumamente extraño―. ¡Ya están! ―colocó el pedido en la barra para que su compañera pudiera recogerlo.

.

Dio un vistazo general al café, satisfecho de que todas las mesas estuvieran atendidas. Escuchó como alguien se acomodaba en una silla y se giró; ahí estaba ella. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Se dirigió a la cafetera en la que estaba _su_ bebida y comenzó a darle los toques finales. Se encontraba de espaldas a ella cuando le habló.

.

―¡Buen día, Subaru! ―pronunció su nombre con el cantarín tono de siempre. Se giró a verla y tenía esa preciosa sonrisa de costumbre, estaba sacando un libro de su bolso que puso con mucho cuidado sobre la barra para después abrirlo y pasar su dedo por la parte donde él pensaba que se había quedado―. ¡Buenas, Jennifer! ―y la escuchó sonreír.

.

¡Dios! Eso también se le había hecho costumbre a la pelinegra, cada vez que llegaba lo saludaba a él y a Jenny. También, lo que le resultó verdaderamente extraño, es que hace unos pocos días ella había decidido abandonar su tranquilo lugar al lado de la venta por el de un costado en la barra. Después notó que ese costado era el que más frecuentaba para hacer sus preparaciones, no muy cerca de la cafetera pero tampoco tan lejos, y sobre todo era un lugar con muy poca "audiencia".

.

―¡Pff! ―resopló con los ojos cerrados mientras se le acercaba―. ¿No dejarás de hacer eso verdad? ―se refirió a saludar a Jenny.

.

―Nunca ―afirmó risueña, mientras acunaba su rostro en sus manos. Chasqueó la lengua y desvió su mirada de ella―. ¿Hmm? ―emitió y olfateó un poco el aire.

.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó refunfuñando.

.

―Algo se está calentando de "más" ―y el albino recordó las media lunas que le habían pedido. De unas zancadas llegó a la tostadora y pudo comprobar que no habían llegado a quemarse "perfecto" se dijo. Sólo tendría que esperar a que se enfríen un poco, si no el cliente se las arrojaría por la cabeza―. Hmm... Subaru ―lo llamó la ojivioletas. Intentó girarse pero tocó por accidente la tostadora caliente. Quitó su mano y se la llevó a la boca, se calló el quejido y todo, no quería que ella lo notase.

.

―¿Qué quieres? ―pregunto rápido olvidando completamente los modales. Esta sonrió haciéndole notar su falta. "Diablos" pensó.

.

―Pensaba que hoy en vez de tostados podría comer medias lunas con jamón y queso. ¿Podrías hacérmelas? ―solicitó tiernamente. El albino volvió a chasquear la lengua y se puso a preparar lo pedido, luego de entregar las otras medias lunas. Ahora tendría que esperar que otro cliente pidiera tostados pues ya los tenía preparados para ella. Le contestó con un "hmm" y se dispuso a hacerlo.

.

Habían ocurrido varios cambios en tan pocos días en su casa, universidad y trabajo. Pero la mayoría que notó fueron provenientes de ella; su cambio de lugar y su trato para con él. Al siguiente día de reparar a Jennifer se sentó en ese lugar, los saludaba, sacaba un libro que leía muy pacíficamente, bebía café y muy de vez en cuando le hacía comentarios. Ciertamente por eso se le estaba pegando la manía de contestarle como si no fuera una clienta y eso para él estaba mal. Sin embargo no lo podía evitar... por momentos era ¡Sumamente exasperante! y por otros tranquila, tierna e incluso interesante.

.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, molesto por lo que había pensado y fue a darle su pedido a la azabache, que lo recibió bastante contenta.

.

―Gracias~ ―agradeció tomando la taza de sus propias manos. El ojirojos se sorprendió al descubrir que el roce de sus manos le había agradado. Por su lado, Ahome levantó su taza y la acercó a su rostro para poder inhalar el aroma que despedía esta. Suspiró relajadamente, cerró los ojos y bebió un poco de aquel contenido―. Ahh... Está delicioso como siempre, Subaru ―finalizó sonriéndole.

.

Este sólo se la quedó viendo unos segundos sin siquiera contestarle y luego se giró para seguir atendiendo.

.

Hmm...

.

Y sin más percances, y procurándose no quedarse embobado al ver a la azabache, resopló al verla salir. Ahora podría trabajar tranquilamente, sin que le hicieran berrinches o se rieran de él. O eso creía, pues escuchó a Gil decir otra vez "te guuuusta" al pasarle por el costado... no romperle la cabeza fue muy difícil. Su carácter "irritante" salía a flote y luego no podía dejar de fruncir el ceño, por más que quisiera, quedaban atisbos de este y daba la casualidad que cuando se relajaba aparecía otro idiota y lo hacía enojar. Y eso que últimamente tenía bastante autocontrol de su mal genio.

.

* * *

.

―Y hasta aquí llegará el examen. Si tienen alguna duda consúltenme por e-mail ―finalizó secamente su profesor. El albino entrecerró más los ojos, como si eso le permitiese entender claramente lo que significaban sus apuntes. Desgraciadamente no fue así y eso lo frustró.

.

―¡Mierda! ―refunfuñó para sí mismo mientras dejaba que sus manos atraparan su rostro que caía resignado hacia el banco. Llamó la atención de algunos de sus compañeros que prefirieron hacer caso omiso a su queja. Así era la universidad, cada uno debía preocuparse por sus asuntos y si en la preparatoria le había sido difícil, aún más lo era ahora. Recogió sus cosas y decidió que antes de volver a su casa podría sentarse nuevamente en la plaza del otro día para poder relajarse un poco.

.

Salió a paso moderado de aquel edificio y al par de cuadras notó las demás universidades a las que nunca les había prestado atención, e inconscientemente se preguntó si algún conocido asistiría a algunas de estas. Desechó aquellos pensamientos, y sólo le prestó atención al ruido que hacían las suelas de sus botas a tocar el piso y llegar a su objetivo.

.

Dio unos pasos más y pudo divisar el parque no tan concurrido por el frío de la tarde. Buscó con la mirada su asiento y lo encontró vacío. "Genial" pensó, después de todo aquel lugar tenía muy buena vista. Se sentó, sintiendo el frío de la madera del banco al apoyar su espalda en el respaldo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con alivio; le encantaba sentir como la fría brisa golpeaba suavemente su rostro. Le daba la sensación de que lo despejaba de todos sus problemas. Era su tan preciado momento de paz del día, en la que se daba un espacio para no pensar en nada en particular y sólo relajarse.

.

Le encantaba ver como el sol desaparecía entre los edificios y como el cielo iba cambiando de color. Obviamente, a la hora en la que iba él, ya el sol estaba ocultándose. Se encogía de hombros resguardando parte de su cuello y rostro en su chaqueta que estaba totalmente abrochada y tenía metida sus manos en los bolsillos de esta. No le disgustaba para nada sentirse parte de aquel paisaje.

.

Sabiendo que ya era tarde se dispuso a volver a su casa, en el camino pensó más que nada en aquellas materias y que tendría que consultar con alguno de sus hermanos o algún particular. No supo cuál sería peor pues los mayores explicaban bien pero solían mirarlo con cara de "¿Todavía no entiendes?" ¡Era demasiado irritante! Aceptaba que había cosas que le costaba realmente entender pero la paciencia no era precisamente la virtud de sus hermanos. Y los profesores particulares además de ser caros se la pasaban dándote ejercicios en vez de explicar bien el tema.

.

Llegó a la puerta de su casa y escuchó muchos murmullos proviniendo de esa. Metió la llave en la cerradura y el ruido cesó de golpe; eso era muy sospechoso. Abrió la puerta y una vez dentro fue directamente a saludar a su madre sin embargo algo se interpuso en su camino.

.

―¡Bienvenido! Subaru-kun ―canturreó su hermano mayor. Lo miró por un segundo detenidamente y cambió su semblante tranquilo a uno irritado.

.

―¡Ah! Laito desgraciado... así que por fin te dignas a aparecerte por la casa ―criticó en voz baja para que su progenitora no los escuchara.

.

―¿Hmm? Nfu ―rio el castaño―. ¡Vamos! Si sigues contrayendo así el rostro te saldrán arrugas ―omitió totalmente el otro tema. Ciertamente se había mudado hace poco y no los había visitado ni una vez desde aquello. Se lo solían encontrar camino a su departamento, más que nada Christa que lo echaba mucho de menos. El albino contrajo aún más el rostro―. ¿Ehh? ¿No vas a hacerme caso? Deberías aceptar los consejos de tu Nii-san que quiere lo mejor para ti ―parloteó colocándose a su costado y sujetándolo de los hombros. ―. Además si sigues así no conseguirás novia ¡Ni tus genes podrán salvarte! ―exclamó haciendo referencia al buen físico que tenía toda su familia. Este sólo lo empujó levemente y se dirigió a la cocina mientras le seguía hablando. No tenía sentido pelear ahora y menos delante de su madre.

.

―Ya llegué...

.

―Bienvenido, Subaru... ―esbozó monótonamente Kanato mientras leía un libro.

.

―¡Hijo! ¿Cómo te fue? ―saludó feliz su progenitora.

.

―Hmm... Bien.

.

―¿Ah? Subaru-kun no me digas que... ¿Estas teniendo problemas en la universidad? ―preguntó curioso el ojisverdes y el albino se quedó en seco. De sus hermanos quienes más sabían "leerlo" por así decirlo eran Shuu y Laito. Los dos eran bastante observadores y podían comprender una situación con sólo dar un vistazo o escuchar un poco.

.

―¡Ja! ¡Sigues igual de burro que siempre! ―e hizo aparición Ayato.

.

―¡Tsk! ¡Cállense! ―se giró con intenciones de ir a su cuarto.

.

―¡Espera! ¡No te escapes, te toca cocinar! ―remarcó el pelirrojo.

.

―¡Ya lo sé! voy a dejar mis cosas y vuelvo... ―y a paso firme se dirigió a su habitación.

.

―Hmm...

.

―¿Pasa algo, Oka-san? ―pregunto curioso Laito. Esta puso su mano en su mentón pensativamente.

.

―¿No será demasiado para Subaru trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo? ―preguntó preocupada pues su hijo no solía pedir ayuda cuando tenía complicaciones, así fue siempre desde niño. El castaño la miró con ternura y la abrazó de costado sobresaltándola.

.

―No te preocupes tanto... él podrá. Después de todo es un cabeza dura, Nfu ―ante ese comentario Christa sonrió y acarició los cabellos de su hijo. Kanato observó esa situación con algo de envidia, aclaró su garganta y señaló su cabeza provocando que la albina sonriera nuevamente; sus hijos eran muy malcriados.

.

―Bueno, me voy ―saludó Ayato colocándose su chaqueta.

.

―¿Ah? ¿No te vas a quedar a cenar hijo? ―preguntó algo desilusionada―. Vamos, quédate, hay que aprovechar que tu hermano vino a visitarnos. ―Decidió acercándose a este.

.

―¡Tsk! No entiendo como no te enojas con él, si él mismo fue el que se alejó ―remarcó algo molesto. La mayor volvió a sonreír y esta vez acarició los cabellos pelirrojos de su otro hijo.

.

―En algún momento tú también lo harás y yo te apoyaré ―le aseguró y el ojiverdes desvió su mirada.

.

―Hmm... De acuerdo ―murmuró haciendo un puchero.

.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó un indignado Kanato que se había quedado señalando su cabeza. Los demás sonrieron y agradecieron que su madre fuese tan comprensiva a pesar de todo. Si bien a veces tenían un carácter de los mil demonios, tenía sus momentos tiernos.

.

―¿QUIÉN FUE EL MALDITO DESGRACIADO? ―preguntó a los gritos Subaru bajando por la escalera. Ayato se tensó y Kanato cerró su libro, tomó su peluche y quiso salirse de la sala.

.

Subaru había entrado, como siempre, a su habitación dejando de un lado su bolso, en el perchero su chaqueta y se dispuso a ponerse algo más cómodo. Dio un vistazo rápido a toda su habitación y encontró el escritorio algo desordenado, también su guitarra acústica estaba en otro sitio, esto le dio tal mala espina que fue con algo de miedo a sacar de su estuche el instrumento. En cuanto lo quiso hacer, se partió el mástil de este. Intentó contar hasta algún número indefinido pero no pudo. Terminó de sacar completamente uno de sus objetos favoritos que le había regalado su madre, y descubrió que tenía unas cuerdas rotas y en lugar de estas había hilos. ¿En serio? se preguntó fastidiado a más no poder y su rostro se contrajo aún más. Bajó a toda velocidad por las escaleras con lo que quedaba de su guitarra en mano. Gritó aquella pregunta y se atravesó entre Ayato y la puerta.

.

―¡Fuiste tú! ―señaló muy molesto.

.

―¡Esperen! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ―exigió saber su madre.

.

―¡Mira mi guitarra! ―señaló, y Christa supo por qué su hijo se había puesto así.

.

―¡Tsk! ¡Kanato comenzó! ―alegó el pelirrojo y salió corriendo a buscar al pelivioleta seguido por los demás. El castaño estaba tratando contener al albino para que no le rompiera la cabeza a los otros dos.

.

―¡Ayato traidor! ―sollozó―. ¡Él rompió el mástil!

.

―¿Ah? ¡Tú comenzaste rompiendo las cuerdas! ¡Yo sólo quería ayudar!

.

―¡Oye! ¡Más vale que se expliquen ahora si no quieren que termine de romper lo que queda de mi guitarra en sus cabezas! Además ni piensen que esto se va a quedar así, ¡tendrán que pagar los arreglos! ―Advirtió acercándose peligrosamente.

.

―Ugh, Ugh ―sollozó un poco Kanato

.

―Vamos, hijo... ―alentó su madre.

.

―Yo sólo fui a buscar el pendrive que te presté ―comentó abrazando a Teddy―, y cuando lo encontré, vi tu guitarra y quise probar tocarla... ―susurró al final. A decir verdad a veces parecía que Kanato era el menor de todos por su conducta infantil. Subaru se contuvo de preguntar "¿Por qué?" sólo quería saber que había pasado. Si no los golpeaba era por su madre que estaba presente y porque Laito lo sostenía.

.

Realmente le molestó ver a su querido instrumento así. Recordó que de pequeño quiso tocarlo, al parecer eso llamó la atención de su madre y para su cumpleaños se la regaló con su padre. Era una acorde su edad, a los dieciséis años le regaló la que ahora tenía en mano y la apreciaba mucho porque era fruto del trabajo de ella en la pastelería. Era una mujer que estaba recibida de pediatra pero luego de que él naciera decidió enfocarse de lleno a ellos. Después de que se separara de Karl Heinz consiguió un trabajo que no le quitaba mucho tiempo y le daba una buena paga ya que era de una industria reconocida mundialmente. Ya que sus hijos mayores trabajaban y su ex esposo se encargaba de las cuentas de la casa pudo darse el gusto de llevar una vida tranquila. Claro, a Subaru y a los demás no le gustaba esto, por eso en cuanto pudieron también salieron a trabajar y a aportar a la casa aunque ya no vivieran en ella. Y aunque su madre lo rechazaba, estos se la arreglaban para dejarle el dinero.

.

―¿Y por qué termino así? ―preguntó intentado contener su furia.

.

―E-es que... ―y Kanato pareció sudar de la incomodidad.

.

―¡Ya dilo! No pudiste tocar bien y te desquitaste con las cuerdas ―reveló Ayato.

.

―¡No fue así! ―gritó aturdiéndolos―. ¡Tú no sabes porque no estabas! No sonaba igual a cuando la toca Subaru y entonces yo... ―empezó a sollozar―. ¡Rasqueteé y se rompió la cuerda! ¡Es tu culpa Subaru por tenerla en tan mal estado! ―intentó excusarse.

.

―¿MAL ESTADO? ¡Para romper una maldita cuerda tienes que tironear mucho de esta! ¡Eres un bruto! ―acusó.

.

―¡Esta bien! ―lo volvió a sujetar Laito―. ¿Y tú qué tienes que ver en esto, Ayato? ―el mencionado rezongó un poco y miró hacia el suelo como un niño al que estuvieran regañando.

.

―Escuché... escuché el desastre que hacia Kanato así que fui a la pieza ―esclareció―. Vi que había roto las cuerdas y quise acercarme a arreglarlo pero de alguna forma tironeamos tanto de ella que se rompió el mástil ―murmuró.

.

―¿Y ustedes pensaron que no me daría cuenta si la dejaban como estaba y que en vez de cuerdas tuviera HILO? ―preguntó incrédulo y sus hermanos mayores se miraron entre ellos. Subaru apretó fuertemente sus puños y Laito temió que se les tirara encima.

.

―¡Más vale que vayan juntando dinero porque mañana mismo iré a dejarla en la tienda para que la reparen! ―bufó molesto. El castaño lo soltó y el albino se fue a guardar lo que quedaba de su guitarra, por más que quisiese no podía enojarse realmente con ellos. Resopló molesto para después bajar a la cocina y ponerse a cocinar con Laito que se ofreció para evitar que matase a alguien. El ambiente no tardó en destensarse a la hora de la comida después de todo se tenían bastante cariño y el albino aprovecharía para hacerle unos cuantos arreglos más a su guitarra con el dinero de sus hermanos.

.

―Nunca pensé que diría esto pero... ¡no hay nada como el hogar! ―exclamó Laito en cuanto terminaron de lavar los platos y se sentaron a ver una película todos juntos.

.

―¿Y a ahora que te pasa? ―preguntó un somnoliento pelivioleta.

.

―Hmm... Nada. ¡Ah! me quedaré a dormir por esta noche ―canturreó.

.

Sería una noche bastante larga pensó Subaru pues el castaño le gustaba quedarse charlando hasta tarde con Ayato y Kanato. Y aunque durmieran en habitaciones diferentes el alboroto que armaban se escuchaba por toda la casa.

.

A la mañana siguiente tuvo que ir a golpearles la puerta con su madre por que no se levantaban. Luego de desayunar, tomó su bolso y su destrozada guitarra y se fue a trabajar.

.

.

.

―Ah... ―bostezó tapándose la boca.

.

―¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasó, Subaru? ¿Estuviste despierto hasta tarde? ―preguntó pícaramente su metiche clienta. Como todos los días, se había aparecido a las 10hs y ese día en especial no tenía ni una otra clase más, lo que le permitía quedarse por más tiempo―. Oh... Te desvelaste viendo cochinadas, ¿verdad? ―preguntó con burla haciendo que el albino dejara lo que estaba haciendo para girarse a verla. Como de costumbre, llevaba esa sonrisa pícara en su bello rostro haciéndole saber que disfrutaba molestarlo de aquella manera.

.

―¡Cállate! y quita esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro... ―apuntó con un deje de clara molestia―. Y-y yo... ¡No miro esas cosas! ―confesó algo sonrojado y la azabache rio con sorna―. ¡Tsk! ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!? ―exigió saber y Megu pasó por su costado riéndose. No lo podía creer...

.

―¡Perdón! ¿Entonces qué te tenía tan entretenido? ―preguntó apoyando su mentón en su mano.

.

―Arg... ―murmuró unos insultos y observó cómo incluso eso la divertía―. Vino a quedarse a dormir mi hermano y no es como si me importase si piensas que miro esas cosas o no... ―comentó lo último con algo de pena.

.

―¿Hmm? ―calló su risa―. ¿Tienes hermano?

.

―S-sí... ―y se arrepintió de abrir su boca de más. Vio como esta lo miraba atentamente, esperando a que siguiera, le dio un vistazo general a la cafetería y casualmente nadie necesitaba nada y todos estaban atendidos―. Tengo cinco hermanos...

.

―Guau ―esbozó sorprendida―. ¿Todos son hombres? ¿Tú cuál eres? Tu mamá debe tener mucha paciencia... ―habló rápidamente no dándole oportunidad de responder.

.

―¡Espera un momento! ―elevó la voz―. ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? ―preguntó molesto

.

―Uhh... perdón ―pidió algo arrepentida―. Sentí bastante curiosidad... ―aclaró mirándolo de una forma que lo animó a proseguir. Subaru suspiró pesadamente y se apoyó en la barra.

.

―Somos todos hombres y yo soy el menor. ¿Contenta? ―comentó rápidamente

.

―¡Sí, gracias! ―dijo contenta y el albino se sintió bastante confundido. ¿Porque le agradecía? Prefirió no contestar y seguir trabajando.

.

De a ratos, mientras atendía, se daba vuelta involuntariamente para verla. Esa nueva costumbre no le gustaba y más cuando esta lo descubría mirándola. Como en ese mismo momento, se encontraba secando una taza cuando decidió girarse y verla. Estaba con el rostro apoyado en su mano, su cabello totalmente hacia un costado dejando al descubierto su blanco cuello. Con tan solo ver eso trago algo incómodo y entre abrió un poco la boca. Sus ojos estaban concentrados siguiendo, pacíficamente, las líneas de aquel libro que tenía apoyado sobre la barra y sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa dejando saber que estaba disfrutando de aquella lectura. Con su otra mano disponible pasaba de página o tomaba su taza para seguir bebiendo su café acaramelado. Según él, era una imagen muy agradable a su vista y se preguntó nuevamente el porqué del cambio de asiento e incluso el interés en hablar con él.

.

Anduvo perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que notó que unos alegres orbes violetas lo miraban con intensidad, en vez de estar enfocadas en aquel libro. Se sonrojó de sobremanera, siendo lo único que pudo esbozar un "Ahh..." y se giró para seguir secando la misma taza que tenía en manos desde hace rato. "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" pensó, se le cruzaron un montón de pensamientos incoherentes haciéndolo avergonzar aún más. Creyó que la joven se reiría pero no fue así. Le echó un vistazo disimuladamente y pudo ver como sus ojos volvían a perderse en aquella lectura. La única diferencia que había ahora era que sus labios formaban una sonrisa completa. "¡Rayos!" ¿Por qué se veía tan condenadamente bien?

.

Trato de pensar en otra cosa pero le resultó inútil.

.

―¡Subaru-kun! ―lo llamó Gil―. ¡Te estoy hablando! Déjale de sacar lustre a la taza y hazme dos café con leche yo iré por las media lunas... ¿Hmm? ―detuvo su paso y se acercó a él.

.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó incómodo.

.

―¿Por qué estás tan rojo? ―canturreó con malicia y desvió su mirada hacia Ahome.

.

―¡Tsk! ―se giró y se puso a trabajar. Gil iba a acotar algo más pero primero debía atender al cliente.

.

―¿Está ocupado este asiento? ―oyó una voz conocida preguntar.

.

―No, adelante. Siéntate ―invitó la azabache.

.

"¿Qué hice?" se preguntó con resignación al acabar el pedido y entregárselo a su compañero que se alejó rápidamente al verlo así. Tomó otra taza mojada y comenzó a secarla. "¿Qué hice?" se volvió a preguntar. Nunca le había robado a nadie, ni hecho algún mal en especial ni mucho menos había matado a alguien... y entonces, ¿por qué? Si esto era a lo que llamaban karma, quería saber por lo menos que había hecho para merecerlo.

.

―Oye... Subaru ―llamó el nuevo cliente y este giró algo resignado―. Tráeme un poco de café, hace frío afuera... ―aseguró sacándose el saco―. Espera... Laito me llamó hace un rato y me dijo que tenías problemas con algunas cosas de la facultad. ¿Acaso eres idiota? ―preguntó algo molesto y el albino contrajo el ceño. La azabache no pudo resistirlo y observó al joven que tenía al lado. Este notó que lo miraban y se giró a verla. Era una muchacha bastante atractiva, cabello largo y oscuro, una buena figura, labios llamativos y unos hermosos orbes violetas―. ¿Se te ofrece algo? ―le preguntó ante su insistente mirada hacia él y Subaru.

.

―Ah... no ―concluyó restándole importancia. Y el albino colocó una taza de café en frente del nuevo cliente.

.

―Hmm... Oye... ―lo llamó nuevamente―. ¿Que acaso no piensas saludar a tu hermano? ―preguntó para hacerlo fastidiar. El ojirojos lo miró con fastidio y le dijo "Buenos días"―. Así está mejor...

.

―Ah... Así que ustedes dos son hermanos ―reafirmó Ahome y el albino tomó una nueva taza para secar. Así podría cortar la conversación.

.

―Eso es lo que acabo de decir... ―esbozó su hermano con algo de pereza. La azabache lo miró algo mal por su forma de decirlo pero aun así a él le pareció gracioso―. Soy el mayor.

.

―Umm... ¡Ah! justo ahora me estaba contento que eran cinco hermanos ―comentó, y el albino fregó más rápido la taza.

.

―¿Ah? ¿En serio? ―preguntó con malicia y se giró a verla―. También te dijo que él es hermanito de la casa ―dijo con un tono infantil además de utilizar la palabra "hermanito" que sólo la usaba para hacerlo enfurecer. Lo que por cierto logró, porque al finalizar la oración Subaru fregó tan rápido la taza que la rompió, dejando varios trozos regados por el piso.

.

―¡Tsk! Mierda ―susurró.

.

El ruido llamó la atención de algunos clientes, sobre todo de Ahome, que se inclinó sobre la barra rápidamente.

.

―¡Subaru! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? ―preguntó preocupada, llamando la atención de su hermano―. ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

.

―Cállate y quédate ahí ―murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte mientras se agachaba a limpiar.

.

―Ah... ―esbozó y se destensó un poco―. No vayas acortarte, por favor ―pidió algo preocupada, lo que logró que Subaru se molestara más.

.

―Déjalo ―llamó la voz a su costado―, hace tiempo que trabaja aquí así que sabe lidiar con eso ―le hizo notar. Esta se destensó y tomó nuevamente asiento.

.

―Lo siento... a veces soy algo exagerada ―se disculpó con los dos mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

.

―No importa... ―soltó con fatiga―. ¡Ah! Lo olvidé. Me llamo Sakamaki Shuu ―y le extendió la mano. Esta le sonrió, tomó su mano y la estrechó.

.

―Mukami Ahome, es un placer.

.

Por su lado, Subaru, no podía sentirse más irritado. Sabía que Shuu había venido a ver cómo iba en los estudios; pero eso realmente no era lo que le molestaba, sino en cómo los había visto a él y a la azabache. No iba a dejarlo en paz. No quería que sacase conclusiones que no eran o que lo esté fastidiando. También le molesto un poco, la facilidad que tenía Ahome para relacionarse con las personas. ¿Con todos era así? se preguntó y miró los pedazos de cerámica que estaba recogiendo. Deseó que nunca se acabaran para que no tuviera que darse la vuelta y verlos a la cara.

.

Además pensó en todo el desastre que tenía en su mente últimamente, lo que menos necesitaba eran más complicaciones y con la azabache cerca no podía cumplir ese objetivo.

Pensó que una joven tan hermosa como ella debía ya tener novio o por lo menos varios pretendientes tras ella. Y se sintió un poco mal al martillarse la cabeza con eso e incluso el sólo de hecho de pensar en ella y quedarse embobado viéndola.

.

Terminó de limpiar y se dirigió a la cocina interna para tirar aquellos restos. _No_ le interesaba lo que ella pensara de él. Nunca le interesó qué pensaran de él; sólo era el que le preparaba el café que tanto ella adoraba.

.

* * *

.

¡Fin del cap II! ¿Que les parecio? ¿Voy muy rapido o lento? Tengo pensado ir incorporando personajes de a poco ewe jejeje ¿Que les va pareciendo Ahome? ¿Y la actitud de Subaru?

¡Recuerden dejarme su review por favor!

¡Nos leemos luego! :D


	3. capitulo 3

***Tira una bomba de humo* ¡Buenas minna-san! perdonen por la demora pero aqui vengo con un nuevo cap de "El aroma del encuentro" Es un AU (universo alterno) de Diabolik lovers, la historia puede variar de la original (ya que es un Au) pero las personalidades de los personajes que ya conocemos siguen igual.**

Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a mi grupo de facebook "Soi Fong-san" que me hace el aguante con los fics :D Ademas agradecer a la limpieza y arreglos de mis horrores de ortografía a Marcela Barrantes (te loveo 3) :)

¡Recuerden dejar sus Review! Me gustaria saber que les parecio :D

(Muchas gracias a Cami y Guest por sus comentarios :D )

¡Disfruten!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me perteneces sino a rejet, sin embargo la historia es de mi autoria.

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

―Oh… ¿En serio? ―preguntó el rubio después de beber un poco de café. Este luego desvió la mirada hacia el libro que ella resguardaba bajo su mano―. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

.

―¡Ah! No es material académico ―confesó con algo de pena―. En mis ratos libres me gusta leer ficciones, este por ejemplo es " **Rendezvous"** es un libro bastante viejo pero llamó totalmente mi atención ―comentó risueña. Shuu se sorprendió un poco por la elección de la joven, pues hace unos años atrás había leído ese mismo libro y sabía perfectamente que uno debía tener la mente bastante abierta para imaginarse las situaciones y soluciones que este planteaba.

.

―Es una estupenda elección. Yo también lo leí y me encantó ―declaró mientras seguía manteniendo conversación con esta.

.

Por su parte, Subaru miraba algo "incomodo" la situación. Su hermano no era una persona que se pusiera a hablar con otra así de la nada y mucho menos era de andar compartiendo sus gustos personales con los demás. La azabache le seguía dando charla tanto al rubio como a él. Esta se había disculpado por lo de hace unos momentos pero el fingió no darle importancia; no podía demostrarlo y mucho menos delante de su hermano mayor que, de cierta forma, estaba indagando a su clienta mientras le daba algunos cuantos vistazos a él.

.

―¡Tsk! ―chasqueó la lengua pensando que cuando el rubio lo encontrase solo comenzaría a indagarlo también. ¡Por favor! Ya no era un niño, no tenía que andarle encima de esa manera.

.

―Subaru, deja de refunfuñar. Espantarás a los demás clientes ―advirtió con gracia Gil―. ¡Ah! También prepárame un capuchino, una lágrima y un café fuerte ―enumeró―. Yo prepararé las porciones de los pasteles.

.

―¡Entiendo! ―exclamó, para después resoplar tratando de recuperar un poco su compostura.

.

Puso a andar a Jennifer tratando de no pensar en nada más que en sus pedidos, y aun así no pudo evitar desviar un poco su mirada hasta la azabache que charlaba amenamente con su hermano mayor. "Era obvio" pensó. Para ella, él no debía ser más que un crío con el que no tendría mucho de qué hablar comparado con Shuu, que a sus veinticuatro años estaba recibido de la universidad y trabajaba. Sacudió un poco su cabeza tratando de quitar ese pensamiento tan estúpidamente masoquista de esta. Ella era su clienta. Nada más. Y no porque se haya comportado tan amablemente con él, a pesar de su carácter pesado que había demostrado, significaba que podría tratarla como más que una conocida o una compañera que ciertamente no tenía, o incluso una amiga.

.

El enojo se le subió un poco a la cabeza y se desquitó golpeando la barra. Por suerte no se había escuchado mucho el golpe, así que se dedicó a terminar los pedidos para dárselos a Gil.

.

―Subaru… ―llamó su hermano. El nombrado se dio vuelta con pesadez―. ¿En qué materias tienes problemas? ―y ahí estaba la pregunta que no quería escuchar. Revoleó los ojos y sintió ganas de golpearlo por preguntar delante de la pelinegra.

.

―¿Ah? ¿Estás teniendo problemas en la Universidad? ―preguntó la joven y el albino frunció el ceño.

.

―No son "Problemas" ―aclaró acercándose a ellos―. Sólo que tengo dudas sobre algunos temas, nada más ―finalizó recogiendo la taza de la que había bebido Shuu.

.

―¿Entonces por qué no pediste ayuda antes? ¿Acaso eres idiota? ―dijo el rubio con algo de cansancio.

.

―¿¡Ah!? ¡Claro que no! Es sólo que….

.

―Eso es normal ―interrumpió Ahome ganándose una mirada dudosa de los hermanos―. Es tu primer año y te estás acostumbrando a los ritmos de la carrera, además… ―acomodó un mechón de su cabello―, incluso en los cursos superiores tendrás dudas y problemas. Yo también los tengo a veces, porque admitámoslo: Nadie nace sabiendo todo. Sería bastante fácil si entendieras todo y te terminarías aburriendo de lo que estudias ―señaló apoyando un dedo sobre su labio inferior―. Bueno… eso pienso yo. ¡Ah! ―Exclamó y acomodo sus brazos sobre la barra―, si necesitas ayuda yo podría ayudarte.

.

―¿Eh? ―esbozó confundido.

.

―¡Ja! ¿Lo dices en serio? ―se burló Shuu y esta vez ella frunció el ceño―. Él seguro está teniendo problemas con materias relacionadas con las matemáticas. Siempre ha tenido problemas con ellas, por eso me sorprendí cuando eligió arquitectura ―alegó y el albino tuvo aun más ganas de romperle la cara. Intentó contenerse apretando bastante fuerte sus puños―. ¿Crees que podrás?

.

―Hm… ―la azabache frotó su cuello algo dudosa―. No soy muy buena en esas asignaturas, pero si en las políticas, psicológicas, biológicas y otras que no tienen mucho que ver con números…. Lo siento. No podré ayudarte entonces, Subaru ―exclamó resignada bajando la cabeza.

.

―¿Ah? ¿¡Por qué te disculpas!? Tú no tienes…. ¡TSK! ―dijo incrédulo girándose. Ella no tenía ninguna obligación para con él y prácticamente se había ofrecido, y decepcionado, por no poder ayudarlo. Shuu observaba esta situación triunfante y de pronto pensó en las palabras de la azabache cuando se refirió a los "años superiores". A simple vista parecía menor que Subaru pero…

.

―Por cierto ―esbozó llamando la atención de los dos―, ¿cuántos años tienes, Ahome? ―esta pestañeó un par de veces sorprendida por preguntar eso de golpe. Si bien habían hablado un buen rato, no indagaron mucho sobre ellos dos o que hacían.

.

―Hm… veinte años. Voy a cumplir veintiuno dentro de poco ―aclaró sonriendo y el rubio arqueó una ceja al mirar al albino. Este resopló al desviar la mirada de su hermano. No lo podía creer; estaba seguro que se había ganado un buen interrogatorio o una muy buena sesión de burla ante su madre y hermanos. La azabache sólo los miró confundida pero el timbre de su celular la alertó. Lo sacó y se fijó el mensaje recibido. Según el albino, parecía haber recordado algo al leer el mensaje ya que inmediatamente guardó sus cosas y los saludó―. ¡Lo siento! Me tengo que ir. Fue un gusto conocerte, Shuu ―y el nombrado asintió con la cabeza―. ¡Nos vemos el lunes, Subaru! ―saludó en voz alta.

.

―Nos vemos Ahome-chan ―saludó Gil al abrirle la puerta. En cuanto esta salió, su compañero le giñó el ojo y Subaru se giró algo sonrojado. Más que nadie, Gil no dejaba burlarse de él por ella y eso era sumamente irritante. Escuchó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y se estremeció un poco.

.

―¿Qué fue eso, Subaru? ―Preguntó el mayor para después echarse a reír―. ¿Los demás ya saben que te gusta esta chica? ―hizo referencia a sus hermanos y madre―. Debo admitir que no está para nada mal y al parecer esta "algo" interesada en ti por lo que vi. Aunque… ―cruzó sus brazos sobre la barra―, eso es algo dudoso pero demonios… ¡Es preciosa! ―volvió a exclamar provocando que el menor se sonrojara y enojara aún más. Intentó contar hasta algún número indefinido pero no funcionó.

.

―¿Pero qué demonios dices? ¿¡Ah!? ―elevó la voz y Megu lo chistó. ¡No podía ser posible! Esta semana estaban todos dispuestos a joderlo―. E-ella no me gusta… entiéndelo ―se giró y acomodó algunos platos―. Además tampoco está interesada en mí… ―pareció tartamudear al final―, porque soy más chico…

.

―¿Hm? ―esbozó Shuu, luego de calmarse del ataque de risa que le había agarrado. Él también se ganó un "chistazo" de parte de la camarera―. ¿Ella te dijo eso?

.

―N-no… pero… ―tomó un plato entre sus manos dándose la oportunidad de pensar lo que tenía que decir sobre una situación que no "existía".

.

―¿Entonces? ―preguntó Shuu, para después resoplar―. No creo que cualquier clienta se preocupe tanto por ti y no parece ser una de esas chicas de "Una sola vez". Bueno… por lo menos eso se ve a simple vista… ―comentó atento a las reacciones de su hermano menor, que al parecer se estaba percatando de algo, pues casi se le vuelve a caer otra vajilla.

.

―E-eso a mí no me interesa… ―intentó sonar convincente. Ciertamente le agradaba la idea de tener alguien con quien charlar a demás de sus hermanos y compañeros de trabajo pero nunca había pensado las cosas de ese modo. Se incomodó por eso y desechó todos los pensamientos que tocaban la puerta de su "mente". Admitía que en cierta parte era un idiota, pues según él era algo bruto y le costaba bastante acercarse a la gente si no era más que una relación laboral como en la del café. Se ponía nervioso y hasta inseguro por eso daba esa sensación de "irritado" que causaba en los demás. Resopló con sorna y guardó el plato.

.

―Esta noche… ―lo sacó de su ensoñación Shuu―, pasaré por la casa y veremos qué es lo que tienes que practicar. Dividiremos algunos horarios y te ayudaré a prepararte para lo que tengas que dar ―sentenció sin dejar espacios a algún "No" de parte de su hermano menor. Tomó sus cosas y se colocó su abrigo―. Nos vemos ―saludó con un tono monótono.

.

Subaru por su parte se sintió agradecido, pues el rubio siempre lo había cuidado mucho desde pequeño pero por otro lado ya se sentía frustrado. Shuu se burlaría de él delante de todos, eso lo tenía bastante claro.

Miró un momento al techo y pensó en todo lo que le esperaba, respiro hondo; el día recién comenzaba.

.

* * *

.

Después de las arduas clases de la Universidad, fue a dejar su guitarra en la tienda para que la repararan y ya que Ayato y Kanato habían aportado un poco más de dinero se dio el gusto de pedir unos cuantos arreglos más.

Como siempre, antes de volver a casa, se pasó por el parque para tener su tan preciado tiempo de paz y soledad. Era justo lo que necesitaba después de un día tan atareado. Al llegar a su hogar dejó sus cosas, saludó a su madre y hermanos que hablaban animadamente. Shuu ya había llegado hace rato y se tomó su tiempo para escuchar las "novedades" de los demás. Su progenitora estaba muy contenta de tenerlo en casa así que le hizo uno de sus platos favoritos; carne al horno.

.

Luego de la cena Shuu y Subaru revisaron los temas para los exámenes, el mayor le sacó algunas fotocopias con la impresora de la casa y luego se fue. Al albino le pareció bastante aterrador que no haya hecho mención de Ahome mientras estaban con su madre. O… ¿Lo había hecho antes de que él llegara? Era como el silencio antes de la tormenta. De sólo pensarlo sentía pudor, ya podía imaginarse a sus hermanos visitando la cafetería toda la semana para conocerla y hacer todo tipo de comentarios. Se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama y hundió su rostro en la almohada; ni de adolescente había pasado por tantas dudas, y eso que hace unos años con su ex novia se separaron en términos muy confusos. Y la actitud de sus hermanos hacia a él, que lo animaban a encontrar una nueva pareja, se había vuelto uno de los más "divertidos" pasatiempos de la familia. ¡Disfrutaban tanto hacerlo pasar vergüenza! Y a pesar que no tuvieron tantas oportunidades para hacerlo, por su carácter que alejaba a la gente, siempre hacían un comentario en presencia de una chica que no tenía nada que ver con él.

.

Como la vez en la que Ayato lo empujó hacia una muchacha en la parada del bus. De la sorpresa y por la forma en la que él se alejó de la joven, esta reaccionó mal y le propinó una buena bofetada. El pelirrojo "socorrió" a la chica luego de reírse de su hermano y terminó ganándose su número telefónico. Para esas alturas, Subaru, estaba más que enojado y se dio el placer de golpear a su hermano mayor en cuanto la chica se alejó. Pero aun así lo que más le "preocupaba" ahora era que sus acciones fueran malinterpretadas, por eso le pareció bastante extraño que el rubio no haya acotado nada. ¿Y si estaba esperando el momento justo para hacerlo? Pensó en la cena familiar que se aproxima y sudó frío. "Mierda, mierda, mierda". La pregunta le carcomió la cabeza por un rato pero el ruido de alguien tocando su puerta lo cortó.

.

Era Kanato que venía a dejarle parte del dinero restante, y a pesar de que él y el pelirrojo fueron los que rompieron la guitarra, se mostraban molestos a la hora de darle el dinero correspondiente. Era el colmo, no sabía si esa actitud era porque eran unos idiotas o porque simplemente les daban pena y preferían actuar como imbéciles. "Eso es algo que realmente nunca sabré" pensó, pues los trillizos tenían personalidades muy diferentes, sin embargo, a la hora de disculparse o pedir ayuda, actuaban igual.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, en la cafetería, le pareció "extraño" no tener a la pelinegra hablándole mientras trabajaba. A pesar de que sólo hace unas semanas se hablaban, él ya se había acostumbrado a verla y oírla. Observó el asiento donde se supone debería estar y se decepcionó al no encontrarla. "¿Decepción?", se preguntó y se sintió irritado por haber pensado en eso.

.

Pasaron algunos días donde se concentró en el estudio, en las noches con su hermano mayor practicaban ejercicios bastantes complejos. Este se había esmerado en preparar unas buenas guías de estudio que no lo dejaban perder el ritmo. Por el lado del trabajo, su habitual clienta preguntaba por cómo le iba y le daba charla como siempre. Pensó que de cierta forma estaba mal que se acostumbrara a verla ya que en los fines de semana sentía bastante su ausencia. Ni siquiera Jennifer fallaba como para entretenerse con algo.

.

―Te equivocaste, fíjate en el paso anterior…. Y eso que venias bastante bien ―resopló con cansancio Shuu. El albino intentó volver a concentrarse pero le fue inútil. Definitivamente se tomaría unas muy buenas vacaciones pronto―. ¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando? Ah… ya veo ¿Estás pensando en esa chica de nuevo? ―preguntó apoyando la mejilla en su mano. Subaru se irguió de golpe y volvió a centrar su mirada en los ejercicios.

.

―N-no sé de qué me estás hablando…

.

―¿De quién más hablaría? De Ahome ―finalizó sonriendo triunfante―. Creo que será mejor que te vayas a dar una ducha, estás bastante rojo ― dijo riendo y el ojirojos se dio cuenta de que estaba algo sonrojado.

.

―¡Tsk! ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta! ¿No lo entiendes? ―aclaró mirándolo de muy mala manera.

.

―Oh~ ¿A Subaru-kun le gusta una chica? ¡Al fin! ―canturreó la voz de Laito que estaba ingresando a la habitación. El menor simplemente no lo podía creer, esto era lo único que le faltaba.

.

―¡Ya dije que no! ¡Ahora todos fuera! ―se paró de su asiento señalando su puerta.

.

―Hola Laito… ha pasado tiempo ―saludó el rubio al castaño como si no hubiera escuchado la petición del menor. El nombrado sacudió un poco su mano en forma de saludo y se sentó en la cama de su hermano―. Y sí, esa chica hace que ande en las nubes… hace más de media hora que estamos con este ejercicio ―rio al comentar. ¡Ahí estaba! Subaru sabía muy bien que Shuu no podría quedarse callado por mucho tiempo.

.

―Wow~, ¿Y cómo se llama la señorita? ―preguntó divertido. El albino iba a contestarle pero Shuu lo interrumpió.

.

―Ah~, eso es información confidencial ―sus hermanos menores lo miraron con incredulidad. Sin embargo el ojiverdes luego de un puchero, sonrió.

.

―¿Cuánto cuesta esa información? ―Siguió su juego―. Tengo unas cuantas revistas de colección que podrían interesarte, nfu~

.

―No, no quiero tu porno, Laito ―comentó haciendo un desprecio―. Solo puedo decirte que es muy bonita la chica que le gusta ―esbozó, haciendo que a Subaru le suba la sangre a la cabeza.

.

―¡TSK! ¿No me están escuchando? ¡Dije que NO me gusta! ―descargó apretando sus puños.

.

―Mentiroso ―dijeron al unisonó.

.

―Para que te estés defendiendo tanto, significa que te interesa bastante. Además ni el nombre quieres decirme ―comentó con fingida tristeza y el albino estuvo a punto de cometer la idiotez de decirle el nombre de la muchacha. Esto era justamente lo que no quería; cada vez que se juntaban Laito y Shuu era un desastre, los dos eran muy listos y astutos y eso combinado con la maldad que llevaban dentro era peligroso según él. ¡Y más si estaba él en la mira!―. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

.

―¡No hay problema porque no me gusta nadie!

.

―Él piensa que porque es un año y medio menor que ella no se va a interesar en él.

.

―¿¡Ah!?

.

―¡Ah! ―Asintió lentamente el castaño―. Tenemos una roba cunas joven. No está mal, nfu~. Subaru-kun quiere experimentar nuevas cosas, ¿verdad? ~

.

―¡LARGO! ―gritó y tomó del brazo a Laito para sacarlo de la habitación y miró muy mal a Shuu.

.

―No, tenemos que terminar esto. Déjate tus rabietas de lado y compórtate ―retó el rubio y le pareció el colmo. Al ojiverdes le costaba contener su risa por lo que se le escapó una carcajada que en respuesta provocó que el albino apretara su agarre. El ruido de la puerta siendo tocada fue lo único que lo salvó. Dijo un "adelante" y Kanato ingresó al cuarto.

.

―¿Qué pasa con todo ese ruido? Recuerden que madre no quiere que se golpeen ―recordó el peli violeta―. ¿Hm? ―Este avanzó hasta los libros abiertos en el escritorio de Subaru, miró rápidamente el contenido y frunció fuertemente el ceño―. ¿Qué significa esto? ―dijo con voz queda y Subaru soltó a Laito para después mirarlo confundido.

.

―¿Eh?

.

―¿Por qué? Ngh… ¿¡Porque le pediste ayuda a Shuu y no a mí!? ¿¡Eh!? ―estalló colérico Kanato. Ciertamente él era bastante bueno en esas materias y es más, algunas las había tenido. Sollozó un poco y miró muy mal a su hermano menor―. ¿Es que… es que no crees que tu Onii-chan pueda ayudarte? ―preguntó dolido. El rubio rascó su cabeza con cansancio y el ojirojos se quedó tieso.

.

―Vamos, Kanato-kun~. Shuu se ofreció primero ―intentó calmarlo el castaño.

.

―¡No! Seguro antes de que Shuu se ofreciera ya tenía problemas ―respiró rápidamente―. ¡Y no me dijo nada! ―gritó y miró dolido al menor. Ciertamente a Subaru nunca se le hubiese ocurrido pedirle ayuda a Kanato porque este perdía la paciencia con mucha facilidad y él necesitaba a alguien medianamente paciente―. ¡Eres un idiota, Subaru! ―Exclamó, se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo―. ¡Y bajen de una vez que la comida esta lista! ―se lo escuchó gritar detrás de la puerta.

.

Y de la nada Laito comenzó a reír, Subaru golpeó la pared y Shuu cerró los libros para después dirigirse a la sala. Mientras comían discutieron un poco sobre lo ocurrido siendo la única mediadora su progenitora que calmó al colérico de su hijo. A la hora de irse, el rubio le ofreció al castaño llevarlo hasta su departamento y este aceptó algo dudoso, lo que le llamó notablemente la atención. Raramente este estaba yendo casi todos los días a la casa, lo que no molestaba a nadie pero era extraño, sospecho de que tuviera algún problema pero sabía que nada ganaría preguntándole, él se lo contaría solo.

.

* * *

.

Al fin había llegado el día, salió temprano de la Universidad y pasó a buscar su querida guitarra a la tienda; la habían dejado perfecta y ahora la tenía colgando de su espalda. Se dio el gusto de caminar lentamente hasta el parque, total no había apuro. Suspiró con alivio en cuanto se sentó y desenfundo su querido instrumento. Lo acarició con cariño y pasó suavemente sus dedos por las cuerdas. El leve sonido que provocó hizo que cerrara los ojos con satisfacción. No había nada, absolutamente nada, que lo calmase más que tocar la guitarra. Sentía que lo transportaba a otro mundo donde el tiempo parecía detenerse solamente para escuchar su música.

.

Posó nuevamente sus manos sobre las cuerdas y comenzó a rasquetear al ritmo de una tranquila melodía. Era increíble el parque fresco y su música, eran la combinación perfecta. De a ratos abría sus ojos únicamente para observar como el sol tenía intensiones de ocultarse. Aun así se dejó llevar y sólo tocó…

.

Luego de tocar tres canciones, se detuvo y apoyó sus brazos sobre el instrumento mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Unos aplausos lo sacaron de su pacifico mundo de golpe, miró hacia sus costados y nada; y cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con la persona que menos creyó que sería.

.

―Tú… ¿Qué….? ―esbozó confundido sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima.

.

―Vaya, Subaru, eres muy bueno tocando la guitarra. ¡Me encantó! ―finalizó con una tierna sonrisa. La azabache lo miraba con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, según él debía ser por el frío que se estaba levantando en la ciudad. Esta venía con un abrigo de color rojo carmesí, un pantalón negro, unas botas, su largo cabello suelto y un gorro de lana. Tal como la había visto esa mañana sin embargo, aun así le parecía distinta ¿Sería porque estaba oscureciendo? ¿Por qué no estaban en la cafetería? ¿O simplemente porque estaban en aquel parque? Se preguntó sin dejar de mirarla un segundo. Esta llamó su atención ampliando aún más su sonrisa, provocando que el albino se sonrojara más. Se giró y se sintió algo avergonzado y el hecho de que ese no fuera su ámbito de trabajo le hacia replantearse varias cosas. ¿Por qué ella estaba ahí?

.

―¿Desde cuándo… estás ahí? ―preguntó acomodando un poco su bufanda. La joven se acercó a su costado pero aun así, él no levantó su mirada. No debía verla.

.

―¿Puedo? ―esbozó la azabache señalando el banco. Este rápidamente se movió y enfundó su guitarra para dejarla a un costado. Ella se sentó a unas cuantas palmas de él y se apoyó en el respaldo estirando sus brazos hacia arriba―. Hmm… ¡Que buen lugar es este! ―exclamó y vio como el albino sólo atinó a verse las manos―. Ah… y te estaba escuchando desde hace unos cuantos minutos ―posó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, siendo atentamente observada de reojo por el muchacho―; cuando estabas tocando "Sweet child o' mine" de los Guns ―finalizó sonriendo y Subaru se tensó, lo había estado escuchando casi desde que comenzó a tocar.

.

―Hm…. ―frotó su nuca con su mano.

.

―¡Ah! Cierto… ―recordó la ojivioletas y sacó un termo de su bolso―. ¿Quieres? ―preguntó y el muchacho se dignó a mirarla―. Es té verde. No será como los que preparas en la cafetería pero por lo menos te ayuda a mantener la temperatura ―explicó, mirando las manos de él que estaban completamente pálidas. Al notar eso escondió sus manos de la vista de ella y asintió. Ahome sirvió un vaso para él y otro para ella, se disculpó porque no fueran tazas, pero él no le dio importancia.

.

Se sumieron en unos minutos de silencio donde ninguno emitía palabra y eso a él lo incomodaba de sobre manera. ¿De qué podría hablar con ella? Ahora que lo pensaba, ella era la que siempre sacaba tema de conversación, pero ahora estaban los dos solos en un parque casi desolado.

.

―Perdón…

.

―¿Hm?

.

―Creo que estabas tranquilo hasta que llegué… ―comentó con pena―; a decir verdad capaz te molesto demasiado a la hora del trabajo y no me doy cuenta tampoco. Como el otro día, en el que se te rompió la taza ―y bebió un poco de té.

.

―¡No! No me molestas, bueno a veces sí pero… ¡Tsk! ―chasqueó la lengua, apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y frotó sus manos. Le apenaba el hecho de que ella pensara que era una molestia para él y aunque a veces llegara a hacerlo no le perjudicaba realmente. Tomó otro sorbo de aquel té y se percató de que ella se lo quedó mirando―. L-lo que quiero decir es…

.

―Está bien, lo entiendo.

.

―¿Qué? ―"Lo arruiné", pensó―. ¡No es como tú crees! ¡Tú eres molesta pero me agradas! ―confesó totalmente sonrojado y la azabache se apenó. En cuanto este procesó las palabras que había dicho se giró y se tomó todo el té de golpe. "Hablé de más", se dijo. Escuchó la risilla de su acompañante y frunció el entrecejo―. ¡Olvida lo que dije! ―levantó la vista para reprocharle pero se quedó mudo cuando la vio sonreír de esa forma.

.

―Tú también me agradas, Subaru ―le susurró y él no puedo hacer nada más que quedarse embobado viéndola. Se irguió y miró los árboles que los rodeaban, nunca le habían parecido tan llamativos como en aquella ocasión.

.

―Ah… ¿D-de… dónde vienes? ―preguntó Subaru, intentado iniciar una conversación.

.

―Ahora vengo de trabajar, iba para mi casa que queda para aquel lado ―señaló su derecha y el albino notó que quedaba algo lejos de donde se encontraban―. Mi Universidad también está cerca de ahí, ya sabes es donde están todos los módulos ―dijo y Subaru se dio cuenta de que era el sector donde él también cursaba. Pensó que tal vez pudo habérsela cruzado antes.

.

―¿En cuál estás?

.

―En el de Ciencias Humanas ―aclaró y vio como el albino la miró dudoso―. Tranquilo, no soy psicóloga y mucho menos te voy a psicoanalizar porque no sé hacerlo y no lo haría si lo supiera ―contestó como si le hubiera leído la mente―. Lo mío tiene que ver más con cuestiones del cuerpo y la persona en sí.

.

―A-ah… queda bastante cerca de la cafetería ―pensó en voz alta.

.

―Así es ―lo sorprendió contestándole―. ¿Y tú dónde estudias?

.

―Estoy dentro del modulo de ingeniería, ahí se da la cátedra de arquitectura ―eso quedaba justamente a tres cuadras de donde estudiaba ella.

.

―Wow~ ¡Estamos bastante cerca! ¿Sabes? Capaz nos pudimos haber cruzado antes y ni cuenta nos dimos ―canturreó divertida viendo al parque en general―. También tienes mucha suerte de que quede tan cerca de tu trabajo ―agregó.

.

―Hm... Sí, de todas formas siempre me vuelvo a mi casa antes de ir a la universidad, queda a algunas cuadras de aquí ―informó y se dio cuenta que abrió la boca demás.

.

―¡Qué bueno! Eso es bastante conveniente y más si te retrasas alguna vez ―rio―. Yo una que otra vez me quedé dormida y no tuve más remedio que perderme las clases ―comentó con un puchero en la boca. El albino sonrió ante aquella imagen, le pareció bastante gracioso imaginársela corriendo para llegar a la universidad―. ¡Ah! Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo te está yendo con aquellas materias con las que tenías problemas? ―ante esta pregunta, él bufó con cansancio y apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre el respaldo.

.

―Creo que bien… mi hermano me está "ayudando" con eso ―comentó sarcástico.

.

―¿Tu hermano Shuu? ―preguntó inocentemente y a él le desagradó sólo un poco que se acordara del rubio.

.

―Sí… ―Contestó tajante, intentando dar por finalizado el tema.

.

―¡Qué suertudo eres! Por lo menos tienes a alguien que te ayuda.

.

―¿¡Ah!? ¿Ayudarme? Se la pasa fastidiándome mientras me "enseña" y para colmo los metiches de mis otros hermanos no encuentran otro lugar mejor para discutir que en mi cuarto ―dijo irritado de sólo recordar los últimos días. Ahome rio y él bufó―. ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ―frunció el entrecejo―. Esto me recuerda a cuando vivíamos todos juntos…

.

―¿Hm? ―ella lo miró con intriga y él se vio "obligado" a responder. Revoleó los ojos y se acomodó en el banco.

.

―Mis tres hermanos mayores viven en sus propios departamentos mientras yo y los otros dos aun vivimos con nuestra madre ―dijo algo cansado.

.

―¡Genial! ¿Verdad? ―exclamó con alegría y él intentó buscar alguna pizca de sarcasmo al mirarla a los ojos, "mala idea" pues no halló nada más que sinceridad y eso le molestó―. Tus hermanos se preocupan por ti, van a verte y cuando se ponen "molestos" en tu habitación sólo demuestran que quieren compartir un poco de tiempo contigo ―explicó, cerrando los ojos como si ella misma estuviera recordando algo―. Créeme que lo entiendo porque a veces también me lo hacen ―tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo ondulo―. Tienes una familia que te ama, eres muy afortunado ―finalizó y este se quedó pensando en sus últimas palabras. Ella tenía razón.

.

La azabache se abrazó un poco así misma y titiritó. Subaru al notarlo miró su reloj, ya se había metido el sol a pesar de ser recién las 19hs y comenzaba a hacer más frío.

.

―Es hora de volver a casa, vamos te acompañaré ―propuso sin pensar antes mientras se levantaba y acomodaba. La azabache lo miró algo curiosa y arqueó su ceja en señal de burla. El ojirojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó. Ni siquiera había pensado antes de hablar, pero a pesar de que le diera mucha pena no la dejaría irse sola a esta hora. Así que se armó de valor y la vio a los ojos―. ¿Q-qué esperas? ―ante la pregunta, Ahome rio divertida, se levantó luego de juntar sus cosas y se paró enérgica enfrente de él.

.

―Es tarde y estás cerca de tu casa. Yo soy lo suficientemente ruda como para volverme a casa sola, así que no te preocupes~ ―canturreó con altanería al picotear el pecho del joven con su dedo.

.

―¿¡Ah!? ¿De qué me estás tratando? ¿Crees que tengo miedo? ―soltó muy molesto, y la azabache colocó sus manos en su cadera en forma de protesta.

.

―¡No quise decir eso! Sólo quiero ahorrarte el trabajo de acompañarme estando tan cerca de tu casa ―le aclaro―. ¡Así que te me calmas! ―advirtió apuntándole con el dedo. ¿Pero quién rayos se creía? Oh no, ahora no importaban las diferencias de sexo, altura, edad o incluso cursos. Esa chica lo había fastidiado y le estaba haciendo frente de una manera sorprendente, ella también tenía bastante carácter cuando se ponía así, descubrió el albino. Pero a pesar de la disputa no se desagradaron ni nada por el estilo, hacían comentarios sarcásticos para fastidiar al otro pero sin intención de dañarse realmente―. ¡Bueno! ―exclamó exasperada―. Si quieres puedes acompañarme hasta la parada del bus que esta a algunas cuadras de aquí ―explicó más tranquila y el albino se sorprendió por el cambio repentino, aunque él también supo, por dentro, que si seguían así no llegarían a ninguna parte―, este me deja a dos cuadras de mi casa, así que le puedo pedir a algún familiar que me espere en la parada.

.

―Está bien, así sí ―sentenció algo altanero y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

.

En el camino se hacían uno que otro comentario casual, pues se había creado un cómodo silencio dejándoles un poco de tiempo para pensar. Subaru nunca se imaginó en aquella situación, es más nunca imaginó terminar relacionándose con una desconocida así. Ocultó un poco su rostro en la bufanda y se volvió a preguntar con cansancio "¿Qué estás haciendo?". Desvió su mirada hacia la joven que le encantaba pelearlo y notó que caminaba muy sonriente. Tuvo algo de intriga por lo que ella estuviera pensando pero le duró poco, pues habían llegado a la parada. En cuanto lo hicieron, no tardaron en divisar el bus a lo lejos. Ella suspiró algo decepcionada y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Al parecer encontró lo que buscaba pero pareció arrepentirse por lo que retiró sus manos.

.

―Subaru… ―llamó la atención del muchacho que no había dejado de verla.

.

―¿Qué pasa? –pregunto en voz baja. Esta se giro y le sonrió tiernamente.

.

―Me alegra haberte encontrado en el parque, me divertí mucho ―confesó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al albino le pareció de lo más hermosa, entre abrió los labios para decirle algo pero no pudo―. Repitámoslo otro día. ¡Nos vemos mañana! ―se despidió, palmeando el hombro del joven para luego detener el bus y subirse a este.

.

El chico de orbes rubíes sólo pudo asentir en cuanto la vio saludarlo desde el transporte. Y a pesar de que este había arrancado hace unos segundos, no lo perdió de vista; sólo se lo quedó mirando.

Contempló la calle vacía que quedó ante su vista y aquella repentina calidez que se había colado en su pecho. Y por un momento no quiso reprocharse sus pensamientos, ni maldecirse o reprimirse; sólo se quedó parado ahí unos segundos más para después darse la vuelta y encaminarse hasta su hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Cuando menos lo pienso te apareces, desapareces cuando quiero verte y reapareces, como un golpe bajo, al quedarme solo conmigo mismo"**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡fin del cap 3! ¿Que les pareció? Recuerden dejarme un comentario onegai ;) Aclaro que este Gil no es el mismo que el de "Mil agujas" asi que no teman X'D Por otra parte, algunos comportamientos de los chicos son solo visto en los cd drama de DL asi que no se despegan "tanto" de su personalidad. Recuerden que aqui, no les paso ni la mitad de lo de la historia original.**

 **.**

 **¡Jane!**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**¡Al fin me digne a actualizar! Buenas minna-san :D ¿Como estan? les traje otro cap de "El aroma del encuentro" Es un AU (universo alterno) de Diabolik lovers, la historia puede variar de la original (ya que es un Au) pero las personalidades de los personajes que ya conocemos siguen igual. Aclaro también que habrá reacciones que ellos no tendrán por que en esta historia no pasaron ni por el cuarto de sufrimiento que en el juego.**

Quiero agradecerle a mi grupo de facebook "Soi Fong-san" que me hace el aguante con los fics :D Ademas agradecer a la limpieza y arreglos de mis horrores de ortografía a Marcela Barrantes (te loveo 3) :)

¡Recuerden dejar sus Review! Me gustaria saber que les parecio :D

¡Disfruten!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me perteneces sino a rejet, sin embargo la historia es de mi autoria.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Golpeteó con insistencia su pie contra el piso. ¿Cómo no lo había hecho? ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió? Mientras esas recurrentes y absurdas preguntas se le pasaban por la cabeza, Subaru fruncía el entrecejo al ver que se había "desconectado" de la clase una vez más. Chasqueó su lengua con rabia y algunos compañeros se giraron, levemente a verlo, y esta vez en contestación sólo desvió nuevamente su vista hacia la ventana. Ya se estaba hartando, si ellos creían que era una especie de monstruo o brabucón le daba lo mismo, él se había esforzado pero no le funcionó y aunque le dejase un mal gusto se mantendría igual de todas formas.

.

En ese mismo instante tenía "otro problema" rondando por la cabeza; aquella tarde en la que acompañó a la azabache llegó un poco más tarde a las lecciones con su hermano y aunque no le haya dicho sobre lo que pasó este le sacó a relucir el tema de su clienta. "¿Ya tienes su número telefónico?" le había preguntado de lo más normal, sin embargo, Subaru enmudeció y el rubio lo miró con incredulidad. "Perdedor" ¡Tsk! La situación había terminado entre discusiones como siempre y se pusieron a trabajar.

.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien… era cierto, él no tenía su número telefónico y no tenía por qué tenerlo ¿Verdad? ¿Para qué lo querría? Además ella era una persona que no podía quedarse callada, si quería tenerlo como contacto se lo hubiese dicho. Aunque… tal vez ella esperaba que él se lo pidiera. "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" pensó y se contradijo diciendo que eso no era pensar sólo eran preguntas absurdas que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Ellos no eran amigos, pero era lo más cercano a una compañera; con ella podía hablar y discutir libremente, la veía prácticamente todos los días y ya estuvieron juntos una vez fuera de su ámbito laboral. Sólo por eso consideró que no sería tan trágico tenerla en su agenda pero… "¡Siempre hay un maldito pero!" se regañó mentalmente.

.

Entonces ahí estaba, en clases y con la cabeza en otro lado. Considerando si pedirle el número telefónico a Ahome y que diría si se lo pediría. ¿Le hablaría en primer lugar? ¿Cuántos días debía esperar para eso y de que hablaría con ella? Resopló con frustración y notó una mirada de advertencia del profesor "Perfecto". Tomó nuevamente su lapicera y siguió con sus apuntes. De lo único que tenía certeza era que de nada serviría estar rompiéndose la cabeza por algo incierto y mucho menos en clases.

.

Luego volvió a su casa, como todos los días, pero esta vez sin prisas cierta parte de él creería que la encontraría. Sin embargo no fue así. Después recordó que, al otro día en la cafetería, le había dicho que generalmente tomaba el bus frente al trabajo y que ese día había sido una excepción. Apuró el paso y llegó a su casa, dejó sus cosas, saludó a su familia y se fue a dar una ducha. Cada vez comenzaba a ser más frío y la hora a la que volvía él no era exactamente la más cálida.

.

Enjabonó su cabello albino, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos dejando que todo rastro de shampoo y fatiga se lo llevara el agua caliente. "Bien" resopló con tranquilidad. Al terminar de asearse cerró el grifo, quitó el cabello de su cara, dejándolo completamente hacia atrás y tomó su toalla para comenzar a secarse. Se vistió con un pantalón amplio de color gris y una remera manga larga negra. Dejó una toalla más pequeña descansando alrededor de su cuello mientras su cabello seguía escurriéndose y de vez en cuando, con esta, frotaba su cabeza para acelerar el proceso de secado.

.

Vio en su bolso titilar su celular y lo tomó con calma; tenía unos mensajes de sus hermanos mayores. Los abrió y fue pasando de a uno con indiferencia pero uno lo descolocó y lo dejó sorprendido. Se preguntó una y otra vez si podía ser posible pero la evidencia en sus manos no le dejaba duda alguna.

.

 ** _"_** ** _¡Hola Subaru! ¿Cómo estás? Soy Ahome Mukami, tu clienta favorita :3 Este es mi número telefónico, guárdalo para que ya te quede agendado. Quería preguntarte algo además… ¿Puedes hablar?"_**

 ** _ID: Número desconocido_**

 ** _Recibido a las 18:15hs_**

.

Miró nuevamente el mensaje sin poder creerlo todavía. ¿Cómo era posible? Y sin darse cuenta se quedó parado como un idiota en el medio de la habitación queriendo mirar con temor el reloj. Eran las 19:30hs. ¡Maldición! Rezongó y se sentó con el celular aun en manos en su cama. ¿Debería responderle ahora o hablarle directamente mañana? Ya había pasado una cantidad de tiempo considerable para que la ojisvioleta se molestara y pudo ver un par de veces como se ponía en ese estado. Se debatió si responderle o no, en que podría escribirle y si ella le respondería. Sus pensamientos no le llevaban a ningún lado, así que hizo lo primero; la agendó pero… ¿Cómo la agregaría? "Ahome clienta" ¡No! Se le coloraron un poco las mejillas, eso sonaba MUY mal y tendría muchos problemas si uno de sus hermanos revisaba su celular. Entonces se dio cuenta de su estupidez y sólo escribió "Ahome Mukami".

.

Luego de cerrar la lista de contactos notó, con nervios, que habían pasado quince minutos más. ¡No podía tardar más! Así que tardó otros diez minutos en enviarle un mensaje.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Hola, está bien, ya te agregue. ¿Qué necesitabas?"_** ¡Bien! Era simple y sin comentarios comprometedores. Se quedó un momento sentado esperando una aparente respuesta que no llegó en ese plazo de tiempo. "¡Lo sabía!" Pensó.

.

―¡Subaru, baja a cenar! ―escuchó que le gritó su madre desde la planta baja. Frotó un poco más su cabeza con la toalla y la dejó colgada en una silla. Metió su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón luego de ponerlo en modo vibrador. A su madre no le gustaba para nada que ellos anduvieran con en celular en la mesa, a él tampoco le agradaba la idea pero la intriga era mucho más grande en ese momento.

.

La familia se sentó a cenar mientras intercambiaban anécdotas o informaban planes. Nuevamente, Laito, se había quedado a pasar la noche ahí y por ende se hizo cargo de la comida. Mientras comían el albino estaba atento por si recibía algún mensaje pero NADA. Refunfuñó algo en voz baja a la vez que apuñalaba un pedazo de pollo.

.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso esa gallina te corrió en vida? ~ ―Se burló de él Ayato, sabiendo muy bien que al albino, de pequeño, lo habían corrido unos cuantos animales por la travesuras de él, Kanato y Laito, que se metían muy seguido donde no los llamaban.

.

―¿TSK? ¿Qué te pasa a ti, imbécil? ¿Por qué sales con eso de repente? ―elevó la voz, bastante irritado y sus otros hermanos y madre se echaron a reír.

.

―¡Nada! Pero apuñalaste con muchas ganas esa pata de pollo ―alegó el pelirrojo. Ante el comentario el ojirojos apretó más fuerte el tenedor que tenía en sus manos. Ayato solía ser bastante insoportable por su capacidad de recordarle desastres en los que se vio envuelto y que él mismo había ocasionado.

.

―¡Subaru! Vas a romper el plato ―advirtió Kanato fingiendo molestia―. Pensé que se te había ido esa manía de romper cosas.

.

―¿Ah?

.

―Hijo… por favor no otra vez ―pidió con algo de esperanza su madre.

.

―¡No lo hare! ―admitió aflojando el agarre del tenedor y destrenzándose un poco. No podía controlarlo, a veces no se daba cuenta cuando sus pensamientos lo llevaban a acciones que él no deseaba hacer.

.

―Bueno, bueno~ ―calmó Laito agitando sus manos―. Subaru-kun no romperá ningún plato porque sabe que le toca lavarlos esta noche, sería mucho problema sino, nfu~ ―canturreó el castaño.

.

―¡Tsk! Ya lo sé… ―murmuró volviendo a su comida.

.

―¡Más te vale! ―amenazó el pelirrojo.

.

Después de eso, la cena siguió su rumbo. Al terminar, Subaru levantó los platos y comenzó a fregarlos.

.

―¡Casi se te cae! ―Advirtió Laito al ver como al albino casi se le resbalo uno―. Uh~ pensé que eras más cuidadoso con estas cosas… después de todo trabajas en una cafetería, no puedes ir rompiendo cosas ― dijo con desdén. Lo que él no sabía, era que el celular del ojirojos había vibrado y que por la sorpresa casi se le cayó el plato. El castaño le estaba ayudando a secar los platos, después de todo quería ayudar en algo pero el evidente nerviosismo de su hermano menor le llamó la atención―. ¿Pasa algo Subaru-kun? Andas en las nubes, nfu~

.

―No pasa nada ―acotó seriamente terminando de lavar la última bandeja.

.

―Uh~ No te creo ―dijo quitándosela de las manos para después secarla.

.

―Pues no me creas ―el albino lavó sus manos y se secó con otro repasador. Debía irse para revisar el mensaje. La curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo, pero sabía que su hermano no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

.

―¡Oh! ―algo pareció hacer click en la cabeza del mayor―. Acaso…. ¿Acaso es por alguna chica? ―Preguntó con malicia―. ¿Es la chica que mencionó el otro día Shuu? ―levantó sus cejas con picardía mientras veía como Subaru hacía todo lo posible para mirar hacia otro lado―. ¡Con que es ella! ¡Genial! Ahora cuéntame tus problemas y deja que onii-chan te ayude, nfu~

.

―¡N-no…! ―gritó, pero bajó el volumen de voz al momento. No quería que los demás se enterasen―. No es eso… además ya te dije que no me gusta ―sentenció, cruzándose de brazos y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Laito a esto rio. Su hermano no era para nada bueno mintiendo―. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Tsk! Yo me voy….

.

―¿Qué tiene de malo… ―el castaño comenzó a preguntar haciendo que el albino se detuviera―, que quiera aconsejarte? Juro que no la seduciré ni nada por el estilo. Ella es sólo tuya, te lo aseguro ~

.

―¿¡Uh!? ―pareció atragantarse el ojirojos ante tal comentario―. ¿¡Q-qué… qué diablos tienes en la cabeza!? ―ahora si su rostro se había ruborizado por completo. Ya no lo podía aguantar más. Quiso retroceder para irse pero se chocó con una silla y luego de maldecir un poco se giró molesto al escuchar la risa de su hermano―. ¡Piensa lo que quieras! De todas formas no me escucharás… ―y se retiró a toda prisa a su habitación.

.

―Fufufu, nfu~ Con que… ¿No te escucharé? ―se preguntó Laito así mismo con algo de seriedad. Se dejó invadir por aquellos pensamientos caóticos que lo torturaban, sólo por un momento. Luego, salió de ese ensimísmenlo al escuchar la risa de su madre del living―. No hay por qué preocuparse ―finalizó, yendo hacia donde provenían las voces.

.

Por otro lado, Subaru, estaba sentando usando de respaldo la pared leyendo el mensaje de Ahome.

.

 ** _"_** ** _¡Al fin te dignas a contestarme! ¿Acaso no sabes que no tienes que hacer esperar a una chica? (w)9_**

 ** _Pd: Estaba cenando, por eso no te contesté. "_**

.

El albino chasqueo la lengua con molestia, resoplo con cansancio y le respondió.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Está bien ¡Lo entiendo! No escuché mi móvil"_**

.

A los pocos segundos ya tenía una respuesta. Ahora se estaban comunicando por la aplicación "Wassap" eran mensajes por internet así que tenían bastante fluidez.

.

 ** _"_** ** _A pesar de que tu DISCULPA no sonó tan convincente, te perdono. Jajaja Idiota :P"_**

 ** _._**

¡Tsk! Pasó su mano por su cabello y tecleó su celular sin dudar.

.

 ** _"_** ** _¿A quién le dices Idiota, idiota?"_**

.

 ** _"_** ** _A ti, idiota"_**

.

Leyó ese último mensaje con fastidio. De seguro ella se encontraba riendo a carcajadas, como solía hacer, cuando intentaba acorralarlo así.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Ja, ¡Qué graciosa! Otra cosa… ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?"_**

.

Escribió con bastante curiosidad.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Tengo mis contactos_** ** _J_** ** _"_**

.

Tragó con pesadez y contó hasta diez. Pensó en varias posibilidades pero no se le ocurrió ninguna.

.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Qué?"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jajaja ¡Tranquilo! Y no te enojes, te arrugarás… Gil me lo dio. Necesitaba decirte algo que no podía esperar, pero al llegar a la cafetería no estabas. Él me explicó que pediste, a último momento, el día libre para estudiar. Así que me dio tu número telefónico sin problemas._**

 ** _Pd: ¿Qué le pones a mi café? No sé porque el de hoy me pareció tan distinto :$"_**

 ** _._**

Cerró los ojos con pesadez "¿Cómo no le va a parecer distinto si siempre lo preparo aparte y con tiempo?" se recordó y se imaginó la situación entre ella y Gil. Seguro a este se le había escapado algo más. Respiró hondo y escribió. Sin embargo ella se le adelantó.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Disculpa, la verdad es que no quería molestarte pero necesitaba que alguien me ayude con algo y como mis familiares no pueden… pensé en ti. No tenía la intensión de fastidiarte, más de lo que lo hago, ni tampoco de hacerte sentir obligado a ayudarme."_**

.

Leyó el mensaje más de dos veces. ¿Cómo sabía que se estaba fastidiando? Y lo otro… ¿Por qué diablos se disculpaba?

.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Ni siquiera me dijiste que necesitabas y ya estás dando por sentado que te diré que no. Dime… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"_**

.

Sintió que se condenó a cualquier petición que ella hiciera pero más le molestaba que sacara esas conclusiones. Se preguntó si era por su forma de ser o por otro motivo. Capaz, siempre era bastante tosco con la azabache y eso le hacía dudar.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Jajaja ¡Eres increíble! ¿Tienes el sábado por la tarde libre?"_**

.

Ante la pregunta sintió que el calor se iba apoderando de él. ¿Acaso era…? ¡No! Dijo que necesitaba ayuda, no era una salida cualquiera. Pensó que el sábado sólo trabajaba por la mañana así que no tendría problemas, pero….

.

 ** _"_** ** _Sí. ¿A dónde quieres que te acompañe?"_**

.

Preguntó sin imaginarse que al instante tendría una llamada entrante de ella en el celular. De la sorpresa este casi se le cayó, reafirmó su agarre, exhaló y atendió.

.

―Hola…

.

―¡Hola Subaru! ¡Qué genial! Es raro estar hablando contigo por aquí pero sigue siendo genial ―confesó enérgica y se escuchó como caía sobre algo. Él supuso que sería su cama.

.

―Hm… ―esbozó quedamente. ¿Qué siempre estaba así de enérgica?―. Dime de qué se trata lo del sábado ―preguntó firme.

.

―¡Bien! Tengo una práctica de la universidad en un centro de recreación.

.

―¿Y qué más? ―todavía no entendió que iría hacer ahí.

.

―Será un día especial de juegos para niños de seis a doce años con movilidad reducida, no tanto. Capaz tienen algunas dificultades para hacer movimientos precisos pero la mayoría puede desenvolverse con tranquilidad ―explicó la azabache.

.

―¿Entonces? ―preguntó. Por lo menos sabía que había niños de por medio y tenía total conciencia que él no era muy bueno con ellos.

.

―Necesitaría que me acompañes… ―hizo una pausa por un momento―. Llevaré una merienda para un batallón de 39 niños y niñas, estaré sola con la encargada del lugar y dos ayudantes de ella. Sin embargo me dijeron que no pueden estar todo el tiempo y tengo algunos juegos en los que necesito la ayuda de otra persona… ―menciono algo dudosa.

.

―Ah… ―¡Mierda! Tendría que estar peleándose con una manada de mocosos alterados.

.

―Sólo es de 14:30hs hasta las 17:30hs. ¡Tres horitas!

.

―Hmm… ―pareció pensarlo. Por un lado le gustó la idea de que ella lo considerara a él y no a otra persona, aunque también podía verlo por el lado de que todos rechazaron la propuesta y él fue el único idiota que quedó en su lista.

.

―¡Hola! ¿Estás ahí? ¿O sólo quieres matarme con la intriga? ―preguntó algo irritada―. Disculpa que te avisara hoy, cambiaron nuestras prácticas ayer y mis primos no pueden acompañarme ―el albino resopló con sorna.

.

―¿Dónde queda?

.

―¿Me acompañarás? ―susurró incrédula.

.

―¡Si te pregunto dónde queda es porque iré! ―elevó la voz mientras rascaba su entrecejo con su dedo índice.

.

―¡Qué bien! ―exclamó aturdiendo al ojirojos, provocando que alejara el móvil de su oreja―. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

.

―¡Grh! ¡No grites que me aturdes! ―se quejó cerrando un ojo, y nuevamente acercó el celular a su oreja.

.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó entre risas―, me alegra mucho que tú me acompañes ―confesó con voz sedosa haciéndolo sonrojar.

.

―U-uhm… ―se creó un silencio que sólo fue cubierto por sus respiraciones―. Mira que yo… no soy tan bueno con los moco-niños ―advirtió intentando evadir la palabra "mocosos". Pero ante tal comentario recibió una risa.

.

―Con tal de que no les digas mocosos cuando estás ahí está bien. Después de todo, prácticamente, te estoy arrastrando ahí. ¡Brabucón! ―burló con gracia.

.

―¿¡Ah!? ¿Con que ahora me dices así? Tienes bastantes agallas para haberme dicho idiota entonces. Tendrás que abstenerte a las consecuencias ―amenazó elevando el volumen de su voz.

.

―Oh… ―Ahome rio―. ¿Qué piensas hacerme grandulón? ¡No te tengo miedo!

.

―Eh… Capaz quitar los indicadores de tus libros cuando estés distraída o meterte la traba cuando estas caminando ―ideo riendo―. ¿Pensaste que te lo diría? ¿Qué clase de brabucón sería entonces? ¡Idiota!- comentó mofándose de ella.

.

―¡Tú no eres un brabucón! ¿Sabes? Eres… ―hizo un leve silencio para alargar el suspenso.

.

―Hm… ¿Qué? ―preguntó cómodo con el ritmo de la charla.

.

―No~ te~ lo~ diré ~ ―canturreó la chica―. ¿Pensaste que lo haría, torpe? ―finalizó riendo.

.

La conversación siguió igual, ella le informó donde quedaba el lugar al que asistirían y que para llegar a él tendrían que tomar un tren. Más tarde le dijo que le gustaría que él llevase la guitarra para tocar algunas canciones que los niños podrían bailar. Se negó rotundamente, acotando que ni de casualidad llevaría a su instrumento a un lugar tan peligroso. "Si quieres puedo prestarte mi equipo de música pero ¡Mi GUITARRA NO!" le había prácticamente gritado. Sin embargo, de una forma en la que aún no le quedó tan clara, ella lo convenció.

.

Además, la azabache, le sugirió que llevara una muda de ropa; un pantalón, remera y abrigo. Era más que nada por las dudas, porque no sería nada raro que de por casualidad se ensuciara bastante. "¿En qué carajos me metí?" pensó. Le contó sobre los juegos que había planificado, de algunos niños que ella ya conocía y las canciones que le gustaría que tocara. Obviamente la mayoría eran infantiles y otras debía buscarlas en internet para aprendérselas. Le pareció de lo más ridículo, ¿de veras tocaría esa estupidez? Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no retractarse y seguir escuchándola.

.

Continuaba charlando con ella como si no se hubiesen visto nunca, sus comentarios desencadenaban otros y más por su mal genio. Cuando levantó la vista para ver su reloj, notó que eran las 22:15hs y que ya debería estar durmiendo si no quería caerse sobre Jennifer mientras trabajaba. Y al parecer ella también se percató de aquello, ya que se disculpó y le dijo que debía irse a dormir si no se quedaría dormida nuevamente. Y con la alegre promesa de un "Hasta mañana" cortó la comunicación.

.

Contempló su teléfono, sabiendo que él era una vía directa hacia ella y de cierta forma pensó que sonaría nuevamente y la tendría al otro lado de la bocina otra vez. Pero no fue así. ¡Obviamente no lo seria! Acababan de despedirse y esa sensación amena que le quedó lo dejó satisfecho por el momento. Tanto que se olvidó que tendría que llevar su guitarra hacia el campo de batalla.

.

Dejó su móvil en la mesa de luz y se recostó boca abajo, abrazando la almohada. Hundió su rostro en ella y suspiró. El cansancio se estaba expandiendo de a poco por su espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza. Los parpados le pesaban bastante así que se rindió y los cerró. Realmente le dio mucha pereza meterse bajo las sabanas pero decidió hacerlo dentro de cinco minutos. Estiró sus piernas y colocó su rostro de lado; recordó que debía apagar las luces también. "Maldición…"

.

.

* * *

.

Al otro día, se fue a trabajar como siempre y cuando ella llegó arreglaron donde se encontrarían el sábado. Le tarareó algunas canciones en una voz de volumen moderado e incluso su gerente se animó a cantar con ella. Después de todo tenía hijos pequeños y era obvio que se la había pasado cantando esas canciones. Claro que el albino más vergüenza ajena no podía sentir, intentó hacer de cuenta que no los conocía pero su uniforme y la azabache llamándolo por su nombre lo develaban. ¡Vamos! Inclusive cuando esta se fue, Gil ―mientras Subaru preparaba un pedido― silbó una de las canciones que junto con Ahome habían cantado. Al parecer a todos les encantaba fastidiarlo, sólo pedía tener la suficiente paciencia como para no darse vuelta y moler a golpes a alguien.

.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su casa, luego de la universidad, se dio un descanso para tomar algo con su madre y hermanos. Era una de esas alborotadas tardes en familia, sabía que más tarde llegaría Shuu para cenar con ellos y ayudarlo a repasar algunos temas.

.

―Hijo ―llamó su madre―. ¿Ayer te pasó algo? ―preguntó con interés y este negó tranquilamente. Sus hermanos lo miraron con sospecha y pusieron más atención a la conversación―, es que… escuché unos cuantos gritos, de tu habitación anoche… ―ante tal comentario, Subaru no supo qué hacer. ¿Acaso habló tan fuerte que se escuchó su conversación con la azabache?

.

―¿Acaso eres idiota, Subaru? ―Retó Ayato―. Ya lo habíamos dicho antes ¡Si miras porno hazlo con el volumen bajo o con auriculares! ―exclamó frunciendo el entrecejo―. ¡Oka-san no tiene por qué escuchar eso!

.

―Cierto~ Cierto~ ―Apoyó rápidamente Laito asintiendo con los brazos cruzados―. Tienes que ser más cuidadoso… ―y ahí hablaba el experto. Su madre no sabía dónde meterse, ella era mujer y ese era un tema de hombres.

.

―¿¡AH!? ―se indignó después de casi atragantarse con el té.

.

―Vaya… Subaru necesitas una novia con urgencia ―comentó Kanato, contrayendo el rostro del asco.

.

―¿¡Pero qué carajos les pasa!? ¡Yo no miro esas cosas! ―dijo levantándose enfadado. Luego miró a su madre―. Oka-san… ¡Yo digo la verdad! ―se defendió apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos.

.

―Hmm… también escuche risas… ―agregó la mayor y los demás se echaron a reír. Sabían perfectamente que Subaru era demasiado pudoroso para animarse a ver esas cosas, solo lo hacían para molestarlo más.

.

―¡Sí! ¡Yo estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien! ―aclaró algo más aliviado.

.

―¿Con quién? ―preguntó Kanato.

.

―¡Eso a ti no te importa!

.

―¡Qué cruel eres, Subaru! ¡Ya no me preocuparé nunca más por ti! ―se quejó molesto el peli violeta. Si no mal recordaba el albino, su hermano siempre le decía lo mismo cada vez que se enojaba con él, así que no le prestó atención. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, ahora la atención de su familia estaba puesta en otro tema.

.

―¡Tsk! ―chasqueó la lengua y se fue a toda velocidad a su habitación para preparar lo que necesitaba para mañana. A pesar de los reproches logró hacerlo, lo peor fue cuando Laito lo sorprendió guardando su muda de ropa en la mochila. Él aun no les había dicho que salía el sábado, planeaba hacerlo en la cena para solo tener que soportarlos poco tiempo pero al parecer eso no funcionó. Le explicó, con muy pocos detalles, al castaño a donde iba a ir. Obviamente evitó el nombre de la azabache usado la palabra "alguien" sin embargo eso lo develaba más.

.

Para la hora de la cena cuando ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa, incluyendo a Shuu, contó con muy pocos detalles lo que iba a hacer al otro día. Las preguntas surgieron, él las evadió, se sonrojó, atragantó y refunfuñó. Y eso que sólo les había dicho que iba ayudar a alguien. Todos suponían que era una mujer, pero lo importante fue que no supieran quién era.

.

Después de todo el alboroto, lavaron los platos, el rubio "repasó" con el albino y más tarde se ofreció a llevar a Laito hasta su casa. En el camino charlaron muy poco, pues la presión era bastante palpable. Cuando pararon en un semáforo el castaño habló.

.

―No quiero ir allí ―susurró ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo. El ojiazul sólo asintió. Sabía que preguntando no lograría mucho así que dejaría que él hablase cuando estuviera listo.

.

―De acuerdo ―rompió el silencio―, puedes quedarte en mi departamento todo el tiempo que quieras. Sabes que mis únicas reglas son: colaborar con la limpieza y comida, y no tener putas desparramadas por todo el living. –-Comentó de lo más normal y el menor sonrió levemente―. Tampoco quiero encontrarme con alguna "sorpresa" ―dijo fingiendo estar horrorizado. Laito no aguantó más y rio.

.

―Prometo intentar comportarme, nfu~ ―canturreó al calmarse un poco.

.

―Más te vale ―el semáforo se puso en verde y avanzaron―. Mañana podemos ir a buscar tus cosas… ―se calló cuando notó la incomodidad del ojos verdes―, mejor… iré yo solo. Después de todo en la mañana puedo hacerme un rato libre ―finalizó suspirando. Laito no pudo sentirse más agradecido con el rubio, era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. No quería volver allí.

.

―Gracias… ―esbozó con un tono de voz casi inaudible.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Y al fin había llegado el día, tenía su bolso y guitarra en brazos. Apenas salió del trabajo fue a su casa, almorzó y se preparó. Ahora estaba caminando hasta la estación de trenes donde lo esperaba la azabache. Esta le mandó mensajes avisándole que estaba llegando a la estación dentro de unos minutos. Se paró a un costado para que esta pudiera divisarlo en cuanto llegara. Eran las 13:30hs y debían tomar el próximo tren, la estación no estaba tan poblada como al medio día pero aun así quedaba gente yendo y viniendo. Suspiró suavemente y al levantar la vista pudo verla llegar con una valija gigante y una mochila colgando de su espalda "¿Pero qué rayos?" exclamó y fue rápidamente a ayudarla.

.

Ahome lo saludó muy sonriente diciéndole que estaba muy emocionada por lo que harían esta tarde. Él tomó aquella abultada mochila y la colgó en su espalda, la guitarra la pasó a la mano derecha, su bolso se lo dio a ella intercambiándolo por la enorme valija. Esta se quejó alegando que podía con ello pero él no le permitió volver a cargar con eso. No pudieron discutir mucho porque su tren había llegado, ingresaron a este y tomaron asiento. Al terminar, él la miró con duda, ella sonrió y le explicó que traía elementos para los juegos y la merienda de los niños. "Eres una exagerada" le murmuró y ella se burló de sacando la lengua.

.

El albino frunció algo el entrecejo y resopló. Estaba sentados el uno al lado del otro, a dos palmas de distancia y faltaban por lo menos media hora para llegar a su destino.

.

―¿Qué te pasa Subaru? ¿Acaso hoy andas rabioso? ―preguntó Ahome, fingiendo molestia. Este tiró la cabeza hacia atrás con resignación.

.

―¡Tsk! Si sigues abusando de tu suerte lo estaré… ―murmuró―. Por otro lado…. ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí con todo esto? ―Exigió saber señalando la valija y mochila―. Yo podría haberte ayudado con eso yendo a buscarte a tu casa ―comentó en voz baja pareciendo un niño pequeño que se quejaba de lleno.

.

―¡Lo siento! ―se disculpó divertida―. Mi primo tuvo que irse antes de lo pensado y no quería que perdiera aquella oportunidad… tampoco quería abusar tanto de ti ―se explicó con orgullo. Subaru se sentó derecho y giró la cabeza para verla.

.

―¡N-no importa! Alguien tuvo que haberte ayudado… algún hermano, padre, tío… ¡No sé!

.

―¡Deja de retarme! ―exclamó cruzando sus piernas y mirándolo de reojo―. Mis primos son mi única familia.

.

―¿Hm? ―esbozó des-contrayendo su rostro. Nunca le había preguntado sobre su familia.

.

―Tengo cuatro primos y vivo con ellos ―aclaró con una autentica sonrisa de felicidad―. Los más grandes están trabajando y los más chicos tenían otras cosas que hacer que no podían cancelar.

.

Lo que resto del viaje, Ahome, le habló un poco de ellos. Se notaba que los apreciaba mucho y que se cuidaban mutuamente. Subaru, por su parte, se animó a contarle un poco sobre sus hermanos y madre pero fue más que nada una explicación "superficial". Le pareció increíble que el viaje les hubiera sido insuficiente para su charla.

.

Luego de bajar del tren caminaron unas cuadras hasta llegar al centro. Era amplio y estaba decorado con muchos colores; según tenía entendido usarían los salones de deporte. Así que en cuanto se acomodaron y presentaron correctamente con el personal de la institución comenzaron a preparar "las áreas de juegos". Ahome se había puesto una calza negra, un suéter de color coral y traía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Pero ciertamente, según el albino, lo que mejor le quedaba era aquella sonrisa llena de emoción que llevaba en el rostro.

.

Él sabía que tenía que intervenir, más que nada, en el segundo bloque de la jornada donde una de las asistentes se marchaba pero aun así ella le pidió que la acompañase en la presentación. Así que pasadas las 14:30hs, cuando ya se encontraban todos los niños sentados los saludaron. Se veía que la mayoría ya la conocían porque la llamaban por el nombre, lo que le sorprendió es que ella lo tomara del brazo y lo presentara. No lo podía creer… pensó que entre más rápido pasaran las horas sería mejor.

.

Primero dividió a los chicos en grupos, algunos de ellos eran más alborotados que otros, mas chillones e incluso más llorones. Sin embargo la azabache parecía llevarlo bien pues cuando extendía su brazo bien alto y exclamaba "¡Basta para mí, basta para todos!" Eventualmente todos hacían silencio. Y así tenía otro método como el "Simón dice" donde ella se sentaba y daba dos palmadas a sus rodillas. Los niños la imitaban rápido entre risas pues ese tipo de juegos les parecía muy divertido.

.

Luego de dividirlos en cuatro grupos y darles carteles que identificaban las "tribus". Empezaron con la temática de cada juego, a un determinado tiempo tomaban un descanso y luego las tribus cambiaban de actividad. Obviamente, Subaru, no pudo mantenerse tan al margen como él esperaba pues tuvo que acercarse a uno de los sectores y ayudar a la asistente. Era un juego donde formaban dos grupitos de cuatro personas, había un semáforo de peatones que al cambiar a "verde" debían intentar, en el menor tiempo posible, llenar su canasta correspondiente con pelotas. Como algunos les costaban correr o se cansaban rápidamente, el balde con lo que debían arrojar, se encontraba al alcance de sus manos. Debían tomar una pelota, ir hasta una línea que se encontraba a 5 pasos y arrojarla. Esto debía hacerse en fila y si se colaban o tomaban el lugar del otro se les cancelaba el siguiente tiro. Era nada más para promover el trabajo organizado y en equipo.

.

Los primeros tiros de prueba tuvieron inconvenientes con empujones o palabrotas pero luego los niños se adaptaron a la dinámica sabiendo que si no respetando al otro no avanzarían. La asistente pidió la ayuda de Subaru para poder realizar el contado de pelotas más rápido y seguir jugando. Este aceptó dándose cuenta que aunque el blanco no estuviera lejos a algunos les costaba, en especial a una niña que siempre terminaba apuntando hacia un costado. Vio como otro niño le dijo "perdedora" y se acercó a estos, prácticamente detuvo la fila dejando sorprendida a la asistente. La niña se asombró un poco cuando el albino se colocó en cuclillas a su costado, este forzó una sonrisa intentando no asustarla.

.

―Vi… que tenías problemas para lanzar ―comentó y la menor se avergonzó.

.

―¡Oye! ―llamó un chico algo más grande―. ¡Interrumpes la fila! ―se quejó y se comenzaron a escuchar los murmullos de los otros dos niños.

.

―¿Ah? ¡Pues aguántate! ―inmediatamente volvieron a quejarse y uno de ellos lo llamó "Viejo". Frunció el ceño y se levantó―. ¿¡A quién le dices así mocoso!? ―Preguntó dejando boquiabierta a la asistente―. ¡En vez de andar quejándote deberías haber ayudado a tu compañera! Si no ¿Cómo quieres ganar? ―le hizo notar.

.

―¡No es mi culpa que no sirva para tirar una pelota!

.

-Pero es tu culpa burlarte de ella y no ayudarla. ¡Tsk! ¿A ti te gusta que te hagan eso? ¿¡Ah!? ―ante eso el niño agachó la cabeza y negó lentamente―. Pues mira como se hace… ―murmuró y se colocó en cuclillas otra vez―. Veamos… ―la niña intentó arrojar nuevamente pero no pudo, Subaru pensó que era por que usaba mucha fuerza intentado tirar desde arriba―. Prueba así… ―le indicó y mostró como arrojar desde abajo a partir de un vaivén. Y al hacerlo pudo―. ¡Bien! ¿Ves? Es cuestión de práctica ―le aseguró.

.

―¡Muchas gracias, Onii-chan! ―agradeció sonriendo y se fue a practicar el movimiento del vaivén al final de la fila. El albino se sintió bastante satisfecho y antes de apartarse del lugar para que los demás pudieran jugar miró al niño de antes. El menor lo miró sintiéndose algo culpable, Subaru resopló y desordenó los cabellos de este.

.

―No te pongas así… sólo asegúrate de fijarte un poco más en los demás ―sugirió retirando su mano. Este asintió efusivamente, tomó una pelota y se giró a verlo.

.

―¡Yo le enseñare mejor que tú! ¡Sólo mírame! ―exclamó arrojando la bola.

.

Y así fueron pasando de juegos entre descansos, el albino también rotaba de vez en cuando de actividad para ayudar a las demás encargadas, incluso pudo estar con Ahome. Luego de lo que había pasado en el primer juego pudo acostumbrarse y ayudar como era debido. De vez en cuando se le escapaba uno que otro "mocoso" pero más le sorprendió ver como la azabache ponía en su lugar a unos "pequeños brabucones" con algunas pocas palabras. "Es una niña más", pensó y sonrió. La ojivioleta pudo percatarse de esto y como acto de confianza le guiñó un ojo logrando sacarle un muy buen sonrojo. "No la mires, no la mires, no la mires", se repitió.

.

Después se llevaron a cabo las actividades musicales a cargo de Subaru, Ahome y una encargada sin contratiempos. Dentro de todo, admitió el albino, no fue tan desagradable como esperaba; eso si fue más cansador de lo que esperaba, pues anduvo corriendo de un lugar a otro y más cuando una asistente se retiró.

.

A las 16:40 sirvieron la colorida merienda que había preparado Ahome. Eran galletas de distintos colores, formas y tamaños que les encantaron a los niños y una bebida caliente para cada uno. La azabache aprovecho ese respiro para juntar con el ojirojos los materiales de los juegos. Por suerte terminaron a los pocos minutos y merendaron cuando los niños dibujaban mientras esperaban a sus padres. Según la encargada no quedaba mucho que limpiar así que se lo dejaba a la auxiliar de limpieza.

.

―¿Y qué te pareció? ―preguntó Ahome al darle un codazo al albino para llamar su atención. Este estaba sentado al lado de ella, observando como unos lápices podían mantener tan quietos a tantos mocosos. Frotó su nuca y resopló.

.

―No estuvo TAAN mal ―admitió y la joven le sonrió―. ¡Tsk! ―chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba que ella sonriera así; el único problema era que se embobaba viéndola cada vez que lo hacía.

.

―¡Onii-chan! ¡Mira lo que hice! ―le gritó una niña desde su asiento.

.

―¡Ahí voy! ―le exclamó y se dirigió hacia ella. Dio unos pasos y notó a un chico en cuclillas bastante quieto y con la mirada fija en el piso. Se acercó primero a este―. Oye… ―llamó su atención y el menor se levantó aun con la mirada gacha―. ¿Estás bie…? ―no pudo terminar de hablar porque cerró la boca para no quejarse, se quedó lo más tieso que pudo. El menor de un momento a otro había vomitado encima de él. El albino juró que no pudo verlo venir, sólo se puso en frente de él y…. "¡Mierda!", sabía que no fue intencionado pero igual le daba algo de impresión.

.

Inmediatamente tanto Ahome como las encargadas los asistieron. Subaru ahora supo que había hecho bien en tomar la recomendación de la azabache. Se fue solo al servicio, se quitó el pantalón y se limpió lo mejor que pudo. Por suerte no fue la gran cosa; sólo llegó a mancharse una parte del pantalón. Escuchó como tocaban la puerta y se puso rápidamente su cambio de muda. Era una auxiliar de limpieza esta tomó la prenda sucia sin pedirle permiso y la limpió lo mejor que pudo. Al terminar se lo devolvió envuelto en una bolsa recomendándole que lo lavara bien al llegar a su casa. ¿Pero que acaso se pensaba que era estúpido? ¡Tsk!

.

Cuando volvió al salón tanto la ojivioletas como las asistentes se disculparon e incluso el niño lo hizo. Les dijo que no tenía importancia e intentando no hacer sentir mal al menor, desordenó su cabello y bromeó diciendo "¡Esta bien! La próxima fíjate hacia donde apuntas".

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Faltaba poco para irse así que recogió sus cosas y las dejó a un costado, en eso se acercó la niña que lo había llamado antes del incidente y le entregó un dibujo. Según ella era él, pero sólo podía distinguir su guitarra y un palo con cabeza supuso que; ese debería ser él. Así que se lo agradeció y lo guardó. Lo que no espero es que se acercaran otros ocho niños más con dibujos, esos eran exactamente con los que más interacción había tenido. Por cierta extraña razón se sintió muy bien y se los agradeció sonriéndoles. Basto con sólo verlos irse tan contentos para olvidarse de todos los incidentes y el cansancio. Inhaló hondo y exhaló, a penas tocase su cama caería dormido.

.

―¡Hey! ―Subaru se dio vuelta y vio cómo su compañera traía su valija y mochila. Él se acercó a ella y se las quitó para dejarlas en la entrada, ya estaban por irse. La joven se paró a su lado y palmeó su hombro―. Debo reconocer que aguantaste bastante bien para ser tu primera vez~ ―canturreó con malicia.

.

―¡Ja! ¡Eso no fue nada! ―se mofó con arrogancia y ella rio.

.

―Subaru… ―esbozó con ese tono de voz tan aterciopelado que sólo ella podía tener. La miró a los ojos sabiendo muy bien las consecuencias―. Gracias ―dijo sonriendo plenamente.

.

―No hay de que… ―susurró aun viéndola. Y sin saberlo, a un costado de la entrada de esa institución, se había creado un ambiente cálido que los envolvía cada vez más.

.

―¡Ahome-chan! ―interrumpió una asistente en cuanto los vio.

.

―¿Q-que? ―Pareció tartamudear la nombrada. Y el albino sintió su rostro arder.

.

―Hay un joven que dice ser tu primo afuera ―explicó y la azabache ser sorprendió un poco. Se asomó por la ventana y comprobó que efectivamente era su primo.

.

―¡Muchas gracias, Lucia! ―agradeció. La encargada los saludó y se fue―. Bueno~ esto fue sorpresivo pero mi primo vino a buscarnos ―dijo girando en su eje―. ¡Vamos! ―ante la propuesta, el ojirojos intentó negarse pero no pudo, con valija y todo la azabache lo arrastro hacia afuera―. ¡Yuma! ―exclamó llamando a un muchacho alto de cabellos largos castaños amarrados en una media coleta. Este al instante la vio, se acercó rápidamente y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Esta correspondió con efusividad incomodando al albino.

.

El más alto levanto la vista y lo observo entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Enserio?", pensó Subaru.

.

―¿Y tú que miras? ―le exigió en cuanto soltó a su prima. Esta lo miró con muy mala cara y le dio un golpe en el estómago―. ¡Arg! ¿Pero qué mierda te pasa? ―se quejó.

.

―¡No le hables así! ―Advirtió Ahome―. Se llama Subaru, ya te había dicho que él me acompañaría ―le recordó y resopló con cansancio―. Disculpa Subaru ―se disculpó al girar―, te presento a mi celoso primo Yuma.

.

―Ah… ―esbozó e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no gritarle. ¿Acaso pensaba que porque era más alto él le temía? Pues estaba muy equivocado. A pesar de la tensión palpable y de que se negó a subirse a aquella camioneta 4x4 terminó dentro de esta. El castaño pidió una no muy sentida disculpa, supo que estuvo mal pero no lo conocía así que no quería confiarse.

.

La azabache viajó en la parte del acompañante y Subaru en la parte trasera. Y a pesar de que creyó que sería un viaje muy pesado, no lo fue. Pues con la radio de fondo y los comentarios sobre la jornada en el centro de recreación puedo entablar un poco de conversación. Él pidió que lo dejaran en el parque que quedaba cerca de su casa, el más alto hizo de cuenta que no escuchó y el albino uso todo el autocontrol que poseía para no gritarle. Al final ganó la discusión y logró que lo dejaran en el parque. Al llegar se bajaron los tres, Yuma para abrirle el baúl y Ahome para saludarlo.

.

―¡Bien! ¡Nos vemos! ―saludó el castaño volviendo a la camioneta pero se detuvo―. Ah…. ―rascó con pesadez su cabeza en signo de molestia y dijo entre dientes―, perdón por lo de antes… no quise hacerlo ―finalizó sin verlo y se subió al automóvil.

.

―Ah… ¡Hasta luego! ―dijo en tono de voz moderada mientras acomodaba su guitarra en la espalda y tomaba su bolso con la mano derecha. Pensó que el primo de su clienta no era mala persona, sólo… era un idiota. Creyó que él también se comportaría así si tuviera una hermana.

.

―¡Ahome, nos vamos! ―gritó el alto desde la camioneta. Y Subaru se dio cuenta que ella estaba a su lado viéndolo sonriente con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. La azabache en vez de obedecer a su primo, se removió en su lugar y jugó un poco con sus dedos. Ese acto le pareció de lo más adorable al ojirojos y detestaba que eso sucediera.

.

Ahome lo miró más fijamente y entre abrió los labios provocando que el joven pusiera su atención en ellos. Pudo ver cómo esta modulo un "Hasta luego" para después sonreírle, voltearse y subirse a la camioneta.

.

El vehículo se puso en marcha rápidamente desapareciendo de su vista, exhaló suavemente pensando que la azabache disfrutaba de sobremanera causar estragos en él. Se quiso convencer así mismo que en ese momento no tenía caso romperse la cabeza para pensar en una respuesta pues tenía mucho sueño. Así que se dispuso a caminar hasta su casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue, saludar a su familia e irse directamente a la lavadora. Sacó de la bolsa su pantalón y lo metió en el lavarropas.

.

―¡Subaru! Te saludé y pasaste de largo como si nada ¿Por qué…? ―"¡Mierda!" pensó. Esto no se lo esperaba, creía que llegaría al otro día pero al parecer se adelantó. Quien ahora lo miraba con duda al verlo tirar de tal forma su pantalón era Reiji. El segundo hermano de la familia lo escaneó con la mirada de arriba abajo.

.

―¡Ah! Subaru-kun, ya llegaste~ ―canturreó el mayor de los trillizos apareciendo detrás del pelinegro. Pero en cuanto lo diviso amplió su mirada al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa―. Oh~ llegaste con un pantalón diferente al de que te fuiste, nfu~. ¿Qué anduviste haciendo? ―interrogó haciendo que su tan habitual ceño fruncido apareciera y más al escuchar resoplar a Reiji con negación.

.

―¿¡Pero qué mierda dices!? ―gritó para después echar a andar la lavadora―. Hubo un accidente y terminé manchado ―comentó queriendo guardar la calma. El castaño suspiró y lo vio algo sonrojado.

.

―¿Con qué? Nfu~ Si no mal recuerdo hoy saliste con una chica~ ―y al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, el albino apretó los puños.

.

―¡Maldito pervertido! ¡No es lo que piensas, fue vomito! ―exclamó recordando que debía bañarse con urgencia. El rosto de Reiji se contrajo del asco.

.

―Que muchacha más desagradable, deberías buscarte una mujer más… cuidadosa ―acotó queriendo lo mejor para el menor.

.

A Subaru no le gustó para nada que hablaran de esa forma de la chica, después de todo fueron con las mejores intenciones a ayudar a aquel centro. Respiró hondo ante la atenta mirada de sus hermanos, dio un paso al frente y estos por instinto retrocedieron uno. Sorpresivamente, el albino, se volvió bastante violento en su adolescencia llegándose a dejar dominar por la furia rompiendo todo lo que tenía cerca. Y el pelinegro podía dar muy buenos ejemplos de aquello.

.

―Miren… ―habló seriamente―, créanlo o no estuve ayudando a una amiga en un centro de recreación para niños con dificultades ―explicó―. Estuve correteando mocosos toda la maldita tarde, también vigilando que no se lastimaran y por accidente uno de ellos me vomitó encima porque se sentía mal ―recordó la última parte rápidamente―. ¡Esto es todo! ¡Nada más! No hay ningún mensaje subliminal en ello… sólo fui a ayudar a una amiga en apuros. Así que… ¡Dejen de fastidiarme que quiero irme a bañar! ―finalizó dándose la vuelta para irse a su cuarto. En cuanto se fue, Laito sonrió y Reiji suspiró.

.

―Aún sigue teniendo ese carácter explosivo de siempre… ―comentó Reiji resignado.

.

―Nfu~ Bueno, nunca nos aburrimos~ ―canturreó Laito, feliz por esa parte de la personalidad de su hermano que ocultaba con su torpeza sus sentimientos.

.

―A ti te gusta ver arder al mundo… ―susurró el ojos-magenta.

.

―Lo dices como si a ti no te gustara~ ―declaró sabiendo que era así. El mayor sonrió levemente y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su madre seguido por el castaño.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ese mismo sábado, a la mañana, Shuu fue al departamento de Laito a buscar algo de ropa y otras pertenencias. Cuando llegó a la puerta del piso correspondiente no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Ahora todas las piezas iban encajando a la perfección y supo muy bien porque su hermano no quiso volver.

Frente a él se encontraba una mujer que conocía bastante bien, por desgracia. Esta pareció percatarse de su presencia y cuando levantó la vista para verlo lo reconoció y le sonrió seductoramente.

.

―Ha pasado tiempo ―dijo con voz melosa la mujer al verlo tan serio―. Uh~ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No piensas saludarme? ―interrogó colocando su dedo índice bajo sus labios.

.

El rubio no se inmutó por el comentario, parpadeó lentamente y dio un paso al frente.

.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó tranquilamente y el silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos. La femenina sonrió con descaro―. Cordelia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

WOW! fin del cap 4! espero les haya gustado. Pense que lo mejor seria dedicar este cap al acercamiento entre los dos protagonistas antes de que se desate el problema que rondara a Laito. ¿Que les parecio? Recuerden dejarme sus reviews :D

¡Nos leemos luego!


	5. Capitulo 5

**¡Buenas lectores! Aqui les traigo un nuevo cap del "Aroma del Encuentro" un AU de Diabolik Lovers. Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, por eso esta vez escribi un poco mas :D**

 **.**

 **Les quiero agradecer mucho a todas las personas que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia y comentarla (de veras me animan mucho a seguir) También le agradezco a Marce por corregir mis horrores ortográficos :) Sin mas que decir... ¡Espero que disfruten del cap! Recuerden dejarme sus reviews ;)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Diabolik lovers no me pertenece, si la historia y Ahome**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

―Ha pasado tiempo ―dijo con voz melosa la mujer al verlo tan serio―. Uh~ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No piensas saludarme? ―interrogó, colocando su dedo índice bajo sus labios.

.

El rubio no se inmutó por el comentario. Parpadeó lentamente y dio un paso al frente.

.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó tranquilamente y el silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos. La femenina sonrió con descaro―. Cordelia.

.

Ella volvió a sonreír y miró de arriba abajo al rubio. No trato de disimularlo ni mucho menos el asentimiento de aprobación hacia la apariencia del joven.

.

―Oh~ sí que has crecido ―comentó ignorando su pregunta. Pues era cierto se había convertido en un hombre alto, de buena presencia y sumamente atractivo. Le hizo recordar cuando conoció por primera vez a Tougo, sólo que su ex marido le hubiera sonreído cordialmente al verla. Shuu carraspeó su lengua cortando totalmente el recorrer de su mirada―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me echaste de menos?

.

El joven la miró sin sentimiento alguno. Ahí estaba ella… la mujer que tanto odio. Los pocos recuerdos que tenía con ella eran terribles, como las veces que le gritó a su hermano, Reiji, diciéndole que por su culpa Beatrix había muerto, cosa que afectó terriblemente al menor. También las veces que dejaba a los trillizos solos para irse al shopping, cuando los dejaba sucios hasta cinco minutos que llegara su padre o el escándalo que hizo cuando Christa apareció en sus vidas. "Madre" pensó y se tensó un poco. Recordó lo que les había costado hacerle entender al pelinegro que no fue su culpa la muerte de su madre, ella ya estaba débil pero aun así quería tenerlo. Incluso, unas horas antes de fallecer, pidió que se tomaran una fotografía juntos. Una en familia y otra sola con el recién nacido. Lo mismo era para los trillizos, a pesar de no tener tantos recuerdos con Cordelia y que estuvieran completamente encariñados con Christa, las dudas de sobre quién era su verdadera madre surgieron. Tougo les dio la oportunidad de conocerla, después de eso, nunca más quisieron verla.

.

Si no mal recordaba su padre le había dado una jugosa cantidad de dinero para que se marchara y le impuso una orden de restricción que no permitía que se acerque a ellos ni mucho menos a la albina. Cayó en cuenta que, como ya eran mayores, esa orden no tenía validez para ello; por eso podía aparecerse sin temor de que la encarcelaran. Se irguió un poco y le dedicó una mirada aburrida; él mismo se encargaría de poner todo al día en cuanto llegara el lunes.

.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó sin rodeos y ella pareció hacer un puchero.

.

―¿Ah? ¿Después de todo este tiempo solo vas a decirme eso? ¡Qué aburrido eres! ―declaro cruzándose de brazos y él la miró duramente―. ¡No me mires así! ¿Qué acaso una madre no puede visitar a su hijo? ―dijo inocentemente―. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Laito? Hace unos minutos que estoy llamando a la puerta y nada. No puedo creer que sea tan descortés con una dama ―se mofó molesta―. Cuando lo vea le enseñare que eso no se hace. Qué mal criado que esta…. ―refunfuñó y el rubio sintió como su sangre hervía de a poco. No iba a golpearla pero ni siquiera él sabía si tendría el suficiente autocontrol para no insultarla como se debe.

.

Dejando eso de lado agradeció tener las llaves del departamento guardadas en sus bolsillos y no en sus manos, sino eso hubiera dejado al descubierto toda la situación.

.

―¿Tú crees? ―preguntó fingiendo sorpresa―. Creo que tenemos un concepto distinto de "mal criado". En lo que a mí concierne, té eres la menos indicada para hablar de eso ―comentó sin interés haciendo que la peli violeta contrajera el ceño molesta―. Después de todo tú no eres tan decorosa que digamos.

.

―Hmpf ―se mofó luego de tranquilizarse―. Sí que tienes una lengua afilad, pero, ¿sabes? Eso a mí no me molesta… ―contestó con voz melosa. Shuu sintió asco en ese momento y decidió que de seguir así no cumpliría con lo que tenía que hacer. Así que para no perder más tiempo, se dio la vuelta sin hacer caso a los comentarios de Cordelia y bajó a la recepción. Ahí habló con la encargada que ya lo conocía, pues él y Reiji habían ayudado a Laito a conseguir aquel departamento.

.

Le comentó que había una mujer en frente de la vivienda que no lo dejaba ingresar y que no era inquilina de aquel edificio. Al ser así, el personal, tenía todo derecho de sacarla del edificio y con más razón si el propietario del departamento no se encontraba presente para afirmar si era un familiar o amigo. En lo que la encargada sacaba a regañadientes a Cordelia, Shuu tomó su celular y decidió cobrarle un favor a un amigo que trabaja en la estación de policía. Su idea era que la mujer no se enterara que Laito había dejado temporalmente el departamento, pero si salía con unas cuantas valijas de ahí seria todo muy evidente.

Él tenía el auto en el estacionamiento interno del edificio así que no sería problema ir venir con el ascensor, pero sí lo sería si tenía encima a esa mujer.

.

Marcó el número de su amigo y éste le contestó enseguida; estaba patrullando por las calles con la camioneta. "Perfecto", pensó. Le pidió que fuera hasta el edificio.

.

―¡Ah! Ahí es donde trabaja Jerry ―comentó alegre―, hace mucho que no lo veo. De acuerdo iré enseguida Shuu ―le confirmó su amigo Hisagi. En cuanto tuvo su respuesta, fue al bar que estaba en la planta baja y compró unos cuantos bocadillos y se los entregó al portero Jerry que los aceptó muy gustosamente sin preguntar el porqué. A los pocos minutos Hisagi estaba charlando y comiendo con el portero del edificio.

.

El rubio suspiro con pesar y se dijo: "Bien, un paso a la vez", así esa mujer no se acercaría. No se arriesgaría a que la encargada le reproche que se vaya delante de un policía. Así que comenzó con la ardua labor de guardar, en dos inmensas valijas; ropa, libros, apuntes, la pc portátil, calzados y todo lo necesario. Prácticamente no dejó nada de ropa. Se llevó todo lo esencial y un poco más. Obviamente todos los "juguetes" sexuales se quedaron allí, no andaría tocando cosas que no sabía por dónde antes habían pasado. Irremediablemente se llevó la caja de condones pues aun no tenía deseos de volverse tío y un poco de carne que quedaba en el refrigerador. Lo demás tuvo que desecharlo junto con la basura porque ya estaba vencido.

.

―Phf… tuve que haber traído a alguien más…. ―se reprochó así mismo, pues terminó haciendo cosas que pensó que no haría. Frotó con cansancio su nuca y cerró el baúl del auto, volvió a subir para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y bien cerrado, y se fue de aquel lugar. Al salir observó que su amigo seguía comiendo con el portero y que no había ni rastro de Cordelia en los alrededores. Tomó su móvil y le escribió un mensaje a Hisagi agradeciéndole por el favor y que después le explicaría bien lo que había pasado.

.

En el camino hacia su departamento al fin pudo pensar, pues aquella hora anterior se la pasó en "automático" guardando las cosas de su hermano. Pensó y por un segundo aceleró un poco más de lo que debía. Al llegar a un semáforo en rojo se detuvo e inhalo hondamente. "No me pondrán un multa por esa hija de puta", se dijo intentando tranquilizarse.

.

No le hacía para nada de gracia que volviera a meterse en sus vidas, ni mucho menos que estuviera atormentando a Laito por quién sabe qué tiempo. Ahora entendía absolutamente todo, el porqué del que volviera a la casa y que evitara todo tema relacionado a su humor. Su hermano no era el mejor cocinero del mundo, bien lo sabía, o había labores que a él solo le costaba realizar. Por ello siempre llamaba a Reiji o a Christa para que lo orientaran, lo que últimamente no estaba haciendo. O simplemente llamaba a cualquiera de ellos sólo para hablar y ahora… No lo podía creer.

.

El semáforo se puso en verde y avanzó intentando digerir todo. Recordó el llanto de sus hermanos menores y la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer algo al respecto. Suspiró sonoramente y se tranquilizó. No hacía falta que su padre se metiera en esto… ellos solos lo solucionarían.

.

* * *

.

.

Esa misma tarde estaban todos merendando con su madre mientras bombardeaban con preguntas, no muy discretas, al albino. Esto Reiji lo disfrutaba plenamente, pues como hace poco se había incorporado a su nuevo trabajo le era muy difícil hacerse tiempo para visitar a la familia. Ahora por suerte todo se había normalizado e incluso se puso de novio con una bella muchacha; Leenaly. Hasta tuvo la oportunidad de ya presentárselas; a Christa le pareció una chica adorable. Algo seria, pero simpática. Era alta de cabello azul oscuro y ojos color turquesa. La había conocido en recursos humanos mientras hacia sus prácticas, ella de cierta forma, que él aún no comprende, fue capaz de llamar su atención hasta el punto de que no pudiera dejar de pensarla.

.

Sonrió con satisfacción y observó a su madre, se le podía notar a millas la felicidad que sentía por que estuvieran reunidos. Sólo faltaba el idiota de su hermano mayor y ya estarían completos.

.

―Cuéntame otra vez cómo te vomitó encima el mocoso, porque realmente no te creo ―demandó Ayato, sonriendo maliciosamente―. O eres muy idiota o… eres idiota.

.

―¡TSK! ¡Cállate! ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir hablando de eso? Ya les dije todo así que cállense ―refunfuñó con molestia el albino.

.

―¿Ah? Pero nosotros queremos saber más de la chica que te gusta, Subaru-kun~ ―se quejó, haciendo un puchero el castaño.

.

―Hijo no te sientas apenado y cuétanos como es de una vez ―incitó su madre totalmente interesada.

.

―¿Tú también piensas lo mismo, Oka-san? ―dijo con resignación el albino y en respuesta recibió una risilla de su madre―. Ya les dije que no me gusta, es una amiga… ―murmuró dudoso y al instante la sonrisa de Reiji se ensanchó.

.

―Pero para soportar que un niño regurgite lo que comió encima de ti, no golpear a nadie y seguir acompañándola significa que podría ser… alguien más allegada a ti ―Oh, sí… a él le gustaba "echarle más leña al fuego". El pelinegro lo disfrutaba tanto o más que Laito que intentó acallar una risa.

.

―¡Ja! ¿Cómo contradecirás eso Subaru? ―Sé mofo Kanato―. Ya déjate de hacer el difícil y dinos al menos el nombre ―ordenó amenazante y Christa acarició su cabello para calmarlo. En respuesta el peli violeta inclinó más su cabeza para que su madre siguiera acariciándolo.

.

Sólo el sonido del timbre avisando que Shuu había llegado lo salvó. Después de eso el pelinegro y su madre se dedicaron a preparar la cena, ya que estaban todos reunidos querían cocinar algo especial. Mientras tanto los demás hicieron un acuerdo de no molestar a Subaru hasta la hora de la cena, realmente se veía que estaba muy cansado y que en cualquier momento se levantaría para golpear a alguien.

.

A la hora de la cena hubo risas, discusiones, comentarios sarcásticos y amenazas. Todos estaban empecinados en que Shuu revelara el nombre de la muchacha pero este al parecer no lo haría. El albino agradeció que el rubio no fuera tan boca suelta y que fuera más sensato con esas cosas pero aun así el cansancio estaba haciendo estragos en él y no sabía hasta cuando se quedaría despierto.

.

Más tarde decidieron ver una película en la sala de estar para pasar el tiempo, el ojirojos no aguanto más y se quedó dormido cabeceando de a ratos. En eso Kanato vio la oportunidad perfecta para arrebatarle el celular y averiguar por qué tanto misterio. El problema era que, el artefacto, se encontraba en una mesa de luz al lado del albino. Si se movía mucho se despertaría así que le hizo señas a Ayato que se encontraba en otro sillón al lado de Reiji y este asintió.

.

El peli violeta estiró sus brazos pero aun así no lo alcanzaba. El pelirrojo se levantó con mucho cuidado y estuvo prácticamente por tomar el celular pero un cabeceó de Subaru lo sorprendió y provocó que girara rápidamente sobre su propio eje.

.

―Maldito desgraciado ―susurró el ojiverde mientras los demás con su madre intentaban contener sus risas.

.

―Ustedes si trabajaran de espías o ninjas se morirían de hambre ―dijo en voz baja el rubio.

.

―¡Tsk! ¡Cállate! ¿Por qué no lo haces tú entonces? ―mofó molesto Ayato.

.

―No me jodas, ustedes quieren saber con quien estuvo, yo no ―comentó triunfante haciéndole recordar a todos que él tenía información demás―. Arréglensela ustedes solos.

.

―Shuu… ―susurró macabramente Kanato―, si no vas a contribuir, cállate por favor ―comentó elevando un poco la voz al final, causando que el albino se removiera en el lugar. El silencio invadió la sala por un segundo hasta que se quedó quieto―. ¡Arg! No debería estar ocultándonos cosas, en primer lugar ―dijo molesto mirando a su hermano menor.

.

―K-kanato-kun… ―advirtió Laito, sabiendo lo que vendría.

.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué finge ser tan interesante? ¿Con quién sale? ¿Con una famosa o con una chica horrorosa? ¿Por qué tanto suspenso? ―refunfuño irritado.

.

―Hijo…

.

―¡Ya basta de secretos! ―exclamó tirándose encima de Subaru para alcanzar el celular. Obviamente el albino se sobresaltó, se quejó y se sorprendió al ver a su hermano desparramado en su regazo para dar un manotazo a algo sobre la mesa de luz.

.

―¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA!? ―gritó y Kanato abrazó junto a Teddy lo que fuera que agarrase. "Un momento…", pensó. Miró la mesita de luz y luego a su familia tensa.

.

―¡Kanato, pásalo! ―gritó Ayato desde atrás, y vio como sus demás hermanos se distribuían por la sala menos Shuu. Y ahí vio como el peli violeta dudó un momento con su celular en manos. "¡MIERDA!" pensó y se abalanzó sobre él rápidamente. El ojivioleta no pudo hacer más que abrazarse a él mismo con Teddy.

.

―¡BASTA, SUBARU! ¡VAS A LASTIMAR A TEDDY! ―gritó, pero las manos de su hermano ya estaban tironeando sobre las de él.

.

―¡SUELTALO! ―gritó el albino enervado. En ese momento Laito y Reiji intervinieron intentado separarlos.

.

―¡Laito, sácaselo! ―exclamó nuevamente el pelirrojo pero no podía. Subaru tenía bien agarradas las manos del peli violeta y no lo soltaría hasta que se lo entregase. Lo más probable era que el artefacto terminara destruido si seguían así, creyó su madre.

.

Después de un largo tironeo en el que las gafas del pelinegro terminaron en el suelo y que casi Subaru le rompiera la nariz al castaño de un codazo, Kanato soltó el celular. Triunfante y cansado Subaru tomó lo que le pertenecía y comenzó con el griterío. El peli violeta alegó que no hacía falta ser tan bruto, pues un poco mas y le quebraba las manos según él.

.

Christa suspiró con sorna y Shuu palmeó su espalda tratando consolarla.

.

―Tus hijos son muy revoltosos ―comentó el rubio y la albina rio.

.

―Tienes razón, todos son muy revoltosos. Y más que nadie tú, cuando se meten con tus cosas –sacó a relucir con el respaldo de varios recuerdos. ¿Qué le podía responder que no fuera una risa? Era cierto después de todo.

.

Laito por su parte observó el panorama y se sintió en paz. Amaba mucho a su familia pero… ¿Por qué sentía tanto malestar entonces? Vio a Teddy en los brazos de Kanato y su pregunta se respondió sola. ¿Era por ella? Recordó que ese oso de felpa fue lo único que le dio a su hermano menor y por eso éste lo conservó. Ciertamente, sólo andaba con él encima cuando estaba en la casa, la otra parte del día descansaba sobre su cama. Ayato tampoco solía recordarla con frecuencia y él ahora no le quedaba otra que molestar a su madre por que Cordelia le andaba encima. "Vaya…", pensó con amargura.

.

Luego de "solucionar" el lio, Reiji, Shuu y Laito se fueron. El pelinegro ofreció llevar al castaño pero su hermano mayor se interpuso diciendo que lo haría él y así fue. Esto le pareció sumamente extraño pero aun así no protestó. Después averiguaría lo que estuviese pasando.

.

El silencio se instaló en el auto en el que viajaban y el castaño sentía como su garganta hormigueaba para poder esbozar aquella pregunta.

.

―¿Cómo te fue hoy? ―canturreó queriendo introducirse en el tema.

.

―Traje prácticamente todo ―respondió yendo directamente al punto como sólo él sabía hacerlo―. Tiré la basura y dejé todo en orden. ¡Ah! Lo único que no traje fueron tus "juguetes"―hizo énfasis en la palabra fingiendo indiferencia.

.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ―preguntó el menor, haciendo un puchero.

.

―¿Pensabas que yo iba a tocar algo por donde no se paso antes? ―respondió contrayendo el rostro y provocando que el oji-verdes riera―. Igual quédate tranquilo… traje tu preciado porno. Perdón, portátil.

.

Laito volvió a reír destensándose y metiéndose en una conversación disparatada. Por su lado Shuu se felicitó mentalmente por evadir el tema de Cordelia por el momento. Ya hablarían después de que su hermano se acomodase.

.

―Hey, Shuu ―lo llamó, y el mayor asintió dándole a entender que prosiguiera―. ¿Por qué tanto misterio con la chica que le gusta a Subaru-kun? ¿No puedes decirme aunque sea el nombre? Yo…

.

―No ―sentenció interrumpiéndolo―, la buscarías y esa no es la idea.

.

―Hmpf ―se mofó y se cruzó de brazos, rindiéndose momentáneamente―. ¿En serio le gusta?

.

―Es lo más probable ―comentó, girando el volante hacia la derecha―. Por la forma en la que se hablan y en la que ella soporta muy bien los ataques de furia de Subaru… Sin contar que él se queda como un tarado viéndola.

.

―Nfufufu ―rio Laito con malicia―. ¿Cómo es?

.

―Es bastante ruidosa, pero muy simpática y hermosa ―admitió, con cierto deje de interés―. La vi una sola vez pero… Tiene unas tremendas piernas ―confesó. Laito levantó sus cejas con interés y sonrió.

.

―Wow~ Sí que le echaste el ojo ―canturreó―, pero se oye muy interesante ―murmuró frotando su barbilla―. Ahora siento más interés por quien tiene así a nuestro pequeño tsundere, nfu~

.

Finalmente llegaron al departamento del rubio y el castaño comenzó a ordenar sus cosas. Mientras tanto, el mayor se cambio de ropa, fue a la sala de estar, se sirvió un poco de licor y se sentó en el sofá frente a la TV apagada. Él no era de beber, se ponía mas "alegre" de lo normal cuando lo hacía, así que no lo bebía a menudo. Sin embargo esta vez se permitió un "respiro". Lo que vendría sería difícil. Escuchó el alboroto que producía su hermano entre idas y vueltas; incluso pudo apreciar con sus oídos como se caían algunas cosas. "No voy a levantarme", se dijo y dio otro sorbo.

.

El lugar donde vivía contaba de dos habitaciones grandes, una sala de estar, cocina, lavadero, baño y una pequeña terraza. Había trabajado bastante para darse el lujo de vivir ahí. Incluso su piano y la pequeña vinoteca que tenía a un costado le daban un cierto aire de elegancia a aquel lugar.

.

Miró el otro vaso vacio que había colocado en la mesita que estaba en frente del sofá y resopló al escuchar a su hermano acercarse.

.

―Ah~ ―suspiró Laito, estirando sus brazos. El castaño se había dado una ducha después de ordenar todo, tenía bastante sueño y pensó en dormirse pero recordó que no le había agradecido a Shuu tanto trabajo. Le trajo prácticamente todo lo que había en su departamento. Observó que el rubio no miraba ningún lugar en especial y que con sus finos dedos de músico, sostenía una copa de wiski que de vez en cuando llevaba a sus labios. Se sentó al lado de él y le dirigió una mirada de confianza―. Mañana ni el diablo podrá levantarte por la resaca si sigues bebiendo~ ―advirtió. El rubio lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Justo él le decía eso?

.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa después de mecerlo un poco, luego pasó su mano por su cabello y se pregunto bien como diría lo siguiente.

.

―Gracias por lo de hoy~ ―agradeció el ojiverdes, al ver lo cansado que estaba su hermano.

.

―No hay de qué. Después me las cobraré ―comentó, fastidiando al menor. Miró sus manos y habló―. Me crucé con la encargada y el portero que hace tiempo no veía ―dijo monótonamente y Laito sonrió algo nostálgico―. Aunque también… ―hizo un breve silencio―, a una mujer en frente tu apartamento.

.

El silencio inundó la sala por un momento y la tensión en el aire creció. El castaño lo miró sorpresivo, incluso con algo de temor y vergüenza.

.

―Así que la viste… ―susurró más para sí mismo y obtuvo como respuesta un "hm"

.

―Podemos solucionarlo… ―dijo con voz convincente pero el castaño pareció dudar más. Este se inclinó y apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas, dejando así colgar sus manos―. El lunes haremos otra orden de restricción y no volverá a molestarte más.

.

―No ―esbozó en voz baja sorprendiendo a su hermano y dejándolo sin palabras―. No lo sé…

.

―Por cómo te estás comportando no me deja muy en claro que quieras seguir viéndola ―argumentó con tranquilidad.

.

―Y-yo ―dijo entrecortadamente―, no sé qué hacer… ―murmuró con mucho pesar―. Todo esto… es una estupidez de desastre, no pensé que terminaría así ―pasó una mano por su cabello como si eso aliviara su nerviosismo pero no fue así. Laito realmente se sentía bastante perdido. Miró a un punto indefinido y entreabrió sus labios―. Hace mes y medio atrás fui a una discoteca con unos amigos. Como siempre bebí, baile, seduje algunas mujeres… lo de siempre ―simplificó sintiendo como si aquello hubiera pasado hace algunas horas―. En un momento, apareció ante mí una mujer hermosa. Creo que por lo oscuro que estaba el lugar no pude verla bien, pero aun así eso no me impidió coquetear con ella. No dijimos nombres ni dimos ningún dato personal para mantener el "encanto". Ella parecía bastante interesada en mí. Incluso se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó ―recordó y su rostro ensombreció. Shuu, por su lado, guardó silencio. Ni siquiera se dio la oportunidad de emitir sonido alguno.

.

―Era encantadora pero obviamente muy "fácil" de persuadir. Yo no me negué y también comencé a besarla. El ambiente se volvió más caliente entre nosotros…. ―hizo un breve silencio para considerar si seguir o no con el relato―. Pero en un momento me aparté un poco y la observé bien. Se me hizo conocida y no lograba decir de dónde la había visto antes. Sin embargo, su voz…. Me hizo recordar ―contrajo el rostro con desesperación―. Ella se dio cuenta de que sabía quién era y sólo me dijo: "Ha pasado tiempo, mi pequeño Laito~"

.

Se podía sentir su angustia en el aire. Pareció dejar de respirar por un momento y el rubio hizo un esfuerzo sobre natural por no levantarse y comenzar a insultar o ir a buscar a donde quiera que estuviera esa mujer para dejarle las cosas en claro. De golpe, el castaño tomó con sus manos su cabeza y negó varias veces.

.

―No tienes idea de lo que sentí en ese momento… ―dijo lamentablemente―. Del asco que sentí, la impotencia y la vergüenza.

.

―No tienes porque, no es tu culpa ―intentó alegar Shuu al verlo tan mal, pero Laito lo interrumpió.

.

―¿Que no debo? ―Murmuró llanamente y el rubio temió que se desmoronara en el piso―. Siento tanto asco de mi mismo… Sólo un poco más y me la llevaba a la cama, ¿entiendes? ―Preguntó más para sí mismo y el ojiazules tragó seco―. ¡Casi me follo a mi madre! ¡Si hubiera estado un poco más borracho lo hacía! Yo… yo… ―hipeó cerca de un ataque de nervios―. No la quiero… yo la odio por lo que hizo pero aun así… aun así, ¿Por qué yo…? ―soltó con frustración y el rubio se acercó más a él para frotar su espalda.

.

―Es porque tú eres mejor persona que ella… ―le respondió sinceramente el mayor―. Por eso lo piensas y reconsideras. Laito quiero ayudarte pero necesito que tú me dejes hacerlo, podemos hacerle esa orden judicial así no se acercara mas a ti…

.

―No ―negó y levantó el rostro para ver al mayor y le sonrió―. Quiero hacerle frente yo mismo, estoy cansado de huir de ella… supongo que Kanato y Ayato están igual ―dijo bajando nuevamente la mirada―. Oka… ―se detuvo a mitad de frase para suspirar. tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba y al parecer el rubio lo entendió.

.

―Ahora haremos esto ―sentenció su hermano frotando por última vez su espalda―: estás muy estresado y no piensas con claridad, así que ve a descansar… Cuando lo hayas pensado un poco mejor y más tranquilo seguiremos hablando de esto…

.

―Hm… ¿Sientes vergüenza de mi verdad? ―preguntó el menor con pesar.

.

―Por supuesto que no ―esbozó firme―. Este originalmente no es nuestro problema, nosotros no lo elegimos. Los que eran los adultos en su momento no actuaron como deberían pero ya pasó… tenemos que tratar de no seguirles la corriente ―respiró hondo―. Yo nunca… ―murmuró poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su hermano―, sentiría vergüenza de ti o me sentiría decepcionado a menos de que hicieras algo realmente estúpido y que todo aquello fuera obra solamente tuya. Lo mismo va para todos… ―mencionó tranquilizando un poco al castaño―. Sólo asegúrate de no dañar a Oka-san.

.

―Hm… Nunca lo haría.

.

* * *

.

.

La semana comenzó de nuevo el lunes. para algunos era un día más y para otros significaba una cuenta regresiva a lo que sería una tormenta. Para Subaru empezó con una jornada de trabajo algo ardua, pues sus compañeros de trabajo sentían curiosidad por lo que había hecho el sábado con "su clienta", así que cuando llego esta, la ametrallaron con preguntas. Ella primero se aclaró la garganta y saludó como todos los días, después contó los eventos muy por arriba mientras le preguntaba al albino si estaba bien por el llamativo color rojo de su rostro. Sí… un día "normal" dentro de todo.

.

―¡Vamos, Kanato, o te dejaré atrás! ―le advirtió a su hermano para que caminara más rápido. Había bajado del bus y estaban volviendo a la casa luego de trabajar. Curiosamente estos dos trabajan cerca, así que iban y volvían juntos habitualmente.

.

―¡Tsk! ¡Ayato, no seas así! ―le gritó apurando el paso mientras acomodaba su bufanda. En eso, sin querer, le golpeó el brazo a alguien. "perfecto", pensó. Se dio vuelta y a regañadientes dijo―: No fue mi intensión, lo siento… ¡Ayato, espérame! ―volvió a repetir al ver que su hermano no se detenía. Quiso avanzar pero no pudo porque la persona con la que se había topado lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo―. ¿Necesita algo? Yo ya le pedí disculpas… ―comentó a regañadientes, observando con asco la mano que lo sostenía.

.

―¿Eso a ti te parece una disculpa? Hazlo correctamente y mírame bien al hacerlo. ¿Quién te crees que eres para verme así? ―soltó aquella otra persona con rencor. El peli violeta se soltó de su agarre y se giró colérico.

.

―¿Ah? Ya le pedí disculpas, vuelvo a repetirle. Así que déjeme en paz ―se dirigió con verdadera molestia. Odiaba que un desconocido actuara tan prepotentemente ante él.

.

―¡No lo haré hasta que te disculpes correctamente! Mocoso insolente… ―refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos. Ayato al escuchar un grito de su hermano se dio vuelta y lo vio discutiendo con una mujer. Se acercó de a poco y ante el "mocoso insolente" se acerco más rápido. Era cierto… Kanato era un mocoso de porquería cuando quería, pero sólo solía serlo con ellos y con gente que lo molestara realmente.

.

―¡Ya le dije que lo sentía, no lo haré de nuevo! ―advirtió.

.

―Oy, oy, ¿Qué pasa aquí? ―intervino, y la mujer lo vio con interés.

.

―Vaya… ―pasó un dedo por sus labios y sonrió. Ayato se dio cuenta porque su hermano había desesperado era una mujer bastante altanera.

.

―¡Tsk! Se ve que la señora tuvo un mal día y como no tenía a nadie con quien descargarse me molestó a mí ―explicó el ojivioleta con intensión de molestar a la mujer.

.

―¡Oye! ¿Cómo puedes hablarle a una dama así?

.

―¡Espere, señora! ―dijo el pelirrojo―. Ya se disculpó, así que le recomiendo que se vaya a su casa a fastidiar a otra persona.

.

―¿Ah? ―Frunció el ceño la mujer―. No puedo creer que sean tan malcriados… ―refunfuño―. Igual que Laito.

.

―¿Qué dijo? – demando Ayato sorprendido por escuchar el nombre de su hermano. La mujer peinó un poco su cabello y rio.

.

―No debería sorprenderme, después de todo se criaron con esa mujer ―comentó con repugnancia al decir lo último.

.

―¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! ―Declaró Kanato―. No sé quién sea pero me parece… no, usted aquí es la malcriada. ¿Cómo se atreve a insultar a la madre de otra persona así? ―dijo irritado. La mujer contrajo un poco el ceño y los observó para después echarse a reír. Incluso se abrazó así misma mientras lo hacía. Los hermanos la miraron con desprecio.

.

―Vámonos, Kanato. Está loca ―sentenció. Esa debería ser una de las ex amantes de su hermano que sólo buscaba fastidiarlos a ellos para "vengarse". Aunque de cierta forma le pareció raro que el castaño se metiera con una persona tan…. Desequilibrada. Así que se dieron vuelta con intenciones de irse.

.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso piensan darle la espalda a su madre después de tanto tiempo sin vernos? ―canturreó maliciosamente enderezándose. Los chicos se detuvieron en seco y se giraron a verla. Ayato la miró más minuciosamente y recordó. recordó todo. Kanato también pareció hacerlo―. ¿Y? Kanato, Ayato ¿Me extrañaron?

.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―pronunció el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio. No le agradaba en absoluto volver a verla.

.

―Oh vaya… ustedes sí que tienen un carácter especial ¿Acaso no piensas responder primero mi pregunta? ―interrogó fingiendo inocencia.

.

―No, no te extrañamos, ni siquiera nos acordamos de ti como puedes ver… ―dijo Kanato duramente, sabiendo que una parte de aquello era mentira, después de todo el seguía conservando a Teddy. Aunque siempre quiso pensar en que la persona que le había dejado ese oso de felpa debía tener algo de cariño por él, pero evidentemente no era así. Intentó tragar un poco para hacer desaparecer ese nudo en la garganta que se le había formado y siguió―. Nosotros deberíamos preguntarte a ti… ¿¡Cómo te atreves a aparecerte así después de tanto tiempo!?

.

―¿Qué una madre no puede arrepentirse y volver con sus hijos? Seguramente esa mujer les llenó la cabeza con un montón de barbaridades sobre mí, ¿verdad? Después de todo es una trepadora… ―comentó con odio.

.

―¡Cierra la boca! ¡No hables así de mi madre! ―gritó iracundo Ayato.

.

―¡YO SOY TU MADRE, MOCOSO! ―Contestó exaltada―. Ustedes tres estuvieron dentro de MI vientre por nueve meses. ¡No en el de ella! ―Se señaló así misma―. ¿Acaso creen que ella los ve como hijos a todos por igual? ¡No! ¡Ella sólo quiere a SU hijo! A ustedes sólo los crio para quedarse con su padre. ¡Entiéndanlo! ―dijo con verdadero odio.

.

―¡MIENTES! ―Respondió adolorido Kanato.

.

―¿Para qué lo haría? ―Preguntó tranquilamente―. Yo sólo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con ustedes… Créanme. Oka-san solo los ama a ustedes; mis pequeños Laito, Kanato y Ayato… ―murmuró con ternura.

.

―¡Vete a la mierda! ―gritó el pelirrojo. No lo podía creer, esa mujer era sumamente interesada y embustera.

.

―No digas eso… ―susurró con la mirada gacha mientras se acercaba a ellos―. ¿Es que quieres hacerme llorar?

.

―¡TSK! N-no me jodas… ―resopló con odio y frunciendo el ceño.

.

―¡Oy! ¿Qué pasa? ―se escuchó gritar a alguien. En cuanto levantaron la mirada vieron como Subaru se acercaba trotando a ellos. Los lunes salía antes de la universidad porque ya no tenían más materias, así que siempre llegaba unos minutos después que los dos trillizos. Cuando estaba volviéndose nunca imaginó encontrarse a sus hermanos, en el medio de la vereda, discutiendo tan fuertemente con una mujer. Observó a Ayato que estaba apretando fuertemente los puños y a Kanato reteniendo lágrimas, bastante frustrado. ¿Y la causante de eso? Una mujer de cabello violeta largo. Esta le dedicó una mirada altanera y se dirigió hacia sus hermanos.

.

―Y ahí llega el favorito~ ―canturreó―. ¿No me digan que se encariñaron con ese bastardo? ―preguntó divertida.

.

―¡No te atrevas a decirle así! ―exclamó Kanato con ira y dio un peligroso paso al frente. Al parecer, Subaru pensó que se le iba a tirar encima a la mujer, por eso lo agarro de atrás.

.

―¡Kanato, cálmate! ―Forcejeó el albino con el peli violeta―. ¿Qué paso? ―preguntó viendo al pelirrojo y a Cordelia. No entendía ni un poco lo que estaba pasando.

.

―Nada que valga la pena comentar ―declaró el ojiverde mirando a la mujer con indiferencia. Kanato pareció considerarlo por un momento y se calmó. Palmeó tranquilo la mano de su hermano menor y este lo soltó con cuidado. Este los miró extrañado pero decidió seguirles la corriente―. Vámonos ―Ayato prácticamente ordenó y, después de verla una última vez más, se voltearon. Es cierto… no valía la pena.

.

―Nos vemos luego… hijos~ ―canturreó y los dos trillizos sintieron recorrerles por la espaldas unos escalofríos. Subaru tuvo el impulso de darse vuelta pero no lo hizo. Ver a sus hermanos así de serios y molestos no le gustó para nada, ni mucho menos saber que estaba así por su madre biológica.

.

* * *

.

.

En el camino de vuelta a la casa no se hablaron, el ojirojos sentía bastante curiosidad pero al ver a sus hermanos así lo hizo quedarse en silencio. Él nunca había visto a aquella mujer ni mucho menos sabía que era la madre de ellos pero… "No le vayas a decir a Oka-san" susurró Ayato para después entrar a la casa, fingir una gran sonrisa al igual que Kanato y encerrarse en su habitación. "Esto no es bueno" pensó.

.

No, no lo era se notaba desde lejos que algo no andaba bien y al parecer Shuu también lo notó cuando vino a ayudarlo a estudiar. Él no quería decirle nada antes de poder hablar con ellos pero no pudo evitarlo. El mayor pareció considerarlo y terminó diciéndole que esperara un poco. ¿Cómo quería que espere? Kanato y Ayato tenían el ánimo por el suelo y su madre estaba empezando a darse cuenta de eso.

.

Y al parecer no terminó todo ahí, porque Christa había llamado a Reiji para preguntarle si sabía algo que ella no supiera, pero ante la negativa pensó que capaz estaba exagerando. Aun así, al otro día el pelinegro fue a hacerle una visita a Kanato antes de que entrara a la universidad. El menor no lo soportó y se descargó con él. A diferencia del pelirrojo, el no podía guardarse algo por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo en vez de apaciguarlo, logró que estuviera más deprimido pasando el tiempo pensando en las palabras de aquella mujer y en su madre.

.

¡Tsk! Nunca había tratado con esa mujer pero Subaru ya sentía que la detestaba ¿Cómo podía causar tatos estragos con sólo aparecerse una vez? Intentó dejar de pensar en eso y se dedicó a preparar otro pedido. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que cuando cambió un filtro de café sin mucho cuidado, la presión de la maquina hizo que se salpicara un poco de agua residual y cayera sobre su mano.

.

―¡Mierda! ―exclamó para después correr su mano, dejar el filtro y mojársela un poco con agua fría. Miró a Jenny con odio. ¿Acaso la maquina se había aprovechado de su descuido para volver a joderlo?―. Desgraciada… ―murmuró y se reprendió así mismo por pensar tal estupidez.

.

―¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, Subaru? ¿Por qué andas de tan mal humor? ―preguntó Ahome desde su asiento. "Cierto, ella está aquí" pensó y volvió a reprimirse. Sabía que estaba ahí pero, particularmente esa mañana, no estaba tan charlatana como de costumbre. ¿Ella también se había dado cuenta de todo con solo verlo? Se molestó de nuevo y lo negó mentalmente.

.

―No me pasa nada ―contestó cortante.

.

―¿En serio? Pareces bastante irritado, incluso Gil no te molesta ―señaló, apoyando su rostro en su mano mientras lo miraba seguir trabajando de espaldas―. Me atrevería a decir que estas de tan mal humor que pareces paspado ―finalizó riendo. El albino, quiso darse vuelta y discutirle como siempre ¿Cómo se le ocurrían esas cosas? Pero algo no lo dejó, era esa preocupación que sentía. Así que se volteó levemente y la miró algo irritado.

.

―No estoy de humor para tus chistes baratos…

.

―¿Eh? ~ ―se quejó ofendida―. Ya me di cuenta que estas con un humor de los mil demonios… Doña Cólera ―refunfuñó haciendo un puchero.

.

―Ya basta, en serio no… ―dijo seriamente sorprendiendo a la azabache―. No vuelvas a molestarme por favor ―pidió al voltearse. Se sintió como un idiota por hablarle tan secamente, después de todo ella no le había dicho nada y sólo estaba tratando con él como todos los días.

.

Ahome palmeó la barra con sus manos para luego levantarlas como si se estuviera rindiendo por el momento.

.

―De acuerdo, no te molestaré más ―comentó pacíficamente.

.

Después de eso, no volvió a dirigirle palabra alguna. Aunque el de vez en cuando se giraba a verla para corroborar que seguía ahí. Cuando se fue le susurró un rápido "Adiós, Subaru" y desapareció tras la puerta del local. "¡Lo arruiné!" volvió a pensar y esta vez el golpeó la mesa. No era momento de estar pensando en eso, no era momento para pensar en nada en particular. No sabía qué hacer, que decirle a sus hermanos y madre. Quería ayudar pero… ¿Cómo? Se enojó consigo mismo por verse tan inútil ante aquella situación.

.

Y todo iba de mal en peor, al otro día la ojivioletas ni siquiera se apareció, sus hermanos seguían igual a diferencia de Kanato que ya no andaba con Teddy por la casa. Ese día ya no aguantó más y encaro a Ayato en su cuarto. Este al verlo se sorprendió e incluso trato de echarlo pero él no se retiró.

.

―¿Qué piensas hacer? ―le preguntó al pelirrojo y en respuesta recibió una expresión de confusión―. Sabes de qué hablo…. No sé qué hablaron con esa señora pero…

.

―Esa mujer es mi madre ―murmuró con fastidio para después resoplar e intentar calmarse―, la de Kanato y Laito.

.

―¿Y Oka-san? ―dijo con algo de miedo por lo que podría recibir como respuesta. El ojiverdes lo miró con algo de desesperación en sus ojos y se dejó caer en su cama. Subaru siguió parado delante de él esperando que aunque sea emitiese algún sonido. Él era su hermano, no importa quien fuese su madre biológica, siempre fue así. Todos lo sabían.

.

―Oka-san… ―esbozó lentamente mirando a la nada―. Ella es nuestra madre y eso nunca nadie lo va a cambiar. Sólo que… ―el albino pareció contener el aire mientras Ayato buscaba las palabras adecuadas para responderle.

.

―¿Quieren estar con ella? ―interrogó preocupado el ojirojos y en respuesta recibió una mirada incrédula.

.

―¡Por supuesto que no! Ella nos abandonó por un manojo de dinero, ni cuando tuvo la oportunidad nos cuidó. Es toda una desconocida que ahora seguro se acerca por algo ―dijo confiado―. Ninguno de nosotros quiere irse con ella, sólo que… ―pareció dudar nuevamente. Al pelirrojo le era muy difícil decir lo que sentía y esta situación no hacía más que complicarle más las cosas. El albino al verlo dudar tanto decidió que si lo seguía mirando fijamente lo iba a incomodar más, así que se sentó en la cama al lado de él. Sólo ante esta acción su hermano respondió―. Hablamos con Laito de eso y está muy raro… esa mujer lo fue a ver antes que a nosotros, no sé qué le habrá dicho pero lo dejó confundido la muy bruja… ―comentó con algo de resentimiento mientras apretaba sus puños.

.

Y ahí Subaru cayó en cuenta del por qué Shuu le pidió que esperara, él estaba intentando ayudar a Laito seguramente. Sin embargo… si ellos no querían ni verla ¿Por qué entonces se preocupaban tanto?

.

―Creo que… saber que la persona que te dio vida ni siquiera te quiere y que sólo se aparezca para fastidiarte ―comento algo serio―, es molesto. Eso es todo ―finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

.

El albino no podía decir que lo comprendía ni que mucho menos tenía una respuesta a sus problemas, sólo le quedaba…

.

―Pero… por suerte nosotros tenemos a Oka-san que nos ama ―dijo algo que era obvio pero que en ese momento fue muy significativo―. Creo… que no vale la pena preocuparse por alguien a quien no… ¿Eh? ―no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ayato palmeó su hombro. Cuando giró su cabeza pudo ver que este lo miraba con agradecimiento y cariño.

.

―Lo sé, lo sé muy bien, Subaru… gracias.

.

Ayato por su parte se sintió verdaderamente agradecido, sabía que su hermano menor era un manojo de nervios vergonzoso andante y que le tomó un gran esfuerzo hablarle así. Pero él aun así se sentía muy idiota por preocupar a tanta gente y por no poder hablar libremente con Kanato y Laito. Ellos tres podían compenetrarse bastante bien para algunas cosas pero en otras, como esta, eran un desastre e inclusive se evitaban. "Soy un imbécil" se recordó intentando justificar su idiotez. "Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?".

.

Dejó el hombro de su hermano que trató de balbucear algo no logrando emitir palabra alguna. Se tiró hacia atrás estirando lo brazos murmurando "Qué fastidio". Al parecer el menor no entendió muy bien lo que pasó, pero pudo notar otra determinación en los ojos del pelirrojo y eso lo hizo aliviar más.

.

―¡A comer! ―escucharon a su madre llamarlos y decidieron obedecerla rápidamente.

.

En cuanto llegaron a la mesa notaron que Kanato no estaba. Subaru se levantó con la intensión de sacar a rastras a su hermano mayor de la habitación, pero fue detenido con su madre. Él quiso decirle algo pero esta negó y se volvió a sentar.

.

―Kanato dijo que no tenía hambre ―comentó preocupada Christa y Ayato tragó grueso―. Eso me preocupa. Últimamente no está comiendo muy bien. ¿Saben si le pasa algo? ―preguntó interesada.

.

―Deben ser los exámenes ―respondió rápidamente el pelirrojo―. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando está nervioso. De seguro dentro de un rato baja a comer algo, Oka-san ―comentó indiferente y su madre pareció calmarse un poco.

.

Lo que no sabían era que Kanato se encontraba acostado en su cama con una carta en sus manos. Teddy estaba en una silla lejos de él y lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la luz de la luna. Las palabras de aquella hoja de papel arrugada, debido a que en el momento en la que la recibió la estrujó con furia, paseaban por su mente una y otra vez atormentándolo. "No me abandones, por favor, hijo…" decía la posdata. Le pareció sumamente frustrante que aquella mujer le digiera eso, sabiendo que probablemente, a pesar de que ella los descuidó tanto en su momento la extrañaron cuando se fue. Sin embargo eso no lo tenía pensativo.

.

Lo que lo atormentaba eran los argumentos contra su madre, Christa. Eso le dolía más que cualquier cosa, la palabra mamá la asociaba automáticamente con la albina. Varios recuerdos con ella y sus hermanos tocaron la puerta de su conciencia. De cierta forma, el malestar que sentía no era solo suyo… no. Lo podía sentir claramente, también era el de Laito y Ayato.

.

En ese momento donde todos se desencontraban solo podían coincidir en una cosa; por nada del mundo querían que su madre sufriera y si ellos representaban un peso para ella… ellos simplemente harían lo que tenían que hacer.

.

* * *

.

.

Fin del capitulo 5 :D espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejar sus reviews de que les parecio ;)

¡Nos leemos luego!


	6. Capitulo 6

**Uf! si que tarde esta vez en actualizar pero aqui les traigo otro cap de** **"Aroma del Encuentro" un AU de Diabolik Lovers :D Espero lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo ;)**

 **.**

 **Les quiero agradecer mucho a todas las personas que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia y comentarla (de veras me animan mucho a seguir) También le agradezco a Marce por corregir mis horrores ortográficos :) Recuerden dejar sus reviews :D**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Diabolik lovers no me pertenece, si la historia y Ahome**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

―¡Megu, ya está el pedido! ―avisó monótonamente Subaru. Esta lo tomó sin más rodeos y siguió atendiendo. Dio un vistazo general a la cafetería notando que faltaban pocos clientes que atender, ya eran las 11hs am. Suspiró por… ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había suspirado; lo único que sabía era que estaba bastante frustrado.

.

Ayer había hablado con Ayato, cosa que lo dejó más tranquilo, pero aun así Kanato era otro asunto. Esa mañana los escuchó, claramente, discutir y sólo se callaron cuando su madre les preguntó qué les pasaba. Y ante eso sólo lograron huir "disimuladamente". Ciertamente, el pelirrojo intentó hablar sinceramente con el peli violeta pero le era muy difícil. Los dos tenían personalidades muy fuertes y ni hablar de Laito. Oh… ese sí era un reto.

.

El castaño, por su lado, seguía algo incomodo ante el asunto obviamente ocultándoles lo que había pasado con Cordelia. Tanto Shuu y Reiji estaban esperando a que hablaran entre ellos primero, aunque el segundo de la familia se mostraba más impaciente por adelantar la charla, no podía hacer nada. Los trillizos en eso eran un mundo aparte. Y sumándole a todo eso, su madre ―que no era ninguna idiota―, ya con sencillamente mirarlos les daba la seguridad de que ella sabía que estaba pasando algo, pero que no hablaría hasta que se lo dijesen o que vea que la situación ya les estaba haciendo muy mal. Era irónico, pero no por nada todos tenían parte del mal carácter amenazador de su madre, esa mirada de "se me que estas ocultando algo y lo descubriré". Daba miedo a veces…

.

Mientras acomodaba las tazas frunció el ceño con pesadez, y aunque le pareciera estúpido hasta incluso enfermizo, le estaba desagradando por completo tanto silencio. Se giró y ella no estaba. Era el segundo día que rompía su intachable record de asistencia a su café de las 10 hs am, por motivos desconocidos para él. "Capaz tenia cosas que hacer", intentó justificarla, pero el recuerdo de él diciéndole que no lo molestase le escupió cruelmente en el rostro diciéndole: "Tú fuiste quien la echo". ¡Tsk! "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!", negó con pesadez, cerrando los ojos por un momento intentando brevemente desconectarse del mundo. No era momento para pensar en algo tan… trivial, intentó convencerse. Pero aun así, la culpabilidad y el malestar rasgaban con fuerza su pecho mientras que la preocupación golpeaba, constantemente, su nuca.

.

―¡Oye, mocoso! ―lo sacó de su ensoñación su jefe―, te estoy hablando. Caray… ¿Qué haces holgazaneando? ―reclamó cruzándose de brazos y en respuesta sólo recibió un asentimiento. Esto le pareció raro al mayor, incluso buscó respuesta a su duda mirando a Jennifer, pero no encontró nada. Ella no era causante de su mal humor―. Oye… ―lo llamó de nuevo―, ¿necesitas más días de estudio? Puedo dártelos…

.

―¿Hm? ¡Ah! No, todavía no… gracias igual.

.

―¿Necesitas dinero? ―preguntó, pero el albino sólo negó―. ¿Vacaciones? ―misma respuesta―. ¿Alguien te está acosando por ahí? ―para esta pregunta Subaru simplemente resopló. Al gerente le sorprendió que su carácter irritado no haya surgido, así que pensó que sea lo que lo estuviera mortificando era grave. Y entonces con la experiencia a cuestas, le dijo―: ¿Sabes? A veces las personas olvidamos que los problemas pueden solucionarse hablando y en vez de hacerlo callamos; y el que calla, otorga ―finalizó para después sonreírle y dejarlo trabajar. El ojirojos quedó más confundido que antes pero apreció sus palabras de igual forma. Se avergonzó un poco por hacer tan notable su problema y entonces decidió que por lo menos, ahí, dejaría de atormentarse.

.

Más tarde, luego de pasar por su casa para almorzar y recoger su bolso, fue a la universidad. Se concentró de lleno en la clase; lo que menos tenía que hacer en esos momentos era dar más problemas, así que él también se esforzaría por avanzar. Esa determinación se mantuvo firme hasta los primeros quince minutos de la clase. Bueno, sabía que matemáticas le costaba un poco más que las otras materias, así que no desesperó. Sintetizándolo hizo todo lo que pudo, para el cambio de hora y receso decidió salir al patio de aquel modulo para despejarse un poco. Caminó por aquellos largos pasillos al aire libre y de cierta forma, parecía estar en modo "automático". Se dirigía a ningún lado en particular y no haría nada en especial. Había salido con la chaqueta en manos, al igual que su bolso y sólo se cubría con su suéter y bufanda. El frío no le era tan desagradable que digamos; él sentía que cada pequeña ventisca que chocaba con él le daba ánimos para avanzar.

.

―¿Es un estudiante nuevo? ―oyó que murmuraron.

.

―¿En esta época del año? No lo creo. Capaz está visitando el modulo para conocerlo ―comentó la otra chica. E inmediatamente se armó un barullo. Claro, uno en el que él no participó.

.

Entonces se desvió de su camino para atravesar el patio principal que estaba cubierto de césped.

.

―¡…baru! ―escuchó las dos últimas silabas de su nombre y por inercia giró―. ¡Subaru! ―exclamó de nuevo aquella persona y se le acercó corriendo con una implacable sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. ¿Cómo era posible?, pensó―. ¡Qué alivio! Al fin te encontré ―exhaló. Al parecer había estado corriendo por ahí porque le hizo una seña con su dedo de que aguardara un momento.

.

―Aho――

.

―¡Lo siento! ―se disculpó para después hacerle una leve reverencia―. Yo… Yo… ―se levantó para verlo decidida―. No pude esperar más, yo quería decirte que lamento mucho el haberte incomodado tanto. ¡Juro que no era mi verdadera intensión herirte o algo así! Yo sólo estaba bromeando pero… ¡Ahh! ―habló bastante rápido y sin pausas. El albino se dio cuenta que se habían vuelto el centro de atención, así que no la dejó terminar y la arrastró del brazo hacia una parte más deshabitada del módulo. Una vez solos la observó dudoso. Realmente eso no se lo esperaba.

.

―Desde el principio… ―esbozó, dejando a un lado sus pertenencias―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó intentando no sonar tan duro.

.

―Hm… Yo quería disculparme contigo por lo del otro día, verás ――

.

.―No hace falta, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Era yo el que estaba de mal humor ―aclaró rápidamente Subaru, desviando su mirada.

.

La azabache, en cambio, lo miró preocupada y decidió decirlo de una vez por todas. Lo tomó por los hombros obligándolo a verla con una mirada amable.

.

―Primero escúchame por favor ―le pidió amablemente y él relajó sus hombros―. Subaru… yo ―relamió por un segundo sus labios para deslizar después sus manos hacia los antebrazos del joven. Este descubrió que su mirada, mas una caricia como esa, podrían desarmarlo rápidamente como en ese momento―, estoy preocupada por ti. No sabía cómo preguntarte o decirte algo sin ser tan entrometida ―confesó acariciando levemente los brazos de él―. P-pero… sólo fui imbécil y en vez de animarte te fastidie aún más ―dijo con un tono de voz avergonzado y desvió su mirada hacia las manos del muchacho. Eran tan pálidas y grandes pero cuidadosas… sin embargo estaban expuestas a aquel frío sin ni siquiera retorcerse. Así era como ella lo veía a en el aquel momento y no quería que siguiera de esa forma. Suspiró silenciosamente y levantó su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada culpable de él.

.

―Sé que sólo soy una conocida y que no tengo ni el más mínimo derecho de decirte estas cosas pero… lo haré aun así: discúlpame ―remarcó Ahome volviendo a verlo a los ojos llenándose de valor―. No tengo idea de lo que te está pasando o si te sucedió algo, sin embargo…. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, aunque sea en lo más mínimo, dímelo y lo haré ―sentenció prácticamente suplicándoselo. Esta vez sus manos se deslizaron hasta las de él sujetándolas con aprecio―. Si necesitas que te escuche, te acompañe, hable, golpee a alguien o si simplemente quieres que nos quedemos en silencio mirando a la nada… yo lo haré. En serio… quiero que me dejes ayudarte, no me gusta verte así. Yo… estoy aquí para ti ―finalizó sorprendiéndolo por sus palabras.

.

El albino no supo que pensar, únicamente quiera escuchar lo que ella decía atentamente. Sintió como el ruido de fondo se esfumó y su mirada se centró más en aquellos profundos orbes violetas; eran preciosos. cada vez que los veía pensaba lo mismo. Al principio no entendió muy bien el porqué de su visita y menos aquella preocupación que llevaba encima. Y ahora esto… ¿Qué quería lograr? ¿Quería que le dijera que para él no era una simple conocida, como ella misma se había catalogado? ¿Qué sus cálidas manos estaban alejando todo el estrés que sentía? O… ¿Qué se sentía completamente indefenso ante ella en ese momento? Simplemente no supo qué decir o hacer.

.

―Hm… si quieres puedes mandarme a la mierda o incluso no hablarme mas pero déjame intentarlo ―continuó ella, con seguridad para después ablandar su mirada―. No me gusta ver cómo te aíslas porque estas triste, Subaru… por favor… ―susurró con un tono de voz tan aterciopelado que le hizo bajar aún más sus defensas. "¿Por qué…?", se preguntó, sintiéndose completamente al descubierto.

.

Y tal vez fue por alguna expresión que él hizo o porque dio justo en el blanco, pensó que nunca lo sabría realmente. Sin embargo lo único que podía ver eran los largos cabellos oscuros de Ahome danzar con gracia entre sus manos, sintiendo unas desesperadas ansias por acortar aun más la distancia que había entre ellos. Así que rodeó la cintura de ella, aceptando gustoso aquel abrazo. No pudo distinguir en que momento ella se había abalanzado sobre él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para abrazarlo tan tiernamente. Ni mucho menos cuando, él mismo, lo aceptó tan desesperadamente enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella. Desprendía un aroma tan delicioso que instintivamente cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo para llenarse de él.

.

Pudo olvidarse de absolutamente todo: la vergüenza, el odio, las preocupaciones y del frío, porque ella se estaba encargando de envolverlo con su calidez. Entonces ser permitió actuar libremente una vez más atrayéndola un poco más a él y acariciando sus juguetones cabellos que tanto le gustaban. Se sentía tan endemoniadamente liberador, su corazón le exigía que hablase con ella y su mente parecía estar de acuerdo con la sugerencia. Ese silencio reconfortador era lo que necesitaba.

.

Luego de unos momentos, se separaron lenta y cuidadosamente. Él la deslizó con cuidado de sus brazos, mientras se erguía de a poco, muy a su pesar, y ella antes de soltarlo, acarició por última vez sus manos. Aún parecían estar envueltos en aquella atmosfera cálida contradiciendo totalmente al clima. Ella lo contempló con una mirada llena de dulzura, con su infaltable sonrisa complementándola y un leve sonrojo que la hacía aun más hermosa de lo que ya era. Nuevamente se las había ingeniado para irrumpir estrepitosamente en su mente. Subaru, momentáneamente, aceptó su derrota y rio para después darle un leve golpe en la frente con su dedo índice.

.

―Eres muy charlatana ―susurró. Esta frotó aquel lugar por inercia e hizo un puchero―. No me mires así, ya te había dicho que no me pareces una verdadera molestia. Tú supusiste mucho y sacaste tus propias conclusiones ―aclaró con un tono de voz medio altanero. Ella pareció querer contestar pero él la interrumpió―. Gra…gracias por hacerlo y venir hasta mí ―se sinceró agradeciéndole de corazón. ¿Pues qué más podía decirle? No iba a mentirle, ella había llegado como un huracán en el momento indicado. Suspiró levemente, la razón y el pudor estaban volviendo a tocar la puerta de su conciencia y no sabía hasta cuando podía ignorarlos tan libremente.

.

―No tienes por qué agradecerme, idiota ―le contestó, sonriente al notar el sonrojo de este.

.

El ojirojos se sonrojo aún más. Recién estaba cayendo en cuenta de todo lo que había pasado. Instintivamente miró hacia sus costados y por suerte no los había visto nadie, al parecer. La observó nuevamente y notó que le sonreía apaciblemente. Pensó que ya no tenía sentido asistir a la siguiente clase sin antes hablar con ella, así que le propuso ir a algún bar o café ya que estaba muy frío afuera para charlar al aire libre. A ella le fascinó la idea de que él optara por el dialogo así que no se opuso, recogieron sus cosas y salieron del módulo.

.

―¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó Ahome.

.

―Sí, ya te dije que sí… ―intentó mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible al responderle pues al parecer, la ojivioletas sentía algo de culpa por hacerlo faltar a clases y le había preguntado como ya cinco veces si estaba seguro. En ese momento fue cuando cayó en cuenta de algo, se detuvo de golpe y la observó queriendo modular alguna palabra sintiéndose miserable de sólo pensarlo―. Tú… ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo? ―Lo dijo. En cuanto a ella, sólo asintió con fuerza―. ¿¡Entonces que haces aquí!? ¡Maldición! ―maldijo intentando pensar en alguna solución―. ¡Ah! Puedo conseguirte un certificado médico, mi madre es pediatra y aun se habla con sus viejos colegas, así que si le explicamos supongo… ¡NO! ―negó sabiendo que aún no podía decirle nada a su madre. Ahora se sentía peor, no solo no podía ayudar a sus hermanos sino que fastidiaba a quienes intentaban ayudarlo a él. Ese manojo de pensamientos masoquistas fue cortado, abruptamente, por la carcajada de la azabache. ¿Es que recién se daba cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos?

.

―¡Ya basta! ―rio ella, nuevamente―, ¡eres un exagerado! Le pedí el día a mi jefe, y como nunca había faltado no tuvo problema. Ayer adelanté bastante trabajo y organicé toda su agenda y papeles, otro secretario no debería tener inconvenientes para solucionar algún problema ―sintetizó, restándole importancia, pero el ceño fruncido en el rostro del joven mostrando su disconformidad la confundió un poco―. ¿Qué pasa?

.

―No deberías haber hecho eso… tomarte tantas molestias por mí… ―murmuró volviendo a retomar la marcha. La azabache tuvo que dar unas cuantas zancadas para alcanzarlo.

.

―A la salida del trabajo intenté encontrarte en la plaza pero no tuve éxito y molestarte en el trabajo no me pareció… viable ―dijo por decir―. Así que decidí visitar tu módulo ―comentó orgullosa.

.

―¿Eh? ¿Desde hace cuanto que estabas ahí? ―preguntó incrédulo.

.

―Dos horas ―contestó sin más―, es que… se me olvidó preguntarte varias cosas… ―comenzó a jugar con sus propios dedos intentando que su despistaje pasase desapercibido. Giró un poco su rostro para mirarlo y lo encontró observado el suelo haciendo una mueca de frustración―. ¡Después de todo me vino bien! Hace tiempo que no hacia turismo por ahí y… además quería verte. ¿Eso está mal? ―confesó, logrando que él se girara a verla. Su rostro sorprendido era todo un espectáculo según ella; sus hermosos ojos rubíes resaltaban con un brillo sin igual y sus finos labios entreabiertos eran bastante llamativos. Le sonrió tiernamente asegurándole aun más sus motivos.

.

―Y-yo… ―balbuceó Subaru, volviendo a girarse―. No, no está mal pero, ¿por qué… te tomas tantas molestias por mí? ―esbozó al fin librándose de aquella pregunta que lo torturaba y mirándola de reojo.

.

―A ver…. ―canturreó posando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios―, ¿por qué será? ―inclinó su cabeza con duda fingida―. ¡Ah! Porque me agradas mucho, Subaru, y por eso no quiero verte mal. Eso es todo. Para mí eso es suficiente como para hacer esto ―y nuevamente las mejillas del albino se tornaron rojas. Después de procesarlo por un momento, cerró los ojos y se echó a reír. Ella era realmente un caso excepcional.

.

―Si estás bien con eso entonces yo no tengo por qué quejarme. Haz lo que quieras ―dijo sonriéndole sinceramente. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy bien. No tenía por qué fingir o mucho menos ignorarla. Eso sí, trataría de no preocuparla tanto y hablarle directamente de frente, ya que ahora sabía que la azabache era algo extremista―. Ahora apurémonos y entremos a algún bar ―comentó, guiándola animado.

.

Ya dentro del local, le contó lo que había pasado con su familia. Obviamente no supo por dónde empezar pero supuso que lo indicado era comentarle que eran hijos de distintas madres para que comprendiera un poco mejor la situación. En todo ese tiempo, Ahome, estuvo en silencio. Sólo pregunto una que otra duda sobre la explicación de él. Pensó que estaría incomodo ya que ese tema era muy delicado para él y nunca lo había comentado con otras personas que no fueran sus familiares, ni siquiera con su anterior novia. Sin embargo ella parecía entenderlo. Al finalizar el relato, ella se removió en su asiento ante el ansioso silencio que él mismo había provocado. De una u otra manera, le pidió su punto de vista y se lo dio.

.

Ella pensaba que lo mejor era que los trillizos solucionaran la trifurca entre ellos para después hacerle frente a su madre biológica. También los llamó estúpidos a los seis por subestimar a su madre: "Aparte de ser mujer es su madre", resumió haciéndole notar que todos sus intentos para disuadirla del tema eran inútiles. "Los ama a todos y eso es lo que cuenta", agregó y el albino se sintió mejor por encontrar a alguien que pensara como él en ese aspecto.

.

Después de la charla, la acompañó hasta la parada de bus y le agradeció por haberlo escuchado. Ahome le respondió con un tono de voz altanero bastante fingido; "Puedes llorar en mis hombros cuando quieras". Sin embargo nunca se desvaneció de su rostro aquella sonrisa sincera que a él tanto le gustaba, ni mucho menos aquellos ojos llenos de ilusión y cariño. En cuanto partió, se dio el lujo de respirar; varias veces, a lo largo de las horas anteriores se había olvidado de hacerlo, recordó con bastante pena. Aun así se sintió mucho mejor por haber podido hablar con alguien, de alguna manera extraña también pudo aclarar sus ideas y lo que quería y debía hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Esa misma tarde, Laito, fue a visitar a Christa para no levantar sospechas. En cuanto llegó, esta lo recibió muy feliz. Comenzaron a hablar del trabajo y de la universidad. El castaño obviamente evitaba el tema de su departamento y todo lo que pudiera levantar sospechas sobre la situación.

.

―¡Sorpresa! ―exclamó la albina luego de ir a la cocina y volver con una bandeja con bocadillos―. Macarrones franceses hechos con mucho amor~ ―canturreó viendo el rostro lleno de felicidad de su hijo. Este, sin más preámbulos, atacó la bandeja mientras su progenitora le servía algo de té―. Qué lindo ―dijo riendo y viéndolo con ternura.

.

―Oka-san~ ya no soy un niño ~ ―hizo un puchero a la par de que tomaba otro macarrón.

.

―Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me pediste que te hiciera algunos ―recordó ignorando su comentario―: los habías visto en un comercial y desde ese momento quisiste que te los cocinara. Sin embargo no pude hacértelos tan pronto porque cada vez que lo intentaba se me quemaban o quedaban chiclosos ―comentó con una mueca de disconformidad. Ciertamente él no recordaba nada de eso, sólo el día que se los dio―. ¡Ah! Pero cuando lo logré y te los di saltaste de alegría ―mencionó con felicidad―. Recuerdo tu preciosa carita sonrojada y manchada diciéndome: "¡Están deliciosos mami!"

.

El relato de ella, de cierta forma, lo hizo sentir más culpable. No quería mentirle ni mucho menos lastimarla.

.

―Yo ya no soy ese niño ―comentó lastimero.

.

―Es cierto, ya eres un hombre ―reflexionó ella, viendo el techo para después dejar escapar un suspiro. Laito pareció sumergirse por un momento en aquella realidad y asfixiarse un poco ante todos los problemas que lo abordaban―. Pero aun así… ―lo sacó de su ensoñación la mujer de ojos rojos al observarlo con total ternura―, eres mi pequeño príncipe. No importa qué edad tengas, para mí siempre serás mi pequeño amante de los macarrones ―finalizó algo llorosa.

.

―Oka-san ―murmuró, intentando acercarse para consolarla pero se detuvo al sentir que esta acaricia sus cabellos con amor.

.

―Comprende que Oka-san se pone sensible al verte creer tan feliz y fuerte. Un hijo es la mayor bendición para una madre, por eso queremos que sean felices ―explicó sonriente mientras se secaba las lágrimas. El menor tragó incómodo y dejó la comida en la mesa.

.

―Lo siento… ―murmuró y Christa lo observó con duda. Él iba a seguir hablando pero el timbre de la casa sonó. Esta se levantó a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrar a Reiji.

.

―¿Hm? Hola… ¿Hijo, por qué no usas la llave? ―preguntó dudosa, y este en repuesta colocó un dedo sobre sus propios labios pidiéndole silencio. Y el castaño al notar que su progenitora no volvía se aventuró a alcanzarla. Nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que pasaría después.

.

En cuestiones de segundos, su hermano mayor lo sacó de la casa disculpándose con su madre y comentándole que vendrían luego. Y a pesar de sus quejas no se detuvo, sino que señaló su auto ordenándole que subiera a él y se callara.

.

―Es hora de aclarar este asunto ―sentenció el ojos magenta. El castaño negó lentamente mientras se irritaba de a poco. No podía obligarlo.

.

―¡Vamos, Laito, deja de hacernos esperar! ―exclamó Ayato, apareciendo de la nada y tironeándolo hasta la puerta del coche.

.

―¡Suéltame! ―ordenó Laito, muy molesto―. ¡No pueden obligarme a esto! ¡No es asunto suyo!

.

―Oh, claro que sí lo es. ¡Al auto! ―volvió a ordenar el azabache pero, aunque el pelirrojo intentara adentrarlo al coche, no lograba subirlo.

.

―¡Ya me tienes cansado con esa mierda! ―gritó Subaru, que hasta el momento se encontraba observando la situación. Tomó por detrás a su hermano y lo introdujo, sin ni un poco de sutiliza, en el asiento trasero del vehículo, sentándose con él e impidiéndole el paso mientras que, el mayor de ellos, cerraba con el seguro las puertas luego de que ingresara Ayato―. Intenta escaparte y te dejaré inconsciente ―amenazó el menor.

.

―No es para nada justo lo están haciendo… ―remarcó seriamente Laito―. Tú deberías estar de mi parte, Ayato.

.

―Lo estoy, por eso mismo estamos haciendo esto ―dijo el pelirrojo también serio―. Tenemos que dejar de escapar… ―murmuró y el otro trillizo no comento nada más.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El camino hacia el departamento de Reiji fue en completo silencio. ¿Cómo llegaron a todo eso? Pues Ayato había intentado hablar con Kanato pero solamente lograron terminar discutiendo. Así que se cansó y habló con Subaru, los dos les pidieron ayuda a sus hermanos mayores, muy a regañadientes del pelirrojo, para que los ayudaran a dialogar de una vez por todas. Ya que dos de los trillizos estaban totalmente negados a charlar sobre el tema. Además debían hacerlo en privado y en algún lugar que no fuera la casa de su madre.

.

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con Kanato y Shuu sentados en la sala de estar. El peli violeta se sorprendió al verlos pues había ido solamente a tomar algo con sus hermanos mayores; nunca esperó verlos a todos juntos. Miró al rubio molesto y este simplemente se encogió de hombros, sabía perfectamente para qué se habían reunido.

.

―Bien, ya saben todos porque estamos aquí ―rompió el silencio Reiji, luego de que todos tomaran asiento―. Déjense de hacerse los desentendidos, todos sabemos todo y TIENEN que ponerse de acuerdo para poder proseguir con lo que quieran hacer ―hizo énfasis el pelinegro. Si bien no le gustaba para nada la situación, no podía dejar a sus hermanos menores a la deriva.

.

―Este no es asunto suyo, ya te lo dije ―volvió a remarcar el castaño muy molesto.

.

―Claro que lo es ―contrarrestó Shuu, que en todo ese tiempo esperó a que su hermano menor decidiera actuar. Sin embargo ante su negativa e inactividad decidió moverse el mismo.

.

―¡Tsk! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te había ido a ver primero? ¿Ah? ―increpó irritado Ayato.

.

―Eso no hubiera cambiado nada.

.

―¡Claro que sí! Nosotros hubiéramos… ―murmuró el pelirrojo sin saber que decir exactamente.

.

―¿Qué? ¿Ves que no hace la diferencia? ―comentó altaneramente el ojiverde.

.

―Laito… ―susurró Kanato―, es obvio que nos incluye a todos. Somos trillizos imbécil, también es nuestra madre y además ha comenzado a fastidiarnos ―dijo con ira tirando un sobre encima de la mesa―. Hoy me mandó otra carta y me la crucé yendo al trabajo.

.

―¿Pero qué rayos? ―maldijo el pelirrojo.

.

―Ya es la tercera ―comentó Kanato, quejumbroso―, y siempre habla mal de Oka-san en ellas. Es imperdonable ―murmuró con rencor.

.

―Ella no puede acercarse a Oka-san, así que quédate tranquilo por eso ―esbozó Reiji con seguridad.

.

―¡Pero ella sigue atormentándome! Me amenazó con que vendría a verme más seguido ―espetó bastante alterado el ojivioleta―. ¡Es terrible esa mujer! No sólo no le importamos, sino que quiere arruinarnos la vida.

.

―¡Ya basta! ―gritó Laito, perdiendo los estribos―. Ya es suficiente… ―apretó fuertemente sus puños y miró el suelo. Estaba muy cansado. La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo sin piedad y el hecho de que sufrieran también sus hermanos lo destrozaba por dentro. Su mente pedía a gritos un respiro, no dejaba de atormentarse el mismo por no poder hacer nada más que observar la situación. Todo fue… porque no la rechazó en primera instancia, pensó castigándose duramente.

.

―¿Laito…? ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó suavemente Ayato. Nunca había visto a su hermano así. Este levantó el rostro y lo observó con una gran pena en la mirada. Luego miró a sus demás hermanos, ellos no se merecían eso, ya no servía de nada mentirles. Respiró profundamente, como si estuviera a punto de derrumbarse con la más leve ventisca.

.

―Casi me llevo a la cama a Cordelia el día que vino a verme ―confesó, para después cerrar los ojos con fuerza

.

Un silencio abrumador azotó con ira la sala en ese momento. No lo podían creer, por más pervertido que se comportara él, sabían perfectamente que no haría eso.

.

―¿Estas bromeando, verdad? ―dijo incrédulo el pelirrojo luego de intentar procesar la información. Y en repuesta el castaño tomó su cabeza entre sus manos.

.

―Qué asco… ―murmuró Kanato sin ser capaz de medir sus palabras y el impacto que producían estas en su hermano.

.

―¡No te quedes callado! ―pidió Reiji―. ¡Explícate!

.

―¿Qué quieres que te explique? ―preguntó Laito con bastante amargura―. ¿Cómo estaba tan borracho que no supe distinguirla? ¿Hasta qué punto llegamos? ¿Hasta dónde le metí la lengua?

.

―¡Laito, basta! ―exclamó Subaru. Sabía que el castaño solía castigarse así cuando se metía en problemas o cuando realmente estaba mal.

.

―No quise decir eso… ―se excusó Kanato, deseando no haber dicho eso. Realmente su intensión no fue lastimarlo, solamente no podía creerlo.

.

―No, está bien después de todo es cierto ―lo interrumpió el joven en cuestión―. Yo también me doy asco.

.

En pocos segundos se armó un bullicio bastante complicado: Laito se alegaba toda la culpa de lo ocurrido mientras Shuu intentaba aclarar los sucesos. Si bien creyeron en las palabras del rubio no sabían cómo calmar al castaño. Y no fue sólo eso, Kanato también se inculpó de no haber detenido el avance de Cordelia sobre sus vidas. Todo era realmente un caos, incluso no supieron en qué momento todos terminaron de pie, discutiendo fuertemente. Comenzaron a poner en duda la forma en la que terminaron juntos, lo que hicieron sus padres y su relación actual.

.

―¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ―preguntó indignado Reiji al empecinado castaño ante su comentario de que debían solucionar todo únicamente los trillizos, porque a ninguno de ellos le incumbía―. ¿Acaso no piensas en los sentimientos de Oka-san al decir eso?

.

―Vamos Reiji, se realista. Su único hijo es Subaru, nosotros no… ―gritó con impotencia Kanato, al sentirse tan frustrado por la situación. Y como respuesta recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza, se giró con los ojos llorosos mientras se frotaba el área afectada y se sorprendió de sobremanera al encontrar que había sido Shuu quien lo golpeó. Él nunca le había levantado la mano de esa manera a ninguno de ellos.

.

―Ya déjense de pendejadas ―sentenció el mayor de lo hermanos con voz firme―. Ya están bastante grandes para tener esas dudas y escenitas de mocosos de cinco años. ¿Cuántas veces quieren pasar por esto? ―retó seriamente.

.

―P-Pero… tú no tuviste que pasar por esto ―mencionó en voz baja el peli violeta. En cuanto terminaron de salir aquellas palabras de su boca se arrepintió. Justo no podía decirles eso a ellos.

.

―Es cierto, pero no soy tan malagradecido como para andar excluyendo a mi familia de algo que los preocupa también ―contrarrestó el rubio―. ¿Acaso pensaste que ella no se dio cuenta de todo esto? ¡¿De seguro sabe que todavía ninguno de ustedes volvió a la casa porque estamos hablando?! Ella no les preguntará nada, esperará a que ustedes le hablen porque tiene la paciencia y amor de una madre. Ella es SU madre también, no la subestimen ―finalizó, intentando hacerlos entrar en razón. Si ser pacientes y blandos no servía, se pondrían serios.

.

Después de eso los trillizos se sintieron bastantes miserables. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Después de todo lo que vivieron juntos…

.

―¿Quién los llevó al jardín de pequeños? ―les preguntó Reiji, captando su atención―. ¿Quién se quedó varias veces desvelada cuidándolos cuando estaban enfermos? ¿Quién los animaba desde las butacas cuando actuaban en la escuela? ¿Quién los abrazó cuando tenían miedo o se sentían solos? ―acomodó sus gafas y respiró hondo. Eso mismo había pasado él de niño. Le costó mucho entenderlo, pero lo hizo. Todo porque la albina nunca se rindió con él y le demostró que realmente lo amaba. Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo nostálgico de él, de pequeño, abrazándose a su falda y ella acariciado sus cabellos para calmarlo―. Aquí no interesan los lazos de sangre, sino quien realmente los amó y ama incondicionalmente; esa es nuestra madre.

.

De los ojos de Kanato brotaron varias lágrimas de alivio, Ayato suspiró quitándose todo el peso de encima y Laito pudo calmarse después de mucho tiempo. En el medio de todo ese mar de sensaciones, Subaru, tomó por las solapas la camisa al castaño y le dedicó una mirada amenazante.

.

―¡Más te vale no olvidarlo! ¡Ni ustedes tampoco! ―les gritó también a los otros dos trillizos―. Oka-san los ama como a mí, y a mí como a ustedes. ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a insinuar algo así! ¿Entendiste? ―El amenazado sonrió con confianza y asintió― ¿Ustedes también? ―les gritó otra vez a los demás. Realmente le había dolido lo que dijeron; ellos eran sus hermanos y seguiría siendo así por siempre.

.

―Sí, sí, ya te escuchamos ―exclamó con cansancio el pelirrojo―. No intentes parecer genial, porque no te queda ―finalizó burlándose del menor.

.

Al fin parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo con solo mirarse. Rieron por lo estúpidos que habían sido y por la sensación de alivio que los envolvía de a poco. ¿Qué mas podían decir cuando ya todo había sido dicho? Todo ese clima de malestar y tensión se deshizo por el momento. A sí que decidieron tomar algo de té para tratar de calmarse y hablar de lo que harían con aquella situación.

.

Shuu les comentó que le pidió de favor a un amigo abogado que investigara a Cordelia. En un sobre tenía su situación financiera actual, además de otros datos de importancia. Al parecer ella había perdido su sustento económico luego de que su padre falleciera y de haberse divorciado por segunda vez. Y en ese momento todo cobró sentido. ¿Por qué otra cosa más se acercaría ella? Se veía a millas que no tenía intensiones de reconciliarse con ellos y ser la madre que nunca fue; al fin y al cabo era una desconocida para ellos.

.

Después de brindarles aquella información Reiji, Subaru y Shuu salieron del departamento para dejarlos decidir los pasos a seguir. Ya les habían dado todas las opciones viables.

.

―Ah… ―bostezó el rubio mientras caminaba con sus hermanos―, que sueño tengo…

.

―Hm… fue bastante cansador ―comentó el albino.

.

―Sólo me quedó una duda sobre algo – añadió de pronto el azabache deteniendo el paso de los demás―. ¿Tenías planeado todo esto desde un principio, Shuu? ―preguntó bastante intrigado, pues la mudanza del castaño a su apartamento, la información de Cordelia, la visita del peli violeta y otras cuestiones no parecían ser mera coincidencia.

.

―Algo así ―contestó quedamente, logrando sacarle una mueca de disconformidad al ojosmagenta―. En realidad no, yo sólo hice lo que pude… pero que todo se diera en tu departamento sí lo había planeado ― comentó con sinceridad―. Después de todo, a tres cuadras queda ese bar donde tienen carne a la parrilla. ―Y justamente ahí se dirigían, moría de hambre y sabía que los trillizos estarían un buen tiempo charlando. Llevaría comida para ordenar para ellos después.

.

―¿Eres idiota? ―preguntó incrédulo el menor.

.

―¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar lo evidente? ―le reclamó con cansancio Reiji.

.

―¿Ah? Tú te ves como idiota la mayor parte del tiempo y yo no te digo nada ―comentó con un tono de voz burlón el rubio―. Aunque lo de hoy si te funcionó, bien hecho ―palmeó el hombro del irritado ojirojos―. Tú también lo hiciste bien Reiji ―intentó hacer lo mismo con el azabache, pero este apartó su mano de un golpe.

.

―¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme! ―exclamó Reiji incómodo. Siempre se burlaba de él tratándolo como a un mocoso.

.

―Vamos… yo sé que tú quieres ―sonrió con altanería Shuu―. Además, juro que me lave las manos. ¡Vamos! ―y comenzó a fastidiarlo. En pocos segundo Subaru se había sumado. Siempre fueron así desde pequeños, ellos tres se podían llevar muy mal o muy bien dependiendo de la situación. Los tres tenían un carácter bastante fuerte, pero en aquellas situaciones después de solucionar un problema, no podían evitar hacer tonterías.

.

Por otro lado, en el departamento de Reiji, los trillizos pudieron charlar mas tranquilamente y poder llegar a un acuerdo. Nuevamente Laito se disculpó con ellos y les explicó mejor todo sacándoles todas las dudas a los otros dos. Se sintieron muy agradecidos por la familia que fueron construyendo a través de los años y decidieron mantenerla tal cual estaba. No valía la pena preocuparse por quien no les importaba.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Luego de aquel día, el castaño quedó con Cordelia y sus hermanos para charlar, si iban a hacer las cosas las harían bien. Él no supo en que pensaba ella cuando los vio, pues parecía triunfante y decidida. Sin embargo no se doblegaría ni dejaría que nadie más jugase con ellos nuevamente. ahora estaban los tres haciéndole frente y dejándole en claro las cosas. Le dieron dos opciones: o se alejaba de ellos por las buenas o le pondrían otra orden de restricción. La segunda la tenía prácticamente armada, sólo hacía falta firmar y presentarla ante un juzgado y listo. De todo eso se habían encargado sus hermanos mayores.

.

Eso no le gustó para nada a la peli violeta, de inmediato comenzó a quejarse y a insultar a Christa por "haberlos inducido a esa decisión". Aun así se mantuvieron en su postura, aunque no pudieron evitar discutir "Ya tuviste tu oportunidad y no la tomaste, nosotros no te necesitamos", le había dicho Ayato. Ella intentó persuadirlos pero nada le sirvió, ni cuando se volvió algo más agresiva con su lenguaje corporal. "Recibirás la orden dentro de unos días", le informó Laito eligiendo la segunda opción por ella. Sin más que decir se despidieron de ella y antes de irse Kanato le dedicó una última mirada intentando encontrar algo de amor en ella, pero no había absolutamente nada. Sí, esa mujer los tuvo nueve meses en su vientre como tanto les repitió pero luego… ¿Dónde estuvo? Eso fue más que suficiente para dejarla atrás.

.

Ese mismo día, a la tarde, se vio salir humo del patio de la familia Sakamaki. Algunos se sorprendieron por eso, pero sólo era el trillizo del medio viendo como ardía en llamas su antiguo compañero, Teddy. Siempre se aferró a él creyendo que la persona que le dio vida tenia aunque sea una pizca de amor por él. Teddy la representaba y llenaba aquel espacio que debió haber ocupado ella. Sin embargo, con los años, fue haciéndose menos necesaria y ya era hora de desprenderse totalmente de ella. Él no estaba solo, ni mucho menos necesitaba que la presencia de ella siguiera en su vida. Su madre se había encargado perfectamente de sanar aquellas heridas de niño, ayudándolo a crecer y creer. "Gracias por todo, Teddy", le agradeció por última vez a lo que quedaba del oso de felpa. Pensó que fue una correcta despedida y final para su viejo amigo. Miró el cielo, respiró profundamente y sonrió; creyó que irónicamente había madurado un poco más por aquella situación. "Del sufrimiento se aprende, después de todo, ¿verdad?", le susurró la voz de sus recuerdos y él no pudo estar más que satisfecho con ese comentario.

.

Ayato por su lado, le había llevado algunos dulces y flores a Christa. Era sumamente torpe con las palabras, bien lo sabía, pero intento disculparse con ella por actuar como un idiota. Esta en cuanto lo vio, lo abrazó fuertemente y llenó de besos sus mejillas. "¡Oka-san!", se había quejado logrando ser totalmente ignorado. "No te preocupes hijo, estaré bien mientras tú lo estés", le contestó y este no tuvo más "remedio" que dejarse mimar. Por más que se quejara, adoraba que su madre lo mimara tanto. Claro, eso nunca lo diría.

.

.

.

Tal vez fue la orden de restricción. no creyeron que realmente fuera por la charla, o quizás su padre se había enterado de todo y ajustado algunos cuantos asuntos con los abogados pero Cordelia no volvió a aparecerse o a enviar a alguien para molestarlos. Tan rápido como reapareció en sus vidas, desapareció. En ese momento fue cuando Laito realmente creyó conveniente hablar con su madre. Fue a visitarla una tarde en la que se encontraba sola en la casa. Como siempre, esta lo recibió feliz y lo hizo sentir en paz.

.

En cuanto le comentó lo que había pasado, ella lo escuchó atentamente y luego de terminar el relato agachó la cabeza con culpa y se disculpó. La albina en vez de gritarle o interrogarlo, acarició sus preciosos cabellos y guio su cabeza hasta su regazo, donde siguió mimándolo con cariño y comenzó a tararearle la canción que le cantaba cuando él tenía miedo.

.

 **"** **Ya pasó… ya pasó, el miedo ya se marcho, no hay porque llorar"** canturreó ella en voz baja y él cerró los ojos sintiendo como la paz lo invadía.

 **.**

 **"** **Digámosle a las lágrimas adiós y recibamos a las sonrisas con entusiasmo"**

 **.**

 **"** **El sol me dijo que aunque las nubes y la luna aparecieran él seguía estando ahí"**

 **.**

 **"** **La luna y las estrellas me dijeron lo mismo para que no las olvidara"**

 **.**

 **"** **Al igual que las sonrisas cuando las lágrimas aparecen, siguen ahí"**

 **.**

 **"** **Así que no hay porque temer"**

.

Christa luego siguió tarareando dulcemente. Cada vez que acariciaba los cabellos de Laito, este se relajaba más. No le importaba parecer un mocoso pequeño en ese momento, no podía sentirse más agradecido por la mujer de madre que tenía.

.

―Perdón… Oka-san… ―susurró, sintiendo como por fin aquel nudo en su pecho desaparecía.

.

―Está todo bien… mi pequeño príncipe… ―le dijo dulcemente para después inclinarse y depositar un beso en su cabeza.

.

No hacían falta más palabras o acciones, ella también pudo sentir como un peso se le quitaba de encima. Amaba a sus hijos sobretodo y quería lo mejor para ellos; lo único que deseaba era que fueran felices. No importaba que sucediese, ella siempre los apoyaría y contendría.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Fin del cap :D espero les haya gustado. Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios de como les va pareciendo la historia y lo que paso en este cap (me costo bastante escribirlo x'D) Muchas gracias por leer ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	7. Capitulo 7

**¡Buenas mina-san! ¿Como estan? A pesar de tardarme una eternidad, llegue con el nuevo cap de "El aroma del encuentro" un AU de Diabolik Lovers.**

 **.**

 **Les quiero agradecer mucho a todas las personas que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia y comentarla (de veras me animan mucho a seguir) La verdad me deja muy contenta que Ahome tenga tan buena aceptacion y que no haya mucha desesperacion por el progreso de la relacion amorosa x'D recuerden que los dos protagonistas son muy "despistados" x'D ¡Prometo intetar cambiar el summary para se relacione mejor con lo que es la historia!**

 **.**

 **También le agradezco a Marce por corregir mis horrores ortográficos :)**

 **.**

 **Recuerden dejar sus reviews :D**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Diabolik lovers no me pertenece, si la historia y Ahome**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Eran las 9:30hs y ya sentía que su estomago le reclama su tan anhelada parada en "Coffee Break", la cafetería a la que asistía hace ya un tiempo. Todo había empezado por una hora libre entre materias y porque no le daba el tiempo para ir y volver a su casa. Fue ahí cuando se acercó a aquel lugar y lo eligió prácticamente como parada obligatoria todos los días. Esos minutos eran solos suyos, donde podía leer, pensar en nada, escuchar música y deleitarse con una buena taza de café acaramelado.

.

Tenía su sitio especial al lado de una ventana que daba a la calle. Le gustaba ver a la gente pasar mientras ella se tomaba un descanso de todo el ajetreo de la calle, pues recordaba perfectamente que luego debía volver a la universidad, de ahí a su trabajo de medio tiempo ―donde almorzaba algo― y finalmente a su casa. Generalmente agradecía tener un buen trabajo y de pocas horas, pero a veces simplemente lo detestaba. Debía facturar, copiar información, actualizar la agenda del jefe, entre otras cosas. Algo que se hacía muy tedioso; pero eran pocas horas, la paga buena y la consideración por su buen trabajo le daban beneficios. No podía quejarse. Además, gracias a su primo mayor, estaba donde estaba.

.

Aun así se daba pequeños mimos en el día, se permitía cosas, jugaba con su familia y los mimaba a ellos también. El sólo pensar eso le hacía sentir un cálido sentimiento en el pecho.

.

―¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¡Ah! ―escuchó que gritó un joven en voz "baja" y volvió a reír. Había descubierto que él siempre discutía acaloradamente con aquella cafetera a la que le decían "Jennifer" o "Jenny". Realmente no quería perderse aquel espectáculo.

.

Al poco tiempo que empezó a asistir a la cafetería y volverse clienta habitual, los trabajadores la saludaban más familiarmente. Las primeras semanas notó que su pedido llegaba diez minutos después de su entrada, luego de un día para otro comenzó a llegar a los cinco minutos. También se percató que su sabor era distinto, al igual que la textura y la temperatura. Era diferente… Levantó su mirada y se preguntó si aquel muchacho refunfuñón era el que se tomaba el trabajo de deleitarla con tal sabor y hacer más agradable su estadía allí. Sonrió y le agradeció mentalmente.

.

Era sumamente alentador ver cómo su cabellera blanca se movía detrás de la maquina apenas llegaba. Le indicaba y confirmaba que era él quien preparaba su bebida. Mientras leía sus libros académicos o ficciones solía escuchar sus maldiciones hacia "Jenny" y apretaba fuertemente sus labios para evitar reír estrepitosamente. Es que, ciertamente, era muy divertido escuchar cómo le recriminaba a la cafetera y al defensor de esta ―el jefe― diciéndole que no comprendía correctamente a las damas.

.

Fue muy irónico que por ese mismo aparato hayan podido acercarse. Un día como cualquier otro, la contrincante del albino decidió no querer funcionar, irritándolo por completo. Incluso vio como la golpeó un poco y levantó sus manos con resignación. Se lo quedó mirando un poco y pensó en qué hacer para ayudarlo. Pues según ella, él era el que le daba un gusto especial a sus mañanas con el café que preparaba y de cierta forma quería agradecérselo. Sin saber exactamente cómo, ya se encontraba caminando hasta el final de la barra. Siempre había sido así de impulsiva, por eso sufría bastantes accidentes y sus primos le recriminaban tanto por su actitud. Se concentró a quien le hablaría, recordando el nombre que leyó de su cartel y respiró con confianza. Vio como este le gritó una vez más a la cafetera y rio sin poder evitarlo. Él se detuvo en seco, se acomodó un poco el uniforme y se dio vuelta intentando esbozar una pregunta que dejó sin terminar.

.

―Disculpa, no pude evitar acercarme al ver que te estabas matando con Jennifer ―confesó entre risas y los señaló. Él abrió más sus orbes rubíes y pareció reaccionar luego de verla con detenimiento.

.

Luego de "dialogar" un poco, reparar a Jennifer y decidir faltar a sus clases, llegó a la conclusión de que el joven era una persona interesante. No se esperaba que él fuera menor que ella, pues su contextura física indicaba lo contrario, pero le agradó saber que estudia en una universidad cercana a la suya. Al tenerlo tan cerca y a disposición suya para arreglar a la maquina pudo observarlo mejor. Era alto, de espalda ancha, brazos fuertes y unas grandes manos que parecían sujetar las cosas con cuidado, como si temiese que se rompieran. Solía fruncir mucho el entrecejo y sonrojarse rápidamente, algo que disfrutaría demasiado mas adelante.

.

A partir de ese día, decidió cambiar su asiento y posicionarse en la barra donde él estaba con mayor frecuencia. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía exactamente, le agradaba y pensaba que charlar un poco en su rato libre no sería tan malo. Una sensación cálida se alojaba en su pecho cada vez que entraba al local, y él la miraba desde su puesto para después dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa y luego seguir con su trabajo. Era una acción rápida, pero siempre terminaba con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas el ojisrojos. Le daba la sensación que estaba esperando por ella al mirarla con algo de alivio cada vez que llegaba, a pesar de que su ceño fruncido predominara en la mayor parte de su conversación. Bueno, no podía quejarse, después de todo a ella le encantaba molestarlo o hablar de ciertos temas que lo incomodaban. De todas formas él no se quedaba atrás y le seguía el juego. Todo era… muy cómodo y raramente reconfortante.

.

Al principio creyó que era su imaginación, pero varias veces lo encontró observándola, detallándola, e incluso apreciándola. Solía hacerlo cuando ella leía sus libros, pensando que estaba completamente desconectada de su alrededor. Sin embargo, Ahome al sentir su mirada insistente sonreía, fingiendo que era por algo que leyó en su libro y no porque le gustara que hiciese eso. Aunque eso no duraba mucho, ya que su instinto burlón salía a flote y lo miraba fijamente cuando él parecía observarla más. Reía cuando su rostro se tornaba a un fuerte carmesí y se giraba. Eso era algo que jamás se reclamarían al parecer, pues él bufaba molesto mientras trabajaba y ella seguía leyendo.

.

Cuando conoció a su hermano Shuu, pudo ver una parte diferente de él y cómo su fase reacia se multiplicaba por cinco. Le resultaba muy peculiar. Y aunque se haya preocupado de más por él cuando se le cayó la taza, este siguió hablándole. Le gustó que su hermano le contara anécdotas de ellos, mientras se divertían por los súbitos colores que tomaba el rostro de Subaru. Era típico de un hermano mayor, así que no dudó en defender al albino cada vez que pudo. Se notaba a millas de distancia que se apreciaban mucho y que, por así decirlo, era "su preferido". A pesar de que fuera un idiota, era un buen idiota.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Una tarde volviendo del trabajo, prefirió pasar por un parque para intentar relajarse un poco. Los exámenes y su empleo a veces solían dejarla agotada como ese día. Y a pesar del frío, una buena caminata la ayudaría a despejarse. Caminó y caminó, hasta que se detuvo al escuchar el rasquetear de una guitarra. No supo si fue por mera curiosidad o porque era impulsiva y le llamaba la atención la melodía que quería escucharla de cerca. La siguió, encontrándose con el joven que ambientaba esa tarde helada. Lo observó y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era Subaru. Era increíble como seguía sorprendiéndola y lo bello que le pareció en aquel momento. Parecía dejarse llevar por el mar de sensaciones que creaba él mismo.

.

Sus parpados cerrados y la leve sonrisa que surcaba sus labios eran bastante llamativos. Y sus manos, las que forcejeaban con Jennifer, se lastimaban, preparaban su delicioso café y eran agradables al tacto a pesar de ser algo ásperas, tocaban con entusiasmo las cuerdas de aquel instrumento. Recordó que para vivir necesitaba oxígeno, algo que él le había quitado apenas lo visualizó. Volvió a introducirlo para que llenaran sus pulmones y se acercó un poco para escucharlo mejor. En cuanto terminó de tocar, este respiró hondo y apoyó sus manos sobre su guitarra. Le pareció indebido destruir aquel panorama pero no pudo evitar aplaudir y llamar su atención.

.

En cuanto se giró a verla y escanearla con la mirada confirmando que era ella, se sorprendió. Sus ojos rubíes resaltaban aun más que en la mañana y todo de él parecía menos estructurado. Tal vez era porque no estaban en el café o por la hora, pero le gustó ver esa nueva faceta suya. Sintió como sus mejillas ardieron un poco y sonrió luego de terminar de alagarlo.

.

La indagó un poco del porqué de su presencia, dejando su instrumento de lado. Ella por su parte quiso charlar con él así que se sentó a su lado. Se sintió algo culpable cuando aquel silencio incomodo se creó e incluso le pidió disculpas por molestarlo, pero eso pareció irritarlo más. Hasta le dijo que era molesta para él, aunque al hacerlo lo dijo pisándose entre palabras. Lo que le hizo revolver un poco su estomago de la culpa, e internar terminar con la conversación.

.

―¿Qué? ―exclamó con algo de desesperación al no poder expresarse claramente―. ¡No es como tú crees! ¡Tú eres molesta pero me agradas! ―confesó totalmente sonrojado y la azabache se apenó. Ese chico era un manojo de nervios andante, y supuso que su actitud ansiosa sólo empeoró eso. Tomó un mechón de su propio cabello y rio por lo estúpidos que eran―. ¡Olvida lo que dije! ―se quejó el muchacho y ella sólo pudo sonreírle sinceramente. Y él volvió a hacer lo mismo, quedarse sin habla y verla con aquellos preciosos ojos confusos.

.

―Tú también me agradas, Subaru ―le susurró y él no puedo hacer nada más que quedarse embobado viéndola. Se irguió y miró los árboles que los rodeaban, nunca le habían parecido tan llamativos como en aquella ocasión.

.

Luego de eso pudieron charlar con "normalidad". Claro, si normalidad era lanzarse comentarios sarcásticos y hacerse frente con bastante convicción como solían hacerlo. Solamente que cada vez se permitían ser más ellos mismo y no tenían porque ocultar su mal carácter. De esta forma llegaron al acuerdo de que Subaru la acompañaría hasta la parada de bus para quedarse más tranquilo. En ese trayecto pudieron crear un cómodo silencio que era interrumpido por comentarios triviales de vez en cuando.

.

Ahome confirmó, una vez más, que era muy entretenido y ameno dialogar con él. Metió su mano en su chaqueta con intensión de tomar su celular e intercambiar números, sin embargo se detuvo. Pensó que era demasiado para él por un día, no quería presionarlo ni que sintiera que lo estaba acosando así que lo dejó para después. Le dijo que le gustó encontrárselo en el parque, se despidió y tomó el transporte. En cuanto el vehículo avanzó, lo observó por la ventana y le volvió a sonreír mientras lo saludaba con las manos.

.

Todo parecía marchar bien, pero, ¿qué eran exactamente? Ella ya no lo consideraba como un simple conocido; era ya como un compañero o mejor dicho un amigo. Aunque realmente no sabía mucho de él y menos él de ella. Suspiró con sorna. En cuanto llegara a casa cocinaría algo para la cena y después se acurrucaría con alguno de sus primos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Al otro día sus profesores la sorprendieron con un cambió de prácticas. Sería un sábado anterior debido a que una compañera tenía a un familiar internado en un hospital y no podía asistir. Por ende, tenían que adelantar la de ella para no dejar sin jornada a aquella institución de niños con dificultades motrices. A las 10hs llegó, resignada, a la cafetería para descubrir que el albino no estaba. De todas formas tomó su lugar habitual y Gil la atendió. ¡No era hora de desalentarse! Tenía los materiales y juegos para las actividades, ya se había puesto en contacto con la institución y tenía su café en manos, aunque su gusto era diferente y le planteara un mar de preguntas, siguió con su proyecto. El único problema que se le presentaba era el poco personal; no era un simple problema, era "El problema".

.

Ese fin de semana sus primos estaban sumamente ocupados y no pensaba interrumpir sus proyectos y trabajos. No, a dos de ellos les quedaba muy poco para terminar la universidad y los otros dos estaban atareados con sus empleos. Así que los descartó. Les preguntó a algunas compañeras de cátedra pero estas debían preparar sus propios proyectos. ¡Tsk! Ya se negaría ella cuando la buscaran. Siempre era así, venían llorando cuando necesitaban algo, pero cuando ella estaba en apuros siempre había un "pero". Dejó de pensar en eso y les preguntó a unos posibles amigos. Algunos debían confirmarles y otros estaban trabajando. Exhaló con sorna y acunó su rostro entre sus manos. Se repitió varias veces que no importase cómo, le pondría el pecho a la situación. De pronto algo pareció iluminar su mente cuando volvió a notar la falta del albino. ¿Y si él…? No, primero se negó y pensó en no molestarlo.

.

―Oh, Aho-chan ―la llamó Gil―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara? ―le preguntó apoyándose en la barra―. ¿Es que extrañas tanto a Subaru-kun? ―preguntó con un tono burlista, esperando fastidiarla pero esta simplemente asintió―. ¿Eh?

.

―¡Cierto! ―Exclamó Ahome y se acercó a él―. ¿Podría pedirte un favor, Gil? ―pidió entusiasmada. Este sólo asintió―. ¿Me podrías dar el número de celular de Subaru?

.

―¿Ah? ¿¡Aun no te lo pidió!? ―Dijo sorprendido―. ¡Caray! No pensé que sería tan tímido ―comentó mirando con decepción el piso―. Subaru-kun no tiene remedio… Pero… aun así deberías esperar a que él te lo pida, Aho-chan ―regañó.

.

―¡Vamos, Gil! ―Contestó, haciendo un puchero con la boca―, necesito pedirle un favor que no puede esperar más tiempo ―dijo decidida.

.

Tal vez fue porque ella era demasiado persuasiva o porque Gil no podía mantenerse callado, pero consiguió el número. Luego, al volver del trabajo, pasó por el parque con intensiones de encontrárselo pero no estaba. "¡Obviamente que no estaría, estúpida!" se recriminó sabiendo que a veces no pensaba muy bien las cosas. Al llegar a su casa, merendó con su familia, se duchó y le mandó el mensaje. Era uno simple y conciso. Sin embargo no recibió una respuesta inmediata sino que le contestó una hora después. "¿Cómo se atrevía?"

.

Se quejó bastante, llamando la atención de Yuma que sospechaba que ocultaba algo. Aun así, como castigo Ahome no le contestó enseguida sino que cenó y después le respondió. Así estarían a mano, claro que solamente ella lo sabría, aunque sólo era para fastidiarlo más. Rio y siguió conversando con él. Le dio algo de pena pedírselo a él sabiendo que no hace mucho se conocían y que él podría rechazarla justamente por tomarse tantas confianzas. Incluso se lo dijo y se disculpó varias veces.

.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Ni siquiera me dijiste que necesitabas y ya estás dando por sentado que te diré que no. Dime… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"_**

.

Sintió unas inmensas ganas de transportarse por el teléfono y abrazarlo; prácticamente le había dicho que sí. Se balanceó de un lado a otro en uno de los sillones de su habitación y rio.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Jajajaja. ¡Eres increíble! ¿Tienes el sábado por la tarde libre?"_**

.

Admitió con sinceridad y sonrió como estúpida.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Sí. ¿A dónde quieres que te acompañe?"_**

.

Incitó él y Ahome dio un pequeño gritito de emoción; lo había conseguido. Inmediatamente lo llamó y charlaron sobre la jornada, lo que él debía llevar, el lugar, la hora y se disculpó unas cuantas veces más. Después de ello, pasaron a temas triviales donde las horas parecían pasar volando y no se percataban de ese hecho.

.

―Con tal de que no les digas mocosos cuando estás ahí, está bien. Después de todo, prácticamente, te estoy arrastrando allí. ¡Brabucón! ―burló con gracia.

.

―¿¡Ah!? ¿Con que ahora me dices así? Tienes bastantes agallas para haberme dicho idiota entonces. Tendrás que abstenerte a las consecuencias ―amenazó, elevando el volumen de su voz.

.

―Oh… ―rio ella, tapándose la boca para intentar suprimirla un poco―. ¿Qué piensas hacerme, grandulón? ¡No te tengo miedo! ―lo retó.

.

―Eh… Capaz quitar los indicadores de tus libros cuando estés distraída o meterte la traba cuando estás caminando ―ideó Subaru, riendo―. ¿Pensaste que te lo diría? ¿Qué clase de brabucón seria entonces? ¡Idiota! ―comentó mofándose de ella. Esta hizo un puchero con la boca y refunfuñó algo, para después contestarle.

.

―¡Tú no eres un brabucón! ¿Sabes? Eres… ―hizo un leve silencio para alargar el suspenso. "Eres un torpe tierno" quiso decir, pero sus palabras se atoraron en sus labios y no fueron esbozadas. Se rozó un poco estos y prefirió guardarse su opinión por el momento. Ese sería su otro castigo por ahora, obviamente, uno del que él no estaba enterado.

.

―Hm… ¿Qué? ―preguntó Subaru, cómodo con el ritmo de la charla.

.

―No~ te~ lo~ diré ~ ―canturreó Ahome―. ¿Pensaste que lo haría, torpe? ―finalizó riendo.

.

En un momento tuvieron que terminar la llamada porque eran más de las 22hs y se suponía que ya deberían estar durmiendo. Al cortar colocó su teléfono a un costado suyo y respiró profundo al cerrar sus ojos; tenía mucho por hacer al otro día, pero por lo menos no estaba sola.

.

Se quejó al sentir un peso de más sobre la cama que intentaba hacerse un lugar en esta. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos preciosos orbes cafés.

.

―¿No deberías estar durmiendo? ―Preguntó el joven―. Además, ¿qué fue todo ese griterío que hiciste? ¿Con quién hablabas? ―interrogó, prácticamente con el ceño fruncido.

.

―Oh~ ¿Tú no deberías estar durmiendo en el piso de abajo? ―contrarrestó ella orgullosamente.

.

―Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, no te desvíes del tema. ¡Ah! ―aclaró, tomándola entre sus brazos y no dejándole escapatoria.

.

―¡Vamos, Yuma! ―se reía mientras forcejeaba con el mayor y empezaba una guerra de cosquillas.

.

―¡Hup! ¡Suéltame! ―exigió él, al verse acorralado.

.

―¡Tú me estas sosteniendo, idiota! ―respondió y este tomó sus manos para exigirle que se calmase. Cuando recuperaron un poco el aire volvió a verla seriamente. Ella era un caso totalmente perdido, era el punto débil de la familia Mukami y a veces esta se aprovechaba de eso para convencerlos de algunas cosas.

.

―¡Bien! Basta de estupideces ―sentenció Yuma―. ¿Con quién rayos hablabas?

.

―Hm~ con un amigo ―dijo fingiendo seguridad en sus palabras―. Un amigo que me acompañará a una jornada que se me adelantó. ―Al momento de decir lo siguiente, el joven frunció el entrecejo y la escrutó con la mirada como si le pidiera más explicaciones.

.

Ahome le contó muy poco sobre él, se guardó los comentarios sobre de dónde lo conocía y estudiaba. Y aunque el contrario quería extraerle más información no pudo. Ni siquiera con las quejas de que alguno de ellos la acompañaría y que no hacía falta que su "amigo" lo hiciera.

.

Finalmente al otro día, le contó a su familia sobre lo sucedido y a pesar de que no les gustara la idea y propusieran cancelar algunos de sus planes para ir con ella, esta se negó. Se sentía a gusto con su elección y así se mantuvo. En la universidad consultó unos últimos detalles con la profesora y cuando fue al café aclaró algunos puntos con Subaru. Incluso terminó cantando algunas canciones infantiles con el jefe de este únicamente para fastidiarlo más. Le fue muy gracioso ver como se cubría la cara o se giraba para no verlos. ¡Bien! Estaba segura de que podía encargarse de todo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cuando llego el día, uno de sus primos reservó un taxi para que la recogiera y la llevara a la institución. Sin embargo, esta había quedado con el albino en la estación de tren, por ende sólo la acercó hasta ahí el vehículo. Al llegar, pudo divisarlo desde lejos y un gran alivio la invadió. Respiró hondamente y notó que este se acercaba a toda prisa hasta ella.

.

―¡Realmente viniste! ―exclamó contenta, con todo su equipaje a cuestas.

.

―¿Eh? ―Esbozó Subaru, quitándole la valija y mochila―. ¡Por supuesto que sí! A-aparte… yo te lo prometí, no deberías sorprenderte… idiota. ―Comentó girando su rostro levemente sonrojado.

.

―Gracias ―susurró ella, sonriéndole con sinceridad―. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

.

―Como digas… ¡Ahora vámonos o perderemos el tren! ―Advirtió Subaru, encaminándose mientras se terminaba de acomodar con las cosas de la muchacha―. ¡Eres una exagerada! ¿¡Que tanto traes aquí!?

.

Y así continúo el viaje. Hablaron un poco de sus familiares y de lo que harían ese día. Al llegar pusieron manos a la obra: acomodaron todo y comenzaron con las actividades apenas llegaron los niños. Y a pesar de que ella pensara que al ojirojos le costaría adaptarse al ritmo de los niños, lo hizo bastante rápido. Hasta se divirtió viéndolo pelear con alguno de ellos y jugar con bastante cuidado.

.

Algunas veces se lo quedaba mirando, sin saberlo, el parecía tan activo, tan relajado a diferencia del principio que parecía estar más rígido que una pared. También solía sorprenderlo al encontrarlo viéndola por algunos momentos, entorpeciendo así sus movimientos. Esa nueva faceta de él era increíble, pensó. No podía quejarse fue un día bastante entretenido y él colaboró mucho en eso.

.

A pesar de tener un aspecto muy irritado podía ser algo paciente y estar predispuesto para actuar. Como cuando el niño le vomitó encima. De veras, Ahome no supo que cara poner. Le enterneció la imagen de él y jovencito hablando pero esta se distorsionó en un segundo. Corrió prácticamente a socorrerlos a los dos con las encargadas. Realmente… ese día había sido muy entretenido.

.

Al terminar la jornada, nuevamente, aquel silencio reconfortador como el del parque se volvió a dar. Le era sumamente agradable pues parecían estar en la misma sincronía sin tener que interactuar, simplemente estando uno al lado del otro. Lamentablemente debían irse y los había ido a recoger su impaciente primo Yuma. ¡Los hombres realmente son unos idiotas! En vez de saludarse, se miraron de mala forma. ¿Pero qué les pasaba? En el momento retó al castaño y convenció al albino de viajar con ellos, pero aun así se seguían lanzando miradas no muy simpáticas.

.

Sorprendentemente y contra cualquier pronóstico, llegaron todos en una pieza hasta el parque donde pidió Subaru que lo dejaran. Al hacerlo, escuchó a su primo disculparse, muy de mala gana, con él y a este aceptando sus disculpas. No lo resistió y se bajó del coche. Cosa que al parecer, el joven no había notado hasta que el castaño gritó su nombre. Ella respiró profundo al ver esos preciosos ojos rubíes sorprendidos; últimamente era una acción que le gustaba admirar. Jugó un poco con sus dedos y entreabrió los labios lentamente captando la atención del muchacho, que parecía atento a cualquier movimiento que estos hicieran. Y sentirse así de observada la hizo sentir extraña, tanto que la sensación le quitó las palabras de la boca; sin otra cosa que dejándole modular un "Hasta luego", y mandarle la señal a su cerebro para que caminara hasta el carro y se subiera a este.

.

―¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo? ―recriminó el mayor, poniendo la camioneta en marcha.

.

―Sólo lo saludé ~ ―canturrió intentando distraer sus pensamientos. Había agregado una cualidad mas a la lista mental de descubrimientos de Subaru: "Es alguien muy amable, simplemente que lo oculta con su ceño de 'Doña cólera no está de humor'." Pensó, riendo al final.

.

Obviamente, cuando llegó a la casa, fue acosada por un mar de preguntas, sobre todo de su primo Ruki. Era terriblemente sobreprotector con ella y no quería que nadie se aprovechará de su punto débil. Y aunque se pusieran muy pesados, los amaba con todo el corazón, así que sólo se dejó advertir y los mimó un poco para calmarlos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

―Ya basta, en serio no… ―dijo seriamente sorprendiendo a la azabache― No vuelvas a molestarme por favor ―pidió al voltearse. Ella no supo el porqué de su cambio de actitud de un día al otro. Sólo actuó como siempre y al verlo algo deprimido intentó animarlo a su manera. Nunca quiso fastidiarlo tanto para que él terminase contestándole así.

.

Ahome palmeó la barra con sus manos para luego levantarlas como si se estuviera rindiendo por el momento. Si eso quería ella lo haría. Después de todo ni siquiera sabía si era su amiga, así que no tenía el derecho de entrometerse de más en su vida personal.

.

―De acuerdo, no te molestare más ―comentó pacíficamente y se fue del local a los minutos.

.

Sin embargo, un sentimiento de incomodidad se instaló sin permiso alguno en su pecho queriendo destruir todo a su paso. ¿Cómo había llegado eso? Hace unos pocos días se reían de lo que había sucedió en la jornada y ahora ni quería hablarle. De inmediato, supuso que sería por algún problema en su casa o en la universidad lo que lo tendría así. Pero… capaz ella también había tirado mucho de la cuerda y eso a él le disgustó.

.

Pensó en mandarle algún mensaje para dejarle en claro que ella lo ayudaría en lo que pudiese, sin embargo eso también podría empeorar la situación. Bufó con cansancio y miró el computador donde estaba trabajando. ¿Y si tal vez…? Asintió decidida y comenzó a teclear a velocidades que únicamente podía utilizar cuando debía entregar un informe urgente. No iría a la cafetería y faltaría a la materia que le seguiría para adelantar trabajo y así poder pedirse el día siguiente libre. ¡Era perfecto! Creyó, y a pesar de que no sabía que haría exactamente, en esa tarde libre siguió con su plan.

.

"Necesito encontrar más opciones, no colocar obstáculos", se dijo intentando ser positiva. Si algo la vida les había enseñado a ella y a sus primos, era a seguir esforzándose a pesar de todo. "Aunque duela" murmuró la voz de sus recuerdos, punzándole un poco el corazón. Negó con su cabeza y continúo con su labor. Más tarde, su jefe accedió a su pedido dejándola con una cosa menos en su lista.

.

Al llegar a su casa se metió directamente en la tina. necesitaba relajar su cuerpo después de un día tan largo. Se introdujo, lentamente, sintiendo como el agua iba abrazando su piel y como el vapor de esta le llegaba al rostro. Apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la tina y exhalo exageradamente. No tenía sentido preocuparse tanto, ¿verdad? Cualquier persona con algo de sentido común no lo haría pero ella… en esos momentos lamentaba tan solo un poco el hecho de ser tan impulsiva. Y para colmo estaba algo confundida. En una acción por intentar tranquilizarse, frotó su cuello con sus manos y meció su cabeza de un lado a otro.

.

―Mukami Ahome, eres una reverenda idiota ―se dijo asintiendo al final. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Simplemente le desagradaba demasiado ver al albino en ese estado, alejando a los demás hasta quedarse solo―. ¡Ah! ¡Eres un imbécil, Subaru! ―exclamó, intentando que de alguna manera inexplicable, el insulto le llegase. Para contener otra posible maldición, metió su boca bajo el agua y comenzó a hacer burbujas con el aire que exhalaba frenéticamente. ¡Era sumamente irritante!

.

Cuando terminó de bañarse se dirigió a la sala de estar donde leía apaciblemente su primo mayor. Sostenía un libro con sumo cuidado y mantenía su penetrante mirada en él. Lo observó con ternura y se acurrucó a su lado. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y sus manos abrazaron su cintura. Ruki desocupó una de sus manos para comenzar a acariciar el hombro de su querida pelinegra, sin despegar su mirada de aquellas líneas.

.

En ese momento él suspiró profundamente, para después observarla y abrazarla un poco más.

.

―¿Pasa algo? ―fue directo.

.

―Hm~ Creo que algo así ―confesó no muy segura de lo que ella misma pensaba―. Es que un… ―murmuró intentando escoger el calificativo que se suponía debía pronunciar.

.

―¿"Un"? ―Preguntó Ruki interesado, dejando el libro a un costado―. ¿Un hombre? ―ella asintió―. ¿Te gusta alguien? ―interrogó, no muy alegre, alejándola un poco para verla a los ojos.

.

―No, es sólo que…. ―respiró hondo y luego habló rápidamente―, un conocido que yo realmente considero mi amigo está mal y no sé por qué. Sin embargo no parece ser que vaya a contarme algo y la verdad no me gusta verlo así. No sé qué hacer a pesar de que le dé vueltas al asunto. ¡Y ya me estoy exasperando! ―comentó, para después volver a introducir algo de aire a sus pulmones. Ruki, en cambio, frotó un poco su entrecejo y se preparó para hablar.

.

―En definitiva… ¿Estás por meterte donde no te llaman? ―"Que responda que 'No', por favor", pensó Ruki.

.

―¡Sí! ―contestó Ahome decidida.

.

―¿No podrías esta vez… sólo observar?

.

―No.

.

―¿Entonces, por qué tantas dudas si vas a hacer algo igual? ―prácticamente afirmó resignado. Ella en respuesta, infló sus cachetes con disconformidad―. Pero… ¿Estás segura de que sólo es un amigo? ―quiso volver a confirmar. Generalmente, eran los demás muchachos los que malinterpretaban las intensiones de su a prima, así que siempre ―en primer lugar― le preguntaba a ella. Si los muy idiotas eran los equivocados no habría problema, él podría encargarse de eso pero… Si fuera al revés, sería otro tema.

.

―No, quédate tranquilo ―respondió, aliviándolo―. Pero… ―llamó su atención cruzándose de brazos―. ¿Qué si fuera así? ¡Ya estoy grande! Si quiero, ¡puedo tener novio sin tener que pedirle permiso a nadie! ―aclaró mofándose.

.

―¡Ja! ¡Estás muy equivocada, señorita! ―comenzó a discutir algo molesto.

.

―¿De quién… están hablando? ―interrumpió Azusa que había terminado de cocinar.

.

―¡De nada en especial! ―Desvió Ahome el tema levantándose y estirándose― Ah~ tengo hambre ~ ―canturreó, tratando de pasar al lado de este, pero él le impidió el paso.

.

―Comida por… respuesta ―Comentó Azusa―. Es justo.

.

―¿Ah? ¡Vamos, Azusa! ―se quejó―. Sólo era una duda que tenía sobre como animar a un amigo. Eso es todo ―simplificó sonriente.

.

―¿Eso es todo? ―pregunto Ruki alcanzándolos.

.

―Eso es todo~ ―afirmó.

.

―Eso es todo… ¿verdad? ―quiso confirmar el pelinegro menor. Él tampoco podía evitarlo, le gustaba pelearla y jugar así con ella. Pero esta en cualquier momento perdería la paciencia si seguían así.

.

―Sí, eso dije… ¡Ahora, pondré la mesa antes de que Yuma salga del baño! ―y se dirigió a la cocina.

.

―Ruki… ―murmuró Azusa y este lo miró―. ¿Eso es todo? ―el contrario suspiró resignado.

.

―Eso quiero creer.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tal como dijo, al otro día, no fue a la cafetería ni a las horas que seguían sino que directamente a su trabajo. Organizó todo para que los demás asistentes no tuvieran dificultades y ni su jefe se quejara por su falta. ¡Bien! Terminada la jornada volvió a pasar por el parque con esperanzas de encontrarlo, sin embargo no fue así. "No desesperes", se dijo. De todas formas, si se lo encontraba… ¿Qué le diría? Algo indecisa tomó asiento en el banco en el que estuvieron la última vez.

.

¿Qué le diría? Se volvió a preguntar, pues todo le estaba yendo muy bien hasta el momento pero nunca se detuvo a pensar en que le diría. Se había decido a irlo a buscar al otro día. Suponiendo que lo encontrara milagrosamente en algún momento, ¿qué haría después?

.

―Mukami Ahome, eres una reverenda idiota ―volvió a insultarse a ella misma. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones. ¿Acaso su lema era "Actuó, luego pienso"? Así no llegaría muy lejos. Bajó su rostro y se encandilo por el reflejo de la luz. El sol estaba llevándose toda la calidez junto con él―. Tú y la luna son bastantes burlistas ―refunfuñó con un puchero en la boca.

.

No supo si fue por lo que ella misma dijo o por observar los tintes rojizos que se desparramaban por el cielo hasta fundirse en un violeta muy oscuro. Pero… ahí estaba, sola con ella misma sin saber que hacer realmente y aun así él se las ingeniaba para ocupar su mente en ese momento. "Es increíble la capacidad de la gente de estar cuando físicamente no lo está" murmuró para sí. Así eran las personas significativas para uno, sus familiares, amigos y ahora él. Rio con algo de sorna. "¿Realmente no tengo remedio como dice Ruki?" se preguntó y volvió a reír. Bueno, tendría que vivir con eso.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Con un poco mas de resolución, al otro día, se situó frente el modulo de ingeniería, donde se suponía que él ingresaría dentro de unos momentos. Esperó en la puerta de este con su bolso en manos, pero no apareció. ¡No podía ser cierto! En algún lugar debería estar. Pensó que tal vez no había asistido, sin embargo no quiso darse por vencida. Siguió buscando, preguntando los horarios de la cátedra de arquitectura que eran unos cuantos a esa hora. Sin darse cuenta, pasó dos horas dando vueltas e incluso le pareció haber llamado la atención de algunos alumnos pues se la quedaban viendo al pasar. Bueno, eso a ella no le interesaba.

.

Recorrió nuevamente el patio y ahí lo vio, cruzándolo con sus pertenencias encima. Sonrió con alivio al divisarlo, sin embargo la tristeza que el cargaba encima la hizo preocupar. De inmediato aquella incomodidad la inmovilizó por unos momentos. ¿Por qué estaba tan solo? ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? Posó su mano en su pecho, sintiendo a su agitado corazón estrujándose. Pudo palpar la culpa que la invadió al no saber cómo confrontarlo sin actuar como una idiota; eso era lo que más impotencia le daba.

.

Sin querer perder un segundo más corrió hacia él, llamándolo. Cuando el joven se giró y la miró con sus preciosos orbes rubíes, los que tanto le gustaban a ella, sonrió con alivio. Llegó hasta él quien pareció querer modular su nombre pero esta no lo dejó hablar.

.

―¡Lo siento! ―se disculpó, para después hacerle una leve reverencia― Yo… Yo… ―se irguió para verlo decidida―. No pude esperar más. Yo quería decirte que lamento mucho el haberte incomodado tanto. ¡Juro que no era mi verdadera intensión herirte o algo así! Yo sólo estaba bromeando pero… ¡Ahh! ―no la dejó continuar y se la llevó a una parte más alejada del patio. En ese pequeño trayecto, mientras observaba su ancha espalda, las palabras que quería decirle se desordenaron drásticamente y se peleaban por salir primero de su boca. Mordió sus labios y decidió decirle lo que realmente quería decir.

.

Al detenerse y colocar sus pertenencias a un costado le pidió a Ahome que se explicase bien. Esta le dijo la verdad; que quería disculparse con él pero este no hacía más que ser testarudo y decir que él era el problema realmente. En un momento se exaspero al escucharlo y verlo así, por eso lo tomó por los hombros para obligarlo a verla. Le pidió que la escuchara y se sinceró confesando que realmente le preocupaba bastante mientras repartía algunas caricias por sus rígidos brazos, que tras esos toques se relajaban. Desvió su mirada hacia las manos del muchacho. Eran tan pálidas y grandes pero cuidadosas… sin embargo estaban expuestas a aquel frío sin ni siquiera retorcerse. Así era como ella lo veía en el aquel momento y no quería que siguiera así. Suspiró silenciosamente y levantó su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada culpable de él.

.

―Sé que sólo soy una conocida y que no tengo ni el más mínimo derecho de decirte estas cosas, pero… lo haré aun así. discúlpame ―remarcó Ahome, volviendo a verlo a los ojos llenándose de valor―. No tengo idea de lo que te está pasando o si te sucedió algo, sin embargo…. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, aunque sea en lo más mínimo dímelo y lo haré ―sentenció, prácticamente suplicándoselo. Esta vez sus manos se deslizaron hasta las de él sujetándolas con aprecio―. Si necesitas que te escuche, te acompañe, hable, golpee a alguien o si simplemente quieres que nos quedemos en silencio mirando a la nada… yo lo haré. En serio… quiero que me dejes ayudarte, no me gusta verte así. Yo… estoy aquí para ti ―finalizó sorprendiéndolo por sus palabras.

.

Subaru ensanchó aún más su mirada y sus ojos parecieron temblar levemente en su eje por un momento. Parecía querer hablar sin embargo se quedó callado y la intriga comenzó a hacer mella en ella. ¿Qué lo único que hacia al hablarle era confundirlo aun mas? Su cabeza no podía maquinar una frase coherente sin decir algo que lo lastimase. La azabache sintió sus labios temblar.

.

―Hm… si quieres puedes mandarme a la mierda o incluso no hablarme más, pero déjame intentarlo ―dijo con seguridad para después suavizar su mirada―. No me gusta ver cómo te aíslas porque estás triste, Subaru… por favor… ―susurró con un tono de voz tan aterciopelado que lo hizo reaccionar. Sus ojos, reflejaron esperanza y anhelo tan puros que provocó que el cuerpo de Ahome se moviera por sí solo.

.

Las ansias dominaron sus brazos con los cuales rodeó el cuello del joven y lo atrajo más hacia ella, pegando su cuerpo al de él, intentando brindarle su apoyo y calidez. A pesar de su intención, no esperó que este la aceptase gustoso, rodeara su cintura con tanta dulzura y enterrara su rostro, casi desesperadamente, en el hueco de su cuello. Lo sintió respirar hondamente y exhalar contra su piel, logrando que esta se erizara y que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo el sector. Ahome cerró sus ojos, hundió su rostro en su hombro y se dejó deleitar con su aroma tan masculino. No olía para nada mal. Incluso sonrió cuando la atrajo más hacia él y jugueteó con su cabello con cariño. La respiración del albino rozando suavemente su cuello le hacía olvidar donde se encontraban. Era un momento muy íntimo que únicamente le pertenecía a ellos.

.

Luego de unos momentos, se separaron lenta y cuidadosamente. Él la deslizó con cuidado de sus brazos, mientras se erguía de a poco, muy a su pesar, y ella antes de soltarlo, acarició por última vez sus manos. Aun parecían estar envueltos en aquella atmosfera cálida contradiciendo totalmente al clima. Ella lo miró con una mirada llena de dulzura, con su infaltable sonrisa complementándola y un leve sonrojo que la hacía aun más hermosa de lo que ya era.

.

Ahome se sintió aun más tranquila cuando vio sus ojos llenos de cariño y esperanza. Subaru volvía a ser el mismo; un joven sumamente amable con algunos problemas para controlar su malgenio. Sonrió tiernamente y este le dio un pequeño golpe, con su dedo índice, en la frente.

.

―Eres muy charlatana ―susurró. Ella frotó aquel lugar por inercia e hizo un puchero―. No me mires así. Ya te había dicho que no me pareces una verdadera molestia. Tú supusiste mucho y sacaste tus propias conclusiones ―aclaró con un tono de voz medio altanero. Ella pareció querer contestar pero él la interrumpió―. Gra…gracias por hacerlo y venir hasta mí ―se sinceró, agradeciéndole de corazón.

.

La ojivioleta sintió como su pecho sin inundo de calidez. Aun más cuando vio que un rojo carmín azotaba con fuerza las mejillas del albino que había decidido girarse para que no lo notase tanto. Después de eso, él la invitó a tomar algo a un bar de por ahí. Se disculpó varias veces por hacerlo faltar a sus clases pero este pareció sentirse incluso más culpable cuando se enteró de todo el movimiento que había hecho ella para verlo. Cada palabra que decía parecía empeorarlo, inclusive él comenzó a murmurar posibles soluciones a "los problemas que le causó". Eran un desastre. La azabache volvió a sincerarse con esperanzas de apaciguarlo un poco, "Y además quería verte. ¿Tiene algo de malo?". A pesar de ser ella, sentía pena. no pudo creer que esas palabras salieran tan fácilmente de sus labios.

.

―Y-yo… ―balbuceó, volviendo a girarse―. No, no está mal pero, ¿por qué… te tomas tantas molestias por mí? ―esbozó Subaru, al fin, librándose de aquella pregunta que lo torturaba y mirándola de reojo.

.

―A ver…. ―canturreó posando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios para evitar que flaqueasen―. ¿Por qué será? ―Inclinó su cabeza con duda fingida―. ¡Ah! Porque me agradas mucho, Subaru. Y por eso no quiero verte mal. Eso es todo. Para mí eso es suficiente como para hacer esto ―y nuevamente las mejillas del albino se tornaron rojas. Después de procesarlo por un momento, cerró los ojos y se echó a reír. Ella creyó que su risa era tan preciosa como contagiosa.

.

―Si estás bien con eso entonces yo no tengo por qué quejarme. Haz lo que quieras ―dijo sonriéndole sinceramente. "Ja, ahora abstente a las consecuencias", le advirtió mentalmente mientras le dedicaba una juguetona sonrisa―. Ahora apurémonos y entremos a algún bar ―comentó, guiándola animado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Subaru le contó lo sucedido con su familia y un poco de cómo estaba conformada. Ahome le dio algunos consejos y lo regañó un poco por subestimar a su madre. Bueno, eran seis hijos intentando actuar lo mejor posible para no dañar los sentimientos de su progenitora. En todo momento lo escuchó con atención y lo dejó proseguir al ritmo que a él le parecía conveniente. No importaban los silencios que se producían, estaban acompañándose y eso era suficiente para ellos.

.

Ella le deseó la mejor de las suertes cuando él le relató el plan que había maquinado en el momento y lo despidió haciéndole porras y, ¿por qué no haciéndole pasar un poco de vergüenza? Eso pareció avivar aún más sus ánimos. ¡Bien! Se dio el permiso de respirar con tranquilidad mientras el bienestar invadía su cuerpo. Le fue increíble considerar que pudiera sentirse así por solo el buen humor de Subaru.

.

Al llegar a su casa, les comentó a sus primos que el dilema estaba solucionado. Obviamente no contándoles lo que sucedió en sí, sólo un: "Está todo bien, por suerte" para aliviarlos. Aunque no logró el efecto deseado, ganándose un interrogatorio, se sintió bien. Sólo esperaba que todo se solucionara para la familia Sakamaki.

.

Esa misma noche, algo tarde, recibió un mensaje del albino.

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _Disculpa por molestarte tan tarde, pero quería agradecerte por lo de hoy. Además el plan funciono; logramos hablar entre todos y al parecer Laito hizo las paces con los otros dos trillizos y Oka-san. Creo que todo se pondrá mejor ahora. Nuevamente perdón por la hora pero quería que te enteraras primero. Gracias ¡Buenas noches!_**

 ** _Pd: ¡No se te vuelva a ocurrir faltar al trabajo así, idiota! Si quieres decirme algo, hazlo, o si tienes un problema, también. Hasta mañana"_**

 **.**

Ahome dio un salto de alegría apenas leyó la primera línea. ¡Qué bien! Se alegró mucho por él y porque se acordara de avisarle como ella misma le había pedido que hiciera. Se recostó nuevamente y parpadeó lentamente para después escribir.

 **.**

 ** _"_** ** _¡Eso es espectacular, Subaru! Me alegro mucho por ti, en serio. ¡Y no tienes porque agradecerme! Puedes usar mi hombro para desahogar tus penas cada vez que lo necesites :) Muchas gracias por pensar en mí. ¡Nos vemos mañana!_**

 ** _Pd: Dulces sueños, idiota~ "_**

 **.**

Terminó de escribir y sonrió ampliamente; era un idiota. Se acurrucó nuevamente entre sus sabanas y dejó que el sueño volviera a invadirla, haciéndole recordar por última vez aquel cálido abrazo y los preciosos ojos rubíes llenos de esperanza que tanto le agradaban.

 **.**

* * *

.

 **.**

 **"** **La** **mañana en la que el grano de café nos hizo adictos a encontrarnos,** **sabíamos que podríamos quemarnos, pero aún así corrimos el riesgo. Bebimos gustosos el dulce y a la vez amargo sabor de la temporalidad, de la incertidumbre, del saber que un sólo café nunca más nos dejaría satisfechos. Una vez que se prueba hay un deseo insaciable por seguirlo bebiendo.** **Pero ya no más solo.  
Tal vez nos bebimos demasiado rápido.  
Tal vez nos bebimos demasiado lento.**

 **Tal vez aun seguimos bebiéndonos, o incluso lo hacemos sin darnos cuenta.**

 **Puede que nuestros sentimientos estén desencontrados pero no nuestras miradas.**

 **Tal vez y solo tal vez, seas la persona que siempre quiera beber y que me beba "**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Fin del capitulo 7!** OMG espero les haya gustado. Crei que seria justo mostrar alguna vez el punto de vista de Ahome ademas de agregar algunas conversaciones y sucesos que no estuvieron en el cap pasado :)

¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero ansiosa sus comentarios ;)


	8. Capitulo 8

**Buenas minna-san! esta vez actualice antes asi que estoy con la conciencia limpia :9 jejeej les recuerdo que este es un AU donde las personalidades de los personajes pueden variar un poco, pero no demasiado, debido a que no sufrieron ni la mitad que en el juego.**

 **.**

 **Les quiero agradecer mucho a todas las personas que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia y comentarla (de veras me animan mucho a seguir) Y los invito a seguir haciendolo :D**

 **.**

 **También le agradezco a Marce por corregir mis horrores ortográficos :)**

 **.**

 **Recuerden dejar sus reviews :D**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Diabolik lovers no me pertenece, si la historia y Ahome**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **~CAPITULO 8~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

.

¡Al fin era viernes! Para algunos significaba el fin de una semana ardua y el comienzo de noches de desvelo y fiesta. Ir a un club nocturno y destensarse en la pista de baile o conseguir buena compañía. Ese no era el caso para Sakamaki Subaru; no a él no le llamaba la atención y aunque lo hiciera no tenía con quien ir. Laito le había insistido en muchas ocasiones ir a alguno de esos "antros", pero bien sabía que con el castaño al mando las cosas no terminarían muy bien. Por lo menos no para él.

.

En cambio, él había salido temprano de la universidad ―por la ausencia de un profesor― aprovechando la oportunidad para ayudar a su madre con las compras del almuerzo familiar del domingo. Generalmente casi todos podían cenar juntos los domingos sin embargo, debido a los trabajos y las fechas de los exámenes acercándose les era muy difícil coordinar, así que su progenitora acordó fechas especiales en las que debían hacer todo lo posible por asistir. Pobre de ellos si no lo hicieran… pensó sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

.

―¿Para qué tanta carne, Oka-san? ―le preguntó a su madre. Esta parecía niña en dulcería, estaba muy emocionada por tenerlos a todos juntos como cuando eran pequeños.

.

―Sabes que a tus hermanos les gusta comer mucho ―mencionó cargando aún más el carro. Al albino menor sólo le quedó asentir y cargar con todas las compras. Después de todo le gustaba ver a su madre así de animada.

.

Luego de comprar todo lo que "necesitaban" y otros artículos para el hogar, decidieron volver a la casa. En todo momento la albina mayor estuvo riéndose "disimuladamente" mientras observaba a su hijo. Ya no era un niño sino un hombre, pero aun así no podía acostumbrarse a eso. ¡Nunca lo haría con ninguno de sus seis hijos! Al llegar guardaron los víveres en sus respectivos lugares y decidieron esperar a que llegaran los demás para merendar. En cuanto lo hicieron el ambiente cambió repentinamente. Kanato se reía a todo momento, Ayato parecía nervioso mientras que Laito y su madre se miraban con confidencialidad.

.

―¡Tsk! ¿Qué les pasa? ―exigió saber, no aguantando que lo dejaran fuera de lo que sea en lo que estaban metidos. Sin embargo ese no era problema, no… presentía que indirectamente él también estaba involucrado.

.

―¿Qué pasa con qué? ―dijo el peli violeta con indiferencia y bebió de su taza de té. El ojis rojos lo miró con fastidio. Si iba a hacerse el desentendido por lo menos podría esforzarse más.

.

―¿Que uno no puede estar de buen humor? ―Esbozó el pelirrojo―. ¡Ah! ¡Con razón las mujeres te ignoran! ―retó altaneramente―. Hasta Jenny lo hace… ―murmuró riendo al final. Subaru estuvo a punto de lanzarle un cojín pero el castaño se metió en la línea de fuego.

.

―Bueno, bueno ~ ―intentó calmarlo―. Ayato-kun, deberías dejar de molestarlo~ ―sugirió y el nombrado bufó cruzándose de brazos. ¡Por nada del mundo lo haría!―. Además… ―agregó ganándose la atención de los presentes―, no puedes negar que últimamente está de muy buen humor~ ―dijo mirando al menor pícaramente.

.

―Eso es cierto ―afirmó Christa sonriente―. Sonríes mas, estas más activo y motivado… aunque a veces te irritas fácilmente ―comentó con cierta duda al final―, debes intentar controlar eso hijo. El otro día casi te le tiraste encima a tu hermano.

.

―Esto… ―intentó modular. Pasó su mano por su nuca con intenciones de relajarse, pero las risas de sus hermanos lo desconcentraban.

.

―¡Eso! ¡Si ahora estas así, no me imagino el domingo! ―recriminó Ayato con el entrecejo fruncido. Inmediatamente su progenitora lo fulminó con la mirada.

.

―¿Ah? ¿Qué tiene de especial el domingo? ―Interrogó y sintió la pesada mirada de Christa―. C-claro… aparte del almuerzo.

.

―¡Nada! Sólo estamos emocionados por estar todos juntos en el almuerzo ―intentó justificar Kanato con algo de nerviosismo. Eso nadie se lo creyó; el ojisvioleta no tenía fama de ser optimista ni de emocionarse tanto por estar todos juntos. Este intentó desviar su vista de la mirada incrédula de Subaru, que estaba sentado a su lado―. ¿P-por qué me miras así? ¡Ya déjame en paz!

.

Ante la mirada confusa del albino, la mayor negó resignada y Laito codeó a Ayato con algo de molestia. Esta peinó su cabello y le sonrió con algo de culpa.

.

―Verás… ―murmuró algo nerviosa―, tendremos… un invitado mas… ―dijo y el ojirojos sintió un nudo en el estomago al imaginar que sería su padre. Sin embargo las sonrisas maliciosas de los demás lo negaban―. Mejor dicho, una invitada…. ―finalizó desviando su mirada.

.

―¿Una amiga tuya? ―preguntó y esta negó―. ¿La novia de Reiji? ―Negó otra vez―. ¿La de Kanato? ―volvió a negar y Subaru ya sentía que se le subía la sangre a la cabeza. Realmente le costaba ser paciente―. ¿Entonces quién? ―la albina quiso contestar, pero la interrumpieron.

.

―¡Tu novia, idiota! ¿Tanto te costó deducirlo? ―increpó el pelirrojo. El albino pareció tardar en procesarlo, sólo observó como su madre retaba al idiota, menor de los trillizos, junto con el castaño.

.

―¿¡Eh!? ―esbozó, aun no cayendo en cuenta a quien se referían.

.

―Nfu, a Ahome-chan~ ―canturreó con malicia Laito. Todos los presentes pudieron apreciar como el rostro del menor cambiaba súbitamente a un rojo intenso. Incluso pareció dejar de respirar mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente.

.

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―Exclamó levantándose de su asiento―. ¡Y-y no es mi novia! ― recordó aclarar mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

.

―Tienes razón… ―aceptó Kanato y sintió que por fin alguien se ponía de su lado―. Sería demasiada suerte para ti ―retiró su pensamiento―. Está bien, es la chica que te gusta ―dijo con algo de cansancio.

.

―¡Tampoco me gusta! ―gritó y su madre le hizo un ademan de que se calmara.

.

―¿Entonces qué es? ¿¡Eh!? ―espetó el menor de los trillizos.

.

―E-es… ―intentó pensar en una respuesta razonable y que no lo metiera mas en problemas. Balbuceó un poco y comentó con algo de duda―, ¿mi amiga…?

.

―¡Pfff! ―estalló de risa el castaño―. ¿Me lo estás preguntando o afirmando?~ ¡No eres para nada bueno mintiendo, Subaru-kun! ―dijo al final con un puchero en la boca.

.

La habitación se llenó de comentarios sarcásticos y griterío. Su madre intentó calmarlos pero los trillizos estaban tan entretenidos fastidiando al menor, que le fue casi imposible lograr un poco de silencio.

.

―¡Además…! ―exclamó algo exhausto el albino―, ¿cómo es posible que la hayan invitado si no la cono…cen…? ―"Shuu" pensó. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía a hacer algo así? Se sintió algo traicionado y murmuro unos cuantos insultos.

.

―¿Ah? Yo hablé con ella~ ―canturreó Laito, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de él―. No, no fue Shuu quien me dio el número ―contestó anticipando su pregunta.

.

―¿Quién? ―exigió saber, apretando fuertemente su quijada. Lo único que había impedido que le saltara encima eran las palabras de su madre.

.

―No puedo decirlo…. Mi cuerpo aparecería flotando en el rio si lo hiciera ―explicó dramatizando sus palabras.

.

―No tienes por qué preocuparte… ―contestó sorprendiendo a los demás―, yo mismo le haré el favor a "esa" persona ―advirtió con el ceño fruncido a más no poder, mientras daba unos peligrosos pasos hacia él. Después de un pequeño interrogatorio, Laito terminó confesando que el contacto se lo dio Gil.

.

El sonido de su celular lo desconcentró. Con desgano se detuvo y observó el teléfono llevándose una sorpresa; era un mensaje de Ahome.

.

―"¡Buenas tardes Subaru! ¿Cómo estás? Mira, esperé hasta después del trabajo y de que salieras de la universidad para preguntarte algo. Shuu y Laito me dijeron que tu madre me invitó al almuerzo del domingo y que les gustaría que asistiera. ¿Qué les digo?" ―leyó en voz alta Kanato que estaba parado al lado del albino. Este inmediatamente ocultó su móvil ganándose una mirada de burla de parte del peli violeta. Había reaccionado demasiado lento, aun no entendía lo que se proponía su familia y ni siquiera tenía en claro "que era" la pelinegra para él―. Por lo menos es considerada al pedir tu opinión ―dijo con algo de desdén.

.

―Fue idea mía invitarla. Lo lamento, hijo ―se disculpó su madre mirándolo con algo de culpa y con un destello travieso en sus ojos―. ¡Es que quería conocerla! Por eso les pedí ese favor a tus hermanos.

.

―¡Vamos, Subaru! ―Palmeó su hombro el trillizo mayor―. No hay de qué avergonzarse~ Queríamos conocer a la chica que logró sacarte un fin de semana ―lo codeó e interrumpió cualquier comentario que podría haber hecho―. Además, Gil dijo que es muy linda y divertida ―le guiñó el ojo a su hermano y este golpeó su estómago por puro reflejo―. ¡Arg!

.

El albino miró con desconfianza a sus familiares y suspiró. Era una "amiga" así que, ¿por qué tanto problema? Le había dicho Ayato. Se sintió estúpido y algo presionado por todavía no responderle. ¿Qué tenía de malo invitarla? No era nada comprometedor, ¿verdad? Intentó convencerse y le escribió; "Diles que sí, si deseas venir. Lamento las molestias". Al parecer los demás se percataron de eso y esperaron la respuesta con él. "¿Qué debo llevar?" le llegó su contestación y la leyó en voz alta para su madre que saltó de alegría en el lugar.

.

Los demás hicieron gestos de victoria como si hubieran ganado una apuesta. Inmediatamente la duda invadió prácticamente todo su ser, además de los nervios. A parte de su ex novia, nunca había llevado una chica a la casa. Bueno… él no tenía muchas amigas que digamos. Su progenitora le pidió que le dijera a Ahome que no hacía falta llevar nada, pero esta insistió en aunque sea llevar un postre. "¡Dile que sí!" le exigió Kanato y estuvo de acuerdo. Luego de esa pequeña charla, en la que estuvo presente su familia, les pidió explicaciones. ¡Ya no era un maldito mocoso para que actuaran a espaldas de él! Además tenían metido en la cabeza la disparatada idea de que ella le gustaba. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y resopló con cansancio. ¿Dirían lo mismo delante de ella? Un poderoso carmín se apoderó de su rostro y negó con fuerza intentando desterrarlo.

.

El castaño explicó que por más que le preguntara a Shuu, este no le daba el paradero ni el nombre de la joven. Así que se le ocurrió preguntarle a Gil, y aunque este se negó un poco, terminó cediendo. "Todo por el bien de darle un empujón a Subaru", había dicho. "¡Maldito traidor!" pensó. Cuando llegó al departamento del mayor, en el que estaba momentáneamente instalado hasta encontrar otro para él, alardeó de su logro y la llamó en frente de él. Ella al parecer no le creyó pero cuando Laito le encajó el celular al ojiazul para que hablara, le quitó todas las dudas y pudo dialogar tranquilamente con ella. Mientras relataba lo ocurrido, las acotaciones de sus hermanos no se hicieron esperar. Intentó mantenerse calmo pero cada vez que el abría la boca sentía unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo, y mucho más cuando sonreía felinamente. Al final, su madre, se disculpó nuevamente; pero aun así, no se notaba arrepentida, sino como si hubiese hecho una travesura. Ese mismo carácter lo habían heredado completamente Laito y Reiji. Capaz sus disculpas eran sinceras pero su lenguaje corporal comunicaba otra cosa.

.

De mala gana, se fue a su cuarto para poder tomar una ducha y relajarse un poco. Al otro día vendría el pelinegro mayor para ayudarlos a preparar la carne para el almuerzo del domingo. El rubio le daría algo de tutoría también y después… se prepararía mentalmente para el domingo. Siempre envidió aquella capacidad que tenía su hermano mayor para permanecer "tranquilo" ante los problemas o situaciones incomodas, pues él odiaba ser tan impulsivo y que su cuerpo actuara antes de pensarlo. Para colmo su piel y su cabello resaltaban más los colores de su rostro cuando se "emocionaba". "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" terminó de enjugar su cabello y dejó que el agua caliente relajara los músculos de su espalda. Frotó su rostro y suspiró; "¿Qué rayos te pasa, Subaru?" se preguntó así mismo, sin esforzarse por buscar una respuesta.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

.

El sábado, en cuanto terminó de trabajar interrogó a un nervioso Gil que repetía una y otra vez "No me arrepiento de nada. ¡Fue por tu bien, Subaru-kun!" "Mi bien una mierda" pensó. Ya no tenía caso, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Cuando acusó a Shuu este sólo dijo que fue para que ella no se asustara, que realmente no tenía intenciones de ayudar a Laito. "Fue para que no pensara que Laito era un maldito pervertido acosador. Y aunque lo sea, no iba a perseguirla a ella" y pensó que era lógico. Debía intentar calmarse y asegurarse que ella asistiría.

 **.**

 **"** **Entonces, ¿vendrás mañana?"** le escribió sin siquiera saludarla.

 **.**

 **"** **Te lo prometí, así que iré. No deberías sorprenderte, idiota. Además no puedo negarme a una madre que es tan amada por unos hijos que hacen lo que sea por ella. ¡Espero con ansias el almuerzo de mañana! Ya estoy terminando el postre :9"** le respondió. Este se tiró sobre su cama y recordó que alguna de esas palabras él se las había dicho cuando fueron a la jornada recreativa. ¿Estaba burlándose de él? Suspiró, realmente nunca podría predecir al torbellino que era Mukami Ahome.

 **.**

 **"** **Espero que sea comestible. Mis hermanos Reiji y Kanato son algo exigentes con la comida."** Escribió con intensiones de fastidiarla.

.

 **"** **Pues quédate tranquilo, mi primo me entrenó muy bien y soy capaz de hacer cosas deliciosas. ¡Les va a encantar e incluso tú me vas a pedir más! :D"** ¿Enserio? Se rio y una sonrisa sincera quedó dibujada en sus labios. Esa chica era demasiado altanera cuando quería.

.

 **"** **Eso lo veremos. Además te advierto que somos algo ruidosos. PD: ¡Ya no puedes echarte atrás!"** le advirtió disfrutando de la charla. Esperaba que nunca se echara atrás, no como las otras personas por lo menos.

.

Y como si el tiempo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con su familia, el día llego más rápido de lo que esperaba. Su hermano mayor ya estaba en la cocina con su madre y el rubio preparando la parrilla con Ayato. Él estaba terminando de acomodar el comedor y la sala.

.

―Ya se está haciendo el fuego ―murmuró Shuu, ingresando a la casa y sentándose en la sala de estar con los demás.

.

―¡Ya basta, Subaru! ―Exclamó Kanato exasperado―. Ya acomodaste eso diez veces y unas veinte casi se te cayó ―hizo notar su torpeza para acomodar los objetos del modular.

.

―¿Ah? ―se giró algo desconcentrado.

.

―¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

.

―Subaru, debes calmarte ―ordenó Reiji, ayudándolo.

.

―Y-yo estoy tranquilo ―balbuceó, intentando ignorar las miradas de incredulidad de sus hermanos. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Se propuso estar lo más tranquilo posible pero su nerviosismo mas las costumbres de su trabajo no lo dejaban quedarse quieto; necesitaba acomodar algo. Bueno, por lo menos no rompía cosas como antes.

.

―Sí, claro ―dijo el pelirrojo burlonamente. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente ante la "brillante" idea que había aparecido en su cabeza―. Tú quieres que ella piense que eres incluso más bicho raro de lo que ya eres, ¿verdad?

.

―Cierto ―interrumpió el ojiazul estirándose en el sofá―. Las mujeres pueden oler a kilómetros los nervios.

.

―¿Eh?

.

―Eso es verdad~ ―canturreó Laito―. Por eso intenta calmarte.

.

―Bueno, no lo puede evitar ―dijo lo obvio el peli violeta―. Incluso se arregló un poco más que de costumbre ―notó y todos posaron su vista en el albino.

.

―Eso está bien, Kanato. Tampoco puede recibir a su novia todo desarreglado cuando va a presentársela a la familia ―apoyó el pelinegro. La pobre victima en cuestión enrojeció y volvió a balbucear varias veces "ella no es mi novia"

.

―¡Ya deja de comportarte como un mocoso! ―regañó Shuu.

.

―Ah~ Por esas cosas aun sigues siendo virgen, Subaru-kun~ ―dijo con algo de lástima el castaño.

.

―¡Ya basta! ―gritó el ojos magenta, sujetando al albino que había quedado mudo y a los pocos segundos hecho un ademan de tirársele encima.

.

Luego de eso, y de que el rubio regañara un poco al trillizo mayor diciéndole: "No puedes hacerle bullying por ser virgen, si por ser idiota, imbécil." Las risas colmaron la sala y decidieron ir con su madre para calmar la ira del menor.

.

―Bueno, falta poco ―señaló Reiji―. Hagamos un repaso de lo que sabemos de la invitada de hoy. ―¿En serio? Subaru no les había dicho prácticamente nada de ella, es mas todos se enteraron de su nombre por Laito. El ojirojos negó lentamente, pero ante la mirada risueña de su madre no pudo hacer más que dejarlos proceder.

.

―¡Bien! ―exclamó el castaño para después aclararse la garganta. Tomó su celular y visualizó la información que había conseguido―. La joven en cuestión se llama Mukami Ahome, tiene veinte años y dentro de poco cumplirá veintiuno ―comentó mirando pícaramente al menor. Este desvió su vista para no tener que observar las miradas sugerentes de sus familiares―; está en la carrera de Psicomotricidad, vive con sus primos, trabaja de asistente en una oficina contable, le gustan las películas de acción y tiene un perro y un gato ―finalizó guardando su móvil―. No pude sacarle más porque al parecer aun no le inspiro confianza.

.

―¿Y qué esperabas? ―preguntó con algo de desdén Shuu―. La chica casi cree que eres un pervertido acosador.

.

Los comentarios siguieron surgiendo mientras Subaru pensaba que no sabía mucho de ella. La mayoría de lo que había dicho Laito ya estaba enterado sin embargo… la diferencia de saber el gusto de sus películas o si tenía mascotas al parecer lo incomodaba. Ella, a diferencia de él, había hurgado más en su vida personal.

.

―¡Subaru! ¡Hey! ―Lo llamó el trillizo del medio―. ¡Vuelve de dónde quiera que estés! ―el nombrado lo miró para que procediera―. ¡Están llamando a la puerta!

.

De pronto una especie de alarma o instinto de supervivencia, le hizo llegar de un par de zancadas a la puerta. ¡Por nada del mundo dejaría que sus hermanos la recibieran! Respiró profundo y notó que tanto su madre como los metiches ya estaban esperando atentos en la sala de estar. ¡Bien! Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sonriente Ahome.

.

―¡Buenos días, Subaru! ―Saludó sosteniendo con cuidado lo que sea que llevase en ese tupper gigante―. Espero haber llegado a tiempo.

.

Nuevamente lo volvía a hacer, el albino pensó que deberían penarla por ser tan desconsiderada y sorprenderlo así cada vez que la veía. Por esas ansias y ese alivio que sólo ella satisfacía. Su cabello lucia suelto, con una trenza cascada y su flequillo y alguno que otro mechón sueltos. Su juguetona sonrisa adornada con aquel incitador lunar la hacían relucir aun más preciosa. Y sus ojos… Esta le dedicó una mirada llena de ansias y confianza más un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

.

Luego de su pequeña divagación la invitó a pasar, tomando de sus manos el "famoso" postre que con tanto cariño había hecho según ella. Al ingresar, pidió permiso y su madre los interceptó junto con el castaño.

.

―¡Ah! ¡Buenos días! ―saludó percatándose de ellos―. Usted debe ser Chista-sama y tu Laito, ¿verdad? ―Preguntó sonriéndoles y ganándose una sonrisa de los contrarios―. ¡Mucho gusto! Me llamo Mukami Ahome, muchas gracias por invitarme a almorzar ―dijo dando una pequeña reverencia.

.

―¡El gusto es todo nuestro, querida! ―comentó alegre su progenitora tomándola de las manos―. ¿Por qué no dejas tu abrigo y te pones cómoda? – le sugirió y se quitó su campera y cartera.

.

―Yo me encargo de eso~ ―canturreó el castaño que no había dejado de observarla.

.

―¡Ah! Espera un momento ―busco algo en su bolso antes de dárselo―. ¡Listo! ―se dirigió hacia el ojirojos que la observaba con algo de rareza―. ¡Esto es para ti! ―le entregó un pequeño sobre abultado.

.

―¿Uh? ¿Qué es?

.

―No lo sé ―contestó mirándolo con desdén―. Ayer pasé por el centro recreativo y me lo dieron para ti como agradecimiento.

.

―¿Ayer? ―esbozó con dudad y la azabache se encogió de hombros―, pero si aún no te tocaba ir… ¡Ah! ¡Sí que eres idiota! ―regañó y su hermano negó con los brazos desde atrás―. Fuiste a ayudar a alguna de tus compañeras, ¿verdad? ¡Después te quejas porque se aprovechan de ti!

.

―¡Oye, oye! ―puso sus manos en sus caderas―, solo le preste algo de material y me lo devolvió el mismo día ―aclaró―. También no quería que los chicos tuvieran una precaria jornada solo porque la estúpida no hizo lo que tenía que hacer. ¡Además tú justamente no puedes hablarme de idiotas! ―señaló―, después de todo…

.

El sonido del castaño aclarándose la garganta los desconcentró. Un "lo siento" salió de sus labios y se dirigieron hacia el comedor-cocina donde se encontraban los demás. Esa sala contaba con la mesa donde tenían sus comidas y una barra ―bastante larga y con sus respectivos bancos― que rodeaba el área de la cocina. La muchacha, en cuanto los diviso, los saludó alegremente. Y como si fuera que todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, la atención se centro en ella.

.

Kanato se acercó para verificar que tendrían de postre, y de paso para escanearla con la mirada. La felicitó por su elección; Tiramisú y Cheesecake. Como no sabía su gusto, optó por dos postres conocidos y deliciosos. Ahome no pudo quedarse quieta y ayudó con unos últimos preparativos a Reiji y a Christa.

.

―¿Qué estas estudiando? ―preguntó el azabache terminando de cortar la lechuga. La ojis violeta que estaba en medio de él y su madre sonrió y le contestó.

.

―Estoy en el tercer año de Psicomotricidad ―recordó con orgullo―. Oh… cierto. Christa-sama ―la nombrada, que hasta el momento la observó atentamente, se giró―, usted es pediatra, ¿verdad? Eso significa que somos por así decirlo… colegas en el área.

.

―¡Tienes razón! ―exclamó contenta la albina. Hace mucho que no hablaba con alguien más de su profesión―. Elegiste algo muy interesante Ahome-chan. Todos lo hicieron ―remarcó ante la pesada mirada de su segundo hijo―. Me alegré mucho cuanto te llevaste a Subaru al centro de recreación la vez pasada. Me trajo tantos recuerdos~ ―comentó con una genuina sonrisa.

.

―Bueno… si alguna vez quiere, podría invitarla a algún centro de recreación como participante ―alentó y la mayor sonrió asintiendo. Después de casarse, centró tanto su atención en sus hijos que sólo trabajaba unos cuantos días específicos. Luego dejó de hacerlo completamente, se incursó a la cocina y a varios talleres. Hace ya unos años venia pensando en aunque sea volver a trabajar de eso por unas horas pero esa idea quedo estancada ahí. No se arrepentía de nada, sólo que sus prioridades al igual que sus gustos habían cambiado.

.

―Aho-chan~ ―canturreó Laito llamando su atención. Realmente se le había quedado viendo mucho, incluso Ayato tuvo que codearlo para que dejara de hacerlo. "Ella es de Subaru, ¿recuerdas?" le susurró algo molesto―. Se ve que eres muy activa. ¿Cómo haces para verte con tu novio entonces? ―preguntó y la pesada mirada de todos se posaron sobre él. Subaru quería matarlo. Aunque él también tuviera esa misma duda, quería matarlo.

.

―¿Uh? No tengo novio ―comentó sin más y el albino sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima. "¡Cálmate!" se reclamó, incluso había sonreído―. Aunque tengo un primo que me reclama como uno ―finalizó riendo y terminando con su labor.

.

Ayato levanto el pulgar en dirección del ojirojos mientras ella se giraba.

.

―¿En serio? ―volvió a preguntar el trillizo mayor con un puchero en la boca―. ¿No te interesa nadie? ¡Arg! ― se quejó al recibir otro codazo.

.

―Lo que Laito quiso decir es que le parece raro que una chica como tú este sola ―aclaró Shuu.

.

―Está bien… ―murmuró no muy segura―. ¿Gracias?

.

―No tienes porque agradecer si es cierto… ―agregó Shuu―. Después de todo, los idiotas encuentran a otros idiotas con más facilidad ―burló, haciendo que el ambiente se tensara por un momento. Incluso Christa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

.

La ojis violeta entrecerró sus ojos y esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

.

―¿Y qué paso contigo, entonces? ―Canturreó―. ¿Acaso te extraviaron o tú te perdiste? ―preguntó filosamente. El rubio enarcó una ceja y sonrió "es una maldita descarada" pensó con gracia, le agradaba. Al parecer ella se percató de la "gravedad" de su comentario cuando la sonora risa del trillizo mayor llenó la sala.

.

―Uh… Lo siento ―se disculpó con la albina mayor―. Yo…

.

―Está bien ―sentenció Reiji, con una ladina sonrisa―. No hay que dejar que los idiotas se pasen de listos ―colocó lo cortado en un recipiente y luego acomodó sus lentes―. Está bien que te defiendas… ―apoyó el pelinegro. Ciertamente, la forma del insulto de la muchacha tal vez no era la adecuada, pero por lo menos no soltaba maldiciones.

.

―Oh… ¡Esto va a ser interesante! ―exclamó el pelirrojo animado.

.

Con cada pregunta o insinuación que hacían sus familiares, Subaru se irritaba más, hasta que dejó de darle importancia. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su actitud únicamente los divertía más y esa sola idea lo molestaba. Capaz todos aquellos nervios que tuvo simplemente fueron por el acumulamiento de estrés; después de todo sólo hace unos pocos días se había calmado todo en su familia. También, comprendía que toda la energía hiperactiva que los rodeaba era por esa misma razón.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Resopló con algo de cansancio. En lo que iba del medio día prácticamente no había podido hablar con Ahome. Y cada vez que cruzaban palabra, eran atentamente observados por sus hermanos y madre. No era que estaba desesperado por hablar con ella pero… quería hacerlo. Le sorprendió la facilidad de esta para dialogar con cada uno de sus parientes. Aunque al parecer aun no le agradaba del todo a Reiji y a Kanato. Ellos preferían tener a alguien más "manejable" y no tan incontrolable como lo era ella. Laito decía que cualquier tipo de mujer que representara un reto era interesante, Ayato era sumamente celoso y quería ser el "todo" para quien fuera su pareja y Shuu… nunca lo entendió bien, pero le gustaba variar y que no fueran de mente tan "cuadrada". En cuanto a Subaru… pensaba que no le gustaban las caprichosas y alborotadoras, sin embargo en ese momento se estaba contradiciendo totalmente.

.

Antes de almorzar, su madre le enseñó el patio a Ahome en el que se quedaron un gran tiempo hablando de trivialidades y de cuidados de plantas. Incluso cuando vio el aro de Básquet y le dijo que sabia jugar, Ayato la retó a un partido que no pudo ser llevado a cabo por la intromisión continúa de los demás. Parecía que cada uno se turnaba para estar con ella y "evaluarla" de cierta forma, pues aunque no lo dijeran no le entregarían al menor de la familia a cualquiera. Para la hora del almuerzo pasó algo parecido, tanto Laito como Ayato se sentaron a los costados de la azabache y mantenían pequeños diálogos entre ellos. En general, a pesar de todas las indirectas, sugerencias, comentarios sarcásticos y demás pudieron comer y charlar amenamente.

.

Por su lado, Ahome, no la estaba pasando mal. Estaba acostumbrada a conocer gente nueva muy seguido, así que supo cómo empezar a entablar conversaciones. A pesar de que veces hablara de más o hiciera uno que otro gesto sabía arreglárselas. Aunque a veces… su actitud no le caía bien a nadie. Ella era expresiva, pero al mismo tiempo algo reservada en algunos asuntos. No se metía en terrenos turbios si la otra persona no estaba dispuesta a hablar de eso.

.

Luego de juntar la mesa y lavar los platos, se dispusieron a probar el postre de la joven. Incluso ni para ese momento lo dejaron sentar a su lado ya que a sus costados se encontraban, esta vez Kanato y Shuu.

.

―Nada mal Ahome-san ―opinó el peli violeta probando el tiramisú y elevando el ego de la nombrada que sonrió con un destello de victoria en sus ojos que el albino no paso por desapercibido.

.

―Aunque la forma esta algo desordenada, sabe muy bien ―intentó alagar Reiji. Su madre miró a la joven pidiéndole disculpas silenciosamente, y esta sólo asintió dándole a entender que la comprendía.

.

―Gracias, suelo practicar mucho con mi primo pero aun tengo que perfeccionar algunas técnicas ―dijo con algo de pena. En ese momento, la albina, pareció recordar algo que se le había pasado por alto.

.

―Ahome-chan ―la llamó―. Me había olvidado preguntarte. ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes dos? ―preguntó, probando un poco más del postre y causando que su hijo menor casi se atragantara. La muchacha le dirigió una fugaz mirada de disculpas a Subaru y habló. Los demás parecían interesados en su respuesta. Claro, excepto el rubio que ya se sabía la historia.

.

―Lo conozco de la cafetería, soy una clienta habitual ―simplificó y un silbido salió de los labios del castaño.

.

―¿Así fue? Nfu~ después dices que yo soy el acosador, Subaru-kun~ ―canturreó el mismo, mirándolo con malicia. El contrarío dio un respingo y lo miró incrédulo. La ojivioletas rio sonoramente y sacudió su mano restándole importancia.

.

―Aunque no lo creas, no fue así ―aclaró luego de calmarse―. Yo fui la que se acercó. ―Subaru pasó su mano por su cabeza y negó con resignación. Justamente ella no sabía usar las palabras adecuadas para comunicarse. "roba cunas" pensó Reiji algo intranquilo mientras los demás la miraban algo sorprendidos―. Lo vi peleando con "Jenny" entonces no pude evitar ir a darle una mano ―agregó calmando los nervios de quien preparaba su delicioso café.

.

―¿Tú reparaste a Jennifer? ―increpo algo sorprendido el pelirrojo. Esta en respuesta asintió enérgicamente.

.

―¿A Jenny? ―quiso reafirmar el peli violeta.

.

―¿Estamos hablando de la misma Jenny o hay otra dando vueltas por ahí? ―preguntó con duda, pues parecía que había hecho una gran hazaña sin darse cuenta.

.

Su facilidad para hablar lo seguía sorprendiendo y aunque ella a veces se pusiera algo nerviosa sabía reponerse. La risa de sus familiares le hizo volver a la conversación.

.

―Es que sólo no puedo creer que hayas arreglado esa chatarra ―alegó Ayato.

.

―No fue la gran cosa ―murmuró sinceramente y el ojimagenta enarcó una ceja―. Bueno estoy acostumbrada, suelo arreglar algunos aparatos con mi primo los fines de semana ―explicó con orgullo.

.

―¿Eh? Eso no es algo que normalmente haría una mujer ―comentó algo dudoso Kanato, ganándose un codazo del pelirrojo. Para salir de ese bache volvió a abrir la boca con más cuidado―. Mencionas mucho a tus primos. ¿Con quién vives? ―quiso abordar un tema común para que pasara por alto su comentario aparentemente "desubicado"

.

―¿Ah? Vivo con mis cuatro primos, así que estoy acostumbrada al bullicio ―tarareó alegre. Pero eso pareció llamar la atención de Christa.

.

―¿Tus padres viven en una ciudad diferente? ―interrogó rápidamente y la contraria negó queriendo responderle pero la mayor la interrumpió―. ¿Entonces cómo te dejaron vivir con ellos? ―dijo algo más confusa.

.

―Yo no tengo padres, Christa-sama ―comentó pacíficamente. Sin embargo la atención de los demás se centró aún más en ella. La mirada llena de confusión de la albina la invitó a proseguir―. Bueno, en algún momento tuve que haberlos tenido, pero no los recuerdo. Soy adoptada.

.

Inmediatamente un incómodo silencio arribó la sala. Subaru pudo comprender varias cuestiones en ese momento: como cuando le contó de los problemas de su familia. Ella apoyaba su postura y la de su madre a pesar de todo el lio que tenían sus hermanos con los lazos de sangre. La chica se removió algo incomoda por el silencio; siempre pasaba eso cada vez que hablaba de sus raíces, por eso simplemente prefería no hacerlo.

.

―¿Pero los que te adoptaron no vendrían a ser tus padres? ―indagó Shuu, salvando un poco el momento.

.

―Bueno… ―murmuró algo dudosa―, es algo más confuso que eso. Cuando me adoptaron me dijeron que cumplirían el papel de tíos, a los que sí tomaban como hijos era a mis primos ―explicó. Reiji se acomodó los lentes intentando comprender lo que ella les relataba, era algo… raro―. Bueno… aunque ellos también son adoptados… pero esa es otra historia.

.

―¿Eh? Pero ¿entonces…? ―quiso hablar el peli violeta.

.

―¡Kanato! ―advirtió el pelinegro para que cuidara su lengua.

.

―Lo siento, querida… ―murmuró su progenitora lamentándolo―, yo no quería incomodarte―

.

―No, está bien. Lamento yo haberlos incomodado a ustedes ―dijo dando una vista panorámica a la habitación―. No suelo contarlo para no molestar a nadie, pero realmente no me interesa ―sentenció ganándose nuevamente la atención de todos―. Verán… a mi me adoptaron a los ocho años y a mis primos unos años antes. Ellos vivían en el mismo orfanato y se rehusaron rotundamente a separarse así que se los llevaron en grupo.

.

―Entonces tú estabas en otro… ―esbozo el ojirojos captando el hilo de la historia.

.

―¡Exacto! ―exclamó Ahome, alegre―. Al principio fue algo difícil incorporarme a la familia de ese modo y mas porque alguno de ellos no me "quería" pero… ―sonrió ante el recuerdo―, bien que salían a defenderme cuando me molestaban. Decían cosas como "Yo soy el único que puedo molestarla, ¡vete!" y un montón mas. Después terminamos haciéndonos inseparables, por eso nunca me molestó mi situación ―negó con calma―. Pienso que soy realmente afortunada al haber terminado en una familia así.

.

―¿Y qué paso con tus tíos? ―preguntó algo ansioso el pelirrojo. Si bien ese no era un tema de interés común para los hermanos, les interesó. Pensaron que tal vez sería porque ellos también tuvieron sus dudas en su momento.

.

―Em… cuando mi primo mayor cumplió la mayoría de edad, se fue de la casa y se llevó a los demás. Intentó hacerlo conmigo, pero aun era muy pequeña, tuve que esperar hasta los dieciocho años para irme con ellos ―explicó―. Mis tíos no se opusieron. No nos llevamos mal con ellos pero tampoco fuimos tan apegados por alguna razón que desconozco ―se encogió de hombros―. ¡Pero eso no importa! ―sentenció sonriendo―. Somos felices con la familia que formamos, nos amamos con toda el alma y nos apoyamos en las buenas y mucho más en las malas ―finalizo orgullosa. Levantó su vista para observar a la albina y decirle que no se preocupara. Sin embargo se sorprendió al verla lagrimear―. ¡Christa-sama! ¡Discúlpeme! No era mi intensión hacerla llorar.

.

―Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, Ahome-chan ―dijo algo acongojada. Pues ella sabía muy bien lo difícil que era formar lazos de esa forma―. Discúlpame a mí. ―Reiji que estaba a su lado comenzó a palmear su espalda. La nombrada sintió como un sentimiento cálido se expandía por su pecho. La imagen de la albina siendo observada con dulzura por sus hijos la conmovió.

.

―¿Eres una Mukami, verdad? ―dijo Shuu llamando su atención y la de los demás. Esta asintió―. ¿Cómo se llama tu primo mayor? ―el rubio tenía esa duda desde que dijo su apellido, de alguna manera se le hacía conocido.

.

―Se llama Ruki y trabaja en una empresa ―comentó de lo más normal y el ojiazul recordó.

.

―¡Lo sabía! Con él cursé algunas materias en la universidad ―aclaró―. ¿Recuerdas a Ruki, Oka-san? ―ante su pregunta, esta asintió. Habían estudiado juntos algunas cuantas veces.

.

―Ahora que lo dices es cierto ―murmuró pensativo Reiji―. También lo cruce en algunas materias… era bastante bueno.

.

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ―dijo con altanería la azabache―. Ruki es muy listo y hábil en distintas disciplinas.

.

―Wow~ que coincidencia ―remarcó el castaño.

.

―Bueno él es el mayor, luego esta Yuma ―menciono y observó al albino―, el grandulón que conociste la otra vez, Subaru. Él estudia agricultura y todo lo relacionado, y restaura objetos como pasatiempo. Hice varias veces de su asistente; es por eso que se bastante de plantas y como arreglar algunos desastres ―dijo frotándose la nuca.

.

―Eso explica varias cosas ―comentó algo ensimismado el peli violeta. La joven prefirió ignorar su comentario y seguir charlando.

.

―También esta Azusa que se da maña con la ingeniería y el arte. Suele esculpir y pintar muy seguido. Y además… ―se cayó abruptamente para reconsiderarlo. ¿Debería decirlo o no?

.

―¿Además? ―alentó Subaru―. ¿No te falta Kou? Él era mayor que Yuma, ¿verdad? ―comentó algo dudoso. Se guiaba con lo que le había contado ella.

.

―¿Kou? ―preguntó su progenitora. Pareció que se percató de algo al abrir tan sorprendida los ojos―. ¿Kou Mukami-kun? ¿El cantante? ―la azabache, algo temerosa, asintió afirmándolo.

.

¿Tenía un primo cantante? Bueno, con el albino se había sincerado diciéndole el nombre de sus familiares con esperanzas de que no fuera un fan en cubierto del rubio. Al parecer este no tenía ni la más pálida idea de quien era, así que no le vio el caso aclarárselo. Inmediatamente fue interrogada por Christa, que no podía creérselo, evidentemente era una seguidora de aquel idol. Incluso sus hijos se sorprendieron al enterarse de ello. La ojisvioleta explicó que no podía andar dando tanta información debido a que solían acercarse a ella y a los demás por esa misma razón. En una ocasión tuvo que transferirse de escuela porque las fans prácticamente la acosaban y Kou, que siempre iba a buscarla luego de clases, tuvo que dejar de hacerlo. Así que siempre que hablaba de su familia evitaba el tema para no causar problemas.

.

―De todas formas, sin ofender, soy la fan numero uno de mi Kou ―aclaró orgullosa.

.

―Pensé que te gustaba más otro tipo de música ―dijo el albino.

.

―Bueno… eso es cierto ―declaró algo apenada―. Pero desde que desarrolló ese gusto por la música y el baile lo he acompañado y apoyado. ¡Así que soy la número uno! ―Alardeó y tomó su celular―. Igual con usted puedo hacer una excepción y mostrarle una imagen que nunca se ha visto entre las fans. ―colocó la fotografía en pantalla y le pasó el móvil a la albina. Era una imagen de cuando él era pequeño, la mayor quedó encantada y se lo agradeció.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de eso, charlaron un poco más sobre trivialidades, no perdiendo nunca la oportunidad de "examinar bien" a la joven. En un momento esta se disculpo porque su celular había comenzado a sonar y no podía rechazar la llamada por nada del mundo. Así que se retiró al patio trasero para poder escuchar al interlocutor del otro lado de la línea. En cuanto se fue, un pequeño silencio se creó y todas las miradas se posaron en el menor de la familia.

.

―Quédate tranquilo, hijo ―murmuró su madre―. ¡Le doy mi aprobación! ―el muchacho se sobresaltó en su asiento―. Es muy linda y se nota que es buena persona. Eso sí… le gusta discutir y tiene una que otra maña pero está bien; es muy amable. ―Finalizó y el poco color que poseía el rostro del joven se fue.

.

―Sigo pensando que es una robacunas… ―acotó Reiji mas para su madre que para él―, y es algo… extrovertida, eso podría arreglarse ―dijo acomodándose los lentes.

.

―¿Arreglarse? Pff ―bufó Laito―. Para mí está MUY bien, es entretenida~ ―canturreó posando sus dedos sobre sus labios y dedicándole una mirada picarona a Subaru―. Si no te la quedas iré yo por ella, Subaru-kun~ ―guiñó su ojo con intensiones de fastidiarlo.

.

―¿¡Ah!? ―apretó fuertemente sus puños. No caería en eso otra vez, conocía muy bien al castaño, sólo quería provocarlo para hacerlo quedar mal frente a la joven. "¿Por qué me interesa en primer lugar?" pensó y chasqueó la lengua―. No sé a lo que te refieres, así que deja de fastidiar.

.

―¿Fastidiar? ―remarcó con molestia Kanato―. ¡Te estamos ayudando, malagradecido! ¡Eres muy lerdo! ―criticó levantando el volumen de su voz y el rubio le susurró que se callara.

.

―¿Con quién estará hablando? ―preguntó Ayato con malicia―. Capaz otro está intentado seducirla mientras tú estás sentado aquí paspando moscas ―el joven en cuestión tragó en seco y desvió su mirada molesto "No me interesa, no me interesa, no debe interesarme"

.

―Eso es cierto~ ―comentó con su cantarina voz el mayor de los trillizos.

.

De pronto, Subaru se levantó. El pelirrojo que estaba sentado a su lado dio un pequeño respingo de la sorpresa "¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?" exigió. El albino elevó su mirada firme; ya era suficiente.

.

―Ustedes hicieron lo que quisieron, la invitaron más que nada para examinarla y no me escucharon ni una sola vez ―escupió conteniendo su ira. No quería hacer un escándalo―. Respeté eso porque Oka-san quería conocerla, pero ustedes ya se pasaron de la raya. ¡Cálmense! ―exclamó exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones. No estaba tan molesto pero lo pasaron completamente por arriba en varias situaciones. Les dio una última mirada de advertencia y notó que su hermano mayor sonreía levemente. Eso le indicaba que él lo apoyaba.

.

Salió a paso decidido de la sala y fue hasta el patio trasero. Cuando posó su mano sobre el picaporte respiró profundo; ahí estaba ella. Podía verla atreves del vidrio de la minúscula ventana que tenia la puerta, hace un momento había colgado el teléfono pero al parecer prefirió quedarse un momento contemplando las pequeñas flores que habían en el patio. Cuando ella retiró un mechón que estorbaba su vista pudo observarla mejor. "¿No era que no te importaba?" le murmuró una pequeña voz en su mente. Decidió ignorarla, ahora no tenía deseos de pensar. Paso su mano por su cabello intentado alejar todo rastro de estrés o nervios que pudiera tener y giró la perilla.

.

La joven lo observó entrar y le dedicó una juguetona sonrisa. Subaru contuvo el aire por un momento. ¿Acaso ella hacía eso sabiendo lo que causaba en él? En ese caso sería más peligrosa de lo que pensaba. Intentó desviar su mirada de la suya pero esos profundos orbes violetas y su sonrisa eran hipnóticos. Era de esos momentos especiales que solían hacerle olvidar absolutamente todo. Ahome parpadeó lentamente y se irguió. En ese breve lapsus, él aprovechó para salir de su ensimismamiento y acercarse a ella.

.

―Son preciosas ―murmuró Ahome y él la miró confundido―. Las flores… ―señaló y él las observó―. Tu madre las cuida muy bien… ―un pequeño silencio los envolvió. Se había armado de valor y salido a hacerle compañía un rato pero realmente no había pensado en que le diría―. Tienes una estupenda familia que te ama ―comentó, llamando su atención y rosando con sus dedos las hojas de las plantas―. Eres muy afortunado ―sentenció mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo para después seguir delineando las hojas.

.

―Gracias ―le respondió observado sus pequeños dedos―. Lamento por todo el bullicio que te hice pasar.

.

―No te disculpes ―canturreó riendo―. Me estoy divirtiendo bastante. Además algo así somos en casa también. ―dijo girando su cabeza y quedando frente la escrutadora mirada del joven. No se había dado cuenta cuándo ni cómo pero estaba bastante cerca; casi a medio brazo de distancia. Ella pensó que fue porque él quería observar lo mismo que ella y que por eso se acercó. Estaba en todo su derecho, era su jardín.

.

En si esas cosas no le molestaban pero ahora… sentía algo removerse en su estomago. Contuvo el aire sintiendo como aquellos orbes rubíes atravesaban su alma. En ellos solía ver todo tipo de emociones pero ahora no podía definirlas bien. Se sintió completamente envuelta en esa sensación y se permitió disfrutarla; le fascinaba la mirada de Subaru. Desde que lo conoció fue así, pero ahora lo hacía aún más al descubrir tantas facetas en él. Pensó que nunca encontraría, en otra parte, unos ojos tan amables y llenos de pasión como aquellos. Inhaló despacio, casi con miedo de romper el contacto visual y se relamió los labios. Tal acción pareció ser foco de atención para aquellos orbes rubíes que la acariciaban solo con verla. Un pequeño rubor comenzó a invadir sus mejillas y entre abrió la boca en busca de un poco mas de aire.

.

El albino se encontraba hundido en la misma situación solo que, por un momento, deseó hacer más que simplemente observarla. Movió sus dedos instintivamente, quería volver a acariciar ese cabello azabache mientras la abrazaba, hundir su rostro en su cuello y embriagarse con su aroma. El tan solo recordarlo lo hacía sentir extasiado. Sin embargo aquellos labios entreabiertos le hicieron desear mucho más. El ladrido de un perro los sacó de su ensimismamiento. Seguramente era el de la casa de junto.

.

―¿Estás bien? ―le pregunto únicamente por decir algo. El tono de su voz fue más suave y ronco de lo que hubiera deseado. Su rostro estaba completamente colorado pero él no lo sabía. La ojivioletas desvió su mirada y rio―. ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ―refunfuñó como siempre. Esta en respuesta pico su pecho para después hacer lo mismo con su frente cuando inclinó su cabeza.

.

―Hm~ nada en particular ―canturreó balanceándose en el lugar―, tomar un poco de aire reavivó mis energías ―declaró apretando sus puños. El albino enarcó una ceja y rio sonoramente.

.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Eres algo más de lo que no estaba enterado? ¿Una boxeadora? ―increpó con sarcasmo. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, le había molestado un poco no saber tanto de ella.

.

―No ―contestó ella―, pero sé defenderme muy bien de los brabucones como tú ―dijo con indiferencia, mirándose las uñas para después lanzarle una fugaz mirada de desafío. "Oh… ¿Me está provocando?" pensó el albino y sonrió altaneramente "Muy bien, si ella me busca terminara encontrándome".

.

―Oh, veamos cuantas agallas tienes ―retó deseando que nunca se acobardara ni dejara de provocarlo.

Un "sutil" estruendo les advirtió que tenían espectadores. El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar un "¡Estúpido, nos van a descubrir!" ese claramente era el peli violeta. En ese momento, Ahome, tocó su hombro y le guiñó el ojo con confidencialidad.

.

―Me agradaron tus hermanos ―comentó Ahome y él decidió seguirle el juego―; el pequeño me pareció tierno~ ―canturreó y se escuchó otro golpe detrás de la puerta. Tanto Laito como Ayato intentaban sostener al iracundo peli violeta y taparle la boca para que no se escucharan sus gritos. No fueron tan listos como sus otros hermanos y madre que apenas hicieron el primer ruido se retiraron.

.

―¿Hablas de Kanato? ―reafirmó conteniendo una risa.

.

―Sí. ¡Ah! Ayato parece del tipo altanero pero se nota que es algo tímido en el fondo ―dijo fingiendo inocencia en cada palabra "¿Qué le pasa a esa desgraciada?" se escuchó un murmullo de lejos. El albino le hizo señas para que fueran acercándose a la puerta―. Y Laito, es simpático, pero es más bien del "habla mucho y poco hace", ¿verdad? ―en cuanto terminó de hablar el joven abrió la puerta, descubriendo a los trillizos conteniéndose entre sí―. Era broma~ idiotas ―canturreó, sacándoles la lengua.

.

Sí, a ella le encantaba pelear, volvió a recordar Subaru, pero eso no le molestaba, por lo menos no tanto. Jugó de esa forma con ellos un rato más en la sala de estar. Hasta que recibió un mensaje que hizo que su rostro luciera preocupado. "¡Lo siento! Debo irme, me divertí mucho esta tarde. ¡Gracias por haberme invitado!" anunció repentinamente. Explicó que su primo había salido a buscarla sin que ella lo supiera y le preocupaba mucho que anduviera por ahí con el frío que hacía.

.

Se colocó su abrigo, tomó sus pertenencias y esperó con la familia cerca de la entrada. Cuando tocaron la puerta, verificó si era su primo y le saltó encima rodeándolo fuertemente con sus brazos. El joven parecía estar esperando tal acción, pues como si fuera por inercia él la abrazó con ternura. Pudieron divisarlo bien en cuanto Ahome lo soltó; era un muchacho de altura medianamente alta, de cabellos oscuros verdosos y de orbes grises. Su rostro no podían observarlo bien porque una bufanda cubría la mitad de este, sin embargo pudieron notar una cicatriz en su nariz.

.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó apartando la vista de la azabache. Parecían guardarse mucho cariño, pues en cuanto la vio prácticamente los ignoró a todos―. Me llamo… Mukami Azusa, es un gusto… conocerlos ―vociferó pausadamente mientras apartaba un poco su bufanda. El muchacho dio una vista panorámica como si estuviera intentando ubicar a alguien en específico―. ¿Tú eres… Subaru-san? ―murmuró clavando sus penetrantes orbes grises en los rubíes de él. No lo estaba viendo con fastidio como lo había hecho Yuma, no… sólo lo estaba examinando. El nombrado asintió. Ahora sin esa tela pudieron notar mas cicatrices en su rostro, parecían pequeñas cortadas precisas.

.

Subaru avanzó un poco y Azusa se quitó el guante para estrecharle la mano. Seguidamente, y de prisa, la azabache les presento a los demás. Cuando llegó a Shuu este lo recordó y le hizo uno que otro comentario, estaba sorprendido por aquella coincidencia también.

.

―Muchas gracias… por cuidar de… Ahome… ―le agradeció a Christa en cuanto la saludó. Le hizo una pequeña reverencia y al erguirse le sonrió. Después Ahome se despidió de ellos, tomó nuevamente sus pertenencias, pasándole una bolsa a Azusa―. Nos retiramos… que tengan… una buena tarde ―dijo colocándose nuevamente la bufanda. La ojisvioleta terminó de acomodarse y entrelazó su brazo con el de él para empezar a caminar. Una vez más los saludo y comenzó su caminata a casa.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

¿Qué más podía añadir a ese día? Después de que se retiraran los Mukami sus hermanos volvieron a comentar sobre la chica, diciendo los pros y los contras de esta. Era como una junta extraordinaria donde decidirían la vida de una víctima, por lo menos así lo vio Subaru. Además acotaron sobre la corta aparición de Azusa "Si las miradas pudieran hacer daño él te hubiera hecho una fatality" comentó divertido Shuu. Después de todo, el rubio los conocía hace más tiempo, bueno… por lo menos a Ruki y a Yuma.

.

Después de ese atareado día solo quería descansar, no quería escuchar más reclamos o ironías. Ya tenía demasiado con las quejas de Kanato por haberles puesto un límite hace un rato. Ahora caía en cuenta de lo que había dicho, hecho y de lo que deseaba hacer. Nuevamente un fuerte sonrojo azotó sus mejillas "¡Ya basta, Subaru!" se recriminó y hundió su rostro en su almohada. No comprendía de donde había sacado esa actitud. Solo que… el recuerdo de esos preciosos orbes violetas y sus labios arremetían con fuerza su mente; no podía olvidarlos ni mucho menos aquel último deseo: "Quiero probarlos" pensó en cuanto observó su boca entreabierta. Como si estuviera incitándolo a probar aquel desconocido néctar.

.

No le vio el caso seguir torturándose mentalmente, así que solo se metió en la ducha y puso su mente en blanco. Él no quería malinterpretar nada, tampoco sacar conclusiones apresuradas ni meterse donde no lo llamaban. Un amargo gusto recorrió su boca al planteárselo. Sabía que hacía lo correcto, después de todo… "Sólo estoy emocionado porque hace mucho tiempo que no estoy tan a gusto con una persona" se justificó.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Por su lado, Ahome, prefirió contarle algunos sucesos a Azusa en vez de ser interrogada por él. Obviamente, evadió algunos detalles, pero lo general se lo dijo. Él era una persona sumamente confiable, por su aspecto la gente solía observarlo con lastima, algo que a ella le molestaba. Esas cicatrices que tenía se las habían hecho antes de llegar al orfanato y a pesar del paso de los años seguían ahí. Sin embargo ni a ella ni a sus primos le molestaban, tal vez solo algunas actitudes autodestructivas que tenía en un principio. Ahora era un joven amble y compañero, capaz hablaba un poco lento pero en general le gustaba hacer actividades físicas y dibujar.

.

―¡Gracias por recogerme! ―agradeció abrazándose a él en el bus. Este en respuesta, apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

.

―No hay de qué… además quería… caminar un poco contigo ―comentó, sintiendo como está casi ronroneó al acariciarle la mano. Ellos se cuidaban y animaban mutuamente, así habían crecido y afrontado todas las situaciones difíciles a las cuales se enfrentaron―. Ahome… ―murmuró―, ese muchacho―

.

―Es un amigo y es una buena persona. -no hay de qué preocuparse ―aclaró esta, sabiendo que iba a preguntarle. El contrario se contentó con eso por el momento; lo único que quería es que nadie le hiciera daño.

.

Al llegar a la casa, se vio sometida a un intenso interrogatorio de parte de sus demás primos. Prácticamente tuvo que escaparse para poder ducharse y tener un momento de paz. Al parecer ellos no eran tan fáciles de convencer como Azusa. Ruki y Yuma al saber que era hermano de un conocido suyo estuvieron más tranquilos, pues sabían cómo estaba conformada la familia y como podrían llegar a comportarse. Pero de todas formas no les agradó.

.

Cuando terminó de ponerse cómoda, sintió como alguien se infiltraba en su habitación para abrazarla por detrás. El intruso uso una de sus manos para tapar sus ojos.

.

―Estoy en casa~ ―escuchó como le susurraron en su oreja con un tono cantarín. Ella sonrió ampliamente y se giró entre sus brazos para abrazarlo mejor. El contrarío la correspondió con anhelo y ternura.

.

―¡Bienvenido a casa, Kou! ―respondió. El rubio la había llamado cuando estaba en la casa de los Sakamaki. Al parecer llegó a terminar una sesión de fotografías a tiempo para tomar un vuelo más pronto.

.

―¡Que delicioso abrazo! ―exclamó apretujándola y meciéndola de un lado a otro. Se separó un poco de ella y besó su mejilla con ternura―. ¡Ahora salgamos un rato a distraernos! ―sentenció con alegría.

.

―Hay que avisarle a los demás entonces ―dijo intentando escaparse de sus brazos pero este la retuvo.

.

―No, solo nosotros dos~ ―canturreó y la azabache frunció el ceño―. ¡Llegaremos a la hora de la cena! Así que quédate tranquila~ ―aclaró. Explicó que su plan era ir a tomar algo a un bar de por ahí para después recoger a los demás e ir a cenar afuera. Después de todo estuvo dos meses en el extranjero, fue demasiado tiempo separado de su familia. Incluso se prometió no volver a hacerlo, a menos que estos lo acompañasen―. Los demás pueden tenerte todos los días. ¡Así que yo quiero tenerte solo para mí un rato! ¡No seas injusta! ―se quejó con un puchero en la boca y a esta no le quedó más que aceptar a regañadientes.

.

Kou era el que la detestaba de niño, no confiaba mucho en la gente y al ver a una pequeña niña tan simpática y risueña la marcó como intrusa. Le sorprendió que tanto el castaño como el azabache menor la aceptaran tan rápido, él no quería caer en lo mismo. Su círculo íntimo eran sus hermanos, nadie más. Aprendió que aunque las personas parecieran ser buenas podían dañarlo igual. Por eso le hizo un poco la vida imposible al llegar, sin embargo, los intentos de ella por acercarse, aunque este la alejara o le gritara, le llegaron al corazón. Ella terminó consolándolo, acompañándolo, alentándolo y amándolo tal como era. De la misma forma en la que lo hizo con sus hermanos. Sin darse cuenta hasta la defendía de cualquier bastardo que quisiera lastimarla. No supo cuando fue, ni cómo o la rapidez con la que se las ingenió para ganarse un espacio en su corazón… sólo supo que no podía desterrarle de él ni dejar de quererla como la quería. Ella… era la princesa consentida de los cuatro y eso nunca cambiaría.

.

Como lo prometió, se cambió de ropa y fue a tomar algo con el idol. En el camino, este, le conto unas cuantas anécdotas y sobre algunas canciones nuevas que había compuesto. Ella generalmente le ayudaba a escribir algunas así que siempre le pedía su opinión. De cierta forma le fastidiaba y emocionaba eso de tener que disfrazarse para poder salir a la calle. Siempre usaba ropa común y corriente para hacerlo y pasar desapercibido.

.

―¿Cómo es eso de que anduviste haciendo travesuras mientras yo no estaba? ―preguntó con un deje de fastidio Kou. Ya estaban sentados en una mesa y con su pedido en manos. Esta en respuesta corrió su cabello dramáticamente y acunó su rostro entre sus manos.

.

―Solo fueron algunas, las de costumbre ―comentó riendo pícaramente―. No te preocupes, fastidié a los muchachos de tu parte también~ ―aclaró y el joven se echó a reír.

.

―Gracias por pagar mi cuota ―agradeció para luego apoyar su rostro en su mano derecha―. Ahora déjame resarcirme y ayudarte con tus futuros planes ―eran esas típicas alianzas entre familiares, que solían ser momentáneas o durar un largo tiempo. Hablaron un poco más sobre trivialidades pero aun así, Kou, no olvido el punto central―. ¿Conociste gente nueva en este último tiempo? ―cuando la azabache revoleó los ojos, él los entrecerró. Sabía de lo que iba a hablarle, seguro sus demás primos le habían contado algo―. Mira… no nos molesta que tengas más amigos, sino que sean unos estúpidos que malinterpretan todo ―aclaró.

.

―Quédate tranquilo… es sólo un amigo ―después de todo ellos ya no eran más "sólo conocidos" lo supo cuando el albino la presentó así ante su familia. Podía verlo en sus ojos… no le era indiferente como una desconocida.

.

―Más te vale no mentirme ―advirtió frunciendo el ceño. Ahome negó divertida "¿Cómo sería capaz de hacer eso?" le había dicho riéndose―. ¡Te hablo en serio! No puedo dejar que mi Aho-chan se junte con cualquiera ―murmuró algo serio―. ¿Me lo prometes?

.

―Te lo juro ―sentenció dedicándole una tierna mirada―. Después de todo no puedo negarme a mis cuatro caballeros de armadura dorada ―comentó haciéndolo sonrojar un poco. Así les decía ella, desde pequeños, cada vez que estaban solos.

.

Ella no podía mentirle acerca de algo que ni siquiera había considerado. Ciertamente era un cumulo de emociones andante que no podía quedarse quieta. Pero sabía reconocer cuando alguna persona le caía bien, tal vez sus métodos y forma de comunicarse no eran los adecuados. Sin embargo… ¿Qué pasaba con lo que ella no sabía reconocer bien? Ese infaltable margen de error, las excepciones y las sorpresas. Bueno… le dio un sorbo a su bebida sintiendo que le faltaba algo y sonrió al considerarla especial por el solo hecho de tener a Kou a su lado. Pero ahí estaba… notaba un sabor distinto.

.

Su vida siempre fue impredecible desde que nació, la de todos en realidad. ¿Acaso esperaba que al haber encontrado algo de "estabilidad" eso se acabaría? Por supuesto que no, todo sería muy aburrido de ser así.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Fin del cap 8! ¡espero les hay gustado! la verdad es que esta vez le di mas rienda suelta a mi imaginacion y salio esto (no puedo creer que yo haya escrito alguno de esos dialogos y sin embargo me salieron tan naturalmente) jejej Recuerden dejarme sus reviews ¡Me encantaria saber que piensan de la historia! Criticas sean buenas o malas te ayudan a revisar y a evaluar mejor la composicion que uno va armando.**

 **¡Nos vemos luego!**


	9. Capitulo 9

**¡Al fin! Nueva actualizacion del Aroma del encuentro, un AU (universo alterno de Diabolik Lovers). Realmente me gusta escribir esta historia, es distinta y la mayoría esta relatada desde el punto de vista del protagonista (usualmente es del lado de la prottagonista). Tambien relaciono a los demas personajes para hacer una trama mas interesante. Sin mas que decir... ¡Disfruten el cap!**

 **.**

 **Les quiero agradecer mucho a todas las personas que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia y comentarla (de veras me animan mucho a seguir) Y los invito a seguir haciendolo :D**

 **.**

 **También le agradezco a Marce por corregir mis horrores ortográficos :)**

 **.**

 **Recuerden dejar sus reviews :D**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Diabolik lovers no me pertenece, si la historia y Ahome**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa era otra mañana movida en "Coffee Break". Aquel día le había tocado abrir la tienda y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Algunos empleados habían vuelto de sus vacaciones y otros se dignaron a aparecer a trabajar, como Gil. Por cierto, este estaba sumamente empecinado en que le contara cómo fue el almuerzo del domingo pasado y hacía todo lo posible para interferir con su trabajo. "¡Te tiraré al basurero si sigues jodiendo y no te pones a trabajar!" lo amenazó, intentado contener su irritación. Realmente ponía todo de sí para guardar la calma. Sin embargo, gente que lo sacaba de quicio, como su compañero, solían rodearlo mucho.

.

Levantó la vista y notó que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana; aun faltaba para que ella apareciera. Otra vez había permitido que la azache se entrometiera en su mente logrando ponerlo estúpido por algunos segundos. No sabía por qué, pero estaba completamente negado a dejar que siguiera hurgando en él… bueno, por lo menos hasta que él descubriera más de ella. Le parecía sumamente injusto su incapacidad para llevar a cabo su cometido, y aún más su propia estupidez por darle tanta importancia a un asunto por el que ni siquiera debería inmutarse.

.

Decidió que lo mejor era poner la mente en su trabajo para no quedarse divagando por lados indebidos. Comenzó a preparar otro pedido en Jennifer, esta funcionaba bien y le era tan indiferente como si nunca le hubiera causado problema alguno. Le pareció ilógico pensar que cuando más necesitaba una distracción el mundo se ponía de acuerdo para dejarlo en paz o refregarle su preocupación por el rostro. "Ahora me aplicas la ley del hielo, ¿eh?" le murmuró a la maquina tomando de ella lo que necesitaba.

.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó pasándole por al lado Megu. Este intentó decir algo pero ante la mirada extrañada de la joven sólo asintió y le dio el pedido. Luego de eso, siguió trabajando un poco más, intentando evitar todo posible dialogo con Jenny y Gil.

.

―S-Subaru-kun ―murmuró una voz detrás de él, se giró y se sorprendió un poco al ver a la muchacha―. Buenos días ―sonrió esta algo nerviosa, apretando fuertemente la tira de su bolso. El albino se acercó a la barra con la taza que secaba en manos.

.

―Yui, ha pasado tiempo ―saludó. En frente de él estaba una chica rubia, de contextura pequeña y de ojos rosados―. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

.

―Em… yo ―titubeó algo avergonzada y señaló el banco de la barra―. ¿Puedo sentarme?

.

―¡Claro! ¿Quieres tomar algo? ―esta le respondió que con un té estaba bien y de inmediato se puso hacerlo―. ¿Estás de paso por la ciudad? ―Intentó volver a hablar con ella pero seguía algo cohibida, chasqueó su lengua con cansancio y esta se encogió de brazos―. ¿Qué pasa?

.

―Pensé que aun seguirías molesto conmigo ―confesó algo apenada. El contrarío respiró hondo y pasó su mano por su cabello; a él eso ya no le importaba.

.

―Mira, Yui ―la llamó, apoyándose un poco sobre la mesa―, ya te dije que no me importa. Además pasaron muchos años, así que deja de estar persiguiéndote con eso o de veras me voy a molestar. ―Le advirtió con el ceño levemente fruncido. La rubia lo miró algo dudosa pero ante la insistente mirada del joven se sonrojó un poco y sonrió.

.

―En el fondo eres muy amable, Subaru-kun ―sentenció aún con algo de culpa. El ojisrojo se sonrojó un poco y se cruzó de brazos.

.

―Y tú muy asustadiza.

.

―Eso es porque tú hablas a los gritos ―dijo entre risas. Él se giró y le trajo su té con algo de pereza.

.

―¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ―preguntó finalmente. No le creería si decía que fue casualidad. Ella empezó a revolver su bebida suplicando que Subaru tuviera otra cosa que hacer, pero su deseo no se concedió.

.

―Laito-kun me lo dijo…

.

El muchacho no le discutió más al asunto, colocó en una cafetera individual la bebida preferida de su ruidosa clienta para dale aquel "toque" que tanto le gustaba. Sonrió con resignación y siguió trabajando, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que por algo Laito le había dado su paradero a la rubia y el motivo de su presencia. Supuso inmediatamente porque era, y esta vez no le dolía, ya había tenido bastante tiempo en el que pudo reconsiderar todo. Ahí tenía en frente a su exnovia. Fueron compañeros desde la secundaria hasta el primer año de preparatoria. Ella era la única con la que podía dialogar a pesar de que le asustara tanto su actitud, realizaban las tareas, se metían en problemas juntos y eran buenos amigos. Con el tiempo descubrió que le gustaba y un día por error se le confesó y terminó siendo correspondido, tenían tan solo quince años cuando aquello sucedió. La única diferencia que hubo fue que andaban tomados de la mano o se daban algunos besos, nunca pasaron de las caricias y eso fue motivo de burla para sus hermanos.

.

Bueno, después de lo que ocurrió, él terminó su relación y ella se cambió de instituto. Estuvo muy enojado por un tiempo, sin embargo al pensarlo bien, llegó a la conclusión que le dolió más el hecho que lo que sentía él por ella. La quería mucho, le gustaba, se enamoró como cualquier adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel, pero ese sentimiento no era tan real que digamos, ni tampoco resistente. Claro, eso lo comprendió un tiempo después, ahora no le guardaba resentimientos; hace años que no la veía y podía notar que seguía con el mismo dilema de antaño. En una ocasión le dio su apoyo pero al parecer ella aun se sentía "terrible" por lo que le había hecho, volviendo totalmente imposible lo que quería hacer. "Éramos muy jóvenes y estúpidos" se recordó. A diferencia de él, Yui no podía superarlo totalmente… bueno, no era fácil.

.

―¡Buen día, Subaru! ―Lo sacó de su ensoñación el saludo de la azabache―. Buen día Jenny ~ ―canturreó con malicia como siempre y tomó su asiento al lado derecho de la rubia. Este revoleó los ojos y fue a terminar el pedido de la joven―. Esta vez me gustaría probar un muffin con chispas de chocolate ―le dijo saboreando la palabra "muffin" y con una ferviente pasión "chispas de chocolate".

.

A la rubia le pareció llamativa tanta familiaridad con Subaru y como ella sonreía tan triunfante ante los gruñidos de su ex. El joven se giró, finalmente, a verla y su semblante se destensó. No la había visto entrar pero aun así, aquella sensación de alivio llegó a su ser al escucharla. Ella estaba con aquella sonrisa picara de siempre, una que podía causar tantos desastres se propusiera.

.

―Si sigues comiendo tantas cosas dulces terminará doliéndote el estómago ―le advirtió con su acompañamiento en mano. Esta entrecerró los ojos en un intento de amenazarlo con la mirada―. Pareces aun más estúpida haciendo eso ―bufó.

.

―Bueno~ ―tarareó y acunó su rostro entre sus manos―, me alegra que te preocupes tanto por mi salud en realidad. ―dijo, ignorando su insulto.

.

―¿Qué? ―se sobresaltó y le entregó rápidamente el Muffin―. Después no me fastidies ―gruñó prácticamente.

.

―No prometo nada ~ ―finalizó riendo.

.

Subaru tomó su taza de café y se la entregó en sus manos. Se le había hecho costumbre, últimamente, y aunque estuviera mal o tratara de hacerlo como se debía, ella ya lo esperaba con los brazos extendidos. Y a pesar de que no quisiera aceptarlo, le gustaba rozar sus manos; de esa forma usaba como excusa el acercamiento para observar mejor sus preciosos orbes violetas. Le encantaba ver el brillo que estos irradiaban al tenerlo cerca por lo que se le hacía inevitable sonreírle aunque intentara ocultar cuanto le agradaba aquella acción.

.

Ella apoyó la taza, sacó uno de sus libros, tiró todo su cabello para un costado y acunó su rostro en una mano. Comenzó a revolver su bebida mientras tarareaba una canción, el joven se dio vuelta y siguió preparando algunos pedidos. En uno de esos, la maquina despidió un poco de vapor haciéndole recordar que ya tenía sus años y que por mas reparada que estuviera, de vez en cuando le complicaría su tarea.

.

―Jenny, trátame bien a Subaru que hoy anda algo distraído ~ ―canturreó para después inhalar el aroma de su café y beberlo.

.

―¡Tsk! ¡Cállate! ―le gritó molesto.

.

La azabache rio y se quedó viendo su taza ante los leves susurros llenos de maldiciones que escuchaba. A Yui le pareció algo raro, generalmente por esa actitud la gente solía alejarse de él, no acercarse. Ante su insistente mirada, Ahome, se giró a verla. En cuanto lo hizo, la rubia, desvió su mirada y se removió algo incomoda en su asiento. La chica no le prestó mucha atención y siguió bebiendo.

.

―Casi no bebiste nada ―señaló el muchacho―. ¿Quieres que te lo caliente o prefieres beber otra cosa? ―le preguntó a Yui al volver.

.

―No… está bien ―contestó algo avergonzada. La ojisvioleta la miró de reojo y la notó completamente pálida.

.

―¿Está bien? ―Interrogó Ahome a Yui―. Quédate tranquila, él gruñe pero no muerde ―le aclaró ante su nerviosismo.

.

―¿Eh?

.

―¡A ti nadie te hablo! ―exclamó el albino, y ella se cruzó de brazos.

.

―Estaba intentando ser amable con alguien que parece estar por desmayarse. ¿Está mal? ―contrarrestó. Se miraron desafiantes por un momento, los dos tenían un carácter bastante fuerte y era normal que a veces estos chocaran. La risilla de la ojirosas los hizo volver a la realidad.

.

―-Disculpa, me llamo Komori Yui. Conozco a Subaru-kun hace unos cuantos años ―se presentó debidamente.

.

―¡Oh! Mukami Ahome, un gusto. ―saludó― Y soy una querida amiga suya ―aclaró con orgullo. Este la miró incrédulo y con un leve sonrojo en el rostro; no podía creerlo… La azabache era un desastre hablando, la mayoría de sus palabras podían malinterpretarse fácilmente.

.

―¿Querida amiga? ―preguntó aun no creyéndose sus palabras. Bueno, ella era especial pero… ¿Cuánto?

.

―¡Claro que sí! Así me presentaste la otra vez~ ―alardeó refiriéndose al almuerzo del domingo.

.

―¡Yo nunca dije tal cosa! ―exclamó con fastidio y recibió un "silencio" de parte de Megu.

.

―Qué cruel eres… ―murmuró tomando su taza―. Tú sí eres un querido amigo para mí ―refunfuñó Ahome, mirando con molestia su libro; ya no tenía ganas de leer. El muchacho no supo que decir, el color se le fue del rostro y se sintió algo mal consigo mismo por hacerla sentir así… ella era preciada para él pero no podía aceptarlo en voz alta―. ¡De todas formas sé que es así y si no, lo hare realidad y listo! ―retó señalándolo triunfante. Ella era bastante caprichosa, se recordó. Eso era algo que le gustaba y odiaba a la vez, frunció su ceño y se ruborizó un poco al descubrir que sus palabras le agradaron.

.

―Haz lo que quieras ―masculló―, ¡pero contrólate un poco!

.

―¡No dejaré que me censuren! ―aclaró altaneramente y le dedicó una mirada llena de complicidad.

.

El joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se giró para seguir trabajando; la chica era un caso totalmente perdido. Bueno, después de todo eso era lo que él quería de ella, pensó y entró a la cocina interna.

.

―¿Qué pasó, Subaru-kun? ―murmuró Gil detrás de él―. ¿Se te juntó el ganado? ―preguntó, haciendo referencia a las dos muchachas que dialogaban con él. Este dio un respingo y pareció atragantarse con su propia saliva.

.

―¿Qué porquerías estás diciendo?

.

―La rubia es bonita, pero aun así no apoyo que traiciones a Ahome-chan ―se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared pensando seriamente en ello―. ¡Decídete antes de herir a alguien! ―lo reprendió.

.

―¡Te lo advertí! ―Lo tomó de la camisa con bastante furia―. Mira, y-yo no tengo que decidir nada porque no es "esa" situación ―explicó pisándose en sus palabras―. Yui fue mi novia hace mucho tiempo y ya no siento absolutamente nada por ella ―aclaró tranquilamente―. ¡Y deja de estar relacionándome con Ahome! Ella a mi no me gusta ―dijo algo dudoso. Desvió su mirada y apretó aun más la prenda de su compañero.

.

―Subaru, me asfixias… ―dijo Gil en un hilo de voz y el contrarió lo soltó. En cuanto se calmó lo observó con incredulidad―. ¿Ahome-chan sabe que es tu ex? ―indagó.

.

―No entiendo por qué debería saberlo. Eso ya no interesa ―sentenció algo confundido. El contrarío sólo suspiró con sorna y se acomodó sus prendas.

.

―Cuando Ahome-chan fue a tu casa, ¿estuvieron en algún momento solos? ―Subaru ante el sólo recuerdo enrojeció y asintió. Esa era la expresión que quería probar Gil―. ¿Eso fue en tu habitación?

.

―No

.

―¿De veras? ¿No la llevaste a tu habitación?

.

―No, ¿por qué? ―lo miró con algo de fastidio y su compañero volvió a resoplar con fuerza.

.

―Eres un caso perdido, Subaru-kun ―comentó y antes de recibir un insulto prosiguió―. Tienes suerte de que Ahome-chan también lo sea~

.

Luego de aquello no lo fastidió más, siguió trabajando y despidió a la ojisvioleta cuando se fue. No indagó más sobre el motivo de la llegada de Yui. Al parecer ella había vuelto para disculparse otra vez con él. Le pareció totalmente estúpida por privarse de lo que realmente quería hacer; eso a él ya no le incumbía.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Al otro dio, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Laito y Kanato llegaron a la cafetería y se llevaron a una mesa alejada de la barra a la pelinegra. Prácticamente la habían captado de rehén, a ella le pareció divertido y les siguió la corriente. Cada tanto le mandaba notas a través de Gil o Megu que decían "Sálvame, me están por hacer comer un pastel y después no habrá forma de sacarme de aquí" o "¿De veras te corrió un gallo de pequeño?". En resumen estaban colmando su paciencia en horas de trabajo. ¿Qué acaso sus hermanos no tendrían que estar estudiando? ¿Por qué ahora ese repentino interés por la joven? Bueno, tan repentino no era porque desde la vez que almorzaron juntos siempre preguntaban por ella.

.

Por su lado, a penas fue secuestrada, Ahome y los demás hicieron sus pedidos y aclararon que lo que hablarían se quedaría en secreto.

.

―Ahome-chan, nos gustaría que nos dijeras algunas cosas ―explicó Laito―. ¿Ayer vino una chica rubia aquí? ―esta asintió y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. El castaño antes de proseguir codeo a su hermano que estaba embobado comiendo pastel y no prestaba la suficiente atención.

.

―¿Qué rayos te pasa, Laito? ―preguntó molesto.

.

―Recuerda a que vinimos, Kanato-kun~ ―canturreó algo impaciente.

.

―¡Ah! Cierto ―pareció recordar y clavó su mirada en la de la joven―. Ayer cuando vino la ex novia de Subaru, ¿dijo algo extraño? ―indagó sin más y el mayor tapó su rostro con resignación. El peli violeta no era para nada sutil.

.

―¿Exnovia? ―intentó procesar la joven. Miró hacía el techo y después posó uno de sus dedos debajo de su barbilla― ¿Yui? ―Mencionó y asintieron―. ¿Aquella chica que parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un paro cardiaco?

.

―¡Esa misma! ―Afirmo Laito―. ¿Viste o escuchaste algo interesante? ―la azabache pareció pensarlo bien y no pudo evitar imaginarse al albino y a la muchacha juntos. Ella cada vez que elevaba la voz, Yui se sobresaltaba y no solía mirarlo mucho a los ojos. Desde su punto de vista… ella parecía sentirse culpable. Era muy bonita, educada y amable, cualidades que a cualquiera hombre le gustaría. Unas cualidades que no tenía muy desarrolladas que digamos…

.

―Podrías apurarte, no tenemos todo el día ―mencionó Kanato, algo impaciente. Esta le sonrió y se llevó un bocado de pastel a su boca―. ¿Me estás provocando? ―alzó su ceja.

.

―¿Hm? Yo sólo estoy comiendo~ ―canturreó Ahome―. Bueno, ¿por qué no le preguntan a Subaru de qué hablaron? ¿No sería más simple? ―fue sincera, no le gustaba andar de chusma.

.

―¿Eres idiota? ¿No te das cuenta que esto es confidencial? ¡Por eso nos alejamos de donde está parado observando ese tarado! ―señaló al menor que inmediatamente se giró fingiendo estar haciendo algo.

.

―¿Dime, aun sigues en jardín de infantes o qué? ―Contrarrestó esta, ganándose una muy fea mirada del trillizo del medio―. Ya sé que esto es "secreto" pero… ¿No creen que después de todos los problemas que tuvieron es mejor ser sinceros? ―intentó hacerlos reflexionar. Suspiró con sorna ante su silencio―. No tengo problema en decirles lo que vi; una chica temerosa que miraba con suma culpa a su hermano. Él a veces le decía "ya no te preocupes por eso" y nada más. Luego sólo se quedó callada mientras tomaba su bebida. ―Finalizó su relato cruzándose de brazos―. No sé si es relevante o no para ustedes pero… él sólo se molestaba cuando se disculpaba.

.

―Vaya~ ―murmuró sorprendido el castaño―. Subaru-kun realmente te tiene mucha confianza y veo por qué ―comentó comiendo un macarrón para quitar aquel gusto amargo por el recuerdo de sus problemas con su madre biológica. La chica era concisa y sincera, no delataría al ojirojos, pero tampoco dejaría que algo lo hiriera―. Tienes todo mi apoyo, Ahome-chan ~ ―canturreó guiñándole el ojo.

.

―¿Eh? ―inclinó un poco su rostro confundida.

.

―¡Tsk! Todavía no me agradas del todo ―masculló el ojisvioleta―, pero intentaré tolerarte.

.

La chica rio divertida, al parecer había ganado una especia de "privilegio". Los hermanos Sakamaki si que eran un caso particular. Se preocupaban mucho por sus pares pero eran muy torpes para ser sinceros.

.

―Yui es mucho más tranquila y amable que tú ―resaltó el amante de los dulces.

.

―Pero a Subaru-kun ya no le interesa ―rescató el momento el ojiverde―. Solo fue un noviazgo de niños, tenían dieciséis años cuando terminaron, así que no tiene importancia. ¡No te desanimes!

.

―¿Por qué debería desanimarme? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

.

―¿Ah? ¿No te molesta que se le acerque una chica al chi―? ¡AH! ―Kanato no pudo terminar de hablar porque el mayor pisó con fuerza su pie―. ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

.

―¿Por qué lo pisaste? ―esbozó la joven.

.

―¡Dejen de gritar! ―Subaru se había acercado a la mesa para ordenarles que se callaran. El escándalo que hacían se escucha por todas partes.

.

Desde que secuestraron a Ahome no pudo quitarle la vista a aquella mesa, sus expresiones no le indicaban bien de lo que hablaban pero la última oración que dijo su hermano lo alertó un poco. Pudo deducir cual era su tema de conversación, y palideció ante la idea de que hubieran hablado de más. Se sorprendió un poco cuando de repente la azabache se levantó y tomó sus cosas rápidamente. ¿Se había ofendido? De ser así, en las noticias aparecerían dos cuerpos flotando en el rio más cercano y una ira de ex amantes iracunda rodeando el predio.

.

―¡Disculpen, debo irme! ―se disculpó y se colocó su bufanda haciendo danzar su cabello por la acción. Algunos mechones quedaron desordenados, sobre todo aquel que se fijó en sus labios. El albino sintió el impulso de utilizar eso como excusa para tocarlos finalmente. Los miró fijamente y tragó en seco al ver que ella misma lo hizo―. Fue divertido charlar con ustedes~ ―canturreó y observó al ojirojos― Nos vemos mañana, Subaru ―se despidió, yéndose con una pintada sonrisa en la boca.

.

―Toma ―Kanato le ofreció una servilleta al menor y este lo miró extrañado―. Se podría notar que estas baboseando ―comentó algo divertido.

.

―¿Eh?

.

―Eres muy obvio, Subaru-kun~ parece que quisieras devorarla ―dijo Laito y el otro trillizo asintió en acuerdo―. Si tanto te gustan sus labios, ¿por qué no la besas? nfu ―incitó. En respuesta este se inclinó y los miró amenazante, aunque el efecto que se suponía debía haber provocado se aminoró porque su rostro estaba completamente colorado.

.

―Lárguense ―ordenó.

.

―Eso es descortés ―comentó Gil, tomando una distancia prudente de él.

.

Detestaba cuando tenía a varios "enemigos" en contra y mucho más si eran amigos y familiares, no podía desaparecer con facilidad. Pero… si había algo que detestaba realmente era dar su confianza y que la destrozaran las personas menos inesperadas. Pensó con amargura, podía llegar a perdonar dependiendo de quién sea pero… eso no quitaba el hecho de que dolía igual.

.

Y de esa forma, sin remordimiento alguno, recordó. Una de esas ocasiones fue cuando estaba en primero de preparatoria, Yui era su novia y él tenía un peor carácter que ahora. Generalmente nadie se le acercaba y los que lo hacían era para pelear, cosa que hacía que su madre sufriera mucho; por ese hecho directamente ignoraba a cualquiera que se comportara hostilmente o lo mirase de mala manera. Nunca supo si solamente fue por su mal carácter o su físico, pero por más que se esforzara no lograba quitarse de esa posición de "violento" o "peligroso". No era absolutamente para nada divertido. Con los únicos que tenía un contacto amigable era con sus hermanos, algunos amigos de ellos y Yui, su novia desde hace un año. Con ella intentaba comportarse lo mejor posible desde que la conoció, eran compañeros desde el comienzo de la escuela y de alguna extraña manera llegó a gustarle e incluso enamorarse de ella.

.

La rubia afirmaba que lo aceptaba tal cual era, a pesar de que temblara ante sus ataques de ira o sus torpezas, siempre terminaba sonriendo para él. Por eso… no supo cómo llegaron a eso, cómo no se dio cuenta o no desconfió. Una mañana se encontraba en la escuela haciendo un recado del profesor de educación física: este quería que fuera a buscar los balones para jugar al aire libre, siendo varias veces advertido de que debía moderarse. "¡Tsk! Son unas señoritas" refunfuñó quejándose de sus compañeros, corrió un poco la puerta del depósito, que estaba entre abierta y se adentró un poco. Antes de comenzar su búsqueda pudo distinguir algunas cuantas respiraciones agitadas. "¡No lo puedo creer!" Si fuera por él, les jodería el momento haciendo ruido para asustarlos y que salieran corriendo de allí pero esta vez no estaba con ánimos de eso.

.

Se dirigió al área de las pelotas, intentando ignorarlos. Sin embargo, debido a la posición de su recado debía girarse a buscar en otro bolso y ahí fue cuando los vio. Sofocada y sonrojada a más no poder estaba su novia siendo acorralada por un joven muy conocido. Sin descargo alguno estaban devorándose a besos y dándose incitadores caricias, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder… simplemente no debía ser cierto. Sus manos le hormiguearon y su vista comenzó a nublarse.

.

―¡S-Subaru-kun! ―exclamó esta en cuanto se percató de su presencia, su rostro se contrajo del horror y comenzó a acomodar su ropa. El chico que la acompañaba estaba aun más pálido que ella no pudiendo esbozar palabra alguna; sea una burla o una explicación―. Esto…

.

El albino estaba fuera de sí, sin poder procesarlo o incluso planearlo su cuerpo ya se había movido por sí solo y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba arriba del muchacho golpeándolo fervientemente. Apretaba la mandíbula a no más poder, su rostro estaba rojo de la ira y su mirada no reflejaba más que dolor y decepción. No pensó en ningún momento en moderar sus golpes, sus brazos y oídos se negaban rotundamente a acatar a su cerebro. Estaba siendo brutalmente envuelto por una abrumadora sensación de dolor y tristeza… Esa persona, justamente no podía traicionarlo, él no contaba casi con nadie más, nadie que lo aceptase como era y ahora él… estaba clavándole un puñal por la espalda. Ese solo pensamiento lo impulsó aún más y aunque el contario trató de defenderse y lo golpeaba este no se detenía, ni el llanto de la chica lo hacía.

.

El alboroto que se armó atrajo rápidamente a algunos alumnos y profesores que trataron de separarlos, sin embargo, estos no hacían más que golpearse entre sí, aunque evidentemente el que tenía la ventaja ahí era Subaru. Ni los sollozos de su novia ni el tironeo de sus hermanos o las amenazas de los profesores podían desanublar su juicio. En cuanto lograron separarlos, tomaron al malherido muchacho que miraba con total culpa al albino…

.

―¡ERES MI HERMANO, MALDITA SEA! ―gritó con impotencia el menor y ahí fue cuando Ayato cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. "Lo arruiné todo" pensó dejándose arrastrar por Kanato y otros profesores.

.

Laito trataba de calmar al iracundo Subaru que aun forcejeaba por soltarse. Le dolía… le dolía demasiado que alguien de su familia lo hubiera traicionado de tal manera. El pelirrojo era diferente a él; estaba en el último año, tenía amigos, amantes; era un altanero de porquería, pero nunca estaba solo. Ayato sabía que él no se rodeaba de prácticamente nadie, con los únicos que contaba eran con ellos y la rubia. Entonces, ¿por qué traicionarlo de esa forma? En si no le molestaba mucho el hecho, sino que lo estuviera tratando de estúpido y burlándose de él a escondidas, eso era humillante y sumamente decepcionante.

.

La rubia, en medio del llanto trató de acercarse, pero la alejó con una mirada llena de amargura.

.

―No te me acerques más… ―murmuró, dejando de forcejear.

.

―¡Espera! Nosotros podemos ―intentó explicarse y proponer una posible solución.

.

―Nada de nosotros, esto se acabo y punto. ―Sentenció y la ojirosas se abrazó a sí misma para volver a llorar―. Me decepcionaste… ―susurró entrecortadamente, intentando respirar en medio de toda esa tensión y amargura. Quería largarse de ahí, dormirse y pensar que solo fue un mal sueño. A estas palabras la muchacha cayó de rodillas al suelo y el castaño tomó del brazo a su hermano para llevarlo a otra sala para hablar un poco con él.

.

Luego de eso, Christa los recogió con sus hermanos mayores y tuvieron una muy larga plática. Ayato quiso disculparse pero el menor no lo escuchó. ¿Nadie entendía que quería estar solo? ¡Todo lo que había pasado era una mierda! Su cabeza le daba vueltas y su cerebro parecía haber hecho una huelga en su contra ante tal sobre exigencia. Fue bastante difícil para toda la familia, incluso tuvo que intervenir unas cuantas veces Tougo llevándose a Ayato por unas semanas. Tardaron unos cuantos meses en volver a hablarse como antes. Yui se cambió de escuela, no sin antes disculparse nuevamente con el albino que esta vez le dio oportunidad para hablar aunque no quería enterarse de "la historia" detrás de todo eso, simplemente quería dejar todo atrás.

.

Pudo perdonar al trillizo menor y forjaron una relación más solida que la de antes, aunque volvió a estar prácticamente solo y mucho más cuando sus hermanos se graduaron. Con el tiempo supo distinguir lo que había sentido realmente: a Yui la quería pero no la amaba o estaba tan enamorado como había pensado, ni ella sentía lo mismo por él, si no hubiera sido otra la situación y él algo más cuidadoso. "La costumbre y comodidad suelen confundir" leyó alguna vez en sus libros de literatura estando totalmente de acuerdo con ello.

.

Su ex novia estaba enamorada del pelirrojo y él de ella, aunque era demasiado terco para aceptarlo. Al año sintió que ya no habría problema, que sus dudas estaban disipadas y decidió hablar del tema con Ayato, este parecía extrañarla y no le servía de mucho relacionarse con otras mujeres. Le dijo que él ya no tenía nada en contra de su relación, inclusive también se lo dijo a la rubia cuando se la cruzó una vez, sin embargo, su torpe orgullo se antepuso y se negó completamente como ella. Él los había perdonado, pero ellos no así mismos.

.

"Fuiste más maduro que Ayato" le recordó Shuu, él lo había acompañado mucho cuando todo le explotó en la cara y aún más al volver a reconstruir su relación con su hermano mayor. Él no lo pensó de esa forma, sólo que… se resignó a intentar complacer a sus compañeros cambiando constantemente su actitud, sabía que debía mejorar pero era muy difícil romper su "reputación". Así que afianzó aún más sus lazos seguros y trabajó para controlar sus brotes de ira. No se quejaba ni un poco de lo que logró, ni mucho menos de su preciado presente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Luego de la universidad volvió a casa con un pastel en manos. De vez en cuando le gustaba traer ese tipo de postres para disfrutar con la familia, ya que su madre generalmente se encargaba de eso. Saludó a su progenitora, le entregó el pastel y se metió a la ducha, aun no habían llegado sus demás hermanos. Si no mal recordaba Shuu vendría esa tarde a darle algo de tutoría y Kanato ―que se ofreció innumerables veces y por ende terminó aceptando su ayuda― lo orientaría en algunos repasos de análisis matemático. Aunque no tuviera mucha paciencia que digamos, le era bastante útil.

.

Terminó de secarse el cabello y fue hacia la sala de estar para merendar con los recién llegados. Le pareció raro que Kanato ni Laito mencionaran la visita a la cafetería, eso lo único que hacía era reafirmar mas sus hipótesis. Luego de ver al peli violeta devorar casi todo el pastel subió a su cuarto y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Revisó su celular y cuando vio el remitente sonrió, pero al abrir el mensaje refunfuñó una que otra maldición. Ahome le había mandado un video de un niño pequeño siendo corrido por un gallo como le había pasado a él de niño **_"¿Así te corrió o más feo?"_** decía el mensaje.

.

Rascó su nuca y con fastidio le contestó: **_"¡Eso no debe importarte! Por cierto… ¿Qué fue ese 'secuestro' de hoy? PD: ya encontraré algo con que molestarte"_** no pudo evitar sonreír. A veces ella comenzaba la conversación así o él mismo le pasaba música o la saludaba como si nada.

.

 ** _"_** ** _¡Ja! No hay nada tan terrible como eso en mi tenebroso pasado. Y… solo charlamos de la obra 'No te importa' dirigida por 'No es nada en tu contra, así que no husmees' y en cooperación de 'Te veías muy chistoso cuando intentabas espiar'. Solo eso, bravucón :9"_** ¿Qué clase de mensaje era ese? Resopló con sorna y decidió hablarlo de frente; ella no le diría absolutamente nada de esa forma. Le era perturbador sentirse tan cómodo y natural con ella, sin embargo no quería detener lo que fuese que estaba sucediendo.

.

 ** _"_** ** _No importa cómo, ya encontraré algo de tu oscuro pasado como princesita mimada, idiota. Y no estaba tratando de espiar, ustedes eran muy ruidosos y molestaban a los clientes 'normales'"_** envió el mensaje y al momento se arrepintió en cuanto lo releyó. Últimamente no hacía falta pensar mucho, charlaban fluidamente sin darle muchos rodeos. Pensó que tal vez fue bastante grosero con ella, bueno no salía molestarse pero de todas formas…

.

 ** _"_** ** _Muero por ver eso. ¡Esfuérzate por averiguar mas de mi! Estaré esperándote :)"._** Subaru le recordó a su corazón que debía latir a un ritmo normal si no quería morir. En el poco tiempo que se conocían, descubrió que la azabache era sincera con lo que sentía y pensaba, así que dedujo que eso no lo dijo por amabilidad o porque ya eran amigos. Le encantaba lo descarada que era al incitarlo a avanzar y al hacer estragos en él; no tenía consideración alguna. "Te odio" murmuró sin ser escuchado.

.

Se despidió de ella y dejó caer el celular en la almohada, cerró los ojos y suspiró con resignación; ella no tenía remedio alguno. Sintió como se hundió su colchón y se encontró con su hermano mayor recostado sobre su cama y las piernas apoyadas en el piso. Este usaba sus brazos como almohada y miraba el techo con interés, casi por inercia lo imitó y se recostó intentando localizar aquel punto perdido en el techo.

.

―Te pones más estúpido de lo normal cuando te embobas con tu novia, ¿sabes? ―le comentó como si nada. De vez en cuando, casi todos los días, le gustaba ir a "supervisar" lo que andaba haciendo el menor de la familia, solo para fastidiarlo.

.

―Q-que no es mi novia… ―contestó un poco molesto y cansado. No tenía ganas de discutir, por lo menos no de eso.

.

―Entonces apúrate y hazla tu novia ―parecía ser la respuesta más sensata y correcta del mundo.

.

―¡Tsk! Ustedes se están haciendo una idea muy equivocada… ella es mi amiga ―sentenció, intentando sonar convincente.

.

―Sí, sí, como digas ―lo ignoró, restándole importancia a sus dudosas palabras.

.

Subaru sintió que sus labios le temblaron, probablemente porque quería decirle que estaba equivocado, sin embargo sintió más ansias de contarte sobre otro asunto.

.

―Ayer vino Yui a la cafetería ―informó y un tenso silencio se adueñó de la habitación. Movió un poco sus dedos incómodo y observó al pelirrojo fruncir el entrecejo.

.

―Hm… ¿Cómo estaba? ―rompió el silencio sin ánimos. Quería sonar seguro y altanero como siempre pero no lo logró. El albino pudo notar el nerviosismo en su voz… al igual que la culpabilidad.

.

―Bien… Podrías hablarle, le dejó su número a Laito ―sugirió. Extrañamente el castaño era el que lograba conseguir la mayoría de los contactos de importancia.

.

―No, no le veo el sentido. No me interesa ―dijo Ayato intentando negárselo así mismo y el ojirojos no supo qué hacer para ayudarlo, sabía muy bien que él seguía sintiendo lo mismo que antaño por Yui.

.

―Ayato… ―se sinceró―, está bien, ya paso bastante tiempo. ¿No crees que es hora de dejar tu estúpido orgullo de lado? ―de veras quería que aunque sea lo intentara, por algo Yui había vuelto a la ciudad.

.

―No sé de qué me estás hablando ―refunfuñó con impotencia―, ella ya no me interesa. ―Finalizó y se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Se encaminó hacia la puerta, no quería hablar de ello.

.

―Siempre me tratas de mocoso, pero ahora tú eres el que actúa como un pendejo ―comentó, alzando su voz para que lo escuchara claramente. Ayato giró el pomo de la puerta y huyó de aquel sofocante cuarto. ¿Quién creía que era? Subaru supo que era el único que podía ayudarlo. "A veces los hermanos mayores son tan inútiles que no nos dejan más alternativa que ayudarlos" pensó con algo de gracia.

.

―¿Qué rayos haces acostado? ―exigió saber con fastidio el rubio―. Vamos, hay que estudiar ―sentenció lanzándole un cuaderno que cayó justo en su estómago―. Luego te las ingenias para sacarle la estupidez crónica a Ayato. Aunque… ―se detuvo al sentarse y acomodarse en el escritorio―, creo que esta vez tendrá que darse contra la pared para reaccionar. Tú ya has hecho más de lo que debías

.

Shuu generalmente solía tener razón, tal vez era porque era el hermano mayor y tenía algún tipo de intuición especial o… sólo por el hecho de ser él. Aquella vez el ojisrojos intentó alentar al pelirrojo, se notaba que él estaba realmente enamorado de Yui a diferencia de él, sin embargo… era demasiado terco. Ese era su gran y verdadero problema.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Todo había pasado tan rápido, lo que al principio era un tentador juego se volvió en una adicción. No era como si a él le hubieran faltado amigos o chicas persiguiéndolo, ni mucho menos problemas. Se llevaba bien con sus hermanos aunque no tanto como lo sería después, y dentro de todo los respetaba. Pero aun así, ¿cómo se le ocurrido arruinar todo? Subaru era amigo de esa chiquilla hace unos cuantos años, siempre los había visto desde lejos y algunas veces se los cruzaba de cerca cuando la invitaba a su casa. Solía burlarse de ella, porque a pesar de los años seguía sin dar señales de que le crecerían los pechos y la llamaba Chichinashi. Discutió varias veces por eso con el menor, e incluso con ella que solía tener momentos de valentía pero no nunca dejó de hacerlo. Le gustaba provocarle grandes sonrojos, que se estremeciera al escucharlo llegar de la nada y su estúpida ingenuidad y amabilidad.

.

Sin darse cuenta la lista de cosas que le agradaban de ella aumentaba consideradamente siéndole casi imposible no ir a acosarla todos los días. Ella no se quejaba mucho pero aun así parecía tener preferencia por el albino, tanto que sorpresivamente y sin su permiso aceptó ser su novia. El hecho de que se volvió "prohibida", de una forma oscura, lo incitó a elaborar un divertido plan que pensó podía controlar. ¿Controlar? Cada vez quería más. Quería acercársele más, tocarla, fastidiarla, ser el único para ella y que lo mirara con aquellos ojos que parecían anhelarlo. Sin embargo, la muy descarada se besaba con el menor, lo acompañaba y sonreía tan brillantemente mientras él la observaba desde las sombras de sus impredecibles sentimientos. Sentía tantos celos…

.

Un día pensó en probarla, le disgustaba totalmente que se intimidara ante otros hombres, se suponía que era la novia de su hermano, entonces, ¿por qué parecía coquetear con otros? Él, como buen hermano mayor que era, la pondría a prueba y vería si era apta o no para el albino. Se acercaba a ella cuando él no estaba o acariciaba su espalda en frente de él para provocarla. ¡Por dios, como amaba hacerla sonrojar así! Prácticamente suplicaba que la dejara en paz, pero él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no aun no. Cada vez que venía a su casa, procuraba acorralarla en algún rincón e intimidarla con su mirada y cuerpo. Todo fue un juego entretenido hasta que se le salió de las manos. Yui comenzaba a aceptarlo o a buscarlo de a poco, siempre se giraba a verlo y le sonreía con dulzura.

.

Se hizo adicto a su estúpida inocencia, le gustaba mucho más su cuerpo; piernas, cabello, cuello, labios… tanto que en un desliz los probó y nunca se arrepintió de ello. Tal vez eso fue lo que más adelante le peso más. Sabía que estaba mal pero no podía dejarla ni ella a él, su orgullo dejó de ser el centro de su mundo pasando a serlo la rubia, que ocupó ese lugar sigilosamente. Incontables veces se encontraban y se dejaban llevar por sus emociones aunque supieran que después les dolería el peso de la traición.

.

Ayato pensó en detener todo pero había llegado hasta al punto que no podía evitar celarla haciendo todo evidente para sus hermanos, especialmente para los trillizos que iban a la escuela con él. Si no tenía control de sí mismo, como esperaba hacerlo con esa situación. Estaba completamente negado y había días que tenía ganas de golpear la puerta de la habitación del menor y gritarle que dejara de tocar a su chica. Que se diera cuenta que era a él a quien realmente quería y que lo que ellos tenían solo era por mero capricho y costumbre. Sin embargo se contenía e ignoraba sus caóticos pensamientos.

.

No era estúpido, sabía que algún día todo se descubriría y que tendría que ponerle el pecho a la situación… y aunque se imaginó todos los escenarios posibles, ninguno fue como el real. Dolió mucho más sentimental y físicamente, aunque supo que los golpes bien se los merecía, también le sirvieron para reaccionar de una vez. Cuando intentó quitarse de encima a su hermano, pudo verlo en sus ojos; furia, tristeza, dolor y decepción. Fue como si le hubiera caído encima un balde de agua fría, simplemente reacciono. No escuchaba los gritos de su entorno, sólo quería golpear al contrario para que se callara y pudiera pedirle perdón. Sin embargo nada va exactamente como lo planeamos.

.

"¡ERES MI HERMANO, MALDITA SEA!" gritó con tanta fuerza que pensó se le romperían las cuerdas vocales. Ningún golpe que le hubiera dado igualaba eso. Totalmente derrotado, se dejó arrastrar. ¿Cómo le había podido hacer eso a Subaru? Sabía que le costaba relacionarse con los demás y el confiaba ciegamente tanto en Yui como en él. "Soy una maldita basura" susurró y Kanato giró su rostro para contestarle: "Sabías que esto pasaría" Después de eso absolutamente todos estaban molestos con él, fue demasiado difícil.

.

Pudo saborear un poco la soledad de la que habitualmente se rodeaba su hermano y mucho más cuando la rubia decidió irse. Creyó que no hacían faltas las palabras, ni mucho menos una despedida. Sólo le mandó un mensaje "Que te vaya bien, lo siento". Nunca se animaría a hacerlo en persona, no podía y no tenía el suficiente valor como para intentar reponer las cosas.

.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pareció querer darle una oportunidad y aunque él pensase que no se lo merecía, Subaru volvió a hablarle e incluso forjaron una relación más solida que la de antes. Esa dificultad unió los lazos familiares y cambió un poco su perspectiva. No quería lastimar a ninguna persona valiosa para él nunca más, por eso cuando volvió a ver a Yui, después de un buen tiempo, la ignoró. Al principio le pareció sarcasmo cuando el menor le sugirió que se animara a volver con ella "¿Como volveré con alguien con la que nunca empecé algo?" se recriminó e intentó hacer oídos sordos; era un engañoso rayo de esperanza que se alojaba en lo más profundo de su mente.

.

El ojirojos y los demás seguían insistiéndole ya que se notaba a millas que la extrañaba, sin embargo, su mismo recuerdo le causaba dolor y por lo tanto tacho la posibilidad como inaceptable. A pesar de que había transcurrido bastante tiempo, seguía teniéndola en mente y ahora que su hermano se la menciono aun más. No era tan mala idea como antaño, había madurado aunque sea un poco y sabía lo que quería; ya no era tan mocoso. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué existía aquella barrera mental que le impedía avanzar?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

―¿Qué tanto estuvieron hablado ayer?

.

―¿Qué? ―Ahome esbozó, totalmente desinteresada, mirando la página del libro donde se había quedado. Este puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua.

.

―¿De qué estuvieron hablando con Laito y Kanato? Y no me digas que de esa ridícula obra ni me evadas el tema ―advirtió, apoyándose un poco en la barra.

.

―Hm…. ―cerró el libro y cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa―. Les prometí a tus hermanos que no diría nada y no pienso romper mi promesa ―habló con orgullo―. Pero tú sabes bien que vinieron por tu ex novia. ―Subaru palideció por un momento, bueno supuso que ellos se lo dirían pero aun así lo incomodaba. Se irguió y acomodó su impecable delantal―. No me dijeron como terminaron ni ninguna de esas cosas ―dijo para calmarlo―, tampoco pregunte, queda en ti si alguna vez quieres contármelo, no voy a obligarte tu puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras de cualquier cosa.

.

―Lo sé ―respiró hondamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Siempre tenía las confusas palabras justas que lo calmaban y le quitaban el aire―. Está bien, gracias por soportar a mis torpes hermanos, son buena gente aunque no parece.

.

―¡No hay problema, yo me divierto! ―exclamó para luego reír. Esa era la escandalosa risa que tanto le agradaba. Cuando se calmó, acunó su rostro en una de sus manos y miró a ningún punto en específico―. Bueno, comprendo por qué el escándalo ―murmuró llamando su atención―. Después de todo, se trata sobre su pequeño hermano menor… Yui es una muchacha muy bonita, femenina, delicada, refinada y encantadora. Tiene cualidades que cualquier hombre querría; prefieren que sean más "dóciles" no a alguien alborotada, torpe, tan poco refinada y peleadora como yo ―susurró, haciendo un mohín con su boca al final―. No me sorprende que ella te gustara… si hasta su risa es sumamente femenina.

.

El albino no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando: ¿Acaso estaba ciega o alguien le había dicho eso? Era cierto; era un desastre, pero de esos desastres maravillosos que hacen que uno se replantee su concepto de belleza. Ese desastre que le mostraba un mundo pintado de diferentes matices y emociones. Porque para él ella era sumamente hermosa… mucho más que Yui o cualquier otra mujer. Puso sus manos en puños y habló sin pensar en las consecuencias.

.

―¡Eso no es cierto! Para mi es mejor que seas así. Tú eres linda tal cual eres y es tu peculiar torpeza lo que te hace resaltar más que nadie. ―dijo sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones. La joven levantó sorprendida su cabeza y disfrutó la sensación de ser perfectamente escrutada por esos bellos orbes rubíes. No se esperaba eso y al parecer tampoco el albino, pues enrojeció totalmente en cuanto se percató de lo dicho; había hablado de más. Desvió su mirada y tomó una taza que tenía a disposición solamente para ocupar sus nerviosas manos―. Bueno… eso es lo que pienso yo ―esbozó entrecortadamente. Estaba que el corazón se le salía del pecho, prácticamente le había dicho que le gustaba. Quería morir en ese instante para luego revivir y matarse de otra forma aun más dolorosa por su estupidez. La cantarina risa de su clienta lo sorprendió y logró que enrojeciera más de ser posible―. ¡Tsk! ¿Qué tanto―?

.

―¡Muchas gracias, Subaru! ―dijo sonriéndole sinceramente. El ojisrojos se quedó embobado deleitándose con sus preciosos ojos llenos de ilusión y su enérgica sonrisa―. Me elevaste mucho el ánimo… ―un diminuto silencio los reconfortó, dándoles tiempo para estabilizarse―. ¡Ah! ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo! ―mencionó jugando con un mechón de su cabello―, dijiste que intentarías encontrar algo de lo cual burlarte de mí, ¿verdad? ―preguntó y este asintió como si fuera una misión que debía cumplir sí o sí―. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos más divertido? ―este inclinó un poco su cabeza. ¿Con que le saldría ahora?―. Si descubren algo del otro habrá una prenda o deberán comprarle algo. ¿Qué te parece? Si digo algún escabroso momento tuyo que sea cierto te tocara pagar a ti, pero si tú descubres algo seré yo la que pague. ―Finalizó orgullosa del nuevo juego que había propuesto.

.

Él asintió enérgicamente. Estaba más que dispuesto a ganarle, nadie se burlaba de sus incidentes de niño y seguía viviendo sin consecuencias. La joven sonrió ante su logro, la determinación en sus ojos era palpable y muy prometedora.

.

Y sin saber por qué, el contario se le paso algo por la cabeza que estaba muy dispuesto a decir. Tal vez luego se lo reprocharía pero era algo mucho más fuerte que él en ese momento. Esa idea no lo dejaría en paz hasta ser dicha. Trago en seco, sin dejar de verla, y entreabrió los labios.

.

―Podríamos hacer algo mas ―comentó captando toda su atención―. El que gane puede determinar la prenda, sea comprar algo, ir al cine o al parque de diversiones ―intentó sonar seguro. No sabía si ella se negaría pero era algo que realmente quería hacer.

.

―¡Me parece genial! ―exclamó Ahome, apoyando nuevamente su rostro en sus manos. Su picara mirada le indicó que debía ser más precavido en algunas clausulas de su juego.

.

―¡Nada de disfraces o de fingir cosas vergonzosas! ―advirtió.

.

―Está bien, está bien~ ―canturreó divertida―. Entonces prometámoslo ―estiró uno de sus brazos y le ofreció su dedo meñique. Creyó que trataba de burlarse de él, pero sus seguros y confiados ojos lo negaron, y aunque pareciera algo que solo harían unos niños, entrelazó su meñique con el de la azabache―. ¡Que comience el juego! Te advierto que no tendré compasión ―le aclaró. "Nunca la tienes" pensó recordando lo desconsiderada que era con sus emociones, incluso en ese momento lo era. Lo hacía sentir una montaña rusa de sensaciones, como con ese mínimo roce que sostenían.

.

El Sakamaki le dedicó una sincera sonrisa y apretó un poco su agarre y antes de perderse nuevamente en ella, decidió cortar el rumbo de sus pensamientos soltándola antes de que lo llevaran por lugares indebidos.

.

―Esto… ―murmuró alguien sacándolos de su burbuja―. Siento molestarlos, pero necesito tres café con leche, Subaru-kun ―esbozó con pena Megu.

.

―¡Ah! ¡Enseguida! ―se dirigió rápidamente hasta Jennifer con el corazón latiéndole a más no poder. "Estás en el trabajo" se recordó "Estás en el trabajo, le dijiste cosas extrañas a Ahome y ella aun así no te deja de lado…. Eres un imbécil" se recriminó.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

La rubia se encontraba sentada en el banco de una plaza, perdida entre sus memorias. No podía creerlo se había animado a llamar a Ayato para decirle lo que hace tanto tiempo reprimía.

.

―Hola… ―susurraron detrás de ella y se levantó para hacerle frente. Él había venido. Estaba un poco diferente a la última vez que lo vio; sus facciones estaban más refinadas y ya no era un niño… tenía en frente a un hombre. Se sorprendió al descubrir que lo que sentía por él nunca cambió. Es más, su corazón latía frenéticamente, dándole el permiso para abalanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo. Pero… ¿lo haría?―. Ah pasado tiempo, Chichinashi ―dijo con su ronca voz… esa que tanto le erizaba la piel.

.

―Gracias por haber venido, Ayato-kun ―acomodó un mechón de su cabello y se armó de valor para verlo directamente a sus penetrantes ojos esmeraldas―. Yo… sé que no me comporté como debía. Es más, hice las cosas mal, pero ahora… quiero dejar eso atrás y avanzar ―aclaró con voz firme. El contrario sólo la escuchaba atentamente―. No quiero abandonar más lo que es preciado para mí… verás ―murmuró y titubeó un momento, sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir el carmín que a Ayato le encantaba provocar. Cuando escuchó que ella se atribuía la gran parte de la culpa apretó fuertemente sus puños. ¡El había desequilibrado todo, no ella!―. Yo…

.

―¿Eso viniste a decir de tan lejos? ―preguntó sarcásticamente, se giró un poco para apreciar la fuente de la plaza. No quería verla, de hacerlo se doblegaría. Ella sintió faltarle el aire―. Tu idea me parece genial. Viniendo de ti, espero que te vaya bien ―murmuró, dándose la vuelta para irse.

.

―¡Espera! ―gritó y no supo cómo, pero pudo alcanzar al pelirrojo y se aferró a su brazo izquierdo. No se iría hasta decirle lo que quería, no se acobardaría―. Por favor, Ayato-kun, sólo escúchame ―le suplicó con la voz temblorosa. ¿Por qué no la miraba? Ella deseaba que lo hiciera. Extrañaba sentirse completamente suya con tan solo una mirada.

.

―Suéltame, por favor.

.

―No, déjame explicarme.

.

―¡Te dije que me sueltes! ―gritó y ella lo soltó muy a su pesar―. Ya no quiero cometer más errores ―dijo con un hilo de voz. Sonaba muy acongojado, tanto que Yui creyó que estaba llorando―. Tú tampoco lo hagas… yo soy un error ―finalizó, tragó en seco y se retiró a paso rápido a pesar que el tortuoso llanto de la rubia lo desesperaba y le exigía a su cuerpo que fuera a consolarla. Sentía que haría lo que fuese por tan solo poder abrazarla y besarla, aunque fueran solo por cinco minutos.

.

Ya unos a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, cuando estuvo seguro de que no podía verlo bien, la observó de reojo. Sintió como su pecho se resquebrajo al verla tan solitaria. ¿Qué ya no le había dejado de interesar? Rio amargamente y miró el cielo con resignación; lo único que hizo el tiempo fue que sus sentimientos maduraran "Te amo, Yui" le murmuró al viento con esperanzas de que ella nunca se enterara de eso.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Fin del cap! ¿Que les parecio? Incluso a mi me dolio un poco lo de Ayato x'D Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios de que les pareció el cap y si tienen alguna sugerencia.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	10. capitulo 10

***Entra cubriéndose la cabeza con una olla* ¿Hola? jajajaj ¿Como estan? Al fin me digne a aparecerme y actualizar. Lo lamento de veras por la tardanza pero estaba ocupada mudándome :s para resarcirme escribí un cap un poco mas largo, es pero les guste de todo corazon.**

 **.**

 **Les quiero agradecer mucho a todas las personas que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia y comentarla (de veras me animan mucho a seguir) Me gustaría leer sus opiniones de como esta yendo hasta ahora, así que los invito a dejar sus reviews :D**

 **.**

 **También le agradezco a Marce por corregir mis horrores ortográficos :)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Diabolik lovers no me pertenece, si la historia y Ahome**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

―¿Cómo se siente, Subaru? ―preguntó Kanato, monótonamente, mientras trazaba líneas y anotaciones en un papel. Se encontraban en la sala de estar de la casa descansando.

.

―¿El qué?

.

―¿Cómo que "qué"? ―Dijo algo exasperado por la lentitud de su hermano para captar "las cosas"―. Ayato acaba de destronarte… ―comentó con malicia y el mencionado sonrió altaneramente. Sólo por un segundo, algo no le cuadraba.

.

―¿Eh?

.

―¡Eso es cierto! ―canturreó Laito. Reiji, que estaba preparando unos aperitivos, asintió.

.

―Te usurparon el puesto del más imbécil justo hace unos días ―murmuró seriamente el azabache observando al pelirrojo.

.

―¡Oye! ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? ―Ayato se removió en su asiento y los miró totalmente disconforme. Ore-sama no era más imbécil que el menor de la familia―. ¡Subaru es el más imbécil de todos nosotros! Habíamos dicho que nadie podía ocupar el primer puesto excepto él ―se quejó haciendo berrinches.

.

―¿Entonces porque actúas mas imbécil que él? ―indagó sarcásticamente el ojismagenta y chasqueó su lengua.

.

―¡Oigan, los estoy escuchando! ―se quejó el menor al notar que lo usaban de referencia.

.

―Subaru-kun, estamos reconociendo tus logros ~ ―comentó el castaño―. Bueno, aunque no hayas avanzado mucho con Ahome-chan, por lo menos no la espantaste y eso te hace subir de nivel ―finalizó riendo.

.

―¡T-tuú…! ―masculló molesto e hizo un ademan de levantarse.

.

―Bueno, ella tampoco es muy normal que digamos… así que están parejos ―agregó el peli violeta dejando de dibujar―. Por cierto… ―lo escrutó con la mirada antes de recibir algún reclamo―. ¡No me respondiste!

.

―¿Qué se siente que Ayato-kun haya ocupado el primer puesto y pasar del "mas imbécil" a solo "muy imbécil"? ―dijo el ojiverde entre risas señalándolos a los dos.

.

―¡Esperen! ¡No entiendo porque el cambio! ―Ayato refunfuñó y frotó su nuca con exasperación―. Él no hace nada con respecto a la descarada.

.

―No se trata sobre lo que hizo ―levantó el volumen de voz el chico de ojos magenta―, o lo que no hizo; él por lo menos lo "intenta", tú ni siquiera eso ―resaltó cruzándose de brazos―. Te ganaste ese "honor" por lo que "NO hiciste" ―declaró dejando la habitación en silencio.

.

Yui, aquella tarde, le avisó a Laito que ya había hablado con Ayato y que volvería a la ciudad en la que se estaba quedando provisoriamente. Su intención era regresar ahí, donde residía su familia pero, antes de eso, quería arreglar y dejar atrás los incidentes ocurridos hace años. Él supuso, ante el silencio de su hermano y por los detalles que omitió la rubia, que no habían podido reconciliarse nuevamente. Y de buena "fe" se los contó a los demás para ver si alguno era capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón, sin embargo todos llegaron a la misma conclusión: si no había funcionado insistirle, habría que dejarlo solo y que se diera contra la pared por estúpido.

.

―¡Eso a ustedes no debe interesarles! ―reclamó con intenciones de huir.

.

―Esa acción te asegura unos cuantos meses como puntero en la escala de imbéciles ―advirtió el ojiverde.

.

―Se siente bien abandonar el primer puesto ―comentó Subaru, respondiéndole finalmente a Kanato que lo miró con complicidad―, ahora que el verdadero Rey lo ha reclamado ―dijo irónicamente.

.

―¿Ves? ―Reiji señaló con orgullo al menor―, eso es subir de categoría.

.

―¡Ah, por favor! Ni en mil años él dejará de ser un mocoso.

.

―¿AH? Pero tú además de mocoso eres pendejo ―contrarrestó el ojirojo, dispuesto a no dejarse vencer.

.

La conversación se volvió un poco más acalorada con el trascurrir de insinuaciones e insultos. Estos no se detuvieron ni siquiera con la presencia de su madre, que trataba calmarlos. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando se juntaban la mayoría: un desastre. Únicamente eran sarcásticos para molestar al otro sin ni siquiera escuchar. En definitiva, el pelirrojo terminó huyendo luego de insultar con honores al mayor de ellos que no tardo en seguirlo hasta que le cerró la puerta en la cara.

.

―¡Abre la puerta que aun no he terminado de hablar! ―reclamó golpeándola.

.

―¡Vete a la mierda, cuatro ojos! ―gritó Ayato desde adentro. Tomó su celular, se colocó los auriculares y se recostó en su cama, ni de casualidad escucharía lo que tenía para decir Reiji. Miró su pared con algo de culpa y pensó que sus hermanos podrían llegar a tener razón, sin embargo para él no era tan fácil aceptarlo―. No necesito escuchar lo que ya sé ―murmuró para después cerrar los ojos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

―Que mal aprendido que es este mocoso ―dijo molesto el azabache luego de volver a la sala de estar. Había estado golpeando la puerta por lo menos por diez minutos sin conseguir respuesta alguna.

.

―¡Tsk! Sabías que cuando se encerrara no saldría, y aun así estuviste atormentándonos a todos con ese golpeteo infernal ―se quejó el albino.

.

―¿Perdón? ―Se indignó―. Por lo menos estoy intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

.

―Ya dijimos que no haríamos eso, Reiji ―recordó Laito y los demás asintieron.

.

―Es cierto, déjalo solo por idiota ―simplificó el ojisvioletas tomando la bebida que le ofreció su madre.

.

―¿Todo esto es por Yui-chan otra vez? ―Preguntó su madre y suspiró con cansancio ante el silencio de sus hijos―. ¡Cierto! El otro día fue a verte, Subaru… ¿Dijo algo sobre Ayato?

.

―No mucho… ―comentó dudoso mientras miraba el techo―, pero supongo que volvió por él, y el muy imbécil no hace más que huir.

.

―Es una lástima… ―murmuró ensimismada―. Los dos se quieren mucho y se complementan muy bien. ¡No puedo creer que sea tan testarudo, caray! ―se quejó, dando un golpe al piso con su pie―. Con lo que la extraña… ―rápidamente detuvo sus pensamientos en voz baja y miró al menor de sus hijos con algo de intriga―. Lo siento hijo, es solo que…

.

―Está bien, Oka-san. Eso ya pasó, no interesa… ―la interrumpió negando lentamente y cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa.

.

―Es cierto. Él ya recapacitó y sabe que eran dos mocosos que parecían hermanos en vez de novios ―afirmó Kanato con sabiduría.

.

―¡Oye!

.

―Kanato, si lo dices así lo harás sentir mal ―retó Reiji y comenzó nuevamente una discusión.

.

Realmente no le importaba, ya se había rendido con varias cosas; como a las burlas de su familia, directamente trataba de no prestarles atención aunque fuera difícil. Ya no se molestaba cuando hablaban de su "Novia" y su relación no oficial o de lo vergonzoso que era. ¿Había madurado un poco? Seguramente no, pero ya no se sentía tan incomodo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ya estaban por ser las 10 de la mañana en la cafetería "Coffee Break" y Ahome, como de costumbre, atravesaba puntualmente sus puertas. El albino la vio ingresar e incluso apreció el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron en aquella búsqueda de todos los días. Sin embargo, su avance hacia él fue cortado por la intromisión de unos intrusos. Ellos la llamaron y le hicieron gestos para que se acercara a su mesa, donde luego tomó asiento y comenzó a interactuar con ellos. "¡Mierda, otra vez!" Pensó que debía estar realmente mal para no haberse percatado de la presencia de dos de sus hermanos. ¿Acaso pensaban hacer eso cada semana? Inhaló hondamente deseando que no fuese así.

.

―¿Cómo estas, caradura? ―preguntó con un tono de burla el pelirrojo. Esta apoyo sus brazos sobre la mesa, enarcó una ceja y sonrió con simpatía.

.

―Por suerte bien, idiota. ¿Andas descansando o te escapaste de la escuela?

.

―¿Ah? ¡Yo puedo venir las veces que quiera aquí! ―exclamó Ayato con firmeza―. Y ya sabes que estoy en la universidad.

.

―Dejen de ser tan ruidosos ―reprendió Shuu. Había decidido visitar al menor en su trabajo y de "casualidad" pasó por la universidad del trillizo y lo llevó con él. En realidad quería hablar de lo que había sucedido sin presionarlo pero aun no lo lograba. Generalmente, Ayato solía expresarse si no estaba bajo presión aunque al parecer aun no era el momento―. Igual se ve que tú no pierdes el tiempo… ―le comentó a Ahome y esta lo miró extrañada―. Como acosadora. ―señaló al ojis rojos detrás de la barra y la azabache frunció el ceño.

.

―Te dije que vengo como clienta, estúpido rubio oxigenado ―refunfuñó haciendo un puchero. Realmente él disfrutaba molestarla y eso era algo que ella había notado. Bueno, no era para nada difícil percatarse de ello, él inmediatamente después de decirle algo sonría con altanería y la miraba como si fuera una mocosa.

.

―¡Ja! Ya sabía que fingías ser inocente, tienes un carácter de porquería ―aclaró Ayato develando su verdadera personalidad como si hubiera descubierto la prueba de un crimen sin resolver.

.

―¿Y eso qué? Solo lo tengo cuando me fastidian ―murmuro algo apenada y Shuu sonrió ante su comportamiento; no le parecía para nada malo que fuera así―. Por cierto… ―llamó su atención―. ¿Vienen de chivos expiatorios como Laito y Kanato? Uno de ustedes está intentando huir de algo, ¿verdad? ―corrió su cabello hacia un costado y esperó alguna respuesta, pero…

.

―¿Qué rayos les pasa? ―los interrumpió la voz de Subaru. En una bandeja traía el pedido de la joven que ya tenía preparado desde que llegó. Primero bajó la porción de tarta de ricota que el mismo había elegido para ella ―que Ahome recibió muy gustosamente con sorpresa―, y luego depósito la taza de café en sus manos como de costumbre. Tal vez no había podido acercarse lo suficiente por los idiotas de sus hermanos pero aun así eso no impediría que le entregase su bebida. Observó como la ojisvioletas le gesticulaba un "gracias" y luego le sonreía, valía la pena haberse acercado.

.

―¿Hm? En ningún momento le tomaste el pedido ―reflexionó, Shuu, en voz alta. La muchacha no le prestó atención y se dedicó a disfrutar de su comida, a excepción del menor, que le recorrió un pequeño escalofrió por la espalda del mal presentimiento que tenía. La risilla de su hermano mayor le confirmó que eso era cierto―. No me digas… ¿Adivinaste? ―preguntó con una mirada cargada de malicia. El joven se sobresaltó un poco y un leve rubor apareció de golpe en su rostro, se irguió y acomodó su impecable uniforme. ¡No dejaría que lo pusiera en ridículo delante de tanta gente!

.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―dijo la pelinegra luego de beber un sorbo de café―. Todos los días es así a menos de que yo le pida un acompañamiento distinto ―tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo enredó en uno de sus dedos.

.

―¿Así que todos los días se comporta de esta manera? ―murmuró Shuu con su melodiosa voz―. Que… "considerado" que eres, Subaru. ―El albino enrojeció un poco más, chasqueó su lengua y miró con desafío al rubio. "No dejes que te ponga en ridículo" se recordó que estaba trabajando y que no debía enloquecer si no quería ser despedido.

.

―No me jodas… ―murmuró, para luego retirarse.

.

―¿Ah? ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? ―lo observó irse la joven y luego volvió a beber un poco de café; estaba tan delicioso como siempre. Sonrió con dulzura y cerró los ojos al inhalar el aroma que desprendía su bebida.

.

―¿Él te dijo algo? ―salió de su ensoñación ante la pregunta de Ayato. Este se había quedado callado en todo momento; la idea de que el menor le hubiera dicho algo a la chica le molestaba. Estaba en todo su derecho pero… lo avergonzaba, no quería que más gente se enterara de que estaba ignorando el "problema"―. Subaru, ¿Qué te contó? ―"¿De qué?" contestó ella, no sabiendo bien a qué se refería―. ¡Tsk! No te hagas la estúpida, sabes de qué estoy hablando ―escupió con irritación cada palabra.

.

―¿Ayato? ―susurró el rubio viendo como el pelirrojo se hundía cada vez más en el remordimiento.

.

―Sinceramente no se dé que me estás hablando ―contestó bajando su tasa―. Si dije que alguien "estaba huyendo de algo" fue porque la vez pasada paso lo mismo y vinieron de encubiertos a preguntar indirectamente algunas cosas ―el ojiverde frunció un poco el ceño y esta lo miró con compresión―. No sé qué ocurrió esta vez, él no me dijo nada aun pero… por lo preocupados que estaban tus hermanos puedo decir que sus únicas intensiones son de ayudar a quien está metido en "problemas", nada mas ―simplificó haciéndolo sentir peor al saber que estaba preocupando a los demás―. No pienso decirte lo que me dijeron, les prometí que no lo haría sin embargo… creo que si les preguntas ellos te responderán.

.

Terminó de hablar y cortó un pedazo de tarta para después metérselo con entusiasmo en su boca. Shuu miró de reojo al trillizo y luego a la chica, le había sorprendido lo sincera y directa que era, aunque eso también fuera un arma de doble filo.

.

―Tiene razón, Ayato ―rascó su nuca y tomó un poco de su bebida―. Deja de perseguirte y haz lo que tengas que hacer ―simplificó dando, momentáneamente, por terminado el tema. El pelirrojo se lo agradeció internamente, no sabía si la chica le mentía o no pero tenía razón con lo que decía. Suspiró algo agobiado y por un momento odió la sonrisa que esta tenía pintada en el rostro "Qué odiosa… con razón la mantiene cerca" pensó que esa actitud tan molesta era por la que el albino estaba tan embobado y cómodo con ella.

.

―¡Ah, cierto! ―Mencionó la joven con un leve resplandor de emoción en los ojos―. Terminé Rendevouz y me fascinó ―anunció orgullosa e inmediatamente, ella y el ojiazul comenzaron a charlar del libro.

.

―¡Ya basta! ―exclamó exasperado Ayato―. Si se van a poner de traga libros me retiro; no estoy para escuchar sus babosadas aburridas ―aclaró cruzándose de brazos.

.

―Eres un mocoso caprichoso, Ayato ―esbozó con petulancia la azabache.

.

―¡Tsk! ¡Yo soy mayor que tú, Caradura! No estoy para tus chiquilinadas así que me voy ―hizo un ademan de levantarse pero la azabache lo detuvo―. ¿Qué rayos quieres ahora? ―Ella les explicó que dentro de dos fines de semana festejaría su cumpleaños y que los hermanos Sakamaki estaban invitados, entre otros detalles―. ¿Y por qué rayos Oree-sama querría asistir a tu fiestesucha? ―"Haz lo que quieras, estúpido-sama" le respondió simplemente. Ahora más que nunca Ayato consideró ir a esa fiesta y fastidiarla como pudiera.

.

―¿Ya se lo comentaste a Subaru? ―preguntó Shuu con segundas intenciones ocultas bajo la manga.

.

―Aun no, ahora cuando me vaya lo haré.

.

―No te molestes, lo haremos nosotros ―contestó y el pelirrojo sonrió con altanería.

.

―Claro que no ―contrarrestó, frunciendo el ceño―. Conociéndolos, le avisarán el mismo día.

.

―¿Ah? ¿Tan desconfiables te parecemos? ―replicó el ojisverdes con molestia y esta asintió―. ¡Por supuesto que no haremos eso! ―la joven se destensó un poco pero no confiaba en sus palabras. Los hermanos mayores disfrutaban torturando a los menores y a pesar de que en su familia no tuvieras ese lazo de sangre ella sufría bastantes "bromas" de sus primos. Aunque a veces parecía una competencia, pues ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, y en cuanto podía o se daba la situación, les jugaba una que otra mala pasada.

.

―Exacto. Le avisaremos media hora antes, dependiendo de qué tan lejos quede tu casa. ―Comentó aburrido el ojisazules. Ahome pareció indignarse, y cuando Ayato se despidió en medio de la nueva "conversación" se dispuso a terminar de comer su tarta―. Esta es la primera vez que nos quedamos "solos" ―dijo Shuu, haciendo hincapié en la palabra "solos". Ella asintió dándole la razón pera la sensación de un picoteo en su nuca comenzó a molestarla. ¿Serian nervios o intriga? No lo sabía. Lo único seguro era que al joven aún le quedaban palabras en el tintero que no quería que nadie más escuchase. Su presentimiento era cierto―: Por cierto… ¿Cuál fue tu parte preferida del libro?

.

La azabache tragó en seco para intentar aminorar aquel nudo en la garganta que se le había formado. ¿Pero cómo rayos había pasado eso? Aquella sensación pesada e irritante no abandonaba por nada su cuerpo. Disimuló bastante bien su malestar y puso total atención en la nueva conversación, para así dar una respuesta adecuada; debía relajarse sino él lo notaria. Sus ojos se iluminaron de la emoción con tan solo recordar aquella cita textual.

.

―Me encanta la parte donde el joven conoce a la chica de las manzanas mientras está descansando ―recordó con entusiasmo mirando a lo lejos―. Él se tropezó y en cuanto esta se giró a ayudarlo se quedo embelesado al verla. No le importó estar cubierto de tierra o estar desparramado por el piso, aun así le ofreció la manzana que se había caído y empezó a sentir algo fuerte por ella. ―Miró sus manos como si estuviera recordando―. Él se ofreció tal cual era ―rio con dulzura―. Intenté imaginar el rostro desconcertado y estúpido que hubiera puesto una persona que se sorprendiera de esa forma, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo del todo bien. Nunca vi a alguien así ―finalizó, dejándose inundar por la tranquilidad que le brindó hablar de aquel libro.

.

―No lo reconocerías aunque lo vieras todos los días ―aclaró Shuu. El menor, cada vez que se la quedaba mirado ponía exactamente "esa cara"; todos lo notaban excepto ella. La ojisvioletas lo miró con duda y este sólo negó con pesadez indicándole que no le prestara atención. Fue más que nada un pensamiento en voz alta.

.

―Bueno… supongo que tienes razón. Esas "situaciones" no están muy a la vista si no es que se presta la determinada atención, ¿verdad? ―Hablar con Shuu fue agradable y cansador. Él tenía su punto de vista claro y había dejado unas cuantas cartas sobre la mesa; ya se lo había dicho "Ten cuidado con lo que sea que vayas a hacer" recordó y se despidió de él.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Era totalmente injusto. Por lo menos eso creyó Subaru, con esta vez ya contaba dos "secuestros" de parte de sus hermanos. Si ya de por si eso era molesto, aun mas lo fue cuando se quedó sola con Shuu. Su conversación parecía haber tomado otro rumbo, incluso en un momento se preocupó cuando la joven pareció ponerse seria, aunque no tardo en volver a sonreír. ¿Por qué le había sonreído tan soñadoramente a él? Un malestar se alojó en su estómago de tan sólo pensarlo, tal vez ella prefería estar más con él. "¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¡ESO NO ME DEBE IMPORTAR!" se recalcó inútilmente.

.

―Subaru… ¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo? ―lo sacó de su ensoñación la culpable de todos sus males.

.

―¿Hm? ―la observó de reojo: ya tenía su abrigo puesto y estaba por irse. Extrañamente, pensó que tal vez se había acostumbrado mucho a hablar con ella y que por eso ahora estaba irritado. ¡Eso debía ser!―. ¿Qué necesitas? ―masculló entre dientes, no quería mirarla por mucho tiempo. Eso lograba ponerlo idiota y ya no quería mostrarse así de débil ante ella.

.

―Vine a pagarte lo que consumí ―aclaró y le extendió una mano con el dinero. Posó su vista en esta y una sensación desagradable se extendió por su pecho; era obvio a lo que venía. Tomó el dinero y se lo pasó a Megu―. ¡Espera! Me faltó…

.

―No importa, así está bien ―negó. Quería que se fuera lo más pronto posible, no quería verla, cada vez era más y más fastidioso lo que ella provocaba en él. "Claro que no, vamos toma" le replicó y prácticamente, sin paciencia, Subaru se giró y se apoyó sobre la barra para mirarla de frente y pedirle que se largara de una maldita vez.

.

En cuanto se apoyó, el dedo índice de la azabache se posó sobre su entrecejo, que al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo fruncido, y se acercó aún más a su rostro al inclinarse sobre la misma mesa. El joven se había quedado helado, abrió aun mas sus orbes rubíes y los clavó en los violetas de ella que maldecía habitualmente por ser tan endemoniadamente atrayentes. Entreabrió los labios intentando modular algún insulto; se suponía que iba a pedirle que se fuera y ahora se quedaba completamente mudo. La resequedad que sintió en su boca no lo ayudó mucho.

.

―Si sigues frunciendo el ceño así, darás la impresión de que quieres matar a alguien ―advirtió Ahome, sin apartar su dedo. Y Subaru al fin pudo reaccionar un poco.

.

―¿Entonces por qué te acercas? ―preguntó algo intrigado. Siempre le decía que debía intentar controlar su malgenio en público pero cuando estaban "solos" no hacía mención de ello.

.

―¿Por qué? ―repitió y sonrió con sinceridad mientras apartaba lentamente su mano, sin reprimirse en el proceso al rozar su frente para después apoyar sus brazos sobre la mesa―. Porque mientras ahuyentas a los demás a mi me atraes, solo eso ―simplificó. No le molestaba su personalidad ni su temperamento, ella también tenía un carácter bastante "pesado" sin embargo le encantaba discutir y jugar con el albino. "Qué cruel eres" pensó Subaru. no podía estar diciéndole eso o tocándolo de esa forma. No, no podía hacerlo. ¿De veras no notaba los estragos que causaba en él o solo estaba jugando? Por alguna razón no quiso saberlo aun.

.

―Eres demasiado rara ―dijo la primer palabra decente que se le cruzó por la cabeza. En cuanto reaccionó un fuerte carmín azotó sus mejillas y se irguió tomando una prudente distancia de ella.

.

―Tú no te quedas atrás ―advirtió la azabache haciendo un puchero con su boca. Luego pareció recordar a que se había acercado a la barra―. ¡Cierto! Dentro de dos fines de semana festejare mi cumpleaños ―la revelación pareció caerle como un balde de agua fría. Él nunca le había preguntado sobre eso―. Lo festejaré en mi casa con unos amigos míos y de mis primos, Kou organizara la fiesta con Ruki así que será muy divertido ―la pelinegra, con sus dedos, golpeteó la mesa y le sonrió entretenida―-. Así que estaré esperándote ese sábado… tus hermanos también están invitados, ya les dije ―aclaró felizmente.

.

―-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños realmente? ―su cabeza parecía no querer procesar todo a tiempo. Se molestó un poco consigo mismo por no haberle preguntado antes.

.

―El miércoles de la semana que viene ―contesto―. Seguramente ese día no venga porque saldré a almorzar y a pasear con mis primos, todos nos pedimos ese día. ―"No podré saludarla en persona" pensó con algo de disgusto e hizo una pequeña mueca de disconformidad―. El jueves tengo práctica en una escuela y cuando salga de trabajar volveré a mi casa para después ir a comprar lo que haga falta para el sábado. Recién te veré el viernes. ―Dijo ella, con algo de desgano―. Eso significa que esperaré mi café con mas ansias que de costumbre ―le guiñó el ojo y él dio un pequeño respingo―. ¡Oh! Ya debo irme, hasta luego, Jenny ―canturreó divertida sin dejarlo hablar―. Nos vemos mañana, Subaru ―y se alejó de él sonriendo.

.

―Hasta luego… ―murmuró. Esa muchacha no podía ser más desconsiderada, incluso ya había dado por sentado que él iría a su fiesta―. ¡Tsk! ―se dio la vuelta algo frustrado. no saber aunque sea cosas básicas como su cumpleaños le estaba jugando en contra. Sin mencionar aquella sensación irritante que azotaba su pecho al verla tan natural y simpática con otros hombres. Pensó que tal vez era porque podían hablar de otros asuntos que con él no. Eso no era algo malo, debido a que él le costaba expresarse a veces pero… le molestaba y mucho.

.

―Ayato tenía razón… eres una descarada ―murmuró Shuu al verla salir. Ahome pudo sentir como le clavó la mirada al cruzar la puerta y se sintió algo incomoda, pero satisfecha por eso. Un comentario tan absurdo como el que él había dicho no debía afectarla. Por su lado, el rubio pensó que ella misma se contradecía con sus acciones. "¿El rostro que pone Subaru al verte, realmente, pasa tan desapercibido para ti?" se preguntó con ironía.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

―Tendremos una fiesta pronto, Oka-san~ ―comentó Laito con su melodioso tono de voz―. Ahome-chan nos invitó, nfu~

.

―Es una molestia pero supongo que no nos queda otra que ir ―dijo con pesadez el oji-violeta.

.

―¿Por qué? ― preguntó intrigada Christa. Le parecía maravilloso que salieran juntos después de tanto tiempo.

.

―Debemos cerciorarnos de que Subaru no arruine las cosas, ¿verdad? ―informó Shuu, repasando unas hojas.

.

―Yo no arruinaré nada. Además, ella los invitó ―contrarrestó el albino. Al principio le había parecido una mala idea; sus hermanos eran especialistas en ponerlo en ridículo, pero por otra parte era mejor ir acompañado que solo. Miró a su hermano mayor con fastidio diciéndole que lo había visto suficiente por un día y este simplemente le contestó: "Vine porque 'alguien' es incapaz de estudiar solo para 'cierta' materia".

.

En definitiva tuvo que callarse. el tema de conversación era el cumpleaños de la azabache y su madre había agregado como núcleo el "regalo" que él le daría. Sinceramente aun no lo había pensado, así que se quedó callado intentando acomodar sus opciones.

.

―Subaru, eres un maldito desastre ―exclamó Kanato, observándolo con desaprobación―. Se supone que la estás "cortejando". No puedes llegar con las manos vacías ese día porque no se te ocurre que darle ―negó con resignación y lo miró con lástima.

.

―No iba a ir con las manos vacías ―aclaró Subaru―, es que no me decido… tal vez algún perfume, cd o alguna blusa este bien ―la cara de desconcierto de su madre y hermanos era inminente.

.

―¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? ―el peli violeta estaba anonadado.

.

―Regalarle ropa apenas conociéndola no es opción ―reflexionó el castaño.

.

―Exacto, además sus primos lo verán pretencioso de tu parte y te harán la vida imposible ―le recordó el rubio.

.

Su madre decidió que era hora de intervenir de una vez por todas. Le dijo que al otro día irían a recorrer centros comerciales para así, cuando llegara el primer sábado, ya tendría decidido que comprarle. ¡Definitivamente tenía que entregárselo antes de la fiesta! Lo que ella no sabía era que no sería tan sencillo.

.

El ojisrojos resopló con cansancio. Aun no podía quitarse esa molesta sensación del pecho, no sabía que era y no quería averiguarlo. Sentía que si lo hacía, se perdería aun más. Desechó esos sentimientos de lado y decidió que esta vez él la tomaría de sorpresa a ella.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

―¡Bien, recién salen del horno así que cuidado! ―exclamó la azabache entregándoles pan caliente. Luego se dispuso a merendar y a discutir los detalles de su fiesta con sus primos. Disfrutaba demasiado aquellos momentos con su familia, en los que se gritaban, reían, jugaban y mucho mas. En un momento se quedó callada y ensimismada observando su tasa mientras recordaba las palabras del rubio. Rio sin gracia y cerró los ojos.

.

―¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunto lentamente Azusa, que estaba sentado a su lado.

.

―Es que… hoy fue la primera vez que me dijeron que tenga "cuidado" con alguien ―respondió sin mucho pensarlo.

.

―¿Ah? ¿Alguien te amenazó? ―increpó preocupado Yuma, luego de darle un tarascón a su pedazo de pan.

.

―Algo parecido ―con eso se ganó la atención total de sus primos y lo recordó. "Esta es la primera vez que nos quedamos solos" la inquietud, totalmente injustificada, se hizo presente en su ser.

.

―¿Qué es lo que pretendes realmente al acercarte así a Subaru? ―le había preguntado, su mente pareció ponerse en blanco y ante la falta de respuesta prosiguió―. ¿Qué es él para ti?

.

―Él ya lo dijo la otra vez, cuando me presento en tu casa, ¿verdad? Somos amigos ―contestó lo más tranquilamente posible. De cierta forma podía sentir la seria y amenazante presencia del rubio aplastándola con tan solo mirarla; él no era ningún estúpido.

.

―¿Por qué una chica como tú se interesaría en un tipo como él? Se honesta ―reclamó sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto. Ahome, recién en ese instante, pudo encastrar todas las piezas del misterio; él creía que jugaría con su hermano solo por mero entretenimiento―. Mira, seré directo y claro contigo… ―ensanchó su azul mirar y tensó las facciones de su rostro―: No sé que tienes en mente ni lo que quieras hacer con él pero… ten cuidado con lo que haces. Él es muy buena persona y no se merece que lo traten como a un idiota por diversión ―aclaró seriamente. Aun no podía definir bien a la chica, era impredecible y sabía que una persona así afectaría mucho al menor si tenía segundas intenciones de por medio―. No tengo nada en tu contra pero… intenta ser considerada como él lo es contigo, y si llegas a "aburrirte" no desaparezcas así como si nada.

.

La ojisvioletas se sintió ahogada ante toda aquella presión. ¿Eso era una amenaza? Sí, ya lo había visto muchas veces cuando sus primos "acomodaban" a algunos muchachos que la pretendían. Sin embargo eso era totalmente diferente, no eran celos de hermanos ni nada de eso, solo le estaba advirtiendo. Sus pulmones le recordaron que debía respirar cuando le exigieron dar una bocanada de aire. Shuu era un hombre imponente, debía reconocerlo.

.

―Quédate tranquilo… ―tenía ganas de mandarlo a la mierda. ¿Cómo se le ocurría tratarla de zorra? Indirectamente le había dicho que ella buscaba una aventura y que su "victima" era el albino. Quería gritar y golpearlo hasta que se le saliera aquella ridícula idea de la cabeza, pero algo no la dejó―. Yo solo veo a Subaru como a un amigo ―aclaró, soportando el nudo en su garganta―, y el hace lo mismo ―tomó un mechón de su cabello y sonrió. No se mostraría débil ni culpable, ella no le había hecho absolutamente nada ni pensaba hacerlo―. Sé que nos conocemos poco, pero quisiera que creyeras en esto… ―murmuró con dulzura―: nunca haría algo que dañase a Subaru. Se ha vuelto una persona significativa para mí y solo quiero que esté bien. ―Se sinceró, esperando que las dudas de Shuu se disiparan aunque sea un poco. Este suspiró hondamente y destensó su rostro. No le creía del todo, sin embargo, él ya había hecho su parte, con eso bastaba por ahora.

.

El sólo recordar ese momento, le hizo volver a experimentar la sensación de ser prácticamente apuñalada por los penetrantes zafiros del mayor de los Sakamaki. Dio un pequeño respingo y decidió responderle entre bromas a su familia. El más molesto parecía ser Ruki, que la siguió hasta su habitación en búsqueda de explicaciones. No se libraría de aquello tan fácil. Cuando milagrosamente consiguió una prórroga para explicarse, se dejo caer sobre su cama, abrazó a su almohada y se encorvó, intentando hacerse más pequeña. No debía preocuparse por algo que ella no había hecho, sin embargo la curiosidad que le causaba la sobreprotección de los hermanos de Subaru la inquietaba. "¿Yui le habrá hecho algo así?" se preguntó molestándose un poco con ella. No la conocía pero el sólo pensar en eso la hizo sentir mal por un momento, aunque si él estaba en buenos términos con ella significaba que todo había quedado atrás, si ese era el caso.

.

Dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y a su mente irrumpió la imagen del albino mirándola. Adoraba cuando aquellos orbes rubíes la escrutaban con tanta dedicación, la hacían sentir tan relajada y querida que perdía conciencia de su entorno. Con ese sentimiento en su pecho cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un entrecortado suspiro al verse envuelta por aquella sensación.

.

―Así que… ¿No lo reconocería aunque lo viera todos los días? ―se preguntó sin querer enterarse de la respuesta.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

¡Al fin lo había logrado! Estuvieron dos días seguidos recorriendo y recorriendo pero al fin había encontrado el regalo perfecto: unos pasadores. A lo largo de estos había una mariposa y pequeñas flores doradas con detalles violetas, turquesas y esas tonalidades. Era algo que resaltaría mucho en su cabello, al ser delicados y pequeños parecían ser elegantes. Reconoció que de no ser por su madre, que lo asesoró muy bien en la búsqueda del obsequio de su "novia", no lo habría logrado.

.

Para él eran ideales, los collares o brazaletes no los vio apropiados porque lo comprometerían de otra manera sin embargo, cuando vio en el mostrador aquel par se decidió. Ella solía acomodarse su cabello muchas veces mientras leía o se lo sujetaba con una que otra coleta, así que le servirían. El sólo pensar en su largo cabello le hizo recordar a cuando se abrazaron y pudo acariciarlo a su gusto. Deseaba más de lo que era debido volver hacerlo; es que simplemente le encantaba. Inhaló hondamente y exhaló lentamente, lo principal ya estaba hecho y envuelto en su debida caja de regalo.

.

A pesar de ser de un tamaño mediano, era imponente pues le recordaba que debía ingeniárselas para entregársela antes del sábado si no quería ser interrumpido en el proceso. Se repitió miles de veces que no era necesario pensárselo tanto, que estaba exagerando como siempre y que debía calmarse… si tan solo se escuchara así mismo de vez en cuando, pues su obstinación era demasiado grande.

.

El día del cumpleaños de la joven le mando un mensaje a la mañana mientras trabajaba **_"Felicidades por tu cumpleaños"_ ** le había puesto y a los segundos recibió un **_"¡Ya era hora! ¿Sabías que podías mandarme un mensaje a partir de las doce de la noche? ¡Me hiciste esperar mucho! -.- jajajaja ¡Muchas gracias, Subaru!"_ ** después de fastidiarse un poco mutuamente, volvió a trabajar mientras su mente maquinaba "aquel plan".

.

Con muchas posibilidades e imaginándose distintos escenarios, esa tarde de jueves se dirigía al lugar de trabajo de la pelinegra. No entraría al edificio, decidió que lo mejor era esperarla en alguna esquina, sorprenderla y darle el obsequio. Realmente la idea no le gustaba mucho pero su deseo de agarrarla desprevenida era más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Después de todo no estaría mal que ella probara lo que le solía hacer pasar a él

.

Sin embargo, al transcurrir los minutos parecía caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Quién lo mando a hacer semejante estupidez? Absolutamente nadie, él solito fue y se quedó parado en su lugar sin pensar en las consecuencias. "Tienen razón… me merezco el puesto del mas imbécil" se recordó con pesadez. Los nervios comenzaban a carcomerlo, muy de vez en cuando se aseguraba que la caja estuviera en su bolsillo para poder dárselo rápidamente e irse. De cierta forma, quería agradecerle por haberlo acompañado cuando hubo problemas con los trillizos, ella se había quedado con él a pesar de que no la hubiera tratado muy bien que digamos. Así que debía agradecérselo de una u otra forma.

.

Con eso en mente espero, notando que ya habían pasado diez minutos de la hora de salida de ella. "¿Se habrá quedado haciendo horas extra?" No, había dicho que tenía que hacer compras con sus primos. Ya se estaba exasperando, su plan estaba fallando en el aspecto más importante; encontrarla. Y por esas casualidades de la vida se le dio por observar bien la cuadra, nadie estaba saliendo por esa puerta. Caminó media cuadra y descubrió que el edificio tenía una puerta trasera. "¡Rayos!" por ahí salían la mayoría de los empleados. Se apresuró hasta llegar a la parada del transporte que ella tomaba; Subaru Sakamaki no era ningún idiota, había pensado en las "dificultades" que podrían surgir, así que trazó otras rutas alternativas en su plan.

.

Al llegar a la esquina de la parada, pudo visualizarla esperando al lado de una señora que charlaba con ella. Trago en seco y se acerco de a poco hacia ella, sin embargo nunca había contado con el siguiente percance; el transporte. Se maldijo por no haberse girado y corroborado que tenía tiempo para divagar mientras pensaba en que le diría. Cuando el bus pasó por su lado, le pareció como si la misma "vida" se estuviera burlando de él, nuevamente. Era el colmo de los colmos y sumamente frustrante, tanto que se detuvo quedándose con las palabras atoradas en sus labios. Sería fácil gritarle para llamarla, ella de seguro terminaría de ayudar a subir los escalones a la señora y luego se acercaría a él para hablarle como de costumbre. Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudo hacerlo? Había decidido que le agradecería correctamente por todo lo que hizo por él.

.

Se quedó sin aire cuando el transporte partió con la azabache dentro, fue la primera vez que sintió angustia al no poder cruzar miradas con ella. "Eres un imbécil… claro que no podía hacerlo, no sabía que estabas mirándola como un idiota sin hacer nada" se reprendió y comenzó su camino a casa. Llegó a la conclusión de que capaz no era tan fuerte de voluntad como creía, no era que le faltaran ganas o estuviera desmotivado, es solo que… aquella molestia en su pecho seguía atormentándolo, marcando una distancia entre lo que quería hacer y decir de lo que realmente debía hacer y decir.

.

Llegó a su casa, e hizo lo de costumbre en modo automático; se odiaba por ser tan patético. Ella siempre tomaba la iniciativa de todo, raramente lo hacia él. No sabía si era porque aun tenía dudas sobre ella o porque no quería que se entrometiera tanto en su vida. No querer ser consciente de lo que le pasaba ya le estaba ocasionando grandes problemas.

.

Miró la caja en su mesa de estudios y suspiró, tendría que dársela mañana en el trabajo aunque no fuese lo ideal ni lo que él tanto planeó. Chasqueó su lengua con resignación y se recostó en su cama. La amargura se agravaba cada vez más y se sentía cada vez peor. "Debía dársela hoy, eso había decidido" se recordó. Con razón ella prefería hablar con otras personas que con él: era alguien inseguro, violento e inestable. ¿Cómo se podía esperar algo de una persona así… si ni siquiera él mismo podía cumplir con lo que se prometía? Él era un mocoso de porquería. Volvió a tragar en seco, intentando aminorar las punzadas que sentía en su pecho.

.

¿Cómo lo veía ella? ¿Cómo a un hombre o un niño? ¿Era por eso que ella siempre lo animaba a continuar? Ya estaba cansado de eso. Se levantó de golpe de la cama y, en ese momento, no le importó que pensara ella de él, ni el dolor que sentía en su pecho o la frustración que le taladraba la cabeza; debía hacer lo que se propuso. Por lo menos tenía que intentarlo.

.

Tomó rápidamente su móvil y notó que ya eran las nueve y media de la noche, pero su egoísmo ganó por un segundo. Marcó su número de teléfono y esperó impaciente a que ella contestara. Nunca le pareció tan desesperante y amenazador el pitido del teléfono.

.

"¿Hola?" la escuchó contestar y se olvidó de respirar. "¿Con quién estás hablando?" oyó que le gritaban de fondo y luego el cerrar de una puerta. "¿Hola? ¿Quién es?" preguntó ella, y sintió como su garganta hormigueó habilitando sus cuerdas vocales.

.

"Hola, soy yo, Subaru" contestó, sentía que le costaba respirar. "Discúlpame por llamarte a esta hora"

.

"¡No me molesta! No hay problema con eso, solo que no me esperaba tu llamado" respondió luego de un momento. "¿Ocurrió algo?" su tono de voz le preocupaba.

.

"Quiero verte" confesó en un susurro. Su voz era seria y ronca. Ahome pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a tomar carrera. "Quisiera verte ahora… sé que es tarde, pero si puedo encontrarte aunque sea en la esquina de tu casa, para mí está bien" continuó no teniendo consciencia de su respiración ni de lo agitado que estaba su pecho. "Yo… quiero decirte algo, será solo un momento, por favor. Quiero poder decírtelo hoy" volvió a remarcar con un ligero tono de suplica.

.

"Está bien" contestó Ahome, luego de unos segundos; ella no podía negársele. "Saldré dentro de quince minutos, cuando mis primos se estén recostando. Iré a una pequeña plaza que queda a dos cuadras de aquí" explicó y antes de que pudiera interrumpirla agregó. "No te preocupes, está muy iluminada así que no pasará nada. El bus tarda un poco pero no es problema"

.

"Iré de otra forma, así que ve tranquila" dijo con determinación.

.

"Oh, de acuerdo. Nos vemos en los columpios" finalizó intentando respirar pausadamente.

.

"Gracias… Ahome" respondió. Escuchó un "hm" y la finalización de la llamada.

.

Respiró hondo, sumamente decidido; no tenía tiempo que perder. Se colocó sus botas rápidamente, el primer suéter que encontró y envolvió su cuello descuidadamente con una bufanda que descansaba en su silla. Se colocó la chaqueta y dentro de ella guardó el obsequio que tanto le costó elegir. Había hecho tantas cosas, rompiéndose la cabeza contra la pared buscando explicaciones lógicas y ahora decidía seguir un impulso debido a cinco minutos de valentía… ¿Por qué no?

.

Bajó rápidamente de su habitación sin prestarle atención a su entorno y se dirigió hasta la cochera de la casa. Tomó sus llaves y revolvió un poco el lugar al encontrar la bicicleta de su hermano. La revisó rápidamente y abrió el portón.

.

―¿Subaru? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo a esta hora? ¿A dónde vas? ―indagó molesto y perplejo Kanato, que lo siguió por todo el ruido que ocasionó. El contrarío lo miró de reojo después de subirse al vehículo de dos ruedas.

.

―Tomaré la bicicleta prestada un momento. Cierra el portón y si Oka-san pregunta, invéntale alguna excusa ―recitó rápidamente y se echó a andar dejándole con la palabra en la boca a su hermano.

.

―¡Subaru! ―gritó Kanato viéndolo ir―. ¿Pero qué rayos le pasa a ese mocoso idiota?

.

¿Hacía frío? Tal vez, no lo sabía realmente. Probablemente la adrenalina del momento no le permitía sentir la temperatura de la noche. Él solo pedaleó. Por suerte ya era de noche y no circulaban muchos autos a su alrededor, haciéndole más fácil la tarea de andar. Hace mucho que no lo hacía, de hecho nunca pensó que se le ocurriría hacer algo así, claro… porque eso implicaba hacer uso de su razón y eso era algo que no le funcionaba muy bien ahora. Sus mejillas estaban rojas del aire frío que azotaba contra su rostro, ese mismo calaba fuertemente en sus pulmones en cada bocanada de aire que daba.

.

Todo por cinco minutos de valentía de los que no se arrepentiría. Y aunque no fuese seguro, lo haría de todas formas… Quería verla. El malestar de su pecho se disipó mientras más se acercaba al lugar acordado. No le gustaba la idea de que ella tuviera que salir de la casa con aquel frio infernal sin embargo… su cuerpo no captaba lo que su cabeza dictaba. Le diría lo que le saldría en el momento y la dejaría en paz si eso fuera lo que ella deseara. No quería hacerle perder el tiempo, aunque sea solo quería ocupar un minuto de él.

.

Al llegar a la plaza se dirigió rápidamente a los columpios. Se fijó de la hora en el gran reloj del parque notando que había llegado unos minutos antes. Apoyó la bicicleta y dio unos pasos para después suspirar sonoramente. Y ahí fue cuando se percató de su respiración errática y del frío del lugar. Intentó calmar su respiración y pasó su mano por su cabello, intentando acomodar un poco el desastre en el que se había convertido. Palpó su bolsillo, cerciorándose de que el regalo seguía en su lugar y se detuvo un momento intentando conseguir algo de estabilidad.

.

Debía evitar, a toda costa, que la razón se hiciera presente si quería llegar hasta el final con aquel impulso. No había pensado absolutamente nada. ¿Qué le diría? No lo sabía, no existía un plan o alguna opción, solo era seguro ese impredecible momento.

.

―Subaru… ―escuchó que lo llamaron y clavó su mirada en aquellos orbes violeta que tanto le gustaban―. Buenas noches ―sonrió está, acercándose hasta quedar a un brazo de distancia de él.

.

El joven entreabrió su boca en busca de aire al escrutarla mejor con sus ojos. Estaba cubierta por un tapado, un gorro y una bufanda de lana, mirándolo con una dulzura inusual. Recordó a que había venido y tomó la caja de su abrigo, pero al hacerlo casi se le cae si no fuera porque reaccionó a tiempo. Luego de asegurarse la estabilidad de esta, rápidamente, se la extendió a ella.

.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ahome! ―exclamó ruborizado hasta más no poder.

.

La nombrada miró extrañamente el paquete y luego a él. ¿Había salido de su casa con aquel frío infernal para entregarle un regalo? Lo observó mejor y pudo notar que traía la ropa mal puesta. Además, su rostro lucía ansioso y respiraba con algo de dificultad. Sus ojos desprendían inquietud y anhelo al mismo tiempo. "Que injusto eres" pensó. ¿Por qué se veía tan bien para ella? ¿Por qué había venido casi desesperadamente a entregarle un presente? Lentamente, apoyó sus manos sobre las de él y pudo notar que no llevaba guantes, sintiendo algo de culpa. Debía tener las manos congeladas.

.

Sin embargo, en cuando lo miró nuevamente a los ojos, toda culpa se fue. Adoraba tanto cuando la observaba así y egoístamente deseó que nunca dejara de hacerlo.

.

―Sé que es tarde ―aclaró Subaru, sacándola de su ensimismamiento―, y que tuviste un día atareado, pero yo… quería verte ―dijo en un susurro ocasionando que el corazón de Ahome diera un vuelco―. Quería darte esto y desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Discúlpame ―finalizó y ella tomó la caja de sus manos.

.

¿Estaba bien que se sintiera tan especial? ¿Era correcto? Con tan sólo mirarla lo lograba y con lo que había hecho ahora la dejó sin aliento. ¿Ella merecía tanto? Recordó respirar y abrió la caja, para después encontrarse con unos preciosos pasadores. Sus ojos dieron un resplandor de emoción y un leve rubor fue extendiéndose por sus mejillas. Delineó con sus dedos aquellos objetos, apreciando cada detalle. Eran preciosos.

.

―Son hermosos, Subaru ―murmuró avergonzada y volvió a mirarlo. Él suspiró con alivio y una sonrisa surcó sus labios. ¿Por qué hacia tanto por ella? No lo entendía, pero aun así no pudo evitar demostrar su alegría―. Muchas gracias, me gustan mucho ―cerró la caja y la atrajo a su pecho, para después presionarla contra este mientras cerraba sus ojos. Estaba muy feliz y apenada. Tanto que en cuestión de segundos, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado. A Subaru le pareció una imagen perfecta, nunca la había visto así y deseaba que volviera repetirse muchas veces más. Después de recuperar un poco el aliento, guardó su obsequio en su bolsillo y lo miró nuevamente.

.

Lo recorrió con la mirada y pudo notar sus pálidas manos al descubierto; debían de estar heladas. Así que sorprendiéndolo, las tomó y elevó hasta sus labios, que abrió para exhalar sobre ellas e intentar calentarlas un poco mientras las frotaba al mismo tiempo. Él solo verla hacer eso, provocó que su pecho comenzara a retumbar por su alocado corazón que no sabía comportarse. No quería destruir aquella imagen, así que se aseguró de no moverse ni hablar. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron no pudo contenerse no cuando lucía así. Aparto sus manos con delicadeza, la atrajo suavemente hacia él y la rodeó con sus brazos, dejándola envuelta en un sutil y cálido abrazo.

.

La joven, algo sorprendida por su acción, envolvió su cintura hasta llegar a su espalda, pegando aun más su cuerpo al de él. Era tan grande y cómodo, a pesar del frío que los rodeaba, sus cuerpos comenzaron a irradiar calor de aquella conexión. Él, finalmente enredó sus dedos en su cabello y acarició su pequeña espalda al apoyar su cabeza contra la de ella. ¿Cuánto había esperado por ese momento? Ni él mismo tenía idea, solo sabía que realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Cerró sus ojos deleitándose con el momento y el aroma de la pelinegra. Ella podía sentir el acelerado ritmo del corazón del albino y su mano paseándose por su espalda, ese sentimiento que provocaba en ella la hacía sentir cómodamente adormecida.

.

De pronto le nació la necesidad de ser observada por sus ojos rubíes, esos que tanto la hipnotizaban, así que se separo un poco de él y apoyo su mano en la mejilla del joven para comenzar a acariciarla. Subaru sonrió complacido y sus ojos destellaron cariño y devoción. Su acción volvía a dejarla sin aliento y entre abrió la boca perpleja, dudando de que si lo que estaba pasando era realmente verdad. Su mente andaba muy lejos de allí tanto que la dejo a merced de sus emociones. Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, se puso en puntillas de pie, dejando cada vez menos espacio entre sus rostros hasta que ya no existió ninguno. Depositó un dulce beso en su otra mejilla. El ojis rojos se estremeció al sentirla y su piel ardió en cuanto se alejó, dejando un muy reducido espacio entre ellos.

.

―Muchas gracias por todo, Subaru ―le agradeció sonriéndole sinceramente, con todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel y su rostro adornado por un precioso carmín. Su corazón latía a un ritmo prácticamente desesperado al sentirse tan querida por el joven.

.

Este la escrutó fijamente con la mirada. Por nada del mundo quería olvidar aquel momento, ni la sensación de sus labios contra su piel. Sintió como los suyos le hormigueaban con fuerza al tenerla tan cerca. ¿Estaba mal desear tanto algo? Apoyó su mano sobre la que estaba acariciando su mejilla e inclinó su rostro contra esta para disfrutar más el contacto. Aquel sentimiento desconocido se acrecentó aún más al develarle aquello que aún no quería saber: le gustaba… ella le gustaba y mucho más de lo que podría imaginarse. Deseaba poder tenerla así de cerca siempre, aunque fuese molesto o doliese. Ya no podía excusarse más, todas sus acciones y palabras lo develaban.

.

Sonrió por inercia al perderse en sus preciosos orbes violetas y acarició con cuidado su cabello. Ahome sintió como el vello de su nuca se erizó cuando lo hizo y al percibir como su cálido aliento rozaba su rostro. Estaba completamente embelesada con él.

.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo mover los columpios y ese crujido los volvió a la realidad. Él la dejó ir sin quererlo realmente y ella lo acarició por última vez antes de separarse. Cuando lo hizo, cayó en cuenta de absolutamente todo y se sintió muy avergonzada. Giró su vista y la clavó en una bicicleta.

.

―M-me alegra que te haya gustado… ―murmuró entrecortadamente el joven. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y estaba prácticamente asesinando con su mirar una rama que había en el piso. Ella no pudo evitar echarse a reír―. ¿Q-que pasa? ―preguntó intrigado, haberse percatado de sus sentimientos hacía que se avergonzara mucho más rápido.

.

―Es que estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido hasta aquí ―confesó tranquilizándose―. No hacía falta que te tomaras tantas molestias conmigo ―susurró algo apenada y cuando volvió su vista él, ya la estaba mirando―. Hace mucho frío y aun así viniste.

.

―Y-yo fui quién te pidió verte ―exclamó apretando sus puños en un intento de controlar sus emociones―. Quería entregarte el regalo hoy. ―Agregó entrecortadamente―. Además, no fue problema. Llegué rápido ―mencionó señalando la bicicleta.

.

―¿Viniste andando en bici en medio de la noche? ―preguntó incrédula aclarando finalmente su duda.

.

―¿Tiene algo de malo?

.

―No… sólo que no imagine que harías algo así. Me tomaste de sorpresa, Subaru ―declaró sonriéndole con alegría. No se creía merecedora de tal acto, sin embargo, lo agradecía profundamente. El joven dio un pequeño respingo. "Yo tampoco me imagine haciendo algo así" se dijo con la odiosa razón adentrándose de a poco―. ¿Es tuya?

.

―¿Eh? ―Se despabiló con la pregunta―. No, la tomé prestada de Laito por un momento ―dijo y recordó por qué su hermano había comprado esa bicicleta―. Ahora que recuerdo, la compró para poder coquetear con mujeres de camino a sus casas, como en los mangas. Pensó que sería una buena idea, pero se aburrió rápido y la dejo tirada en el garaje. ―Contrajo levemente el ceño al conmemorar el berrinche que había armado cuando se quejó de que los mangas no servían como referencia amorosa―. Maldito pervertido… ―rezongó y Ahome rio con sorna.

.

―Tú sí que te diviertes, Subaru ―bromeó como de costumbre―. De todas formas, gracias a ese capricho hoy pudiste llegar hasta aquí. ¿No te parece gracioso? ―él pareció considerarlo.

.

―Desgraciadamente, sí ―esbozó para después echarse a reír.

.

Luego el celular de la azabache sonó anunciando una alarma que ella misma había puesto. Tomó su móvil y lo observó. "Hm, ¿Qué hora es?" preguntó el albino preocupado. No quería que ella estuviera tanto tiempo afuera. "¿No trajiste tu celular?" contestó y él desvió su mirada para después murmurar: "Lo olvidé en casa"

.

La ojisvioleta sintió como una desconocida calidez inundó en su pecho. Había venido con aquel frío infernal, olvidándose sus pertenencias en el camino y montando una bicicleta en medio de la noche para desearle un feliz cumpleaños y entregarle un precioso obsequio. Su rostro ardió y lo observó con ilusión.

.

―Si sigues así no querré dejarte ir… ―pensó en voz alta sin dejar de verlo con anhelo. Subaru creyó, que si ella también seguía causando tales estragos en él, no podría dejarla ir jamás. Cuando Ahome cerró fuertemente los ojos, él se sobresaltó. Ella estaba avergonzada, no podía creerlo. Entre la felicidad y los nervios decidió dejárselo pasar solo por aquella ocasión.

.

―Y-ya es muy tarde ―dijo lo más claro posible―, deberíamos volver a casa ―sugirió y ella asintió intentando serenarse. Él tomó la bicicleta y le propuso llevarla hasta la esquina de su casa en ella. En realidad su intención era dejarla en la puerta, pero ante su negativa y el comentario de que "se escapó" y no debían descubrirla, cedió. "Es que soy muy buena ocultándome" le había dicho entre risas, ahora podía comprender el porqué de la sobreprotección de sus primos hacia ella. Se montó en el vehículo y ella en el asiento de atrás, y para asegurarse de no caerse, posó sus manos a los costados de la espalda del albino, que dio un pequeño respingo al sentirla. Eso pareció incitarla más, porque inmediatamente lo abrazó desde atrás y restregó su rosto contra la espalda del joven.

.

―Hm~ ¿Por qué eres tan lindo? ―canturreó con su típico tono de burla. Su entretenimiento preferido parecía ser fastidiarlo con creces al verlo flaquear.

.

―¡C-cállate! ―gritó y se echó a andar mientras ella tarareaba una canción fingiendo que no lo escuchaba. Su recorrido fue corto, pues solo eran dos cuadras pero le sirvieron para tranquilizarse. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas en menos de una hora y aun parecía no reaccionar del todo.

.

Al llegar, ella se bajó luego de apretujarlo una vez más y se paró en frente de el para agradecerle todo. Sin embargo se detuvo al volver a observar sus manos descubiertas sobre los manubrios. Ahora el tendría que volver a su casa con el viento dándole con fuerza en la cara y manos. Se sentía bastante mal por eso, así que tomó su bufanda y se la extendió. "Póntela que hace frio, idiota" la retó, pero la azabache se negó y le pidió que envolviera sus manos con ella. Aseguró que estaría bien porque de inmediato entraría a su casa, así que no había de que preocuparse. Luego de un pequeño forcejeo, pudo envolver sus manos y salió corriendo hacia el patio de un vecino para infiltrarse desde atrás de su casa a la suya.

.

¿Qué clase de chica era? A simple vista era un desastre. ¿Por qué debía gustarle una persona tan peculiarmente rara como ella? Se preguntó y volvió a enrojecer. "¡Rayos!" chasqueó su lengua y después de cinco minutos comenzó el camino de retorno a su casa. En el trayecto, varias veces se detuvo porque la bufanda de ella envuelta en sus manos no lo dejaba conducir bien la bicicleta, y también para decir una que otra maldición, incluso al pedalear sintió que el pudor, la incertidumbre y otros sentimientos volvían a su ser. Bueno, él no había decidido sentir eso, para lo que la tenía no existía remedio.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ahome logró exitosamente infiltrarse a su habitación sin que sus primos se percatasen. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se quitó sus abrigos, no sin antes tomar su obsequio, y luego se dejó caer en su cama. Se colocó de costado y abrió la pequeña caja, tomó uno de los pasadores y su pecho volvió a sentirse cálido. Los casi irreales recuerdos de lo que había pasado hace unos minutos la iban arrullando y guiando por distintos pensamientos. Fugazmente pensó que así podría haber sido el rostro del protagonista de "Rendevouz" cuando se encontró con la muchacha del pueblo. Su rostro sonrojado, su mirar tan lleno de sentimientos como el anhelo y su completa entrega, le eran encantadores. Suspiró sonoramente y guardó su regalo en la mesa de luz para después quedarse mirando el techo. "Debes calmarte" le advirtió a su desbocado y desobediente corazón sabiendo que era imposible. Ella estaba muy feliz por haber conocido a una persona tan buena y amable como Subaru, nunca imaginó que correría con la suerte de ver algo así en su vida que no fuera de parte de sus primos o de su mejor amigo.

.

"Qué injusto eres" susurró. Realmente disfrutaba su compañía y al parecer seguiría haciéndolo por un buen tiempo. Sonrió con felicidad y cerró sus ojos dejando que su cuerpo se relajara cada vez que respiraba.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Subaru llegó después de varias paradas, abrió el portón y colocó la bicicleta en su lugar. Desenvolvió la bufanda de sus manos y se la quedó mirando. Gracias a ella no le dolían las manos por el frío de la noche. Se sonrojó ante el deseo de querer llevársela hasta el rostro para inhalar el aroma que la azabache había dejado en ella. "Tienes que controlarte…" se recordó. Aun mirando con dudas la prenda, realmente quería hacerlo.

.

―¿Y…? ―escuchó a alguien hablar y la luz del garaje se prendió―. ¿A dónde fuiste a esta hora? ―preguntó Kanato. Él se había quedado esperándolo ahí. Inmediatamente el albino ocultó la bufanda y balbuceó unas cuantas maldiciones―. Subaru ―elevó un poco el tono de voz―, estoy esperando una respuesta. ―"Yo…" murmuró el contrario y el peli violeta pudo llegar a una conclusión ante su comportamiento―. Fuiste a verla ―dijo sonriendo con maldad.

.

―¿Eh? Eso no… ―dijo, dispuesto a mentir, pero se detuvo al ver que no le creería―. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

.

―Veamos… ―esbozó apoyando su rostro en su mano―. Saliste como alma que lleva el diablo en bicicleta en una noche helada como esta, estas hecho un desastre, el regalo de Ahome-san no estaba en tu escritorio y estas mas sonrojado que de costumbre ―comentó exponiendo todas las pruebas que lo develaban―. Fue todo muy apresurado y desprolijo ―mencionó antes de que pudiera hablar―, pero lo hiciste. Bien hecho ―lo felicitó contra todo pronóstico. Subaru estaba que no podía creérselo. Para él, ella era una pérdida de tiempo, sin mencionar que aun no le caía bien y… ¿Lo estaba felicitando por ir a verla?―. ¡Subaru, despierta! ―le gritó, sacándolo de su trance.

.

―¿Qué-qué pasa?

.

―Es bueno que te hayas animado, de una vez por todas, he ido a entregarle ese presente a la chica que te gusta ―reconoció su logro monótonamente pero así era él, a Kanato le costaba ser amable o dar ánimos―. Pero la próxima vez fíjate que no sea en medio de la noche, idiota.

.

―Sí, sí ―esbozó con cansancio. Quería ir a su habitación y recostarse. Sin embargo la incitadora ceja de su hermano mayor lo enervo―. ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ―refunfuñó.

.

―Lo reconociste.

.

―¿Eh?

.

―Esta vez no lo negaste ni pusiste esa horrenda cara cuando dije que te "gustaba" esa rara ―resaltó, tomándolo desprevenido―. Al fin lo reconociste ―volvió a aclarar sonriendo de una forma perturbadora para el albino.

.

El menor enrojeció e intentó escaparse de las acusaciones del mayor, sin negar lo que había dicho. Estaba totalmente exasperado. ¿No podía tener un momento de paz?

.

―Ah, por cierto… ―mencionó cuando se encontraban en la puerta del cuarto de Subaru―. Oka-san notó que te habías ido ―ahora sí le prestaba atención―. Le dije que te fuiste, a toda prisa, a la farmacia a comprar unos medicamentos porque tenías diarrea ―explicó sin darle importancia al pálido rostro de su hermano.

.

―¿¡Por qué le dijiste eso!? ―le reprochó irritado―. ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor, desgraciado?

.

―Tú eres el desgraciado… encima que te cubro con Oka-san, te molestas. ¡Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió! ―Contrarrestó con su errática voz―. Eso era lo único que podía justificar tu tardanza ―apretó fuertemente los dientes con ira. Quería ayudarlo pero el ojis rojos no reconocía sus esfuerzos.

.

El menor de la familia resopló exasperado. Logró calmar al ojisvioletas y se metió a su cuarto. Sintió como todo el peso del día recaía fuertemente en su espalda. Esa última hora había sido un cumulo de emociones desbordando incesantemente en su pecho. Bajó su vista y observó entre sus manos la bufanda de la culpable de sus problemas; no la había soltando desde que ella se la colocó. Sonrió con satisfacción, totalmente avergonzado, no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada. Sintió un, repentino, cálido bienestar expandirse por todo su cuerpo: "Todo por cinco minutos de valentía"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Fin del cap diez! ¿Que les pareció? a veces pienso "creo que me sali bastante de personaje" pero luego recuerdo que es un AU y se me pasa x¡D Recuerden que ellos no pasaron por las experiencias que los marcaron en Diabolik Lovers.**

 **Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios, sugerencias o dudas**

 **¡Nos leemos el proximo cap!**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Volvi de las oscuras tinieblas de la realidad x'D ¿Como les va? Disculpen las demoras pero aqui les traigo el cap 11 del aroma del encuentro :D**

 **.**

 **Les quiero agradecer mucho a todas las personas que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia y comentarla (de veras me animan mucho a seguir) Me gustaría leer sus opiniones de como esta yendo hasta ahora, así que los invito a dejar sus reviews :D**

 **Cami gracias por el apoyo de siempre :D y Lin no pude responderte por privado pero el youtube hay muchos tutoriales para hacerse una cuenta, es mas sencillo de lo que te imaginas Me alegra saber que te vas a animar a escribir y compartir tus historias ¡Es algo hermoso!**

 **.**

 **También le agradezco a Marce por corregir mis horrores ortográficos :)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Diabolik lovers no me pertenece, si la historia y Ahome**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

CAPITULO 11

.

.

* * *

.

"¿Hasta dónde llega tu estupidez, Subaru?" se había preguntando seguidamente desde que se puso a pensar bien en lo que había hecho… ¿¡Qué había hecho!? Tenía ganas de golpearse cada vez que lo pensaba, incluso se llevaba fuertemente su mano al rostro con tan solo recordar. Si bien no se arrepentía del hecho, lo que le pesaban ahora eran sus propias palabras y su repentina aceptación de sus sentimientos. ¡Dios! Eso lo hacía aun más difícil… Cuando le devolvió la bufanda la mañana siguiente —luego de lavarla y asegurarse que estuviera impecable—, deseó que se lo tragase la tierra.

.

Sus intentos por sacar la prenda y devolvérsela naturalmente fallaron de manera miserable, y luego de armarse de valor y finalmente hacerlo, Gil le hizo notar que media cafetería y él habían estado observando el "acto" con ternura. Bien… si ya de por sí, le costaba estar cerca de ella sin poner cara de idiota ruborizado, ese comentario le hizo aun peor. No podía evitar verla y notar que ella sonreía pícaramente ante sus sobresaltos, ni mucho menos cuando le devolvió la bufanda y ella hundió su rostro en esta para sentir su perfume —cosa que por cierto había deseado hacer—.

.

No le contó que casi se había matado un par de veces, de vuelta a su casa en bicicleta, porque tenía las manos atadas con esa prenda, o que sentirla aferrada a su espalda había hecho que su corazón diera un completo vuelco haciéndolo sentir sumamente especial. No… la azabache tenía mucha ventaja sobre él. Decidió que intentaría ganar el estúpido juego que habían propuesto para alcanzarla aunque sea un poco y ver si… por aquellas casualidades de la vida, él podría llegar a causar algo en ella.

.

"Te espero mañana" le saludó antes de irse aquel viernes y sintió que el calor invadía su cuerpo. Cuando la vio llegar, sin querer, busco algún indicio del pasador que le había regalado. Capaz no le había gustado y ella lo tomó de mera cortesía; pero el verla con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta lo decepcionó, un poco y lo alegró a la vez. Era inminente que el día de la fiesta estaba a unas horas y eso lo ponía algo nervioso.

.

Odió completamente su nueva actitud. ¿Qué era eso de estar como alma que lleva el diablo por una chica? ¡No lo podía creer! ¿Qué tanto tenía ella? Si se ponía a pensar era un desastre y la mayoría de las veces se la pasaba riéndose a sus cuestas. ¡Era sumamente irritante! ¿Por qué justo ella? No recordaba que hubiese sido tan complicado con Yui, ella era más tranquila, en cambio la ojisvioleta no reparaba en expresarse. Chasqueó su lengua y miró por el vidrio del auto como las calles iban pasando.

.

—¿Te pusiste perfume, Subaru? —inquirió algo altanero Kanato. El nombrado negó algo ensimismado, sin prestarle mucha atención. Ahora estaban yendo a la casa de la azabache, tragó algo en seco al recordarlo; no le molestaba tener que lidiar con lo que tuviera que lidiar sino con la impredecible muchacha y sus sentimientos—. Ah… no puede ser —esbozó con resignación cuando se percató de que fue ignorado.

.

—Déjalo —masculló Shuu—, los nervios le estropearon el cerebro.

.

Decidió ignorar los comentarios de sus hermanos desde que se levantó aquel día, ya demasiados problemas tenia con aguantarse así mismo. Lo que le pareció raro, fue que Kanato no le contara a ningún familiar sobre su escapada en bicicleta a la noche. No sabía que se tenía entre manos pero cuando le pregunto por el extraño silencio él solo le dijo: "Siempre puedes contar con tu onii-san" Ok, era normal que el pelivioleta balbuceara rarezas de vez en cuando.

.

—¿Cuál es la casa? —preguntó el rubio y el menor solo atinó a decirle la ubicación exacta de la casa. El mayor estacionó a unos cuantos metros de esta debido a la cantidad de autos que se encontraban ya en la entrada. Detrás de él llegó Reiji con sus demás hermanos. Esa era otra rareza del día, supuestamente el ojismagenta iba a salir con su novia pero al parecer la curiosidad le había ganado. Y ella aun más raramente lo entendió—. Muy bien señoritas, escúchenme —sentenció el rubio mientras acomodaba su chaqueta—. Hagan lo que hagan, no ocasionen desastres; soy demasiado joven para ser tío, así que cuídense —masculló con un cierto tono de seriedad ante el desagrado de los demás—. Si no están para cuando nos volvemos, regresaran a pie o como sea. ¿Entendido?

.

Todos sabían que él era capaz de hacerlo si lo exasperaban, pero tenían fe en Reiji, que los buscaría y los llevaría con él. A paso ligero, observando la indiferente tranquilidad que portaba en ojisrojos, avanzaron hasta la puerta de la residencia. Desde afuera se escuchaba la música, no abrumadoramente sino moderadamente alta, y en sus costados podían notar una especie de carpa. Supusieron que parte de la fiesta se haría afuera y como estaba fresco optaron por climatizar el ambiente de esa forma.

.

Subaru fue quien sorprendentemente toco el timbre, se sentía algo abrumado por la ansiedad pero estaba decidido a afrontar la noche. "No importa que tan insoportables se comporten" se recordó sintiendo la confidente mirada de sus familiares sobre su espalda. El crujido del picaporte dio a mostrar a un joven, de cabellos castaños alborotados y ojos grises, que los miro muy atentamente.

.

—¿Quién… ¿Hm? —Esbozó y meció un poco su rostro—. ¿Laito?

.

—¿Nana? – Respondió este reconociéndolo.

.

—¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Vamos, pasen! Deben de ser invitados de Ahome —recordó dejándolos pasar. Les dio un pequeño recorrido por el corredor y les indicó donde poner el obsequio que habían llevado en representación de la familia. Una vez llegados a la sala pudieron apreciar donde se celebraba la fiesta; la salar de estar estaba conectada con el patio trasero, que estaba cubierto por una enorme carpa blanca. A lo lejos podía apreciarse un pequeño escenario y unos grandes parlantes—. Si desean beber algo solo pídanselo al barman —señaló—, y si tienen hambre por ese lado está la parte del buffet —finalizó girándose y prestándole total atención al menor de los Sakamaki—. Y tú… debes ser Subaru, ¿verdad? —El mencionado asintió algo extrañado—. Eres exactamente como Yuma te describió —canturreó poniendo una de sus manos en su propia cintura—. Bueno, no "tan así". Tú eres lindo —elogió brindándole una sonrisa gatuna.

.

—¿Eh? —esbozó el albino y sintió como lo pellizcaron desde atrás—. Uhg... —El castaño rio con sorna y negó con gracia.

.

—Ok, debes de tener ganas de saludar a la cumpleañera, ¿verdad? Deja que la busque por ti~ —propuso escrutándolo de arriba abajo—. Va a ser algo difícil encontrarla, pero lo intentaré —mencionó girándose, pero se detuvo al recordar algo—. ¡Ah! Por cierto… No balbucees mucho.

.

—¿A qué te refieres? —increpó algo ya molesto Ayato por la altanera actitud del joven.

.

—Es un consejo especial para él —guiñó el ojo—. Los chicos se aprovecharán de ti si te ven dudando —hizo referencia a los demás Mukami—. Ya vuelvo. ¡Diviértanse! —saludó para después perderse en el mar de gente.

.

—¿Pero qué rayos pasa con ese sujeto? —se quejó Kanato.

.

—Al parecer es uno de los amigos cercanos de esa muchacha —dedujo Reiji. El albino lo pensó; por la forma en la que él se refería a los primos de Ahome no era difícil deducir que era prácticamente de la familia. De repente recordó el alago que este le dedicó y se giró a ver a Laito.

.

—¿Y a ti que rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué me pellizcaste? —interrogó algo molesto y el contrario suspiró.

.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —Suspiro fingiendo cansancio y lo miró con comprensión—. Subaru-kun, tú precisamente no eres muy "delicado" con la gente y Nana te estaba coqueteando. Pensé que reaccionarias como un idiota cuando te dieras cuenta. ¡Va! Si lo notabas. —Finalizó, cruzándose de brazos. La cara de desconcierto del menor fue evidente, no se había percatado de eso.

.

—¿Quieres decir que ese chico "patea para el otro lado"? —preguntó el pelirrojo simplemente.

.

—¡Ayato-kun, no seas grosero! —Lo reprendió Laito—. Y por lo menos desde que lo conozco, sí…

.

—Bueno, eso no importa —comentó Shuu, para después darle un sorbo a su bebida. ¿En qué momento había ido hasta la barra?—. Ya que estás en su casa, debes aprovechar para conocer un poco su entorno —enarcó una ceja con gracia y esbozó—; también ver cuál es tu "competencia" —la delicadeza de su hermano por el tema le pareció sumamente cruel. No fue por sus palabras, sino por la dura realidad con la que había estado tratando de no toparse. Miró a su alrededor, notando que habían más hombres que mujeres en la fiesta; algunos seguramente universitarios por finalizar sus carreras como sus hermanos y otros solo un par de años más grandes que él.

.

—Tampoco olvides divertirte —señaló al verlo algo tenso. Bueno, el panorama no era favorecedor.

.

—¡BUENAS NOCHES, MINNA-SAN! —se escuchó la cantarina voz de un hombre proviniendo del patio. Inmediatamente los invitados gritaron confirmando su presencia—. ¡Por favor acérquense al escenario que el show está por comenzar!

.

—Ah… Ese debe ser el cantante —murmuró Reiji, sin perder detalle de todo lo que veía. Como si hubiera sido una orden todos se dirigieron al lugar establecido; incluso ellos comenzaron a amontonarse. No eran muchos: habría alrededor de cincuenta personas aunque parecieran más.

.

—¿De veras tenemos que escucharlo? —Murmuró disconforme el pelivioleta—. Además, tu novia es una maleducada, ni siquiera vino a darte la bienvenida. ¿Sabía que vendrías?

.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para que su hermano se callara de una vez por todas? Una cosa era cuando estaban solo ellos, pero ahora estaban rodeados de conocidos de la azabache, lo que significaba que cualquier comentario podría llegar a sus oídos.

.

—Muchas gracias por esperar~ —dijo el anfitrión parándose en el escenario con galantería—. Soy Mukami Kou-kun. ¡Mucho gusto! —elevó sus dedos en símbolo de paz como cualquiera de sus presentaciones.

.

—¡Ya deja eso! —Se oyó a un joven gritar de la multitud—. ¡Nos sabemos el discursito de memoria!

.

—¡Eso!

.

—¡Haz lo tuyo!

.

Por la cantidad de comentarios y la cara de desagrado fingido del cantante se podría decir que eran bastante cercanos.

.

—¡Que crueles son! Eso que estaba por ponerme sentimental —aclaró en un puchero y lo dejaron hablar—. ¿Ahome? —llamó a la azabache y comenzó a mirar con detenimiento en la multitud.

.

Rápidamente los ojos del albino comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro buscándola; tarea que no le llevó mucho tiempo.

.

—¡Aquí estoy! —exclamó y su primo más alto la subió a sus hombros para que el rubio pudiera encontrarla. Esta agitaba los brazos con alegría y le tiraba besos con cariño.

.

—¡Bien! Ahora que te encontré déjame decirte algo… —aclaró su garganta y la miró con ternura—. Yo no estuve el día que naciste. Bueno, en realidad ninguno estuvo en el de nadie, ni sabemos cuándo fue realmente —aclaró, llevándose la mano a la nuca y riéndose con el resto de las personas—. Pero~ aun así nos dimos un día, uno en el que conmemoramos habernos conocido…

.

El silencio inundo el salón otorgándole privacidad al momento. Yuma sostenía con cuidado su mano, recordándole que estaba ahí y que el también pensaba lo mismo. Nadie se atrevió a murmurar algo; ese momento solo le pertenecía a los Mukami.

.

—Nuestra vida es más dulce y divertida desde hace trece años; ¡una aventura completa! —Extendió uno de sus brazos y suspiró con ensoñación—. Si me dieran la oportunidad de volver al momento en el que te conocí… volvería a jalarte del pelo para hacerte llorar y mostrarte mi desconfianza —frunció su ceño y luego respiró hondamente mostrando un rostro de aliviado—. Solo para que después terminemos queriéndonos tal y como lo hacemos ahora. —El afecto con el que fluyeron las palabras de los labios del músico no dejaron lugar a dudas sobre sus sentimientos—. ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños, mi hermosa princesa, te amo! —confesó con ímpetu y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

.

—¡Yo también te amo, Kou! —respondió en un grito la joven.

.

—¡OK! ¡Es hora de empezar! —Propuso entre risas—. La sorpresa de esta noche es; ¡AZUSA! - el nombrado subió al escenario con un micrófono en manos y saludando tímidamente al público—. ¡Haremos un dueto, espero les guste! ¿Verdad, Azusa?

.

—Hm… Por favor… disfrútenlo —el público pareció emocionarse aún más con la presencia del menor que no tardo en demostrar sus habilidades de canto.

.

Las luces se atenuaron levemente y la rítmica melodía inundo el lugar. A pesar de su forma de hablar, el ojisgrises, cantaba sin pausas y tenía una voz más grave que la normal; combinaba muy bien con la del ya experimentado cantante. Llevaron a la audiencia por un viaje de interminables insinuaciones y relatos de un amor prohibido, sin dejar que se distrajeran con algo más. Muy de vez en cuando observaban fijamente a su prima que cantaba con ellos desde los hombros de Yuma. Nadie podía negar que los lazos entre ellos fueran sumamente fuertes, lo demostraban con cada acción o palabra.

.

—Esa también es tu competencia… —escuchó Subaru que murmuraban detrás de él, sin embargo no supo diferenciar quien se lo había dicho. Tal vez era por el volumen de la música o porque ciertamente no podía apartar la mirada de la alegre azabache. Ella era tan distinta a él… pudo jurar que nunca se había sentido tan lejos de ella hasta ahora. "Nunca estuve cerca realmente…"

.

—¡Vamos, todos juntos! —el rubio incitó a los invitados a cantar con él. El clima era ameno, todos se estaban divirtiendo mientras Subaru daba una probada a la realidad.

.

Al finalizar la canción el salón se sumió en aplausos y la joven se desplazó velozmente, a través de este, para lanzarse a los brazos de sus familiares que la recibieron en un muy ansiado abrazo. Ella besó sus mejillas y balbuceó palabras de afecto.

.

—Al parecer será difícil hacer que se separe de sus "niñeras" —murmuró Laito, intentando idear un plan que le diera espacio de acción a su pequeño hermano—. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

.

—¡Tsk! Creí que sería más simple por cómo es ella —rechistó Ayato.

.

—¡Subaru! —se giró al escuchar su nombre. La ojisvioletas estaba intentando hacerse paso hacia él, cuando la miro ella le brindó aquella sonrisa despiadada que esbozaba todas las mañanas. La diferencia es que ahora denotaba cierto alivio en ella; ¿Significaba que lo estaba esperando?—. ¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir! —exhaló con tranquilidad al posicionarse en frente de él. Era como si hubiera obtenido una pequeña victoria. Incluso cuando miró para sus costados y notó a los demás intento esconder su mirada triunfadora y altanera con fingida humildad—. Es genial que todos hayan podido venir~ —canturreó acercándose más a ellos. Subaru, se giró un poco y también su pecho se lleno de orgullo y alegría al percatarse de que la azabache estaba usando los pasadores que él le había regalado.

.

—Más te vale que estés contenta. Después de todo, Oree-sama ha decidido honrarte con su presencia —alegó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

.

—Tú siempre tan divino, Ayato~ —remarcó Ahome sarcásticamente, aceptando la personalidad del muchacho.

.

—Yo cursé con muchas de estas personas… —murmuró Shu llamando su atención.

.

—¡Ah, sí! Cada uno invitó a algunos amigos, no queríamos exagerar así que solo están…. —pareció pensar bien la palabra que usaría—. "Personas de confianza".

.

Mientras Ahome charlaba con los Sakamaki, se percató de que Subaru miraba mucho su cabello, entonces pudo recordarlo; los pasadores. Después de toda la travesía que él había pasado para entregarle su obsequio no podía dejarlos guardados, así que decidió usarlos. No solo por eso, sino porque realmente eran preciosos y cada vez que los veía su corazón se inundaba de alegría. A propósito, acarició su propio cabello y pasó su mano por su regalo con cariño. Sintió como el albino respiró hondamente en cuanto lo hizo y de cierta forma le agrado; había notado su elección.

—Vaya, parece que estas siendo bastante solicitada en esta fiesta —remarcó con cierto tono de malicia Reiji—. Por lo que veo tienes varios conocidos de tu edad e incluso más grandes —eso ya no le gustó a la muchacha—. No entiendo tu repentino interés por los menores…

.

Ahora era él quien sonreía triunfante, pues la azabache sonrió forzosamente mientras le dirigía una mirada de fastidio.

.

—A mí también me sorprende que hayas decidido venir —tarareó, colocando sus manos detrás de ella—. Supuestamente no te interesaba. A menos que…. No te aguantaras quedarte en casa sin saber lo que sucedía —el contrario frunció el ceño en disgusto por lo insolente que se estaba comportando aquella "robacunas"—. ¿Di en el blanco? —él no era el único molesto.

.

Oh, sí… no hacía falta ser minucioso para percatarse de que al ojismagentas no le agradaba la joven. Su comportamiento, personalidad y actitud no le parecían adecuados. Sin embargo realmente lo que le preocupaba era que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con su hermano menor. Lo que no sabía era que a él eso le interesaba menos de lo que creía.

.

—¡A-ahome! —Irrumpió una muchacha pelirroja de grandes atributos—. ¿Cómo es posible… —hipeó—, que haya tantos hombres en esta fiesta y ninguno —señaló con impotencia—, sea stripper? ¡Nana prometió que habría uno!

.

—¡Tamara! —La reprendió mientras la atrapaba en un abrazo ante una posible caída—. No puede ser que recién sean las 22hs y ya estés borracha… —Ante tal comentario, Laito enarcó la ceja y observó juguetonamente a la anfitriona de la fiesta. Al contrario de Subaru, que se sobresaltó y se sintió un poco más lejos de su objetivo.

.

—Es que…. —hipeó en otro puchero—, no bebí tanto porque quiero estar consciente cuando partas el pastel —se relamió los labios y sonrió con malicia—, así que me moderé —la ojisvioletas revoleó los ojos y trató de hacer que se ponga de pie, pero esta aún se tambaleaba—. ¿Y estos… quiénes son? —preguntó al percatarse de los Sakamaki y que uno de ellos, prácticamente, la desnudaba con la mirada.

.

—Son unos amigos —le respondió parándola—. Te dije que invitaría a Subaru y a sus hermanos, ¿recuerdas?

.

—¿Subaru? —Repitió intentando recordar—. ¿Eres tú? —dio un paso al frente al mismo tiempo que lo señaló. Parecía que estaba por caerse de nuevo así que la azabache volvió a sostenerla. El nombrado asintió con duda, le parecía increíble que todos supieran reconocerlo sin haberlo visto antes—. ¡Debes de tener unas grandes pelotas para aparecerte aquí! —se bufó la chica, intentando contener su risa ante la desesperación en el rostro de Ahome. Se soltó de su amiga y forcejeó con ella para avanzar hacia el joven—. ¡Míralo! Su piel tan tersa y su apariencia…

.

—¡Tamara, ya déjalo en paz!

.

—¡Carne fresca! —Anunció, levantando los brazos—. Ah~ Quiero ver cuando te encuentren Ruki y los demás —hipeó otra vez atragantándose un poco por la risa—. ¡Van a despedazarte! Lalalala~

.

—Era de esperarse que una chica como tú tuviera esa clase de… "compañía" —dijo Reiji con algo de desprecio—. Es desagradable. —Aclaró al escuchar el desafinado canto y los gritos de la pelirroja.

.

—¡Vamos, Reiji! —Intentó calmar su descontento Laito—. Solo está un poco tomada, tú también tienes amigos así.

.

—Pero de seguro no como esta atrevida… —masculló Kanato—. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi onii-chan!? ¿¡Ah!?

.

En realidad no le importaba la veracidad de las palabras de sus hermanos, solo le molestaba que creyeran que él era algo que podía ser tomado a la ligera. Lo daban por fracaso sin siquiera permitirle intentarlo. Daban por hecho que era un mocoso. La ojisvioletas también estaba molesta, no le gustaba que trataran a sus invitados de aquella forma y que el clima se arruinara tanto entre ellos.

.

—Oh~ ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Salió al rescate Nana—. Eres una borracha maleducada, Tamy —canturreó tomándola por los hombros—. Si no te comportas, no comerás pastel ni tendrás "sorpresa" —remarcó meciéndola de un lado a otro.

.

—¡Quiero pastel y mi sorpresa! —reclamó sonrojada.

.

—Entonces ve a sentarte para que se te pase un poco la borrachera —le murmuró cerca del oído—. Con su permiso~ —se la llevó, desapareciendo de la vista de los demás.

.

—Que insoportable… —se quejó Ayato, dando una mirada de desprecio.

.

—Lamento mucho eso —dijo con resignación la joven brindándoles una sonrisa lastimera—. Tamara suele ser… muy "efusiva" cuando toma un poco. —De cierta forma el clima se tensó y sintió que era tiempo para retirarse, además ya había llamado demasiado la atención de sus demás amigos—. Espero que disfruten la fiesta, tendremos muchas actividades, así que—

.

—Buenas noches —la interrumpió la imponente voz de su primo mayor. Sabía que en cualquier momento se aparecería, aunque esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano. Cada vez que se hacía de un nuevo amigo ocurría lo mismo y como si fuera poco, a su lado, estaban Azusa, Kou y Yuma—. No esperaba verte nuevamente, Sakamaki —se dirigió especialmente a Shuu que no le prestaba mucha atención.

.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió sin más y el pelinegro le dio una rápida mirada a su prima para que los presentara como era debido. Prácticamente Ruki había sido quien los había educado y hecho hincapié en los buenos modales, por eso ningún familiar se atrevía a cuestionarlo mucho que digamos.

.

—¡Cierto! —La joven se sobresaltó un poco y se posicionó al lado de su familia—. Les presento a mis primos; Ruki, Kou, Yuma y Azusa —los nombró y estos asentían en forma de saludo cuando escuchaban sus nombres—. Chicos, ellos son los Sakamaki; Shu, Reiji, Laito, Kanato, Ayato y Subaru. Bueno… al parecer ya se conocen con algunos así que no tengo que especificar tanto.

.

El albino sintió como las cuatro miradas se clavaron en él en cuanto se aparecieron. Era cierto; eran imponentes, pero no era algo con lo que no hubiera lidiado antes. Sus compañeros de clases le ayudaron a tomar experiencia en eso. También pudo notar algo más; Ahome parecía más dócil y juguetona que de costumbre cuando estaba con ellos, su mirada era de puro amor aunque se enojara por alguno de los comentarios de sus primos. El vínculo que había entre ellos era muy fuerte.

.

—Wow~ Yuma, es exactamente como lo describiste —dijo sorprendido Kou.

.

—¿Verdad? —rio el contrario.

.

El ojisrojos supuso que ya habrían hablado de él en varias ocasiones y que no se mantendrían callados mientras lo tuvieran de frente. Pero… la confianza que se reflejaba en ellos le daba a entender que él no les representaba un posible "peligro".

.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a charlar un poco adentro? —Propuso directamente Ruki—. Me gustaría que nos pongamos al día. —escrutó severamente con los ojos al menor de ellos, como si de aquella forma pudiera fulminarlo o hacer que desaparezca—. Nana —llamó al chico de cabellos castaños que se apareció rápidamente, como si hubiera estado observando desde el comienzo—. Quedas a cargo mientras atiendo a los invitados de Ahome. Mantén todo en orden —no hacía falta que se diera vuelta o que lo viera con sus penetrantes ojos azules para que su instinto de supervivencia surgiera y decidiera obedecerlo.

.

La demanda fue tomada; ninguno retrocedería esa noche. El azabache los guio hasta la mesa-bar de la cocina que tenía la capacidad— con bancos incluidos— para doce personas. Eran pocos viviendo en la casa pero solían tener juntas o reuniones a menudo así que siempre se aseguraban de que hubiera lugar demás.

.

Les sirvió algo de tomar y ofreció algunos bocadillos como un buen jefe de casa lo haría. Tomó lugar en la cabecera y sentó a su lado a la ojisvioleta.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El albino mentiría si dijera que la charla NO pareció un ateneo o una exposición teórica de los estudios de los mayores de las familias, ni mucho menos que cuando le toco hablar a él que NO se sintió en una entrevista de trabajo; donde podrían despacharlo cuando se les antojara. Por más que la muchacha intentara desviar la charla siempre volvían al mismo punto, no se pudieron evitar algunas discusiones ni las miradas curiosas de algunos invitados. Todos tenían claros sus objetivos y el hecho de que no les gustaba perder los mantenían firmes lo que no ayudaba mucho.

.

Subaru pudo reconocer varias veces en las que le habían ganado; Cuando preguntaron cómo se conocieron, lo del centro de recreación, el almuerzo en su casa y el comentario sobre la "misteriosa llamada en la noche del jueves". ¿Coincidencias? Ninguna. ¿Lo habían develado delante de sus propios hermanos? Sí y sin misericordia. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que los cuatro eran una combinación peligrosa; el peor de todos era Azusa por ser muy meticuloso.

.

Si bien tuvo sus fracasos también tuvo sus pequeñas victorias que, pensándolo bien, eran insignificantes pero al fin y al cabo eran victorias. Esos treinta minutos fueron una tortura, no solo para él sino para sus hermanos que intentaban ayudarlo de vez en cuando.

.

—Ruki~ estamos en una fiesta, otro día seguimos hablando "amenamente" —canturreó la Mukami tomando del brazo al mayor sabiendo que las caricias sobre este tendrían su efecto; concederle el deseo de que dejase de torturar a sus invitados.

.

—Tienes razón, tal vez haya otra ocasión —hizo hincapié en el "tal vez" dando a entender en realidad un "nunca" y la risa cantarina de Kou no hizo más que confirmarlo.

.

Cuando los Mukami estaban por salir de la sala —y Ahome por retar a sus primos por insensibles— se apareció una muchacha con un arreglo floral inmenso en sus brazos. Algo que llamo la atención de muchos y en especial del grupo de gente que estaba sentado en la barra.

.

-¡Ahome! Estaba en la puerta y tiene tu nombre – dijo entre risas entregándole el arreglo en manos. Este contaba con una tarjeta y algunos chocolates. Sin embargo, el rostro de la receptora, no expreso sentimiento alguno en cuanto leyó el remitente. Solo observo casi con lastima las bellas flores.

.

Inmediatamente el semblante de Ruki se ensombreció al igual que el de sus hermanos. Subaru pudo denotar como sus ojos ardían en ira, no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando; todo fue rápido. Yuma se acercó a ella, tomó la carta donde estaba el nombre del remitente y la estrujó con furia mientras apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula. Le dio la impresión que podría partírsela al escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes. Le arrebató, bruscamente, el ramo a la joven y lo estampó contra una bolsa de consorcio, que luego cerró y volvió a aplastar.

.

Se retiró a paso rápido de la sala y la botó a la basura. Sin comentario alguno y fingiendo tranquilidad, tanto ellos como los invitados, se fueron por distintos lados.

.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —murmuró en un hilo de voz Ayato. Por la disposición de asientos que tenían, el mejor ángulo lo tenían el mayor y el menor de los hermanos.

.

—Son muy celosos… —comentó Laito acomodando un mechón de su cabello—, pero no creí que tanto.

.

—Ahí tienes otro motivo para alejarte de ella —señaló sabiamente Reiji—, están todos locos. Aunque… —pareció pensarlo mejor y su dañino genio surgió de él, finalmente, luego de haberse tenido que tragar semejante charla con ellos—, solo les daría un poco de pelea para demostrarles con quien están tratando.

.

—Eso no es normal… —dijo Shuu luego de un buen tiempo sin hablar, contemplando el lugar donde se había dado la masacre de las rosas.

.

—Por supuesto que no —alegó con ironía Kanato—. Deberíamos irnos de aquí. Mejor búscate otra chica, Subaru. ¿Hm? —Se giró hacia su hermano que también estaba ensimismado—. ¿Subaru me escuchas? ¡Dios! ¿Acaso la charla te dejo mas imbécil o qué?

.

Si bien su "intercambio de cumplidos" había sido algo extenuante, estuvo lo suficientemente consciente para notar el gran cambio de ambiente que se dio en cuanto la joven leyó la tarjeta. ¿Sería de algún pretendiente o amante? "No", se contestó. Ella había aclarado que no salía con nadie, ¿para qué le mentiría? Aunque de cierta forma sintió que si preguntaba por lo que había sucedido, ella lo evadiría.

.

Generalmente cuando sus primos hacían algún gesto o acción que la disgustara lo hacía saber; lo había hecho hasta el momento. Sin embargo esta vez, deslizó el ramo de sus manos como si fuera algo que estuviera dispuesta a perder y pasar por alto. En cambio los jóvenes eran otro asunto… la frenética ira contenida que percibió en ellos, aunque había durado un instante, era tan palpable que quemaba. Tanto que era mejor soltarlo.

.

Incluso la mirada perdida del rubio le dio a entender que el estaba de acuerdo con que algo no cuadraba ahí. Por más que intentó buscar una respuesta no dio con ninguna, solo fueron meras hipótesis. Decidió que no era el momento de preocuparse por ello. Recordó el motivo de su visita, uno que no estaba tan claro… Porque aunque reconoció sus sentimientos, no decidió que hacer con ellos o que haría con ella. Sin embargo su resolución de ganarle en su estúpido juego y el deseo de ser mas observado por ella, ganaron la contienda entre abandonar o seguir.

 **.**

 **.**

A partir de ese momento empezaron a disfrutar de la fiesta, a veces se separaban y volvían a reunirse cuando había alguna actividad en común. Tenía que reconocer, que los demás invitados, eran multifacéticos y personas de fácil dialogo; como los Mukami. Así que increíblemente pudieron entablar conversaciones con distintos tipos de personas. Eso sí… cada vez que quería acercarse a la cumpleañera siempre terminaban alejándolo de ella. ¿Por cuantas más cosas tenía que pasar para poder estar a solas con ella cinco minutos? "Deja de parecer tan desesperado" le había murmurado Shuu.

.

¿Pero que les pasaba? Irracionalmente él era el más calmado esa noche, aunque la azabache se le escurriera de las manos como agua.

.

—¿Ruki la está vigilando, verdad? —rio una muchacha que miraba hacia el costado de la escalera. Centrando bien la vista el también pudo notar a Ahome, que charlaba casualmente con grupos de personas pero se retiraba rápidamente.

.

—Hay varios árboles afuera —señalo uno de los invitados con una sonrisa maliciosa—, tal vez recurra a uno de ellos como aquella navidad —finalizó riendo el muchacho con el grupo. Le pareció un comentario fuera de contexto. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con ella?

.

En el momento en que la ojisvioleta se volteó y lo observó, el mundo enmudeció. No sabía que había esperado tanto ese momento hasta que surgió. Ella sonrió con confianza, dio media vuelta y de cierta manera le pareció que le hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Él generalmente no sabía lo que hacía a diario, mucho menos esa noche pero no negaría su invitación.

.

Avanzó a paso lento pero seguro, a una distancia muy prudente de ella, sin perderla de vista a pesar de que la muchedumbre amenazaba con hacerle perder el camino. Las pequeñas y concisas miradas que ella le daba le indicaron que iba bien.

.

"¿Te pusiste perfume, Subaru?" ¿Por qué interesaba eso ahora?

.

"Deja de parecer tan desesperado" ¿Así de patético lucia ante todos?

.

"¡Tsk! Creí que sería más simple por cómo es ella" Con ella nada es predecible; es como un huracán.

.

"¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir!" Su pecho se hinchó, con la gran bocanada de aire que dio, cuando la escrutó con los ojos mas meticulosamente de lo que antes había hecho. Entreabrió los labios al percatarse de que los minúsculos detalles que antes no notaba eran los más significativos ahora. No pudo evitar observarla embelesado mientras avanzaba hacia un destino desconocido, uno el cual estaba dispuesto a explorar con ella.

.

—¡Oye! ¡Subaru-kun! —"Esa también es tú competencia" recordó el susurro de uno de sus hermanos dándole completamente la razón y girándose para encontrarse con el idol de la familia.

.

—Ah, Kou… ¿Necesitas algo? —la pregunta no fue hecha con la pesadez que hubiera querido expresar por hacerle perder de vista a la joven. Era más bien un tono monótono, el que usaba para comunicarse con sus clientes.

.

—¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabías? ¿Acaso eres adivino? —Preguntó inocentemente colgándose de su hombro como un viejo par de amigos—. Solo quiero aclararte algo —mencionó con confidencialidad pidiéndole que se acerque más a él para hablarle cerca del oído—. Cuidado con lo que haces —advirtió seriamente contradiciendo totalmente la actitud que tomaba frente los demás. El mundo pareció cerrarse en ese rincón donde hablaban sin ser vistos—. No me importa quién seas, si te pasas de listo te haré desear no haber nacido.

.

Se separó un poco de él dejándole apreciar su dura y amenazante mirada. El albino se irguió; no estaba bromeando. Frunció el ceño ante la idea de que el pensara que era un desgraciado cualquiera que pensaba solo divertirse a costas de la joven. Pero por otro lado… se contentó al saber que lo tomaban en cuenta. Por lo menos lo suficiente como para alertarse.

.

—No me mires así~ —canturreó el rubio destensando su semblante—, pareces un maleante —rio al final.

.

—A mi no me importa lo que yo te parezca que sea —aclaró con el tono más convincente que poseía—. Si te vas a guiar por mi apariencia mejor guárdate tus comentarios. —exigió rasgando la paciencia. Siempre pero siempre era así… su apariencia determinaba su vida y eso ya lo estaba cansando. Kou se tensó un poco ante sus palabras y lo miró altaneramente.

.

—Vaya~ ¿Acaso no quieres agradarnos? Vas por mal camino.

.

—No tengo intenciones de agradarle a todo el mundo, es molesto —rechistó.

.

—¿De veras? —preguntó para después echarse a reír, incluso se abrazó así mismo para tratar contenerse. Sin embargo el contrario no le vio la gracia—. Al parecer será divertido tratar contigo, Su-ba-ru-kun~ —tarareó ofreciéndole su mano para estrecharla—. Llevémonos como sea que nos llevemos, te advierto que no seré piadoso contigo solo porque eres un mocoso.

.

—Yo tampoco lo haré —tomó su mano y la estrechó destellando chispas de seguridad y convicción en su mirar. Por nada del mundo se dejaría intimidar por una persona así. Igualmente, el ojiscelestes, se mostró fuerte y seguro; trataría de no subestimarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin del capitulo 11 :D espero les haya gustado. Es mas corto de lo habitual pero prometo compensarlo con la segunda parte del cumpleaños :3 déjenme sus comentarios para saber que les pareció, por favor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Buenas minna-san! para noche buena les traigo el cap 12 ¡Les deseo muchas felicidades y que puedan pasarlo lo mejor posible con sus seres queridos!**

 **Les quiero agradecer mucho a todas las personas que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia y comentarla (de veras me animan mucho a seguir) Me gustaría leer sus opiniones de como esta yendo hasta ahora, así que los invito a dejar sus reviews :D**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios de siempre Pd: Lin si quieres puedes mandarme un email a yaz_love_music , es una cuenta vieja que tengo pero la sigo usando. Por ahi contestare tus dudas :D**

 **También le agradezco a Marce por corregir mis horrores ortográficos :)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Diabolik lovers no me pertenece, si la historia y Ahome**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 12 .**

 **.**  
A las 24hs cortaron el pastel que Ruki presentó con orgullo luego de horas de arduo trabajo para que quedara impecable. En el salón no se oían más que buenos deseos para ella y quejas hacia sus familiares para que la dejaran "experimentar" más. Claro que con una sola mirada de advertencia del azabache mayor bastó para acallar el bullicio, pero dentro de todo el momento fue ameno. .  
El corte del pastel dio inicio a la verdadera fiesta; las actividades como karaokes, juegos, o pista de bailes estaban habilitadas en distintos sectores de la casa, lo que permitía una mejor distribución de los invitados y que no se aburrieran. .  
—Parece que ya estas mejor, Tamy-chan~ .  
—¿Hm? —la pelirroja miró algo mareada a su costado distinguiendo en el proceso a un joven bastante guapo. Por inercia acomodó un poco su cabello mientras fingía que jugaba con él. Se aclaró levemente la garganta y lo miró con algo de altanería—. ¿Y tú quién eres? .  
—¿Ah? ¿No me recuerdas? —Se señaló así mismo aparentando desilusión—. Qué mal~ Yo sí te recuerdo a ti… .  
El joven cruzó sus piernas y se acomodó lentamente en su asiento, que estaba al lado del de ella. Meció un poco su cabeza al ritmo de la música y la miró de reojo. Su afilada y gatuna mirada se clavó sin disimulo en sus labios. Relamió los propios y sonrió con la galantería que sólo él poseía. El sonrojo que adornó el rostro de Tamara no era por la borrachera sino por la estimulación del momento. .  
—Podrías refrescar mi memoria… —capaz era por el alcohol, pero se sentía más activa que de costumbre, no quería algo serio y al parecer el joven se prestaría para la ocasión. No es que se metiera con cualquiera, sin embargo el encanto del castaño no tenia comparación; la observaba vulgarmente con cariño. ¿A qué mujer no le gusta que la hagan sentir atractiva como lo estaba haciendo el con solo mirarla?—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —la chica sonrió sintiendo sus labios quemar al verlo sonreír nuevamente. .  
—Laito, gatita, nfu. .

.  
—¿Dónde está Laito? —Preguntó Reiji—. ¿Ya desapareció? —negó lentamente con cansancio.

.  
—¿Y qué esperabas? —Refutó Ayato—. Se aguantó hasta ahora solo para acompañar a Subaru. Tsk, pervertido.

.  
Si bien era cierto que se habían mantenido juntos un tiempo, pasadas las doce comenzaron a dispersarse sobre todo el castaño que ya tenía un objetivo fijo desde que entró a la casa.

.  
—¿Y Shuu? —esta vez habló Kanato.

.

—¿No está engullendo mas comida en el buffet? —respondió el ojismagenta buscándolo con la mirada.

.

No lo encontraron por ninguna parte y sabe quién dónde se había metido. El rubio tenía esa manía de desaparecer y reaparecer de la nada; era muy bueno escapándose y ocultándose. El albino siguió contemplando su entorno en busca de cualquiera de sus hermanos o de la azabache —quien tenía prioridad aquella noche—.

.  
—¿A quién tanto buscas, Usagi? —La varonil y burlesca voz le provocaron un pequeño tic en el ojo. Observó con aburrimiento una pared y se giró lentamente para evitar saltarle encima a quién le había hablado.

.  
—¿A quién le estás hablando? —murmuró reprimiendo su molestia y confirmando con fastidio el triunfador rostro de Yuma.

.  
—¿Acaso eres estúpido? —Elevó sus manos en signo de duda y luego las colocó en su cintura—. Te estoy hablando a ti, Usagi. —Los Sakamaki que estaban presentes se sorprendieron al ver al menor contenerse aunque no sabían cuánto duraría así.

.  
—Mierda… —maldijo Ayato.

.  
—Es un desubicado, ¿verdad? —rechistó el peli violeta

.  
—Tiene razón.

—¿Eh?

.  
—Subaru tiene cabello blanco y ojos rojos; parece un conejo. No lo puede negar —aceptó con resignación el pelirrojo.

.  
El atónito rostro del trillizo del medio sorprendió aun más al mayor de ellos; no podían ser más estúpidos. El albino revoleó los ojos e intentó guardar su compostura; no les seguiría la corriente, ellos buscaban hacerlo quedar mal.

.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —soltó rasgando la paciencia nuevamente.

.  
—Oh~ que carácter de porquería tienes —señaló el gigante—. Vengo a retarte —afiló su mirada para que el mocoso supiera que iba en serio—, a un duelo; uno a uno… de hombre a… —pareció pensar como terminaría su oración mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo—, hombre.

.  
—Bien —respondió con voz clara y firme—, ven con todo —frunció el ceño y sus ojos denotaron seguridad; no se dejaría vencer.

.  
—Espera… Yuma —llamó Azusa, apareciendo entre la multitud—. ¿Qué harás?

.  
—Ah… un amistoso encuentro entre hombres no más.

.

—Si llegas a romper… un mueble mas… te meterás en grandes problemas —esbozó lentamente con algo de preocupación—. La última vez… Ruki te dejo sin postre por dos semanas… y casi desplanta todos tus tomates.

.  
—¡Shh! —lo cayó el castaño. El ojisrojos enarcó una ceja y forjó una irónica sonrisa—. Ya dejarás de sonreír así una vez que te destroce —le advirtió molesto. Sacó una moneda del bolsillo y decidió quien seria cara o cruz. Yuma salió ganador.

.  
—Espera…

.  
—¿Y ahora qué Azusa? ¡No voy a derribar la casa!

.  
—Juega conmigo… a cara o cruz y quien gane… decidirá el juego y cuantos participaran.

.  
—¿AH?

.  
—Vamos… —el azabache lanzó la moneda al aire. El ojismarrones miró con decepción el resultado; había ganado el azabache. .  
Azusa decidió que sería un partido de pool, donde cada concursante tendría un acompañante. ¡Era perfecto! Solo había un pequeño detalle… Tanto Yuma como Subaru poseían bastante fuerza bruta y no eran muy buenos en esos juegos de precisión. No era ese el encuentro de hombre a hombre que Yuma había ido a buscar desde un principio.

.  
De los Sakamaki quien terminó acompañando al menor fue Reiji. Ayato se había ofrecido pero tampoco era bueno, la única opción viable era el ojismagentas que era experto en los juegos de mesa. Así que la jugada empezó de esa forma Azusa y Yuma VS Subaru y Reiji.

.  
Inmediatamente, alrededor del campo de juego, se juntaron algunas personas que estaban decididas a presenciar el Show no planificado del cumpleaños de Ahome. El albino, aunque muy convincentemente había aceptado el duelo, ahora estaba en aprietos. Si bien no era malo, le costaba medir su fuerza, cosa de la cual sacaba ventaja el ojisgrises. El castaño estaba en la misma posición que él o peor, varias veces golpeó su palo con fuerza en la mesa o sacaba las bolas fuera de esta otorgándole un turno a su contrincante. Definitivamente no era lo que él quería, había ido por el mocoso que osaba pretender a su hermosa corderita sin embargo los únicos quienes "luchaban" realmente era el cuatro ojos y su hermano menor. "Qué desastre" aun así estaba decidido a fregar el piso con su, seguramente, blancuzco trasero.

.

A los minutos iban parejos debido a sus dos acompañantes que "peleaban reñidamente", no les gustaba eso pero estaban decididos a ganar y dar lo mejor de sí cuando les tocaba jugar.

.  
—Yuma… no tuerzas tanto el brazo —advirtió Azusa.

.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —dijo exasperado—. Vas a ver que les voy a sacar ventaja con esto. ¡Ahí va! —Exclamó dándole un golpe fuerte a la bola—. ¡Tsk!

.

—¡Ah!

.

—¡Mierda!

.  
—¡Reiji!

.  
Todo había sido tan rápido; Yuma golpeó fuertemente la parte inferior de bola haciéndola saltar. Desgraciadamente en la trayectoria de esta, estaba la frente del ojismagenta, que por cierto ahora se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. El gigante no supo que hacer, solo se quedo viendo con nervios el cuerpo inerte del cuatro ojos. "Si esta muerto Ruki me va a matar" pensaba.

.  
—¡Eres un bruto! — le gritó Kanato.

.  
El bullicio no se hizo esperar, al comprobar que el joven respiraba el ambiente se calmó un poco. El ojisgrises propuso postergar el juego pero ninguno de los principales rivales quería dar el brazo a torcer; ni siquiera por el muchacho que yacía en el suelo. Sin embargo bien sabían que si se enfrentaban solo los dos no terminarían nunca.

.  
—¿Oh? Se murió…

.  
—¡Shuu! ¿Dónde estabas desgraciado? —reclamó Ayato, pero este solamente pasó encima del hermano noqueado, dejó su plato con carne en una mesita ratona de un costado, se limpió con una servilleta las manos y se ubicó al lado del albino.

.  
—¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de idiota? —Increpó el rubio al ver el estúpido rostro del menor—. Necesitas un jugador, aquí estoy. —mencionó observando el juego.

.  
—¿Eh? No estuviste en todo el partido y te quieres meter ahora. ¡No me jodas! —dijo el castaño.

.  
—Tú heriste a un jugador, así que cállate —el contrario chasqueó la lengua y refunfuñó una que otra maldición—. ¿Cuáles son las nuestras? —preguntó sin ver a su hermano y este respondió solamente "las lisas"—. Recuesten a Reiji contra la pared. ¿O lo van a sostener como princesa toda la noche? —su tono de burla no daba lugar a consideraciones.

.  
—Eres un desconsiderado Shuu —dijo entre dientes el peli violeta tratando de tirar de su hermano—. ¡Hey! Ayato, ayúdame a mover… uhg… a esta vaca… ¡ah!

.

Entre los dos colocaron en una silla al ojismagentas y el partido volvió a tomar su curso. "Tengo dos tiros por tu infracción", recalcó el rubio viendo con altanería al ojismarrones. Inmediatamente metió dos bolas, él era bastante bueno, así que ahora prácticamente se batallaban Shuu y Azusa quien se vio en varios aprietos.

.  
Siguieron unos minutos más hasta que solo quedaba la bola negra y una de cada grupo. Yuma falló un tiro así que le tocaba a Subaru; tenía toda la presión encima. La esfera que debía meter estaba en un rincón tan complicado que se le hacía imposible pensar en alguna posibilidad para hacer un punto. Optó por intentarlo y acercarla lo más posible a cualquiera de los ocho hoyos; y así lo hizo.

.  
—¡Tsk! —chasqueó la lengua. Le faltó un poco para meterla, pero pensó que eso era lo mejor. Por error también le había dado a negra que terminó cerca de un hoyo. Perdería automáticamente si la metía antes de la que debía.

.  
—Por poco… —murmuró algo tenso el rubio.

.  
La imagen de la bola negra entrando en el hoyo luego del sonido de un leve golpe fue lo único que pudo ver el ojisrojos.

.  
—¡Ja! Perdiste, TORPE USAGI —se mofó Yuma.

.  
—P-pero… pero… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! —Exclamó y pudo comprobar por el sereno rostro de Azusa que había pasado algo más—. ¡Golpeaste la mesa!

.

—¿AHH? —el joven dejó el palo a un costado y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa de pool—. ¿Me estás diciendo tramposo?

.  
—¡La bola ya se había detenido! —dio un paso al frente.

.  
—Subaru-san no seas… mal perdedor… —murmuró el otro Mukami.

.  
—¡Fuiste tú el que golpeo la mesa! ¡Te vi! —gritó Ayato desde atrás completamente indignado.

.  
—¿Yo…? —Azusa se señaló fingiendo sorpresa.

.  
—¡Oye, no le hables así! —gritó el castaño.

.  
—¡Tú no le hable así, bruto! —contraatacó Kanato.

.  
—Oigan ya deténgase —dijo Shuu, rascando su nuca con cansancio.

.  
—¡Tú no te metas, enano! —soltó fastidiado el gigante contra el peli violeta.

.  
—¡Ya basta! ¿Viniste a arreglar cuentas conmigo, verdad? —increpó ya cansado y colérico el albino. Si quería que terminasen peleando, eso haría con tal de no soportar más aquel griterío—. Tú sabes bien que eso no valió.

.  
—¡Tienes razón! —El gigante se remangó y apoyó sus manos sobre la polémica mesa—. Arreglemos esto de una vez por todas como hombres. ¡Vayamos afuera! – ordenó relamiendo con gusto cada una de sus palabras. Subaru respondió asintiendo fuertemente y con decisión.

.  
—Aquí nadie va a ir a ninguna parte —declaró la cumpleañera cruzada de brazos frente a ellos—. Si quieres ir con alguien a los golpes hazlo conmigo, Yuma. —A pesar de lo irreal que sonaba el comentario, su primo sabía que su propuesta era cierto. El ojisrojos pudo comprobarlo cuando lo vio encogerse de hombros para prepararse para discutir—. No —sentenció cortante levantando su dedo índice como solía hacerlo Ruki—, no vas a convertir MI fiesta de cumpleaños es una guerra espartana. ¡Va! Incluso ya hay un herido. ¿Qué significa eso, Yuma? —señaló al aun inconsciente Reiji.

.  
—Su frente estaba en la trayectoria de la bola —explicó "lógicamente". Ahome observó a Azusa con incredulidad al notar su mirada evasiva.

.  
—Todo… terminó así porque… Subaru-san es un mal perdedor —el rostro del nombrado se deformó en incredulidad. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

.  
Otra vez se armó barullo, donde las acusaciones no faltaban ni mucho menos los intentos de acercamiento. Si seguían así llamaría la atención de Ruki y eso era algo que todos querían evitar.

.  
—Fuiste tú quien golpeo la mesa —refunfuñó Subaru buscando la poca paciencia que tal vez le quedaba. Y antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo la azabache habló.

.  
—Te creo, Subaru —declaró tan firmemente que dudo de ella por un segundo. Se irguió y se sintió victorioso al ver los rostros disconformes de sus primos—. Sé que Azusa es capaz de hacer eso. Con tal de fastidiarte harán cualquier cosa.

.

Y eso no era mentira, lo habían tratado de hacer todo el tiempo. Azusa la miró con un leve puchero en la boca, como hacía cada vez que quería pedirle disculpas, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía molesto. Era inevitable… mandó a pedir una bolsa de hielo para el lesionado y charló unos leves minutos más hasta que hizo acto de presencia Ruki y se la llevó. "¡Siempre hace lo mismo!" se había quejado el castaño; si bien, sabía que la apartaba por el mocoso Sakamaki, podría haberla dejado con él. En su rostro se denotó rápidamente esa realidad.

.  
—No te quejes —esbozó Subaru monótonamente—, tú la ves todos los días —se avergonzó un poco por lo que dijo pues dejaba en evidencia que se estaba frustrando por no poder tratar con ella como hacía habitualmente. Aunque el nuevo objetivo era que lograra avanzar un poco más en su relación, ¿cómo podía hacerlo si tenía a cuatro guarda bosques y a su par de sequitos vigilándolos sin descanso?

.

—Tienes razón — sonrió y lo observó con malicia. "¿Para qué rayos abro la boca?" se reclamó Subaru.

.

—Subaru-san… —-hablo lentamente y sin malas intenciones el menor de los Mukami—, eres amable.

.  
Con aquella declaración algunas burlas llegaron sin embargo las intenciones del azabache no eran esas. Notó que el comentario del albino fue para que Yuma no se deprimiera o se quejara tanto. A pesar de ser un "objetivo a aniquilar" no era tan malo después de todo. Pero… aun así no podían guiarse por su comportamiento o su apariencia, ellos no sabían quién era.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**  
Por su parte, Ahome, trató innumerables veces escapar de su querida familia sin mucho éxito. Parecía que aunque quisieran borrar del mapa a los Sakamaki, se llevaban bien con ellos. Nunca había visto a Yuma y a Azusa jugar o charlar tan entretenidamente con los que se suponían que eran los intrusos. Le alegró que fuera así, eran unos buenos muchachos, bastante idiotas pero buenos al fin.

.  
Su fiesta fue bastante entretenida, había todo lo que a ella le gustaba solo que no tenía tanta libertad para disfrutarlo y aquel amargo gusto que le habían dejado las rosas se desvanecía conforme pasaban las horas. Siguió ensimismada, charlando casualmente con los demás invitados, mientras intentaba volver a ver a Subaru. La verdad es que el esfuerzo de sus primos, para que no pudiera acercarse a él, era para aplaudirlo; los muy desgraciados sí que se esmeraron.

.

Sonrió por inercia al recordar lo que había hecho el albino por ella… capaz debía recompensárselo de algún modo. Realmente logró sorprenderla. Él era tímido, bruto, gritón, amable y MUY desconsiderado —decidió añadir a la lista de sus características—, aun así no se esperaba tal muestra de afecto de su parte. No porque creyese que no sería capaz de hacerlo, sino porque no se creía merecedora de tal acto.

.  
El calor de una mano en su espalda le dio una sacudida a su cuerpo, se giró y se encontró con aquellos escrutadores ojos rubíes. Iba a hablar, a decir algo coherente pero no se le ocurrió nada. En cambio el muchacho, algo agitado, tomó su mano para echar a caminar rápidamente, escabulléndose de todo el tumulto hasta llegar a una de sus ventanas. "Están cálidas" pensó observando las manos del joven que ahora le pedía que se agachase con él. Estando detrás de él, notó varias cosas; su espalda, a pesar de haberla visto varias veces le parecía enorme y segura, su cabello fastidiosamente sedoso como siempre y su perfil… algo más atractivo que de costumbre. ¿Qué había sucedido en el periodo de un día para que pareciera tan cambiado? Lo notaba diferente… más decidido y ¿maduro?

.  
—¡Hey! ¿Me estas escuchando? —le reclamó en voz baja. Esta le sonrió forzosamente haciéndole saber que no—. ¡Tsk! ¿Cómo se abre esa ventana? —señaló una que estaba a unos pasos de distancia.

.

Estuvo por decirle como, pero una de sus neuronas decidió trabajar y le recordó que la casa poseía sistemas de seguridad en las ventanas y puertas. Ruki, para que ningún borracho saliera o quedara tirado por ahí, la activó de tal forma que sonara un leve sonido indicando la apertura de una de estas. Obviamente al escucharlo revisaría el control de mando e iría hacia el lugar para acompañar al invitado y ver en qué condiciones estaba. Si él se percataba que alguien estaba tratando de salir por la ventana, y que ese alguien no era solo una persona sino dos y mucho peor que eran ella y Subaru, lo mataría y después la torturaría.

.  
—E-espera, Subaru —lo detuvo antes de que se moviera—, las ventanas tienen alarma, ya lo soluciono. —Intentó buscar su celular y recordó que no lo tenía encima—. Dame tu móvil —"¿Eh?"—. Que me lo des —el joven lo entregó y ella rápidamente escribió un texto que rápidamente recibió una respuesta. —Tenemos un minuto.

.  
El albino asintió seguro, vigilando que no hubiera testigos. Ella no sabía que planeaba hacer, pero dedujo que quería salir de la casa por algo. ¿Sus primos lo habían maltratado tanto que quería irse? El tirón que impulsó su cuerpo, la hizo mover en dirección del Sakamaki. Llegaron a la ventana, este la abrió dejando que ella saliera primero para después hacerlo él. Una vez hecho la cerró y se sentó contra la pared al mismo tiempo que lo hacia ella. ¡Lo había logrado!

.  
Le costó, pero pudo evadir a esos persecutores inhumanos, sabía que ahora estarían alterados intentando encontrarlo, y esa sola idea le hizo sonreír triunfante. Sin embargo, recordó que no contaba con mucho tiempo, notarían rápidamente que la cumpleañera no estaba y se armaría un alboroto bastante serio.

.  
A Ahome le costó un poco reconocer al muchacho que tenía en frente. Ella se había escapado varias veces de su casa pero nunca con alguien más. El ojisrojos respiró hondamente y la miró de reojo para después sobresaltarse y ruborizarse. "¿Pasa algo?" le preguntó intentando que su voz sonara uniformemente; ahí estaba el chico que ella conocía. Ante su negativa observo su alrededor; nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos.

.  
¿Qué debía decir en un momento así? Quería estar a solas con ella pero no había pensado que le diría cuando lo hiciera ni mucho menos la justificación de su acto. No podía decir simplemente: "Quería estar contigo" No, no y no. Apretó un poco sus dientes con la intención de acallar alguna maldición. Miró de nuevo a la azabache y la sorprendió observándolo minuciosamente. ¿Qué debía decirle?

.  
—¿Cómo… la estás pasando? —"Subaru Sakamaki, eres un reverendo idiota. ¿Quién carajos te mandó a hablar?" se reprimió ante la estúpida pregunta.

.

—Muy bien por suerte… —le respondió pareciendo salir del trance que la tenía cautiva. Incluso sonrió como solía hacerlo habitualmente—. ¿Y bien…? —¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel como para pedirle un motivo?

.

—Bueno… yo… yo solo… —balbuceó y frotó con algo de nervios su nuca mientras desviaba la mirada de ella. Una leve risa juguetona amenazó con sacarlo de quicio—. ¿De qué te ríes?

.  
—De nosotros dos… otra vez —confesó sonriendo.

.  
Era demasiado para él. Ella era terriblemente despiadada, no tenía compasión o consideración por sus sentimientos y aun así decidía acercarse. Entre el vaivén de emociones había detalles de los que no se percataba, sin embargo; los silencios, miradas y la radiante y estruendosa presencia de ella eran los destellos de una agridulce realidad que ansiaba probar. Entreabrió los labios mientras la contemplaba al reír.

.  
—Gané… —Susurró. "¿Eh?" esbozó en respuesta la ojisvioletas. Él se removió en su lugar pegando, sin saberlo bien, más su cuerpo al de ella. Ahora sus brazos hacían más que tocarse, inclinó un poco su rostro para verla mejor a los ojos. El muchacho estaba actuando debido a todas las ansias que se le fueron sumando. ¿Qué tenía de malo embobarse con ella? Era algo que hacía siempre—. Cuando eras pequeña te escondiste en un árbol de navidad para evitar que Ruki te castigara por romper la lámpara de la casa con un adorno. —soltó sin respirar.

.  
—¿¡Pero cómo rayos?! —el ojisrojos tapó su boca rápidamente y le indicó que bajara el tono de voz. Ahome quedó completamente sorprendida; eso había pasado la primera navidad que celebró con su nueva familia adoptiva. Subaru la soltó lentamente y bastante avergonzado cuando esta se calmó—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

.  
—Tengo mis métodos —aclaró triunfador y enarcando una ceja cuando vio la cara de incredulidad en ella.

.  
—¿Quién te dijo?

.  
—No sé cómo se llama —se sinceró—. Pero lo importante es que… ¡Gane! ¿Qué te parece? —finalizó riendo. Se destensó al hacerlo, todos los nervios y persecuciones lo habían dejado medio lelo, pero no tanto como para no prestarle atención a los comentarios de los demás invitados que no habían reparado en contar la anécdota entera de la "Fugitiva".

.  
La joven apoyó su rostro sobre su mano, que usaba como soporte su rodilla, y se quedó observando al triunfador. Ese no era más que el "round uno", ya le tocaría a ella ganar.

.  
—¿Y… qué quieres de premio?

.  
Su pregunta ocasionó más estragos de los que pretendía. Él quería cualquier cosa que viniera de ella, incluso cinco minutos más en aquel lugar alejado eran suficientes a pesar de que quisiera más… mucho más. No pudo evitar clavar su mirada en sus labios, esos que ansiaba desesperada e inoportunamente saborear. Pensó que en un principio le bastaría con solo tenerla cerca aunque sabía que realmente su curiosidad lo llevaría a querer conocerla aun más. Intentar descifrarla y perderse en el camino.

.  
Quiso ser razonable dentro de lo que rayaba la línea de lo "correcto", así que suprimió aquellos pensamientos. Mentiría si dijera que no sintió curiosidad por aquel ramo de rosas pero estaba consciente de que no era lo que debía preguntar en ese momento. Así es… su pedido debía habilitarle más oportunidades para conocerla, no podía desperdiciarla.

.  
—Quiero… —despegó los labios como si las palabras le pesaran—, que me acompañes a un bar —sentenció y se alborotó un poco al pensar en lo que había dicho—. Es-es que el viernes que viene tocara una banda local que hace tributo a algunas internacionales del rock y el blues —agregó para disipar malos entendidos. Un "Hm…" se escuchó que se le escapó a la muchacha.

.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres eso? —interrogó para cerciorarse. ¡Él no estaba seguro de nada! ¿Cómo iba a preguntarle eso?—. Digo… pensé que querrías algo para ti.

.  
—¡Es para mí! —Afirmó—. Siempre voy solo y me gustaría… —se detuvo para pensar lo que diría—, que me acompañases. Solo eso —finalizó, desviando un poco su mirada. Capaz no había sido la petición correcta, quizás ir al cine o a comer algo hubiera estado mejor. ¡Cualquier actividad que fuera de día! Sin embargo, él directamente le pidió salir de noche—. ¿Vas a venir, entonces?

.  
—Está bien.

.

—¿Eh?

.

—Me gustaría conocer ese lado "nocturno" tuyo —mencionó irónicamente juntando sus dedos para después echarse a reír. El ceño fruncido de él solo la alentó más, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de él y le sonrió con confianza—. Iré a donde quieras, Subaru.

.  
El ojisrojos asintió levemente sonrojado y le explicó algunos detalles más. Ahome lo escuchaba atentamente, entretenida como si estuviera escuchando alguna leyenda interesante, con el mismo rostro que lucía cuando leía un libro de su interés.

.  
De pronto el celular de Subaru sonó y la joven verificó el mensaje de su colaborador.

.  
—No nos queda mucho tiempo, ahora me avisaran cuando podemos entrar. —Dijo, espiando por la ventana—. ¡Oh, cierto!

.

—¿Qué pasa?

.  
El albino se quedó congelado cuando sintió la cálida mano de la muchacha en su mejilla. Fijó su mirada en ella y la notó a pocos centímetros de su rostro; estaba arrodillada a su costado y ahora había puesto su otra mano en su mentón. Depositó un suave beso en su mejilla libre, que ardió rápidamente al sentir el tacto de sus labios. "Es un bonus por haber sido el que inicio el juego", susurró cerca de su oído y luego lo abrazó de costado. Él no supo cuándo pero ya estaba aferrándose a ella antes de que lo abrazara. Sentía mucho calor y su corazón no paraba de correr, sin embargo no podía hacer ni decir nada; estaba nuevamente a su merced. "Gracias por venir hoy, Subaru", agradeció antes de separarse. Aun manteniendo tomados de sus brazos volvió a sonreír, algo sonrojada. "Eres bastante asusto, tendré que tomarte más en serio"

.  
Lo que pasó después no lo recordaría bien, digamos que tuvo una racha de buena suerte. Pudieron volver a la fiesta, donde se separaron. Sin embargo, se sentía más seguro al tener una excusa más para verse. Estaba consciente de que su autoestima y personalidad no eran de las mejores, definitivamente no, solía desesperarse rápidamente, impacientarse, deprimirse, amedrentarse internamente, ilusionarse y desilusionarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No se tenía mucha confianza por el poco trato que había tenido con la gente en su corta vida. Sin embargo el no se echaría atrás sin haber avanzado aunque sea un paso a aquel mundo desconocido e incitador que representaba Mukami Ahome.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**  
—Toma algunas más y listo, sino después se pondrá insoportable —dijo Shuu.

.

—Parece que no reacciona. ¡Ah!

.

—Ah, Reiji, ya despertaste —notó Kanato—. ¿Recuerdas algo?

.  
—Hm —frotó un poco su frente, por la cantidad exagerada de hielo que le aplicaron probablemente no le quedaría un gran chichón pero en cambio pescaría un resfriado—. Solo a un animal gritando: "Ahí va". —la risilla de Ayato perforó su oído sin consideración, hace rato que lo venía haciendo, es mas; acababa de notar que estaba cubierto de guirnaldas y collares. Incluso, tenía un gorro de cumpleaños y unos lentes falsos arriba de los suyos—. ¿Qué rayos me hicieron? —quiso sonar lo más calmado que pudo.

.

—Muchas cosas — confesó el rubio, echándose a reír.

.  
—¡Son unos desgraciados! Supuestamente tenían que cuidarme mientras no estaba consciente —señaló firmemente, mientras se quitaba todo el cotillón de encima—. ¡Me sorprende de ti, Kanato! —confesó indignado. Después de tantas ocasiones en la que lo había ayudado, ahora lo traicionaba de esa forma. ¡Imperdonable!

.

—Es que… PFFF —no aguantó la risa y se abrazó así mismo luego de señalar lo ridículo que se veía—. ¡Debiste haber reaccionado antes! ¡No es mi culpa! Incluso te arrastré para apoyarte contra la pared —agregó algo fastidiado—. Y cuando me ayudó Ayato a llevarte, se distorsiono todo.

.  
—¡Oye! No quieras lavarte las manos. Tú eres tan culpable como yo —remarcó el pelirrojo.

.  
Le dolía tanto la cabeza que ni fuerzas tenia para discutir con los menores, ni mucho menos para reclamarle al grandísimo idiota del mayor. Cada vez se arrepentía más y más de haber asistido a la fiesta. Miró con hastió hacia un costado y notó un vaso con agua y algunas aspirinas. En sus labios surcó una leve sonrisa; no lo habían dejado solo después de todo. Sabía que sus familiares eran idiotas, pero no uno imbéciles desalmados. Tomó los remedios con el agua y rogó por que el dolor de cabeza pasara pronto.

.  
—¡Ah! ¡Subaru! ¿Dónde… ngt…? —se quejó al sentir un golpe en su costilla. El ojisverdes lo había codeado para que se callara—. ¿Por qué rayos?

.

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó prácticamente y dirigió la mirada a su hermano que tomaba asiento al lado de ellos.

.  
Por un minuto lo dejaron divagar por quién sabe dónde, parecía ido, como si no estuviera ahí y eso no era bueno. Habían atribuido su desaparición a un encuentro a escondidas de él y la azabache. Incluso armaron una coartada perfecta para cada vez que se presentaran los primos de esta. Todo a la perfección. Sin embargo, aquel rostro nada agraciado que ponía y esa pequeña sonrisilla de baboso no ayudaban mucho que digamos al plan.

.  
—Ya deja de hacer eso, Subaru —reclamó Shuu.

.

—No responde —dijo el peli violeta, luego de chasquear los dedos en frente de él.

.  
—Hay que hacer algo —agregó algo apresurado Reiji, cuando vio a uno de los guarda bosques acercarse.

.  
—¡Tsk! —Ayato rápidamente le dio un golpe en la cabeza desde atrás—. ¡Despierta, idiota! —le gritó lo más bajo que pudo, mientras este se frotaba. Intentó rechistar y maldecir pero recibió un codazo de parte del rubio—. Y quita esa cara… qué asco.

.  
—¡Maldición! ¿A quién…?

.  
—Oigan~ —lo interrumpió la cantarina voz de Kou—. ¿Se están divirtiendo? -no obtuvo respuesta—. ¡Bien! Dentro de poco será el cierre así que estén atentos. ¡Ah! —Recordó—. ¡Qué bueno que te hayas despertado, Reiji-san! ¿Te gustaron los collares que elegí para ti? —Canturreó con burla—. Hm… ¿Por qué esa cara, Subaru-kun? —claramente ocultaba algo, parecía ido pero sus ojos resplandecían de ilusión y triunfo.

.

El rostro del albino develaba muchas cosas y el Mukami no era ningún idiota. Aun así, el nombrado le pidió que dejara de fastidiarlo y se fue; seguramente a comprobar si algo había pasado. Unos minutos después se pasó Nana cerca de ellos y le guiñó el ojo con complicidad. Había sido él quien los había ayudado. Se sonrojó un poco ante el recuerdo, algo que fue malinterpretado por sus hermanos que ahora decidían a cuál de los dos candidatos deberían apoyar.

.  
Tal como dijo el rubio, veinte minutos después se hizo el cierre de fiesta donde los invitaron a todos a sentarse y a tomar algo antes de irse. La grata sorpresa del momento fue una pantalla despegable donde se proyectaban algunas fotografías de Ahome de pequeña con sus primos. Era evidente que había más de cuando ella era adolescente que de niña. Sus padres adoptivos no eran muy… partidarios de gastar dinero en meros pedazos de papel con imágenes que se destiñeran con el tiempo.

.  
Fue algo agridulce, algo que evidenciaba su realidad, la realidad de su familia compuesta de integrantes de otras de las cuales no se sabían paradero ni nombre. Demostraban como la fortaleza se hallaba en la debilidad, una que se sufre, se siente como cortadas, quemaduras y golpes el alma pero que es como un cálido beso y abrazo después de una caída. Tan fragmentada que es preciosa.

.  
Los enormes orbes violetas de la pequeña Ahome resaltaban con curiosidad e ilusión en cada una de las imágenes. Una felicidad tan resplandeciente que ponía en duda su pasado. Los niños que la acompañaban desbordaban de orgullo y alegría también; parecían que aquella cámara fotográfica vieja había podido captar todo lo que sentían. No faltaron los comentarios de varios invitados hacia los pequeños Mukami. Se podía notar que se querían y respetaban mucho.

.

Aquel video lo único que hizo fue incentivar mas a Subaru, quería conocerla más a como dé lugar. Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, y Ruki y Ahome fueron a despedirlos a la puerta con aquella promesa del "tal vez" intacta. A último momento se apareció un Laito bastante… normal, lo que extraño a los demás. Incluso pidió ir en el auto que fueran Shuu y Subaru para charlar pero el mayor le pidió que condujera por Reiji ya que aun seguía medio atontado por el golpe. "¿Qué golpe?" había preguntado; sería una vuelta a casa larga.

.  
A pesar de que Yuma se disculpó con el ojismagenta, antes de que se fuera, aun quedaban las brasas del rencor a medio encender del enfado que poseía la víctima. "Me las pagaran" dijo antes de dormirse en el asiento de atrás, hoy se quedaría a dormir en la casa de su madre, no estaba en condiciones de volver a la propia.

.  
A diferencia de la ida, la vuelta tuvo más integrantes el automóvil de Shuu dejando solos al azabache y al castaño en el otro. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, aunque supieran que él no contaría detalles, por lo menos querían saber si pudieron encontrarse o no. Ante el tan esperado "¡Sí!" lo felicitaron.

.  
—Ahora que ya te hiciste una idea. ¿Qué harás? —interrogó el ojisazul. "¿Qué haré?" No tenía la más pálida idea, por ahora tenía en mente lo del bar. ¿Pero como haría para acercarse más a ella?—. ¿Piensas responder? —ante la impaciencia de su hermano, él también se impacientó.

.  
—Hm… No lo sé, por ahora veré como sale lo del viernes a la noche.

.  
—¿Hm? ¿Qué hay el viernes a la noche, Subaru? —preguntó con inocencia Kanato.

.  
—Wow~ ¿Avanzarás hasta ese "punto"? ¡No te creo! —rechistó Ayato.

.  
—¡Cállate! No me refería a eso —contestó con la voz ya medio afónica.

.  
—¡Cállense todos! —Silenció Shuu—. No sé a dónde se vayan a meter pero… si es de noche, ¿cómo se van a volver? ¿O tienes pensado aparecerte al alba con ella en la puerta de su casa? Eso es bastante suicida; ahí si van a matarte.

.

Mierda… eso no lo había pensado hasta que se le ocurrió contestarle que volverían en taxi. "Eso es bastante mediocre de tu parte" le había dicho Ayato. ¿Qué querían que hiciera? No tenía licencia para conducir porque directamente no sabía hacerlo. Creyó que sus hermanos eran unos exagerados que estaban llevándolo hasta el límite solo para que abriera la boca y contase todo lo que pasó. No caería esta vez… por lo menos no esa noche.

.  
Al subir al coche todos los nervios, ansias y estrés que fue acumulando se dispersaron haciendo que su cuerpo se hiciese tan ligero que se sentía contracturado. Tuvo una gran probada de la realidad y fue capaz de obtener el tiempo a solas que quería con ella. Notó las grandes diferencias y las casi nulas similitudes. Se sintió lejos de ella para después dar un paso hacia el acercamiento. ¿Cuánto tardaría en alcanzarla? ¿Algún día lo haría?

.  
Sus ojos le pesaban demasiado y el cansancio hizo mecha en su cuerpo reclamándole descanso. Ya al otro día tendría tiempo para pensar. Sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa al presentir que al dormir tocaría a su puerta del inconsciente nuevamente la intrusa. "Tú sí que no tienes piedad. Ni aunque me prepare, puedo recibirte correctamente" pensó con algo de ironía. .

.

.  
A la mañana siguiente, Christa, le permitió a sus hijos seguir durmiendo un rato mas; estaba contenta hace tiempo que la casa no estaba tan llena. Recordó con nostalgia como cada vez que entraba a una habitación, encontraba a dos de sus hijos por lo menos. Los más grandes dormían juntos, los trillizos en otro cuarto y Subaru "solo" en el último. Aunque bien sabia que siempre alguno de sus otros hijos se filtraba en su habitación para que no se sintiera "triste".

.  
Ahora todos estaban dispersos por todos lados, pensó que el privilegio de ser madre de tantos varones era este; poder mimarlos no importa la edad que tuvieran, celarlos e incluso aconsejarles sobre chicas. ¡No sabía que haría cuando uno de ellos se casara! Le daba terror pensar que vendría alguna bruja insensible a quitarle alguna de sus queridas criaturas. "Eso es parte de crecer, Christa" recordó que alguna vez le había dicho su ex marido. Pues eso no le importaba.

.

Se dedicó a preparar pacientemente el almuerzo, pues ya era mediodía y algunos daban indicios de querer despertarse. Sinceramente se sintió más tranquila. Hace un par de semanas se había asustado mucho cuando se apareció Cordelia después de tantos años. No era tonta; sabía sus intenciones y no quería que los trillizos sufrieran, sobre todo Laito que parecía muy acongojado. Pero ahora todo estaba bien, estaban unidos y "ayudándose entre ellos".

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**  
Por otro lado, los Mukami después de que se fueran los invitados decidieron juntar aunque sea un poco el desastre en el que se había convertido su casa. Por suerte Kou se había adelantado a eso; con el servicio de catering y barman había contratado a algunos empleados de limpieza así que no fue tanto trabajo. La carpa la desmantelarían a la tarde, pero mientras tanto Ruki quería dejar todo lo mas impecable posible, incluso obligó al idol a limpiar.

.  
Su hogar volvía a ser el de antes, la única sorpresa que se llevaron fue encontrarse a Tamara dormida en la pieza de invitados. Estaba completamente vestida así que no se preocuparon. Eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana cuando los empleados se retiraron y el ambiente quedo en paz. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las duchas.

.  
Antes de descansar se bañaron y aseguraron de que Nana se quedara con la pelirroja ebria en caso de que despertara. Era un muy querido amigo de ellos así que prácticamente era un hermano más. Se conocieron en la secundaria y a partir de ahí formaron un lazo muy fuerte, él estaba en el mismo curso de Yuma así que siempre estaban juntos.

.  
Pareciera ayer cuando el por primera vez les había sugerido ir a ver una película, una película tan mala que los llevo a discutir y raramente a agradarse. Pasaron tantas cosas juntos, que ya se conocían todos los defectos, virtudes y secretos. Nana, cuando descubrió que su preferencia sexual era otra, temió a que los Mukami lo rechazaran, pues eran todos hombres y bastantes brutos y burlistas; y ni hablar de la pequeña chillona que siempre andaba con ellos. Sin embargo, fue distinto. "Al fin lo dijiste" le había dicho Ruki cuando decidió decirles y mágicamente el ambiente se volvió tan ameno que se echó a llorar.

.  
Era algo que le ocultaba a sus padres y hermanos, ya que ellos eran muy reacios al tema; por eso poder compartirlo con alguien era aliviador. Desde de ahí ya no hubo nada más que ocultar. No se burlaron de él o le insinuaron estupideces, solo lo dejaron ser como siempre. Tenía que admitir que en algún momento le llegaron a gustar, pues ¿a quién no? Eran guapos, considerados y bastante amables. Cada uno de ellos era especial a su manera.

.  
Recordó con gracia, que una vez, comiendo pizza en el living de esa misma casa había detallado mejor con la mirada a la azabache. Ella se había abrazado a una almohada y se recostó contra el sofá, pudo notar que los años no estaban viniendo solos; ella se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer. Él en esa noche en especial estaba despechado, un chico con el que había salido se comporto como un idiota con él. Estaba tan molesto y triste que tomo su celular y llamó a Azusa para avisarle que en diez minutos llegaría a la casa. Cuando llegó ya lo estaban esperando en el living, sentados en el piso con unas pizzas sobre la mesa ratona.

.  
Escucharon todo lo que tenía para contarles, e incluso hicieron varios comentarios como "Dime donde vive y yo le acomodare las ideas a golpes. ¿Cómo pudo decirte eso?" dijo Yuma bastante molesto. También "Ese idiota no te llega ni a los talones" vociferó Kou, mientras planeaban un plan siniestro para poner en su lugar al imbécil.

.  
—Es un trasero bastante pretencioso. No vale la pena —comentó con fastidio la azabache para después ser silenciada por el mayor por su mal vocabulario—. ¡Pero es cierto! Nana, tú eres muy bueno.

.  
Rio ante las ocurrencias de la chica y por la forma de expresarse que tenía. La observó con ternura y redescubrió que la quería muchísimo.

.

—Si fuera heterosexual, no dudaría en hacerte mi novia, Aho-chan —finalizó, guiñándole el ojo ante el desconcierto de los demás. La joven se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió con complicidad.

.  
—Y yo no tardaría en aceptarte~

.  
Volvió a reír mientras se acomodaba en la cama y le daba un último vistazo a Tamara. Esa noche se llevó varios almohadazos por insolente. ¡No tenía remedio! Con el tiempo aprendió a divertirse más, a experimentar los caminos de la vida, en algún momento él hallaría la felicidad con alguien, pero mientras tanto no repararía en probar carne por ahí. .

.  
Ahome al salir de la ducha encontró en su cama a Azusa, tal vez había querido decirle algo más pero al parecer no aguantó y se quedó dormido. Levantó la frazada y se acurrucó a su lado después de taparse, tal y como hacían de niños. Hace solo unos minutos atrás la habían interrogado nuevamente.

.  
—No es tan malo como creía, aunque si es un desastre~ —murmuró con malicia Kou.

.  
—Eso no lo sabemos. Ahome… —la llamó Ruki—. ¿A ti te gusta ese chico? —-preguntó y las miradas se clavaron en ella. Era algo que realmente querían saber. Ella solo sonrió con comprensión y entreabrió los labios con pesadez.

.

—Subaru es un muy buen amigo, solo eso.

.  
—¿Eso es cierto? —Dijo Yuma altaneramente—. ¿De veras un muchacho que conoces hace poco puede convertirse en un "amigo"?

.

—Tú sabes que eso es posible —respondió sin más. Ese tipo de relaciones en la que te encontrabas con una persona que pareciera que conoces hace más tiempo, esa que se vuelve confiable y aprecias en tan poco tiempo, era algo que ellos conocían muy bien—. Así que quédense tranquilos.

.  
En realidad no los calmaba con eso, pero por lo menos intentaba que vieran la realidad desde su punto de vista. Estaba bastante aturdida, entre la fiesta, la apuesta que le ganó el albino y toda la limpieza, había quedado exhausta. Lo único que quería hacer era dormir para después pensar en cómo lograría ganar aquel juego.

.  
—Que comience el "round dos".

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Fin del cap 12! espero les haya gustado :D recuerden dejarme sus comentarios de que les parecio el cap**

 **¡MUY FELICES FIESTAS!**

 **Nos leemos luego :D**


	13. Capitulo 13

**¡Hola minna-san! ¿Como les va? Lo se, la sin vergüenza de Aurora se digna a aparecer despues de meses de inactividad x'D pero aqui estoy con un nuevo cap del Aroma del Encuentro *-* ¡Espero les guste!**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer mi historia, tambien aquellos que me dejan comentarios ¡Aqui tienen lo que querian! :D Por favor dejen sus opiniones del cap x3**

 **.**

 **Gracias marce por corregir mis horrores ortográficos :D**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Diabolik lovers no me pertenecen, solo el delirio donde los meti.**

 **.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 13**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La muchacha suspiró con cansancio y le dio un tarascón a su media luna con jamón y queso.

.

―¿Qué ocurre, Aho-chan? ―le preguntó Gil, apoyándose en la barra.

.

―Nada en especial; sólo que la siguiente clase se canceló y mi jefe me acaba de avisar que no estará hoy en la oficina ―comentó, aburrida―. Solo tengo que pasar a las 17hs por ahí para recoger unos papeles.

.

―No le veo el problema.

.

―No hay problema… solo que me da algo de pereza tener que ir a esa hora porque no me dejan recogerlos antes ―con su dedo, jugueteó un poco con su cabello y lo dejó caer.

.

La joven, como todos los días, había asistido a la cafetería. Algo desganada pero de todas formas estaba ahí. Mientras charlaba con el mozo, Subaru seguía preparando los demás pedidos al mismo tiempo que le exigía a su compañero que se pusiera a trabajar. Ese día estaban bastante atareados.

.

El día anterior lo habían interrogado para saber los detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pelinegra, pero él se negó a contarlos. Aún seguía con el corazón agitado de solo recordarla. Estaba emocionado con el simple hecho de saber que estaría a solas con ella el próximo viernes a la noche. Y eso… bueno… llevaba a sus pensamientos por varios caminos.

.

―¡Bien! Me pondré a ayudar.

.

―¿Eh? ―la ojisvioletas estaba detrás del mostrador con un delantal, atado a la cintura, recogiendo su cabello en una coleta alta. Sus neuronas tardaron en hacer su trabajo y reaccionó bastante tarde―. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¡Siéntate en tu lugar, tonta! ―la chica frunció el ceño y lo ignoró pidiéndole instrucciones a Megu―. ¿¡Me estás escuchando!?

.

―Subaru, no seas tan maleducado con Aho-chan ―le reclamó su jefe―, nos ayudará un poco ―comentó algo apenado.

.

―¿No te da vergüenza pedirle ayuda a un cliente, viejo?

.

―¡Mas respeto, mocoso!

.

―¡Llevaré esto a la Nueve! ―canturreó la chica con una bandeja llena en manos.

.

―¡Espera!

.

―Subaru-kun; dos capuchinos y cinco cafés con leche ―lo interrumpió Gil―. Yo me encargaré de los tostados y de tomar los pasteles.

.

No le quedó de otra que ponerse a trabajar. Habían faltado algunos compañeros, lo que lo obligó a estar detrás del mostrador desde la mañana. Nunca pensó que ella se ofrecería a ayudarlos… mentira, rezongó y lo reconsideró. Sabía que lo haría, pero no que su jefe la aceptaría.

.

Casi llegadas las 11:30hs recordó las clases de la muchacha. Prácticamente intentó echarla ante la idea de que volvería a perder una clase por su culpa. Sin embargo, al enterarse lo de su tarde libre se alivió y comenzó a pensar en varias posibilidades.

.

Cuando el ambiente se calmó un poco, ella se acercó a él hablo sin pensar.

.

―Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa ―comentó con naturalidad―. A mí también me cancelaron varias clases y solo tengo que ir a una la última hora.

.

Su jefe se mordió la lengua al escucharlo, Megu se sonrojó y Gil asintió con orgullo.

.

―¿Estás seguro? ―Preguntó por novena vez, mientras se dirigían al mercado para comprar algunos víveres―. No quiero molestar a tu Mama o a tus hermanos ―agregó algo incomoda. El joven revoleó los ojos y chasqueó su lengua. Sacó su móvil y se contactó con su progenitora para contarle lo que tenía planeado hacer. Fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y como se veía desde afuera. Se sonrojó completamente y finalizó la llamada diciendo "cocinaré yo, así que no te preocupes"―. ¿Pasa algo?

.

―Nada

.

―Pero estás todo rojo. ―hizo hincapié mirándolo fijamente.

.

―Es el frío.

.

Era un estúpido y al parecer no tenía remedio. Desde que la Mukami se metió en su vida había comenzado a tomar nuevos hábitos para con ella y con los demás. Incluso, según él, se sentía un poco más valiente pero al mismo tiempo inseguro. Él no era como ella. Esa seguridad, amabilidad y simpatía que mostro ante los clientes eran algo que a él le tomó tiempo adoptar. Él… No podía tomar una bandeja y salir al rescate así porque así como hizo ella.

.

Pensándolo bien, había realizado muy bien su labor como camarera en hora pico, lo que le llevó a pensar que no era su primera vez haciendo eso. Resopló con cansancio y se dedicó a manejar el carrito mientras la muchacha metía comida en él y de vez en cuando le discutía una que otra cosa.

.

―Estás muy callado ―comentó con un leve puchero la chica, antes de llegar a la casa del albino―. ¿De veras no te molesto?

.

―A mí lo único que me está hartando es esa estúpida pregunta que no dejas de repetir ―refunfuñó, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo para sacar la llave―. ¡Así que deja eso!

.

Se metieron a la casa y una muy animada Christa los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Inmediatamente ella y la azabache se adueñaron de la cocina dejándole poco espacio al joven hasta que decidió echar a su madre para que pudiera terminar de cocinar.

.

―¿Hoy los demás no vendrán a almorzar? ―preguntó la chica.

.

―Laito y Ayato van a esperar a Kanato ―recordó―. Tenía un examen importante. Seguramente lo llevarán a comer por allí cuando salga.

.

"Es cierto" pensó el ojisrojos. Shuu y Reiji solo almorzaban allí los fines de semana así que estarían ellos solos.

.

―¡Qué bien huele! ―exclamó la mayor sacándolo de su ensoñación―. Hacen muy buen equipo, juntos ―agregó guiñándole el ojo a su hijo.

.

―¡Mamá! ―se sobresaltó y la observó con incredulidad.

.

―¿Necesitas algo, hijo?

.

―No…

.

Su progenitora era un demonio cuando quería. Volvió a su trabajo, se quedó callado y observó de reojo a la muchacha. Ella tarareaba de vez en cuando y platicaba amenamente con él y su madre; era muy singular. Si no la conociera diría que estaba loca, pues era tan expresiva e impulsiva que de un momento a otro podía hacer o decir cualquier cosa.

.

―¡Bien, ya está la comida! ―exclamó y sirvió la mesa.

.

El almuerzo no tuvo contratiempos; es más pareció una charla informativa. Subaru tenía un examen importante y daba la casualidad que la azabache ya había cursado aquella materia por ende decidió ayudarlo a estudiar. La albina mayor les comento que tenía que irse a la pastelería por unas horas con cierto tono de ingenuidad. Fue mucho para él… la idea de quedarse completamente a solas con ella no le desagradó, sino que lo alteró un poco. No podía ocultar su nerviosismo. Incluso, una tarea tan simple como lavar los platos se le dificultó.

.

Christa se fue sin vacilar. De todas formas, no le quedaba otra, debía ir a trabajar. A penas terminaron de limpiar subieron a la habitación del muchacho, este colocó una mesa pequeña para que pudieran estar más cómodos sentados en el piso.

.

―¡Bien! ―Lo despertó la azabache―, muéstrame tus apuntes y textos y te guiaré en dónde debes enfocarte.

.

―Está bien… ―murmuró reacio.

.

―¿Está bien, qué?

.

―¿Eh?

.

―Te faltó el "Sensei", pupilo ―alardeó la chica con altanería y el joven se quedó pasmado.

.

―No te diré así… ―rechistó algo ansioso.

.

―¿Por qué no? Eso soy ahora.

.

―¡No, no y no!

.

―Oh~ ya veo ―canturreó colocando su dedo debajo de su labio―. ¿Temes no poder conmigo? ―Subaru tartamudeo, se enrojeció y removió no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. La sonora sonrisa retumbo en sus oídos. "¿Qué te parece tan chistoso?" le increpo―. ¡Solo bromeaba contigo, idiota! ―dijo entre risas y lo observó con cariño―. Pareces algo decaído… así que no vi mal tomarte un poco el pelo.

.

―Uhmm ―desvió su mirada de ella―. Eres una idiota.

.

―Sí, sí… ahora pongamos a estudiar.

.

Sorprendentemente todo lo que le explicó Ahome tenía sentido. Ya que el albino había hecho varios apuntes ella se guio de ellos y le agregó lo que consideró importante. La joven trabajaba rápido pero aun así hacía pausas para recapitular lo visto o tomar un respiro.

.

Era impresionante. La miró con curiosidad; era fascinante y desesperante al mismo tiempo descubrir nuevos aspectos de ella. Tragó en seco y miró la hora, recién eran las 14:30hs y ya sentía que había tenido suficiente de estudio por el momento.

.

―Bueno, creo que es mejor descansar ―se adelantó ella y se recargó contra la cama al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus piernas y tiraba su cabeza para atrás, dejando todo su cabello disperso en las sabanas―. Subaru~ ―canturreó llamando su atención.

.

―Dime ―esbozó guardando sus libros y apuntes, intentando que no se mezclasen en el trayecto.

.

―Tus hermanos ya están mejor ¿Verdad?

.

―Uh… ―lo desorientó un poco su pregunta. Sin embargo, consideró que era normal ya que había pasado un tiempo prudente para preguntar sobre ello―. Sí, como te dije antes, lo de su madre biológica ya está terminado. Aunque… ―agregó con algo de fastidio―, el imbécil de Ayato es el estúpido depresivo ahora.

.

―¿Por qué? ―interrogó mirándolo y notó como tensaba su quijada.

.

―¿Recuerdas a Yui? ―la chica asintió―. Volvió a la ciudad y ha estado intentando contactarlo para solucionar las cosas ―suspiró con frustración―; pero el muy estúpido sigue sintiéndose culpable y la evita ―la Mukami lo miró incitándolo a hablar, dándole a entender que ella ya suponía lo que había pasado―. Esto… ―murmuró.

.

―Si te incomoda demasiado no lo digas, está bien…

.

―No, no es eso ―repuso, algo ansioso. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle a la chica que le gustaba, que su ex novia había tenido algo con su hermano? Eso ya había pasado pero…. El solo hecho de no haber sido claro con ella y de no saber en qué posición se encontraba para dejarla adentrar más a su vida lo desconcertaba―. Cuando Yui y yo salíamos ella y Ayato se enamoraron o eso creo ―murmuró, sin mirarla directamente. ¿Por qué le daba pena aceptarlo?―. Un día lo descubrí, le partí la cara a mi hermano y terminé con ella. Estuve resentido un tiempo pero se me pasó ―confeso rápidamente―. Y como sé que lo de ellos es más "real" quiero apoyar al idiota a que avance con ella.

.

―Oh… ya veo. ―Contestó, luego de un corto silencio―. Suena fácil, pero no debe serlo.

.

―Oh, vamos. ¡Eso ya pasó! No me molesta en lo absoluto.

.

―Tu hermano está enojado consigo mismo; es un asunto de él. Tú, ni nadie podrán hacer algo por él, si él no decide avanzar.

.

―Pero él es muy lento ―alegó algo exasperado. Si bien ella tenía razón no se podía justificar la terquedad del pelirrojo―. Y realmente la ama.

.

―Eso no es suficiente. ―Su declaración lo confundió ya más de lo que estaba. ¿Qué era lo suficiente y qué no?―. Quiero decir… perdonar o pedir perdón es muy difícil, es uno de los actos que con más hipocresía se hace por que requiere mucho de sí mismo. Imagínate lo que es perdonarse a sí mismo; requiere de mucho valor.

.

―Pero así se le va a pasar la vida…

.

―En eso tienes razón, pero eso es algo en lo que no podemos interferir. Por más que grites, si no se escucha a él mismo menos te escuchará a ti.

.

―No entiendo cómo puede estar así… ―murmuró llamando la atención de la muchacha―. ¿Acaso no muere de ganas de estar con ella? ―El nudo en la garganta que se le formó fue demasiado grande, tanto que lo ahogó por un momento. Él se despedazaba por la muchacha que le gustaba, la que tenía a tan solo unos centímetros, si llegara a amarla no sabría que hacer… ―Ahome… ―susurró y ella le respondió con un "Hm"―. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien?

.

El silenció abrumó la habitación. Observó los preciosos ojos violetas de la muchacha ensancharse y sus labios encorvarse en una sonrisa sincera.

.

―No.

.

En vez de alegrarse, sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima. No quería hablar, deseaba escucharla, se estaba metiendo en un terreno que no había explorado anteriormente.

.

―Obviamente hubo alguien quien me gusto, de más chica ―confesó, desviando la mirada de él y dirigiéndola al techo―. Confundí enamoramiento con curiosidad y admiración. ¿No te parece ilógico? ―Preguntó sin esperar respuesta―. ¿Cómo alguien puede confundir eso? ¿Qué clase de idiota lo haría? Sin embargo, es tan fácil hacerlo que asusta. ―Dijo jugando con sus dedos. Su tono de voz era serio, no había un ápice de burla o altanería―. Si andas muy alborotado, y no prestas atención podrías terminar "Enamorado" de alguien. ¿No crees?

.

No quiso contestar esa pregunta y al parecer ella no esperaba respuesta. Ahome tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró nuevamente los ojos con calma. Subaru notó como su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente, como se destensaba de a poco y exhalaba con sutileza. Apoyó su cabeza en su propia cama y la observó con necesidad y angustia. Esos escasos segundos, en los que podía contemplarla directamente, sin ser descubierto eran mágicos.

.

No quería creer en lo que había dicho la azabache. ¿Lo que sentía por ella era solo admiración? Imposible. Lo había pensado y reflexionado miles de veces. Pensó en la posibilidad de que solo le agrade su compañía y buena voluntad. Sin embargo, rechazaba inmediatamente la idea; con ella no interesaban las apariencias, el valor y la estupidez noqueaban muy seguido a su razón que después de tanto renegar no se arrepentía de lo hecho. Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo y libre con una persona. Nunca… había querido tanto a alguien con tan poco tiempo de conocerla. Y sobre todo la desesperación que lo inundaba, ante la idea de dejarla ir, lo atormentaba aunque ni siquiera fuese algo suyo. Deseaba verla feliz… que fuera feliz estando con él. Rayos… él ya la quería.

.

Frunció el ceño al sentir el calor de sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente para después exhalar y abrirlos. Lo que sentía él no era una confusión, obsesión o como quisieran llamarle.

.

―¿Tú te enamoraste de ella? ―indagó, quedamente―. ¿De Yui?

.

El ojis rojos pensó con nostalgia los sucesos pasados y le respondió.

.

―Era la única persona que se me acercaba y me trataba bien. Fuimos muy buenos amigos.

.

―Ya veo….

.

La Mukami mostró sus grandes orbes violetas, en los que se reflejaban cariño y contemplación. A ella no le era indiferente la fija mirada de Subaru, había algo en ella… en su cálida forma de mirarla que la hacía sentir especial. Y eso era algo que la alarmaba. Escrutó los labios del albino que amagaron con hablar y no quitó la vista de ellos.

.

―Si-si quieres puedes recostarte un poco en mi cama, debes de estar cansada ―propuso, aun atontado. La joven solo asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima.

.

―Tienes razón, una siesta no me vendría mal…

.

La azabache se levantó y estiró. Él la siguió y en cuanto esta se recostó bajo sus sabanas, dio un paso atrás para retirarse. Dormiría en la habitación de su hermano o en el sofá del living; no le molestaba. De cierta forma, no se sentía con energías como para charlar con la muchacha, no tenía idea de que pensar o como avanzar.

.

―¿Subaru? ―su llamado lo detuvo. Con se volvió a verla la encontró sentada en su cama y mirándolo con expectativa―. ¿Te vas a quedar despierto?

.

―Ehm… no, voy a dormir un poco en la habitación de Ayato ―aclaró.

.

―¿Por qué?

.

―Porque el desgraciado entra aquí cada vez que quiere, así que con solo una vez que yo lo haga no creo que haya problema.

.

―¡No me refería a eso! ―Lo interrumpió moviendo sus manos―. La cama es suficientemente grande, entramos perfectamente los dos.

.

Su cerebro abandonó su cuerpo por un momento y cuando decidió volver, ya estaba hecho todo un escándalo; sus neuronas no querían funcionar correctamente. Se sobresaltó y tartamudeó completamente avergonzado; nunca se hubiera imaginado esa situación. Bueno… en realidad había soñado algo así, pero ese era otro tema. La joven palmeó las sabanas invitándolo ante su quietud.

.

―No te preocupes Subaru; no pateó ni ronco así que no te molestaré ―agregó.

.

―E-es que…

.

―¡Vamos! No te haré nada si esa es tu preocupación ~ ―canturreó, guiñándole el ojo. El rostro atónito del muchacho desapareció y formó una mueca de molestia.

.

―¿¡Que rayos estás diciendo, idiota?! Y-yo… no…

.

Ahome se recostó, mirando contra la pared y dándole la espalda a lo que sería el sector del atolondrado joven.

.

―Dije que no hay problema…

.

―Hm…

.

No podía mentir; la idea era sumamente tentadora. Para cualquiera lo seria, sin embargo para Subaru, tenía otro tinte uno lleno de picardía y curiosidad. Sin mucho rechistar, se quitó las pantuflas y se metió con cuidado a la cama. Se recostó justo en el borde dándole la espalda a la joven. Podía sentirla claramente, solo habrían unos pocos centímetros entre ellos.

.

Su respiración pausada detenía su corazón cada vez que la escuchaba. Tal vez, muy dentro de sí, esperaba poder hacer o decir algo, pero lo que más deseaba en ese momento era poder dormir como lo hacía ella. Hacía calor, mucho calor y no estaba dispuesto a moverse, porque sabía que si la rozaba, estaría más perdido que antes. ¡Rayos! Moría por darse vuelta y poder abrazarla como siempre soñó, acariciar su cabello e intoxicarse con su aroma. Lastimosamente hay una gran brecha entre los sueños y la realidad.

.

Ya habían pasado veinte minutos y aún seguía sin poder pegar un ojo. Mientras se castigaba mentalmente, la joven se movió. Fue un solo movimiento, pero para él fue toda una vida. Sintió sus manos en su espalda y como ocultaba su rostro en ella. Se estremeció ante su suave tacto; era tan irreal como en sus sueños. ¿Debía despertarla y hacerle notar la catástrofe que estaba causando en él? No, no quería. Sus mejillas se coloraron de un tierno carmín, apretó la funda de su almohada con su mano y mordió su labio. ¿Qué tan insensata podría llegar a ser?

.

Ahome, por mero impulso, se había apoyado en él. Su espalda era tan grande y cálida como lo había pensado. Cuando lo sintió estremecer se prometió recapacitar sobre sus actos más tarde, pues no quería privarse en ese momento de eso. Acarició la tela de su remera haciendo todo un recorrido desde el centro de sus omoplatos hasta su cintura. Lo escuchó suspirar entrecortadamente, lo que la incentivó a no reservarse. Deseaba abrazarlo y dormirse, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón; era muy reconfortante.

.

Parecía estar en un entre sueño, tanto que unas palabras escaparon de sus labios sin su consentimiento.

.

―Subaru… ―murmuró con un tono de voz cálido e ingenuo, mientras colaba su mano sobre el brazo del muchacho para acariciarlo―. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

.

El albino sintió su corazón latir desenfrenadamente, un mar de sensaciones lo embargaba. Su mente estaba nublada y la calidez del cuerpo de la azabache lo envolvía adormeciéndolo. No le quedó más que ser sincero. Tal vez era el cansancio que no lo dejaba pensar correctamente.

.

―Sí.

.

Respondió sin más, considerando que no hacían falta más palabras. La Mukami se detuvo y lo abrazó por la cintura pegándose a él tanto como deseaba. Se sintió algo acongojada ante su respuesta, experimentando algo parecido a la inquietud y tristeza. El joven nunca era tan sincero y directo.

.

―Pídele después disculpas de mi parte, por favor ―finalizó hundiendo su rostro en su espalda. Se consideró a ella misma descarada por comportarse como lo estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Subaru? No se lo merecía. Sin embargo…. No tenía control de sí misma, tal vez era porque estaba cansada.

.

―No hace falta.

.

¿Qué más podía decirle? Solo quería seguir así con ella, atrapados en ese impase donde la racionalidad no valía. Donde podía ser tan valiente y libre como quisiera. Aunque rezaba porque ella no siguiera tocándolo tanto, si no, no respondería por sus actos.

.

Se armó de coraje y se animó a apoyar su mano sobre la de la azabache que estaba aferrándose a su pecho. Con su pulgar acarició su pálida piel y exhaló suavemente para no incomodarla. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Estaba tan lejos de ella a pesar de tenerla aferrada a su espalda. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que se fijara en él?

.

Esa tarde se dio cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás. Con la leve respiración de la ojisvioleta acunándolo se entregó al sueño. Quizás descansar un poco no le vendría mal, quizás podría ser otra persona cuando se despertara, una que fuera capaz de capturar el corazón de la persona que quería.

.

.

.

Al rato el leve llamado de la joven lo despertó. Estaba solo en su cama y ella sentada al costado de esta comentándole que había preparado algo para merendar. Aún seguía algo atontado, y ver a la muchacha a penas se despertaba no ayudaba, así que se limitó a levantarse y seguirla hasta la cocina.

.

Habían dormido una hora y faltaba poco para irse. Para él fue un pestañeó el tiempo que durmió. Ninguno comentó nada de lo que paso; era su pequeño juramento de silencio. Con solo verse basto para pactarlo.

.

Su merienda fue en un cálido y confuso silencio, de vez en cuando charlaban pero primordialmente dejaban que la música de la grabadora llenara ese hueco que ambos provocaron. Luego de eso se alistaron y Subaru acompañó hasta el trabajo a la Mukami a pesar de su negativa.

.

―¡Deja de quejarte y camina, tonta! ―Exclamó―. No voy a dejarte sola.

.

―Hm… solo por esta ocasión ―mintió. Caminó a su lado con total naturalidad como si no hubiera pasado nada―. ¿Te pasa algo? ―se aventuró a preguntar.

.

―¿Eh? Nada. Solo que pienso que fue bueno descansar un rato ―mencionó algo sonrojado―. D-digo… hoy estuvo muy trabajoso en la cafetería.

.

―Tienes razón…

.

Si bien su deseo no se cumplió, el albino considero que se levantó con la mente más clara. Para él, prácticamente se había confesado, solo que no tuvo el suficiente valor para girarse y decirle "Tú eres la persona de la que estoy enamorado". Bueno… ¿Qué le iba a ser? Los dos eran casos particulares de personas estúpidas. La incertidumbre era parte de ese proceso.

.

―Entonces… ―se aclaró la garganta―. ¿Vas a poder venir conmigo el viernes? ―la ojis violeta sonrió con simpatía, apoderándose de un pedazo más del corazón del joven.

.

―¡Por supuesto! Aunque quiero colaborar con las entradas ―declaró decidida―. Tú ganaste, por esta vez.

.

―Claro que no, las entradas me las regalaron así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso. ―antes de que pudiera contradecirlo se giró y la miró a los ojos―. De la cena y el transporte me encargo yo. ¡Así que no quiero recibir ni una queja u oferta más! ¿Entendido? No puedes negarte. ―no dejaría que interfiriera con sus planes. La chica se quedó boquiabierta.

.

―Te me bajas los humos, Doña cólera ―rechistó, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

.

―¡Ah! ¿Otra vez con eso? ¡No me digas así!

.

Era inevitable no llegar a esa situación, los dos eran muy tercos, podían caminar peleados unas cuantas cuadras pero aun así llevarse bien. Ahome se rindió, por quien sabe cuántas veces en el día, y lo dejó planificar a él. Si a pesar del carácter que ella poseía quería seguir invitándola. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Allá él y su malhumorado trasero. Rio y se despidió de él al llegar a las oficinas, con la promesa de verse al día siguiente.

.

―¡SUBARU! ―lo llamó antes de que se fuera. Este se giró y la observó intrigado―. ¡Prepárate! La próxima vez no tendré piedad ―exclamó al señalarlo y de cierta forma pensó que se refería a lo ocurrido en su casa―. La segunda ronda la ganaré yo ―le guiñó el ojo y se metió al edificio sin dejarle la oportunidad de contestar.

.

―Maldición… ―susurró, y puso su mano en el pecho. ¿Acaso planeaba matarlo?

.

.

.

 _"¿Cómo es eso de que estuviste en mi casa a solas con mi hermano y no le quitaste la virginidad? ¿Ah? ¡Eres un monstro!"_ Ese había sido el berrinche que le mandó Laito en un texto. Miró su celular con pesadez, le respondió: _"Ya eso quisieras"_ y lo dejó en su escritorio; era suficiente. Se metió al tocador a tomar un largo baño para relajarse, realmente lo necesitaba. "Estúpido mujeriego. ¿Tanta mala fama tengo?" rezongó mientras frotaba su espalda.

.

Tanto alboroto de emociones la había dejado cansada. Masajeó su cabeza con intenciones de mitigar su dolor y suspiró con sorna. Cuando terminó, limpió el baño, se secó y cambió para después pasar a su habitación y secar su cabello. Mientras lo hacía se observó por un momento en el espejo. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" se recriminó. No es que antes no se haya dormido con sus primos o amigos cercanos ni mucho menos que no los haya abrazado. Lo que la consternaba era esa pequeña diferencia que sumándola se hacía grande.

.

Cuando lo rodeó con sus brazos y él enlazó sus dedos con los de ella algo en su pecho se encendió. Y eso no estaba bien. Sus mejillas se pintaron de un leve carmesí. Dejó se cepillarse y suspiró nuevamente. Miró con recelo su celular, no quería leer ningún mensaje.

.

En vez de acostarse en su cama, se escabulló hasta la de Yuma. Corrió la frazada y se hizo lugar en el hueco que dejó libre el gigante. Este, al percatarse de ella, se estiró y la abrazó frotando su mentón con la cabeza de la joven.

.

―Hmmm… ―ronroneó el castaño. No iba a preguntarle que hacía ahí. Desde pequeños juro que siempre habría un lugar a su lado para cuando ella lo necesitara o cuando simplemente quisiera estar con él―. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

.

―Bien… ―murmuró―. Salí antes de la facultad y solo tuve que ir al trabajo a las 17hs por unos papeles.

.

―¿En dónde estuviste? ―se refirió al tiempo libre y la joven tragó en seco.

.

―En la casa de un amigo ―le quitó importancia.

.

―No me digas que te fuiste con "Usagi-chan" ―la joven al escuchar el sobrenombre rio, solo a él se le ocurrían esos apodos―. No puedes fiarte de él ―concluyó―. Sé que notaste como te mira, así que no te hagas la ingenua.

.

Casi siempre, Yuma, poseía la intuición necesaria para descubrirla. Resopló y recordó… capaz era mejor olvidar.

.

―Solo me quiere como yo lo quiero a él ―confesó.

.

―¿Cómo?

.

―Como un buen amigo.

.

Por más que sus palabras no tuvieran credulidad, el castaño prefirió callar y dormir. Tanto el cómo su adorada prima estaban exhaustos. La azabache odió su actitud sin embargo era su realidad… a veces era mejor vivir en su propia ignorancia.

.

.

.

El tiempo transcurrió terriblemente rápido para todos. En un pestañeo ya era viernes y estaba a horas de ir a buscar a la Mukami a su casa. No podía negarlo; estaba lleno de nervios y ansiedad. El aire de su "cita no-cita" ya marcaba un gran paso para él.

.

―¡Pero Oka-san! Déjame llevarlo ―volvió a rogar Laito.

.

―Ya te dije que no, hijo ―sentenció cruzándose de brazos. El mayor se había ofrecido de "chofer" para asegurarse de la seguridad de los dos, supuestamente. Obviamente nadie le creyó, solo quería estar ahí como chivo espiratorio.

.

―Ya déjalo ―refunfuñó Ayato―. Si alguno de nosotros fuera de seguro no hace nada ―dijo con algo de malicia.

.

Bueno, su casa volvía a ser un desastre. Cuando volvió de la universidad, tomó un baño y al salir descubrió a Kanato y al pelirrojo escogiendo una vestimenta adecuada para él. Sin mencionar los perfumes que ya reposaban en su mesa de luz. "Oh, no. Eso sí que no" No iba a permitir que lo vistieran bajo ningún concepto. Como mucho podría pedirles una opinión pero no. "Amablemente" les pidió que se retiraran. Observó el desastre de su cama y tuvo que reconocer que la remera, campera y bufanda, que había apartado el peli violeta, no estaban mal.

.

Confiaría en su intuición, usaría eso, un jean y sus confiables botas negras. Por un momento se sintió como una estúpida colegiala. ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo eso? Aún faltaban tres horas para ir a buscarla y ya se estaba vistiendo. ¿En qué mundo un hombre hacia eso? Suspiró muy pesadamente y le echó una ojeada a su cama…. Hace unos días yacían ahí recostados la azabache y él. Esa misma noche, al apoyar su cabeza en la almohada, pudo sentir el aroma de la joven. Se detestó por hundir su rostro en aquel objeto y por recordarla con cariño.

.

Se vistió, rememorando el momento y tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, dejó la chaqueta y la bufanda para cuando saliera; no les daría motivos de burla a sus hermanos.

.

Esa misma noche estaba dispuesto a hacer algo; sorprenderla o llamar su atención aunque sea. No estaba muy seguro que tipo de relación quería con ella pero por el momento solo deseaba tenerla cerca y que él fuera su centro de atención. "No puedo creer cuantas estupideces puedes pensar, idiota" se dijo al bajar hasta el living.

.

-¡JA! ¡Gané! ―exclamó Kanato―. Ahora dame mi dinero ―estiró la mano hasta Ayato que le dio de muy mala gana unos billetes―. Sabía que Subaru confiaría en su más querido Onii-chan ―rio como un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura.

.

―Eso se te ve muy bien hijo. ¿Pero no estás muy desabrigado? ―preguntó su progenitora con duda.

.

―Aun no es hora, Oka-san… ―no quería charlar. Solo deseaba sentarse merendar y esperar a que llegara la hora de irse.

.

Antes de poder sentarse, el castaño lo arrastró hasta el pasillo de la casa, supuestamente tenía algo importante que decirle.

.

―Subaru-kun ―lo llamó y el nombrado trato de prestarle atención―, es hora de que entregue esto ―le entregó una pequeña bolsa de regalo y Subaru asomó su vista por esta, no comprendiendo que era―. ¡Tú primer "caja mágica"! ―canturreó Laito con diversión y entonces Subaru pudo darse cuenta de lo que era: condones.

.

―P-por… ―se sonrojó y le devolvió la bolsa con rapidez―. ¿¡Qué crees que voy a ir a hacer!? ¡Solo iremos a un bar, pervertido! ―exclamó hastiado por darle tanta importancia.

.

―¡Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar! ―trato de calmarlo sin poder contener su propia risa. Su pequeño hermano era todo un espectáculo―. Ya sabes… es mejor estar preparado. ¿O quieres que te trate como a un crio?

.

―¡No me jodas! ―dijo pasando su mano por su cabeza; estaba ardiendo y el imbécil de su hermano lo disfrutaba―. Yo solo… voy a salir a pasar el rato y listo. ¡Cierto! No hay segundas intenciones. ―"Mentiroso" se recriminó. No podía ser más que un vil mentiroso.

.

―¡Vamos, Subaru-kun~! No es para tanto~ ―trató de calmarlo―. Tienes que empezar a proyectar nuevas metas. ¿Qué acaso no te gusta? ¿No quieres tocarla?

.

Su pregunta fue un golpe bajo. Claro que quería, de cualquier modo que fuera. Ni siquiera había podido besarla. ¿Cómo se le ocurría ya pensar en "eso"? Tampoco sabía bien qué tipo de relación quería lograr con ella. Desvió su vista del mayor y su mirada se llenó de ansiedad. Laito se sorprendió por la intensidad reflejada en sus ojos; no creía que la muchacha fuera tan importante para él. Su idea principal era joderlo y al mismo tiempo aconsejarlo; después de todo, Tougo no le había dado "esa charla" al menor. Aunque sabía que se hacía la idea.

.

―No quiero arruinarlo… ―susurró con algo de pesar. Realmente no quería hacerlo, si tenía que avanzar despacio, lo haría con tal de que ella no se alejara.

.

Sintió como el mayor palmeó su hombro y al mirarlo notó que le guiñó el ojo.

.

―No lo harás.

.

Se fue de la casa sin la "caja mágica" que le había regalado su hermano, siendo revisado innumerables veces por Kanato que lo "arregló" y alagado por su madre. Diablos, todo lo que había hecho para tratar de que no pareciera una cita fue en vano. Bueno…. Aun no venía la peor parte. Le indicó al taxista la dirección de la casa de la chica y a partir de ahí trató de conversar con el albino. Este estaba bastante ansioso para mantener correctamente una conversación, se prometió disculparse por eso antes de despedirse.

.

Al llegar se bajó con calma del auto y caminó hasta la puerta de la residencia para después tocar el timbre. Escuchó unos cuantos estruendos provenir de adentro, el grito de un gato y un golpe. ¿Qué estaba pasando? De pronto, se abrió la puerta rápidamente dejando ver a la azabache, que intentó cerrar la puerta apenas había salido. Su plan no se llevó a cabo, pues una mano la retuvo y la abrió mostrando a un sonriente Kou.

.

―Buenas noches, Subaru-kun~ ―dijo con algo de molestia contenida―. ¿Te gustaría pasar? ―lo invitó.

.

―¡No! Debemos irnos si no perderemos la reserva, Kou ―recriminó la joven.

.

―No… entiendo la prisa ―se precipitó Azusa, fulminando al albino con sus ojos. Después los desvió hasta su prima y descubrió reproche en su cara. Hace una semana les había avisado de su salida, Ruki y Yuma estaban por llegar; su tarea era retenerlos para inducirlos a que se quedaran a cenar en la casa.

.

―Buenas noches ―recién habló el joven―, el taxi está esperando, así que debemos irnos. ―simplificó ganándose una mirada de odio del rubio. Subaru decidió que no daría el brazo a torcer, se la llevaría de ahí a como diera lugar.

.

―Hm… ―el Mukami menor suspiró ante el espectáculo que montaban y pudo comprender un poco lo irritada que estaba Ahome―. No la… traigas tarde… ―dijo ante el desconcierto de los presentes. Tal vez no estaba mal darle una oportunidad al muchacho. Sin embargo en cuanto fallara lo acabaría. Se acercó hasta la chica y besó su frente sin quitarle la vista al intruso―. Diviértete…

.

―¿Ah? ¿¡Pero que tienes en la cabeza, Azusa!? ¡El plan era otro! ―reprochó el idol, pero se detuvo al sentir que su hermano lo tomaba del brazo.

.

―¡Esta bien! ―se alegró la ojisvioleta al escucharlo y se posicionó al lado de Subaru―. Vámonos.

.

"Está hermosa", pensó él mientras subían al auto ante la atenta mirada de sus guardas bosques. Llevaba un vestido rojo, unas medias largas negras y una chaqueta que hacían resaltar la blancura de su piel. Su cabello iba suelto, desparramándose por su espalda en unos formados rulos y sus labios levemente pintados con brillo. No estaba formal, ni muy desabrigada; estaba justa. Reconsidero que el rojo le quedaba de maravilla, que tal vez debería decirle algo por eso pero estaba muy atontado como para hacerlo.

.

En el coche ella charló con el taxista y de a ratos con él. Parecía contenta, demasiado deslumbrante. Dentro de él se sintió orgulloso por causar tal ocasión, había tomado una buena decisión. Al llegar al bar, los guiaron a su mesa correspondiente y pudieron quitarse sus abrigos.

.

―Está muy bien ambientado ―mencionó la azabache detallando el lugar―. ¡Muy buena elección! ―él solo asintió, no podía dejar de verla e imaginarse distintos escenarios con ella―. Disculpa la idiotez crónica de mis primos.

.

―Ah, no importa. ―le restó importancia y pensó rápidamente en un tema de conversación―. Ahora…

.

―Te ves muy bien, Subaru ―elogió la muchacha, mirándolo detenidamente sin pasar por alto el rosado color de piel del joven―. Al parecer te sientes cómodo aquí. Realmente no podía imaginarme qué clase de lugar seria, pero es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

.

―Tú te ves hermosa… ―moduló lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué siempre hacia eso?―. Quiero decir… siempre te ves bien, pero hoy un poco más diferente de lo usual.

.

La sonora risa de la joven llegó a sus oídos y guardó silencio. Ahome apoyó su brazo en la mesa y guio su mano hacia su mentón para acunar su rostro sobre esta. Sus ojos tenían cierto tinte de picardía y emoción, sus labios se curvaron en una genuina y seductora sonrisa que podría arremeter con cualquiera y el leve carmín de sus mejillas la hizo deslumbrar aún más.

.

―Si tú dices que te parezco bonita, está bien.

.

―Hm…

.

―Buenas noches, Subaru-san ―interrumpió el momento el mesero ofreciéndole la carta y comentándole shows. De los pocos lugares que existían en la tierra donde él se sentía a gusto también tenía la fortuna de que servían buena comida, así que no le costó decidirse―. ¿Y tu novia qué va a pedir? ―el rostro perplejo del joven le dio a entender que no era lo que él pensaba.

.

―Ella… ―tartamudeó―, no es mi novia. ―no tuvo el valor de levantar su mirada y observar la reacción de la pelinegra.

.

―¿Qué me recomiendas? ―preguntó Ahome sin darle importancia al comentario. La facilidad que tenía para escabullirse de algunos temas o cambiar el ambiente era impresionantes.

.

Nunca pensó que fuera posible pero todo marcho bien, no como había planeado, sin embargo mucho mejor. Cenaron mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, fastidiándose e incluso esperando ansiosos por los tributos musicales. Fue para el postre cuando la primera banda salió a tocar. Realmente lo disfrutaba. El poder compartir lo que le gustaba con la chica por la que estaba perdidamente atontado era espectacular.

.

Entre tanto y tanto se giraba para verla con más privacidad, mientras ella observaba a los músicos. Apreció y detalló cada detalle; la forma en la que cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de la melodía, como mecía su cabeza o la manera en la que seguía las letras con sus labios. El lunar debajo de estos se lucía como siempre captando su atención e incitándolo a que probara lo que realmente quería. Todo de ella lo hacía. La tenue luz le daba un aspecto aún más misterioso y su cabello negro la enmarcaba completamente.

.

Sonrió por inercia y le dedico una mirada llena de cariño que ella no podía ver, por lo menos quería darse ese privilegio. Los aplausos de la audiencia motivaron a la joven a hacer lo mismo. Se giró para ver a Subaru y lo encontró observándola muy intensamente. Se quedó quieta por un momento, pensando que quizás su atención estaba puesta en otra persona, pero no era así. Toco un poco su cabello queriendo acomodar sus ondas y le devolvió la sonrisa.

.

Rayos… de pronto, comenzaron a tocar música lenta pero bailable. Unas cuantas parejas se levantaron y llenaron la pequeña pista.

.

―¡Genial! Vamos, Subaru. ―se animó y se levantó hasta quedar a su lado.

.

―Yo no… ―titubeó, pero ella lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a rastras.

.

Se ubicaron en una zona no tan llena. La joven posó su mano sobre el hombro del ojis rojos y le cedió la otra para que la tomara. Por pura inercia él la tomó y colocó su otra mano en la espalda de la chica. No era un vals pero la posición era parecida, con la diferencia que la cercanía entre los bailarines era mucho más estrecha y relajada. Se movían al ritmo de un lento blues.

.

―¿Es tan terrible? ―preguntó la ojisvioleta.

.

―No, solo que no soy mucho de bailar ―comentó―, pero no es tan terrible.

.

Alzó a la joven y giró en el lugar en forma de juego. Ella rio con gracia y cuando la bajó se apegó aún más a él. Subaru disfrutaba mucho jugar así con ella, no pudo evitar ser contagiado por la risa de la chica.

.

―Sakamaki-san su lado nocturno es muy interesante~ ―remarcó con picardía. El albino acarició con el pulgar la mano que sostenía y la otra la ubicó en sus espalda media. Dios… le encantaba tenerla tan cerca.

.

―Y usted, Mukami-san, una forma muy particular de "degustar" el postre ―le siguió el juego recordando la masacre del helado.

.

―¡Oye! ―tiró de él e hizo un puchero―. Estaba rico.

.

No lo podía creer, estaba coqueteando abiertamente con ella y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a detenerse. Sus orbes violetas resaltaban en medio de la oscuridad con la picardía y curiosidad que los caracterizaban, dando a entender que tenía toda su atención.

.

La música se volvió incluso más lenta y melosa. Se miraron como si aprobaran la siguiente posición. La azache soltó al joven y enredó sus dedos detrás del cuello de este, atrayéndolo aún más. Él llevó su otra mano a la cintura de ella, tomándola con suavidad pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza. Santo cielo, sentía el cuerpo de la muchacha cálido. El tomarla por su cintura había causado más estragos de los que pensaba.

.

El ambiente estaba cambiando drásticamente; se encontraban muy cerca.

.

―Realmente ―murmuró la ojisvioleta―, no imaginaba como sería este lugar, pero es genial.

.

―¿Te gustó? – preguntó. Tal vez era por la música alta, pero ni él ni la joven supieron a qué se refería realmente. Ella cerró sus labios y pareció pensárselo―. Es más entretenido venir acompañado ―añadió. Esa noche no le daría tregua, lucharía por todas las veces en la que bromeó con él como un niño, por las que lo hizo dudar como un adolescente y sentirse especial como hombre. Estaban cómodos en la posición que se encontraban; cerca y mirándose intensamente―. Gracias por venir ―murmuró.

.

Diablos… el corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco. ¿Dónde estaba el Subaru de siempre? Porque el de esa noche no daba el brazo a torcer, ni tenía tapujes. Sus mejillas se coloraron levemente y sintió la urgencia de ocultarse.

.

―Gracias a ti por invitarme… ―respondió a destiempo y desvió un poco su mirada.

.

Ante su acción el joven inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia ella.

.

―¿Pasa algo? ―le habló al oído debido a lo alto que estaba el volumen de la música. La sintió moverse entre sus brazos pero aun así no la soltó.

.

―N-no es nada ―simplificó. Mierda, no podía verlo a los ojos. Odió admitirlo; se sintió extraño cuando le habló de esa forma tan íntima pero le gustó. Tragó en seco y trató de mantener su compostura.

.

―¿Hm? ―se detuvieron.

.

Ahome se giró levantando la cabeza para verlo, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo quedó a centímetros de su rostro. No se había percatado de la proximidad de él hasta que lo hizo. Aun así no se apartó, podía sentir su aliento rozarle la cara y sus ojos rubíes atravesarle el alma.

.

Subaru admiró sus bellos orbes violetas y su leve rubor; se veía hermosa. Parecía sorprendida y un poco inquieta. Él también se moría de los nervios pero aun así no quería dejar pasar el momento. Un cálido sentimiento inundó su pecho, quizás eso lo hizo actuar.

.

Apoyó su frente contra la de ella y llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza para acariciarla con ternura. Dios… estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Reconocerlo solo logró avivar más ese sentimiento. Cerró los ojos y deslizó sus dedos por su mejilla para acabar su suave recorrido en su mentón. Los abrió y notó su mirada más oscura.

.

Observó con anhelo los labios entreabiertos de Ahome y descendió con su boca, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla, hasta la comisura de los de ella. Depositó un suave beso en ese límite, donde rayaba la cordura y sus ansias de entregarse a sus deseos. Aun así disfrutó de la calidez de su piel en lo que fue un lento pestañeo. Se tomó su tiempo para volver a alejarse de ella y más cuando la sintió estremecer y suspirar entrecortadamente.

.

Al separarse, rozaron sus labios y se quedaron estáticos. Cuanto deseaba poseer esa boca de la forma en la que lo soñaba a menudo. Se sintió arder de tal forma que el ambiente había cambiado completamente, no existía nada más que ella. Su piel era un deleite que ansiaba descubrir sin restricciones. Deseaba poder decirle lo que sentía de una vez por todas, de revelarse y abstenerse a las consecuencias. Romper todos sus esquemas solo por ella.

.

La azabache soltó su cuello y deslizó sus manos hasta su pecho, a la par que reafirmaba el hechizo que había impuesto sobre él. Respiró profundamente cuando ella se apegó a él y se refugió en su pecho. La envolvió por inercia con sus brazos y la abrazó atrayéndola aún más a él, apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella.

.

Respiró hondamente y se hundió en aquel espacio íntimo que solo les pertenecía a ellos. Podía sentir el corazón de la azabache latir desenfrenadamente y el suyo también. Tal vez, si seguía así su corazón no daría más y se rendiría por todas las veces que lo atormentó.

.

No daría marcha atrás, él avanzaría sin importar qué. Si ella podía ser despiadada con él, Subaru lo sería aún más, para demostrarle que iba en serio.

.

El silencio seguido por los aplausos los sacó de aquel trance. Se separaron con algo de pereza y aplaudieron como los demás para después volver a la mesa. Vaya… ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o decir. Al sentarse, el albino se giró para verla y tomó una decisión.

.

―Ahome… ―la llamó y esta lo observó expectante, no se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra; él parecía serio―. Yo…

.

―¡Subaru-san! ―lo interrumpió el mozo―, ven un momento. ―Lo observó algo confundido y después miró a su acompañante. Ahome pareció poder recuperar el habla.

.

―Ve tranquilo ―le quitó importancia―. Aprovecharé para ir al tocador.

.

Tal como dijo se levantó y se abrió paso hacia el tocador. Su rostro inmutable se desvaneció cuando se encontró sola en frente al espejo. Se observó a sí misma y no pudo creerlo; estaba completamente sonrojada y por alguna extraña razón se sentía distinta. Llevó uno de sus dedos hasta sus labios y los dejó reposar en su contorno. Estaba ardiendo, su boca hormigueaba pidiéndole que completara el acto que no se llevó a cabo. Se desconoció a si misma por haber deseado cerrar el especio que había trazado cruelmente el albino y por embelesarse tanto con él. No supo cuándo, pero quedó completamente capturada por su mirar y su cuerpo…. Eso no estaba bien.

.

Sacudió su cabeza y humedeció un poco su nuca, intentando bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo. ¡Rayos! Cada vez que lo recordaba su cuerpo cedía. El albino era mucho más peligroso de lo que ella pensaba, nunca creyó que haría algo así ni mucho menos que despertara aquellas emociones en ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?" se recriminó y cuando se calmó volvió a la mesa.

.

Antes de terminar de dar los últimos pasos hacia allí, respiró profundamente al divisar al albino y acomodó su cabello. Armándose de valor emprendió nuevamente la marcha y se sentó a su lado.

.

―¡Su atención amigos! ―dijo el cantante desde el escenario.

.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó el ojisrojos y ella asintió sonriéndole.

.

―Sí, es que solo hace un poco de calor aquí ―simplificó.

.

―Tenemos un anuncio especial~ ―continuo el cantante.

.

―Pero lo vale ―sentenció Sakamaki y ella pudo apreciar algo más en su mirar.

.

―¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso a Ahome por su cumpleaños! ―ante la exclamación del vocalista la muchacha se sorprendió y miró a su alrededor; el camarero había llegado con un pastel pequeño y copas para brindar―. ¡Qué vivas a pleno, hermosa! ―le dedicó un guiño el hombre y tarareó el feliz cumpleaños cuando prendieron la vela del pastel.

.

―¡Pide un deseo! ―le mencionó el camarero.

.

Aún estaba algo confundida, buscó la mirada del albino que solo reía con complicidad. Fue tan contagioso que ella misma rio, respiró profundamente y sopló la vela. El lugar se llenó de aplausos y la banda volvió a tocar.

.

―Eres terrible, Subaru ―admitió la azabache cuando se quedaron solos y con dos copas llenas de champaña en frente de ellos. El joven estiró la copa invitándola a brindar y así lo hicieron.

.

―Es solo un recordatorio de mi victoria ―mencionó con algo de pena.

.

Ella bebió un poco del contenido y se les escaparon dos traicioneras lágrimas. El muchacho al notarlo se preocupó, así que le ofreció rápidamente un pañuelo que ella acepto con una sonrisa.

.

―Has hecho mucho por mí… ―recordó cuando le llevó los pasadores en medio de la noche y la fiesta de su cumpleaños―. Gracias…

.

El silencio que se produjo fue ameno. La Mukami no era de lágrimas fáciles pero debía admitir que cualquiera, al sentirse tan querido, desarmaba cualquier armadura que tuviera puesta.

.

El ojis rojos la contemplo con ternura; no era tan bicho raro como él pensaba. Era una chica fuerte, una tan fuerte que su lado sentimentalista era hermoso. Se dedicaron a comer el pastel que había llevado previamente el muchacho y como si fuera por arte de magia, volvieron a hablar con normalidad.

.

―Eso es porque tú… ―la joven dejo de hablar cuando vio la mano de Subaru acercarse.

.

―Estás hecha un enchastre ―mencionó él, riendo al quitarle un poco de crema de bajo del labio inferior. Al terminar se llevó el pulgar con la que la limpió a la boca para degustar la crema. Sus rubíes ojos la observaron con aquella chispa de hace un rato y supo que no era la misma Doña Cólera de siempre―. Está buena…

.

A pesar de que estaba muerto de la vergüenza y del pudor no tenía pensado parar. No se arrojaría con todo pero se haría notar, aunque tratara de realizar una acción bastante masculina completamente sonrojada. Todo no se podía en la vida, ni mucho menos en una noche.

.

―Eres de cuidado~ ―canturreó la chica terminando su pastel.

.

Ahome cometía un grave error al pensar que todo estaba igual. Claramente podían hablar y discutir como siempre, sin embargo, en el fondo sabían que había algo más dando vueltas. Algo que podía ser peligroso.

.

.

.

Más tarde se retiraron del bar y caminaron un poco por el parque para disfrutar de la noche, dentro de poco debía llevar a la joven a su casa. Ella andaba aferrada a su brazo, tarareando canciones que habían escuchado y comentado varios aspectos de la música. Él pensó que podrían seguir así hasta el alba si se lo proponían; ojalá el parque hubiera sido enorme.

.

Tomaron un taxi y llegaron a la casa Mukami. Ruki y Yuma ya estaban en casa y prácticamente en la puerta cuando él fue a dejarla. No hacían falta las palabras para saber que no estaban de acuerdo con su "no-cita", así que lo dejaron ir por el momento. La ojisvioleta sonrió en forma de saludo y se metió a la casa, le esperaban muchos revuelos dentro.

.

Subaru, cuando llego finalmente a su casa, recién cayó en cuenta de todo lo sucedido. No se arrepentía absolutamente de nada. Bueno… la única cuenta pendiente fueron los labios de la azabache. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Shuu, quien se había quedado a dormir esa noche.

.

―Te ves contento ―mencionó, sentándose en la cama del menor―. Avanzaste ―La intuición del rubio nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, no hacía falta decir algo, él solo se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba―. Aunque… algo me dice que no tanto ―Subaru arrugó su nariz. Estaba algo preocupado por las consecuencias de sus actos―. Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, está bien. Te estás esforzando.

.

Se estaba desviviendo por lo que quería, sin embargo…

.

―Hago hasta lo que pensé que nunca haría ―confesó quitándose la chaqueta.

.

―Los estúpidos enamorados hacen eso ―comentó Shuu con un deje de molestia―. ¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?

.

―Que no depende todo completamente de mí… ―finalizó, dejando la prenda colgada en la silla.

.

Él no podía obligarla a quererlo como él lo hacía. Al fin y al cabo, solo las chicas determinan si es posible o no. Mientras tanto, solo le quedaba el lujo de la duda.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Fin del cap 13! ¿Que les parecio? a partir de ahora va a avanzar mas en lo que refiere a trama y relaciones x3 Dejenme sus comentarios sobre el cap ;) ¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos :D**


	14. Capitulo 14

**¡Buenas minna-san! ¿Como les va? Aqui vine con un nuevo cap del "Aroma del encuentro" un AU de Diabolik Lovers.**

 **Al fin traje un poco de lo que me anduvieron pidiendo x'D espero lo disfruten :D**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempito para leer mi historia y tambien a quienes la comentan... ¡Me animan mucho!**

 **Marcela : Gracias por arreglar mis horrores :D**

 **Disclaimer: Diabolik lovers no me pertenece :')**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Él descendió con su boca, lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, hasta la comisura de la de ella. Depositó un suave beso en ese límite donde rayaba la cordura y sus ansias de entregarse a sus deseos. La muchacha se estremeció y le pareció ver deleite en la rubí mirada que la devoraba, claramente le decía "Quiero más". Dio un pequeño respingo y susurró su nombre… "Subaru". Ya… no podía más.

.

Ahome se levantó más que angustiada, exaltada y avergonzada que cualquier otro día de su vida. ¿Cómo se le ocurría eso? Tapó su rostro con sus manos y refunfuñó: "¡Subaru, malo, idiota, estúpido, perverso!" El joven en sí no tenía la culpa. El problema era ella, que a pesar de ser las 6 de la mañana un día sábado no podía volver a conciliar su sueño por cierto intruso albino de personalidad cambiante. ¡Sí, eso debía ser! Él nunca se había comportado así con ella ¿Acaso de noche siempre era así? Tragó en seco y se sonrojó para después cubrirse con su frazada. "No más actividades nocturnas, Ahome"

.

Sus labios volvieron a hormiguear... "¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso, idiota?" murmuró.

.

* * *

.

.

—El trabajo practico deberá ser de a dos —aclaró su profesor—. Si lo aprueban, esa unidad no entrará para el examen —finalizó y algunos cuantos suspiros se oyeron. Diablos… estaba en problemas, terribles problemas. Pensó en consultar con el tutor, después de clases, si podía entregarlo solo. Protestó con unos cuantos insultos, y se dirigió hacia el patio. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

.

Se quedó mirando un punto fijo, aquel en el que se hacía aparecido su preciada clienta cuando fue a buscarlo. Un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa traviesa se hicieron evidentes en él. Se sentía bien. Era la primera vez en su vida que se arriesgaba tanto por algo y cada vez que lo hacía sabía que valía la pena. No se echaría atrás por más vergonzoso que fuese. De solo recordarla, en especial esa noche cuando estuvo tan cerca de besarla, su corazón corría desesperadamente.

.

Su mano se dirigió rápidamente hacia sus ojos los cuales cubrió, respiró hondamente y trató calmarse… Iba bien… desde ese momento cada vez que se veían obtenía reacciones de ella. Shuu le había advertido que un golpe de buena suerte no debía apurarlo si no alentarlo. ¡Era muy difícil! ¿Cómo no emocionarse cuando las cosas comenzaban a salirle bien?

.

Metido aun en sus pensamientos decidió volver al salón.

.

—¡Subaru-Kun! —al escuchar su nombre se giró y observó algo confundido a la persona que le hablaba—. ¡Por fin te encuentro!

.

—Hm ¿Necesitas algo, Rose? —era su compañera de clases de la hora anterior. Una muchacha alta, de cabello rojizo y ojos celestes; era muy codiciada por sus demás compañeros, tenía entendido.

.

—Sí… quería preguntarte algo —él le hizo un ademan para que siguiera—. ¿Ya tienes compañero para el trabajo práctico? —él negó—. ¡Perfecto! ¿Te gustaría hacerlo conmigo?

.

La pelirroja sonrió triunfante, sin embargo el albino la miró confuso… era muy raro. En varias ocasiones se habían aprovechado de él y de su intento por ser una persona más sociable y casi en todos los casos comenzaba así.

.

—¿Y tus compañeras? —se limitó a preguntar.

.

—¡Ah! Ellas ya tienen con quién hacerlo, así que pensé en que quizás podría hacerlo contigo —tomó un mechón de su propio cabello y lo rizó con su dedo. El joven no sabía que decirle—. ¡No tienes por qué responderme ahora! —aclaró ella, acomodándose en su lugar—, pero me gustaría que fuera lo más antes posible. Ya sabes… es para dentro de tres semanas —recordó. Él solo asintió y ella se retiró con su grupo de amigas. Eso era… demasiado raro, no importa por dónde se lo mirara.

.

—¡Bienvenido al grupo, amigo! —le había dicho Gil, cuando le comentó lo sucedido a la mañana siguiente—. Las mujeres son así. No importa lo que digan, son todas IGUALES. —Movió sus manos señalando a sus colegas de trabajo, incluso a Jennifer—. En cuanto te ven feliz y enamorado —remarcó codeándolo y provocando que se sonrojara un poco—, se te tiran todas encima. Es como un imán o el anillo de compromiso. ¿Lo notaste?

.

El ojisrojos no quiso darle importancia, pero era cierto. Desde que cambió un poco su actitud algunas clientas y compañeras, en sí las mujeres, se le acercaban un poco más.

.

—¡Eso sí! —Agregó—, cuando estas solo, ni siquiera se giran a verte —masculló—. Malditas desgraciadas —frotó con fuerza una taza y la puso en su lugar con impotencia. Megu, que los estaba escuchando, acarició su espalda dándole ánimos—. ¿Por qué son así, Megu?

.

—No somos todas iguales, Gil —reprochó la chica—. Aunque creo que es igual para todos —sentenció y los muchachos la miraron confundidos—. Una persona, cuando está enamorada, es cuando más brilla. Por eso es normal que otros se enamoren de ella.

.

La chica dio unos pasos hasta Subaru y se puso de puntillas de pie para revolver su blanco cabello.

.

—Hgh, ¿Pero qué? —protestó.

.

—Estás radiante, Subaru. Eres más amable, simpático e incluso pareces tener más emociones de las que creíamos. Tanto malas como buenas y eso solo lo pudo lograr Aho-chan… —soltó su cabello y le sonrió con sinceridad—. Es una bendición que seas feliz por eso, te felicito.

.

El Sakamaki la observó atónito alejarse mientras Gil le reprochaba. ¿Así lucía frente a los demás? Se irguió y observó el reloj: faltaba poco para que ella llegara. Acomodó su impecable uniforme y empezó a preparar su bebida. Megu tenía razón… se sentía muy feliz por tenerla cerca; por el solo hecho de estar enamorado de ella. No… no solo eso… era feliz por poder ser él mismo con la persona que le gustaba.

.

Se sintió un poco inquieto al pensar que desde que la conoció ella era deslumbrante. Desde la vez que la vio, por primera vez, sentada en su lugar preferido y sonriéndole a las páginas de su libro tan confidentemente. "¿Desde hace cuánto he estado así?" se cuestionó ejerciendo un poco más de presión en la taza. Dio una bocanada de aire ante aquella sofocación y miró a Jenny con algo de comprensión. "Pensar que tú la atrajiste hasta mi" se dijo con gracia. La máquina no era tan desconsiderada.

.

Siguió con sus labores en modo automático hasta que el reloj marcó las diez am, en el momento justo donde la ojisvioleta cruzaba las puertas de "Coffee Break". Su mirada acabó en ella como habitualmente lo hacía, logrando captar su atención.

.

—¡Buenos días, Jenny! —Saludó a la maquina mientras se acomodaba en su asiento para después dirigirse al joven que la tenía un poco desorientada—. Buenos días, Subaru —moduló. Para el albino fue inevitable disfrutar de la forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre e incluso como se movían sus labios al modular. Ahome se percató de ello y se tapó la boca—. ¿Tengo algo en los dientes? —preguntó para salir de aquella atmosfera nueva que los comenzó a envolver hace poco.

.

—¿E-eh…? —tartamudeó.

.

—¡Subaru! —lo llamó su jefe.

.

—¡¿Qué?! —se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre.

.

—Necesito que cubras un momento a Megu. ¡Apúrate! —Le exigió aplaudiendo—. ¡Buenos días Aho-chan! —saludó a la joven con un tono más tierno que el que había utilizado con el muchacho.

.

La azabache sonrió y le hizo un ademan de que se fuera. ¿Desde cuándo esperaba su aprobación? ¡Por favor, estaba trabajando! Mientras cubría a su compañera notó, en una de las veces en las que Gil se acercó a hablarle a la Mukami, que esta se tensó. Lucía preocupada y no podía acercarse a preguntarle que ocurría. Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, la chica lo saludó desde la puerta del local y se fue. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

.

La incertidumbre lo carcomió. Ella ni siquiera había probado su café o charlado más de dos frases con él. Cuando encontró la oportunidad, tomó su móvil y le mandó un texto; _"¿Qué paso?"._ Desgraciadamente no obtuvo respuesta de ello, así que decidió preguntarle directamente a su compañero.

.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Ahome? —interrogó mientras secaban vajillas.

.

—¿Ah? Solo un recado de un cliente. —mencionó quitándole importancia. ¿Un recado? Eso era raro—. Aunque a decir verdad… —agregó—, me pareció raro —Subaru resopló. La ansiedad lo estaba poniendo cada vez más insoportable y el joven no hacía más que alargar la espera.

.

—¿Qué recado?

.

—¿Hm? ¿Estás celoso, Subaru-kun~? —canturreó codeándolo—. Aun no es tu novia, así que no puedes exigir tanto.

.

—¡Solo dime! —exclamó exasperado.

.

—Bueno… —se alejó un poco de él, sabiendo que el albino podría llegar a golpearlo por molestarlo tanto—. Ayer a la tarde vino un tipo, alto y de buen porte. ¿Viste cuando ves una película y dices "¡Ese es el HOMBRE!"? Bueno… así era él. —Rascó su nuca y le dirigió una mirada de preocupación—. Preguntó por Aho-chan —hizo un breve silencio en el que el ojisrojos se sintió perdido—. Sabía su nombre, su edad, la universidad a la cual asiste e incluso el nombre de su perro —aclaró, denotando la importancia de la información—. Pero… lo más extraño fue que después de decirme todo eso me pregunto; "¿Cómo está ella?"

.

El silencio llenó la sala por un momento. "¿Cómo está ella?" esa simple frase martilló su cerebro. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Era un acosador o algo así? ¿Por eso ella huyó tan despavoridamente? Si era así… debía hacer algo, cualquier cosa con tal de devolverle algo de seguridad. De solo pensar que alguien la estaba siguiendo por ahí le daba rabia. ¡Lo mataría a golpes! Detuvo sus pensamientos al considerar que, si ese fuera el caso, sus primos ya lo hubieran hecho. Era otra cosa…

.

Relamió sus labios e intento volver a hablar.

.

—¿Dijo algo más? —preguntó en un hilo de voz que preocupó a Gil.

.

—Sí… —el joven tragó en seco y apoyó una taza en la mesada—. Que le avise que había preguntado por ella y que "No se preocupe", solo eso.

.

Rayos… se sintió terriblemente mal. Eso no sonaba para nada bien. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y tomó su móvil para llamarla directamente, no le importaba si estaba en clases, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella.

.

El contestador lo atendió las diez veces que llamó a pesar de la insistencia de Gil de que no debía ser más que una broma. "Maldición, maldición, maldición"

.

 _¡Subaru! ¡Más vale que te haya pasado algo terrible como para llamarme varias veces! Estoy en clases. ¿Pasó algo?_

.

Ese fue el mensaje de texto que recibió. Tecleó rápidamente su celular para intentar mitigar la culpa y la incertidumbre que sentía.

.

 _Eso quiero preguntarte yo. ¿Por qué huiste como alma que lleva el diablo? ¿Tuviste algún problema?_

.

Él no quería preguntar directamente. Aun no se sentía lo suficientemente "habilitado" como para meterse en sus cosas.

.

 _Bueno… es que… Gil me hizo recordar que me había olvidado algo importante en la universidad al mencionarme lo de mi ex compañero :$ ¡Fui demasiado tonta! Discúlpame por preocuparte así :(_

.

¿Eso era todo? Subaru tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

.

—¡Ya te lo dije, Subaru-kun! Tú ya armaste en el hueco donde debería estar tu cerebro una historia totalmente dramática —dijo con pesadez Gil.

.

—¿Cómo querías que no lo hiciera? ¿Acaso te escuchas cuando hablas? ¿Ah? — lo sacudió del brazo. Estaba completamente avergonzado. De seguro había quedado como un idiota delante de la joven.

.

—¡Cálmate, Subaru-kun! —Ahora era su compañero quien lo sacudía—. Lo dije de esa forma porque ese tipo podría ser tu rival ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Es gravísimo! —Aclaró y ahí recién comprendió su punto—. Él es más grande que ella, derrama seguridad por dónde camina y debo admitir que es un poco guapo ¡Es una amenaza!

.

El albino no sabía que era peor. ¿Un rival? ¿Eso significaba que otro hombre también la estaba pretendiendo? Eso definitivamente no era bueno. Por un momento se sintió completamente inseguro y todo lo que había logrado hasta el momento parecía derrumbarse.

.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Entró a la habitación su jefe y se encontró al ojisrojos mirando a la nada mientras Gil palmeaba su espalda—. ¿Pasó algo, mocoso? — se acercó a él y lo supo—. ¿Hm? ¿Es por Ahome-chan? —el silencio fue su respuesta—. ¡No te preocupes! Tienes muchas oportunidades con ella. La forma en la que te mira lo dice todo… no miras con ese afecto a cualquier persona.

.

Quiso desde lo más profundo de su ser creerle a su jefe. Respiró profundamente, reconstruyendo así todos sus logros en su mente, y tomó nuevamente coraje. Sea quien sea, no lo derrotaría.

.

—¡Así me gusta! Sigue adelante y pónganse a trabajar —alentó empujándolos hacia la barra.

.

Antes de seguir, volvió a tomar su móvil y mandó un último texto.

.

 _"_ _¿Qué tal un paseo por el parque después del trabajo? Ahora que lo recuerdo te debo una merienda"_

 _._

.

* * *

.

El castaño bostezó y miró con pereza los libros que debía leer; le faltaba poco pero seguía siendo mucho.

.

—¡Necesito un descanso! —restregó sus ojos y se dirigió a la cocina. Aún seguía viviendo con su hermano mayor, tenía pensado en algún momento volver a alquilar un departamento. Pero mientras tanto, se mudaría provisoriamente con su madre.

.

—Hoy será el último día que te moleste, Shuu~ —canturreó, sirviéndose una taza de café.

.

—Hm… Pero de fastidiarme nunca.

.

-¡Exacto! —exclamó feliz. Terminó de preparar los jugos de naranja y se sentó cerca de donde estaba el mayor. Le tendió un vaso y dio un largo sorbo a su bebida con algo de frustración.

.

—¿Hm? Ahora que lo pienso —murmuró el rubio captando la atención del más joven—, estuviste algo molesto desde la mañana. ¿Qué paso?

.

—Nada —remarcó rápidamente. Ni siquiera quería recordarlo. Sin embargo, la penetrante mirada de su hermano lo intimidó lo suficiente como para hablar—. ¡No me mires así! Solo fue algo que salió… mal…

.

Durante toda la fiesta de Ahome se habían observado sin disimulo alguno. Jugaron a ignorarse por un tiempo hasta que no pudieron más. Tamara, la amiga de la cumpleañera, le dedicó unos cuantos gestos para que la siguiera y él no se negó. Coquetearon mientras bailaban al son de la música, estaban tan cerca que sus cuerpos se rosaban y las manos del castaño posicionadas juguetonamente en la cintura de la muchacha. Solo bastó que le susurrara unas cuantas cosas al oído para que ella lo guiara a un cuarto; tenía la misma sucia y divertida intensión que él.

.

Al cerrar la puerta lo tiró a la cama y lo siguió, subiéndose muy felinamente a él para después devorarle la boca con ímpetu. ¡Santo Dios! Esa muchacha era tan candente que no tardó en excitarse de sobremanera. La dejó jugar encima de él unos momentos, sin embargo, quiso tener el control, así que hizo que los dos giraran; quedando él entre sus piernas y ella enredándose a su cintura para frotar su pelvis contra la de él. En ese cuarto solo se escuchaban sus aceleradas respiraciones, gemidos y palabras morbosas.

.

Fue solo cosa de unos minutos lograr desvestirla y dejarla solo en su sexy ropa interior. La observó satisfecho y dirigió su boca hacia los contornos de su sostén a la par de que su mano se posicionaba en el otro, masajeándolo sin restricciones; en cualquier momento se desharía de lo que quedaba.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar su sonrojado rostro excitado y sonrió gatunamente como solo él sabía hacerlo. Al parecer esa acción despertó a la pelirroja, que lo giró para quedar nuevamente ella arriba. El chico decidió dejarla juguetear un poco más antes de ir a lo que quería. Después de todo estaba disfrutando mucho de su juego previo.

.

Tamara abrió su camisa y comenzó a descender, entre besos, hacia sus pantalones. No sin antes meter la mano en ellos y tocar lo que deseaba probar con desespero; moviéndolo de arriba abajo mientras los gemidos del muchacho la alentaban. Sin embargo, se detuvo de pronto y quitó su mano de allí. Apoyó la cabeza contra el abdomen del castaño y se quedó inmóvil.

.

Laito se detuvo un momento a pensar en lo que pasaba, tocó su hombro y escuchó un pequeño chirrido.

.

—¿Tamy? —Preguntó con duda y esta levantó su rostro para dejar ver un mar de lágrimas—. ¿Qué pasa? —indagó algo preocupado.

.

.

—¿¡Porque soy tan puta!? —respondió hipeando.

.

—¿Eh? —eso sí que no se lo esperaba. su desconcierto estaba plasmado en su cara. No entendía lo que estaba pasando.

.

—E-es que… —moqueó—, yo solo quería tener sexo contigo. —la pelirroja se abrazó a su estómago y fregó su cara mojada en él. No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Ella estaba más borracha de lo que aparentaba?

.

—Y… —Laito se aclaró la garganta. Aun la entrepierna le dolía y ella solo se aferraba más y más a su cintura; tanto que sus pechos cubrían su pelvis—. Yo también. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

.

—¡Que no debo hacer eso! —Rechistó golpeando el estómago del muchacho—. Yo… —sollozó—, quiero tener sexo siempre con una misma persona… —lamentó haciendo círculos con su dedo sobre su piel—. No quiero seguir cazando…

.

Lo dijo con tanto pesar que incluso le creyó. "Es una lástima" pensó Laito y acarició su cabeza; él no podría darle lo que quería pero… sí podía distraerla.

.

—Hasta que lo encuentres puedes divertirte conmigo cuantas veces quieras —canturreó y cuando iba a ponerse en acción la chica se retorció debajo de él y se levantó como alma que lleva al diablo para dirigirse al baño.

.

Está bien… esa noche no fue para nada como él había planeado. Pensó en darle una oportunidad para tener encuentros íntimos con ella cada vez que quisiesen. Después de todo, ella no estaba nada mal y se había quedado con las ganas de poseerla bestialmente. Sin embargo, pasó el resto de la noche sosteniendo su cabello para que pudiera "expulsar" todo el alcohol que había ingerido. Después de eso se vistió y la vistió, muy a su pesar, y la recostó en la cama que hace unos minutos había sido el lugar donde se tocaron con tantas ansias.

.

"Debí haberla dejado antes" se dijo cuándo la pelirroja lo abrazó y lo obligó a quedarse aferrada a ella un rato más. Cuando esta se durmió definitivamente, se levantó, la tapó con una frazada y se retiró de la habitación con una mezcla de frustración y confusión.

.

—Con razón tenías esa terrible cara —razonó Shuu, para luego echarse a reír—. Te dejaron más "despierto" de lo que pensabas y no hicieron nada al respecto.

.

—¡Qué cruel eres! —Se quejó—. Te cuento de mis penas y lo único que haces es reírte. ¡Ya no te diré más nada! —dictaminó cruzándose de brazos. Su hermano tenía razón… aún seguía con ganas de probar a la traviesa e inestable pelirroja.

.

—Haz lo que quieras —le quitó importancia y decidió tomarse un descanso.

.

.

.

¡Bien! Lo había conseguido; ayudó a su estúpido hermano mayor a mudarse nuevamente a su casa, asistió a clases y consiguió una muy buena merienda para reunirse con la azabache. Recordó cómo se alegró al recibir una respuesta afirmativa luego del escándalo que él mismo había causado. Un muy amargo momento. El solo pensar que podría ocurrirle algo a la chica de la que estaba enamorado era terrible. Por fuera de todo lo que sentía por ella, Ahome era una buena persona que no merecía que algún imbécil la anduviera molestando. Por eso se alivió al saber que no era nada grave, pero aun así… aquella otra alternativa, aquel "hipotético pretendiente" lo hacía poner de muy mal humor.

.

"Él es más grande que ella, derrama seguridad por dónde camina y debo admitir que es un poco guapo ¡Es una amenaza!" las palabras de Gil cobraban tanta importancia que lo hicieron sentir inseguro… él no tendría oportunidad frente a alguien así.

.

Siguió caminando, abstrayéndose más y más a cada paso. Debía reconocer que por más que lo intentara le costaba sacar aquel valor que lo hacía sentir seguro y avanzar. Respiró hondamente y recordó la segunda vez que casi se confesó a la muchacha; las palabras rogaban por salir de sus labios y su cuerpo moría por acercarse cada vez más a ella. No podía seguir titubeando así. O se armaba de valor para confesárselo tontamente y abstenerse a las consecuencias, o se construía un camino seguro a ella a pesar de la tortura que significaría. ¿Qué era peor? No lo sabía.

.

Levantó la mirada; ahí estaba saliendo ella de su trabajo. Decidió ir a esperarla a la puerta para sorprenderla y lo logró. Fue un pequeño triunfo que lo alentó a seguir divagando hacia ella.

.

—¡Subaru! —Se acercó a paso rápido a él—. No debías haberte molestado —comentó con algo de modestia.

.

—N-no es nada —le respondió un poco agitado. No se había dado cuenta de las ganas que tenía de estar con ella hasta que se la encontró—. ¿Vamos?

.

Era sorprendente como las palabras o los silencios amenos fluían con la joven. Ella al principio pareció algo distraída, pero cuando encontraron una caseta donde ubicarse, se relajó. El paisaje era precioso y por suerte no era un día tan frío como los demás. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, murmurando cosas sin sentido mientras bebían algo caliente.

.

—Hoy sí que me asustaste —se quejó la muchacha—. Pensé que te estabas muriendo.

.

—¡Tsk! ¡todo fue culpa de Gil! —Refunfuñó y ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Hizo parecer todo como si un sujeto extraño te estuviera persiguiendo.

.

El comentario del albino la dejó estática por un momento. Introdujo un poco de aire en sus pulmones y sonrió con desgano.

.

—¿Por eso estabas tan desesperado? —rio sin gracia y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida—. Solo fue un error…

.

—Error o no me preocupe igual, idiota —la retó. Ella se giró a verlo con algo de pesadez.

.

—Estoy bien, sé cuidarme sola —simplificó tratando de sacarlo de ese estado.

.

—¿¡Y eso qué!? —la observó con algo que ella no supo describir exactamente. Sus ojos irradiaban determinación y un poco de temor. Le intrigó saber el porqué de eso—. Para mí eso no es suficiente. No quiero que te pase algo malo… —murmuró ensimismado, atrayendo la atención de la muchacha.

.

Ahome se sonrojó levemente; había comenzado a odiar aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Temía a la sensación que nacía en ella al ser contemplada por él con tanto anhelo.

.

—L-lo siento… —balbuceó y dirigió su mirada a ningún punto fijo.

.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué te pasa? —interrogó tratando de lograr que lo mirase.

.

—¡Nada! ¿Hmmm? ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad? —desvió lo más posible el tema; no quería hablar de eso.

.

Subaru consideró que por el momento podría dejarla escapar, sin embargo no por mucho. Intentaba pensar en algo que pudiera acercarlo más a ella; emocional y físicamente, pero todas sus ideas quedaban prácticamente descartadas de tan solo presentarse.

.

—A decir verdad hoy paso algo… raro —comentó y la chica le hizo señas de que siguiera mientras devoraba un pedazo de donut. "Es un pequeño animalito del bosque" pensó al ver esa masacre Subaru—. Una compañera pidió hacer conmigo un trabajo grupal.

.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

.

—En sí… nada. Solo que nunca me habló y me pareció raro, ya que ella se divierte despellejando socialmente a otras personas, solo eso. —ante tal comentario, la ojis violeta, se sobresaltó levemente.

.

—Quizás —dijo algo lento, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta—, haya descubierto tú potencial o… le gustas —comentó algo rápido para después fruncir levemente el ceño—. ¿Qué le dijiste?

.

—Que luego le respondería —contestó aun algo confundido.

.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas?

.

—¿Eh?

.

—Será bueno para ti tratar de hacer nuevos amigos… —¡Por favor! Eso él ya lo sabía, todos los días trataba de mejorar sus habilidades sociales sin mucho éxito. Iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpió—. Quizás consigas una novia —se quedó sin habla. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo?

.

—¿Qué…

.

—Tal vez esta chica sea un buen partido para ti ¿No crees? —Ella estaba hablando tantas estupideces, que lo indignaban, sin ni siquiera mirarlo. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Miró desorientado su alrededor. Le molestó aquella propuesta. Era incluso más cruel de lo que sonaba por solo salir de sus labios.

.

—No.

.

—¿Hm? —ella seguía embobada mirando absolutamente nada; odiaba cuando hacia eso.

.

—No es necesario, a mí….

.

—¿Te gusta otra persona? —Ahome pareció encogerse levemente y por alguna razón él detestó verla así.

.

—Y-yo… —Su corazón no dejaba de latir aceleradamente. Prefirió darse el beneficio de la duda—, ni siquiera sé si me mira como a un hombre —le confesó con algo de pesar—. Sabes… —apoyó una de sus manos sobre el pequeño hombro de la muchacha.

.

Ella observó su mano y luego tímidamente su rostro. A Subaru le pareció una eternidad esa acción. Entreabrió los labios y lo dejó salir.

.

—Yo solo quiero que ella me mire… —puso un poco más de presión sobre su hombro y la azabache llevó su mano a la mejilla del muchacho, a la que acarició con cuidado.

.

—Eres todo un hombre, Subaru. No lo dudes… —murmuró y él exhaló entrecortadamente. La piel de la joven se tornó carmín; una hermosa vista en un día tan gris—. Estoy segura… de que ella ya te notó.

.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó lleno de esperanzas y en un tono de voz tan ronco que se desconoció. Soltó su hombro y tomó la mano que estaba en su mejilla para besarla sin dejar de observarla. Sus orbes rubíes no podían dejar de perderse en la violácea mirada de su amada clienta. Ni mucho menos en sus increíbles reacciones; el respingo que dio y la pequeña bocanada de aire que tomo—. A veces pienso que no seré capaz de ser lo suficientemente importante para ella. —Ahome se acercó aún más a él, hasta que no soportó más su mirar. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven para después entrelazar los dedos de su mano con los de él. Subaru la dejo actuar y lentamente apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella mientras acariciaba con su pulgar su suave piel—. Es una persona muy cruel —susurró al cerrar los ojos.

.

La sintió respirar entrecortadamente y acurrucarse en él. Rayos… la quería demasiado. Tanto que no podía alejarla aunque lo torturase de aquella forma tan cruel. Algo pesado se situó en su pecho, una mezcla de sentimientos entrecruzados, palabras no dichas y silencios debeladores.

.

La azabache se movió levemente, causando que él también lo hiciera para darle espacio. Fijo su vista en ella que levanto su cabeza hasta encontrarse con sus ojos. Ella… se acercó aún más a él. Y Subaru se inclinó hacia ella. Ahome, soltó su mano y la poso en su mentón para guiarlo directamente a su perdición; aquellos labios que tanto ansiaba probar estaban a unos centímetros más. Centímetros que no desaprovecho y avanzo con certeza.

.

—¡Kyaaa! ¡Qué pareja más linda! —el chirrido de un grupo de colegialas que pasaba por allí los detuvo.

.

—¡Idiota! —Se quejó la otra—. ¡Les arruinaste el momento!

.

Los dos se separaron sin mirarse; estaban completamente sonrojados, en especial el albino que parecía un semáforo en rojo. Cuando las muchachas se dieron a la fuga la fuerte risa de la ojisvioleta inundó el lugar.

.

—¡TSK! ¿DE QUÉ TE ESTÁS RIENDO? —preguntó con impotencia el joven sin poder evitar la cara de sorprendido que tenía. La joven se abrazó a sí misma y siguió retorciéndose a carcajadas. Subaru no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? Hace solo unos segundos estaba por besarla. ¡Mas bien, besarse! Ella también se acercó a él, y… su mano se había apoderado rápidamente de su cintura para acortar aún más la distancia, y… y… y… ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? No podía pensar con todo el alboroto que ella causaba—. ¿¡ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO!?

.

—L-lo —rio—, siento mucho pero…. —rio aún más la desgraciada en cuestión.

.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres más rara de lo que pensaba! —refunfuñó y cuando amainó su "risa" la observó. Pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y ella las apartaba como si fueran un estorbo—. ¿Estás… bien? —preguntó algo intrigado, pues la notaba algo ida.

.

—Nada, solo me reí mucho —simplificó frotándose los ojos—. Tú mismo lo dijiste… soy muy rara —confesó y rebuscó su bebida que había dejado apoyada en el otro extremo del banco—. No deberías alterarte tanto —dio un sorbo y él se giró para buscar su té.

.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —por más que los hubieran interrumpido no quería dejar escapar, completamente, aquella sensación de acercamiento que se había creado. Pero algo en ella le indicó que ese momento se había acabado.

.

—La persona que te interesa… —denominó sin querer usar la clasificación real y captando la completa atención del Sakamaki—. Estoy segura que no tardará en mirarte… —el seco silencio invadió el pequeño lapso en el que ella tardaba en volver a hablar—. Es muy afortunada por acapararte de ese modo, así que, ¡animo! —Se levantó y recogió los restos de la merienda de ambos para botarla—. Bueno, debo irme.

.

—Te acompaño a casa —dijo el albino sin darle oportunidad para negarse. No sabía cómo pero la situación se había vuelto… extraña.

.

Ella no se quejó, sino que caminó junto a él en silencio hasta la parada del bus. Iban a tomar el transporte pero un auto les frenó al lado.

.

—¡Buenas tardes!~ —se oyó la cantarina voz de Kou provenir del choche. El rubio se bajó de él y se dirigió hasta su prima a la cual apretujó con mucho ímpetu—. Oh~ Subaru-kun, no te había visto. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú no vives a unas cuadras? —preguntó con malicia.

.

—Hola… Kou —respondió secamente.

.

—¿Ah? ¿Solo eso?

.

—Vamos, Kou —intervino Ahome—. Él solo iba a acompañarme a casa porque ya se hizo tarde —suspiró con pesar.

.

—¿Y por qué se hizo tarde? —miró acusador al albino.

.

—Porque no te importa ¡Vámonos! —tomó del brazo al rubio y lo guio al auto—. ¡Nos vemos después, Subaru! —lo saludó con una sonrisa, una que calmo un poco su inquietud, pero no la hizo desaparecer.

.

—¡Hasta mañana! —exclamó para enervar al idol. La joven le sonrió con ternura.

.

Kou arranco a los pocos segundos llevándose con él a la muchacha que lo enloquecía con maestría. Solo después de un breve silencio, miró al coloreado cielo y respiró hondamente para después expulsar el aire con lentitud. Su corazón quedó envuelto en llamas, sus ojos mostraron imágenes pasadas y su boca hormigueó.

.

—Tú eres de quien estoy enamorado, tonta.

.

.

.

—Antes de hablar de Mocoso-Kun —aclaró el cantante mientras giraba el volante a la izquierda—. ¿Cómo estás? —La miró de reojo algo preocupado ya que no halló respuesta—. Todo estará bien, él ya no molestara más.

.

Ahome respiró pausadamente tratando de procesar toda la información y sucesos que la habían amedrentado aquel día; estaba muy cansada. La sensación de malestar y de culpa no la dejaban en paz; sus ojos escocían de las ganas que tenía de llorar.

.

—Qué bueno…

.

* * *

.

.

—Subaru-kun… —lo llamó Megu. Un nuevo día en la cafetería; todo marchaba como habitualmente a excepción de una cosa—. Hay una chica que pregunta por ti —señaló algo desconfiada.

.

Él y sus demás compañeros se giraron a ver a la pelirroja que estaba ocupando cierto lugar especial. Incluso los clientes habituales sabían quién se sentaba ahí.

.

—¿Hm? —Sin muchos rodeos se acercó a su compañera de clases—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Rose?

.

—¡Buenos días, Subaru-kun! —Exclamó acomodando su cabello—. Vine por mi respuesta.

.

—¿Ah?

.

—Quiero empezar el trabajo práctico lo más antes posible —dijo con algo de entusiasmo—. Además, quería ver donde trabajabas —se inclinó un poco más a él y susurró—. Es temporal, ¿verdad?

.

Su cabeza parecía no funcionar bien aquel día, así que le pidió que parara de hablar por un momento, lo más amable que pudo. Miró el reloj que estaba en su muñeca y notó que faltaban unos pocos minutos para que se apareciera su verdadero "interés".

.

—Antes que nada —comentó—, ¿puedes moverte al asiento de al lado?

.

—¿Por qué? —contestó ella rápidamente arrugando un poco su perfecto rostro.

.

—Hay una persona que se sienta ahí todos los días. —No tenía por qué estar explicándole aquello, aunque le pareció algo raro intentar justificar el porqué. Incluso Megu y su jefe observaban con sumo interés y desprecio esa escena. ¿Pero que les pasaba? Por alguna razón lo estaban observando como si estuviera cometiendo alguna atrocidad imperdonable.

.

—¿No puede sentarse en otro lado? —Incitó colocando su cabello detrás de su oreja—. ¿No podrías decirle… que este lugar es para mí hoy?

.

—No lo creo —dictamino el hombre mayor.

.

—¿Eh?

.

Subaru se quedó observando a su jefe, que había salido prácticamente de la nada con su compañera detrás.

.

—¿Y usted quién es? —increpó la pelirroja.

.

—El dueño de la cafetería —aclaró y la joven se removió en el lugar—. No es mi intensión molestarla, pero tratamos de respetar a los clientes habituales y sus elecciones de espacio. Así que… —rascó su nuca—, si no es mucha molestia, ¿por favor?

.

De muy mala gana se sentó en el otro banco, detestando la sonrisa triunfante de la muchacha detrás de la barra. Tanto el dueño del local como ella habían chocado sus palmas en gesto de victoria sin importarles que fueran observados por ella.

.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó el albino para calmar los ánimos.

.

Luego de aquello, cada vez que podía, la joven trataba de entablar conversación con él. Incluso varias veces se enojaba porque no le respondía o le contestaba que aguardara con un tono de voz un poco más fuerte del que ella le hubiera gustado oír. "Perfecto" pensó el chico. Se adentró a la tienda y comenzó a ordenar algunas vajillas para distraerse.

.

—¿Ves, Subaru? Es lo que dije —se jactó orgulloso Gil—. Ellas detectan cuando estás enamorado y se te lanzan encima como fieras salvajes —comentó dramáticamente haciendo la mímica de un gato jugando con una bola de estambre—. ¡Esta es igual!

.

—¡Ponte a trabajar, Gil! —le gritó Megu para que se callara y le dedicó una mirada cortante al ojisrojos para después codearlo con fuerza.

.

—¡Tsk! ¿Por qué?

.

—Ya lo sabes —indicó dejándolo más confundido—. Ni se te ocurra engañar a Aho-chan. ¿Esta claro? —lo amenazó y pudo comprender el numerito que se había montado con su jefe. ¿Cómo lo pensaba capaz de ello? Más bien… ella aun no era nada de él. Pero aun así….

.

—No necesitas decirme esas cosas —refunfuñó y se giró al sentir su rostro arder. ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan lento? Quería verla ya…

.

Salió de nuevo al salón y la encontró ahí, sentada en su lugar, desenfundando un nuevo libro y acomodándose. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y unos cuantos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro. Notó como su mirada paseaba por los alrededores hasta que se detuvo en él y una sonrisa se coló por sus labios. Se apresuró a terminar su café y llevarle un acompañamiento para poder acercarse finalmente.

.

—Buenos días, Subaru~ —canturreó como todas las mañanas para después tomar la taza de café de sus manos—. Veamos que me traes hoy —mostró cierta ansiedad ante su nueva elección.

.

La pelirroja que tenía a un costado se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió al albino queriendo hacerse notar. Ahome solo se dedicó a engullir su desayuno sin prestarle atención a los sonidos que hacía la muchacha de al lado. Pero aun así, la diferencia fue clara. El ojis rojos respondía a los comentarios de la pelinegra, fuera con comentarios o gritos, también solía mirarla mucho y eso no pasaba por desapercibido para Rose.

.

—Soy Rose, ¿tú cómo te llamas? —Indago queriendo comenzar una nueva conversación—. Soy una amiga de Subaru ¿Y tú? –

.

—Ahome, y también soy su amiga —respondió rápidamente y siguió con su lectura.

.

—¿Solo eso?

.

—Solo eso

.

—¡Qué bueno! —confesó peinándose. La ojisvioleta le dio una ojeada a la joven y notó una sonrisa maliciosa en ella—. Con Subaru no se cuanta competencia tengo —comentó fingiendo inseguridad—. Así que… ¿Puedo contar contigo? —esta vez la pelirroja la miraba retadoramente a los ojos. Parecía estar completamente segura en su postura, sin embargo la risilla de la Mukami la desconcentró un poco.

.

—No bromees —colocó su mano debajo de su barbilla para dejar descansar su rostro. Volvió a sonreír ante el ceño fruncido de la muchacha; no le daba ni un poco de lástima—. Sí que te tomas las cosas en serio —mencionó al ensanchar más sus ojos—, no te conozco así que no te puedo decir nada. —dirigió su vista hacia las líneas del libro que debía leer, mostrando total indiferencia ante el asunto. Qué situación más patética.

.

—¿Ya terminaste tu trabajo de mucama, Subaru? —le habló con malicia al joven que pasaba con una bandeja llena.

.

—¡Tsk! Solo fueron algunas cosas —rechistó con cansancio. La mudanza de Laito fue más ardua de lo que debía haber sido. La muchacha rio con sorna.

.

—Pues la mucama está tratando algo mal a Jenny —dijo Gil fingiendo no ver al muchacho que se apuraba por entregar el pedido para volver y discutir cómo se debía—. ¿Tienes idea de por qué podría estar este mucamo maleducado descargándose con una pobre damisela? —le guiñó el ojo a la azabache y fue a ocultarse. "Es un idiota" pensó Ahome y luego sonrió.

.

—Oh~ ¿Acaso podría ser—? —fue interrumpida por el ojisrojos que la tomó por sorpresa desde atrás para tapar su boca.

.

—SILENCIO —determinó rechistando una que otra maldición. La Mukami no podía contener la risa—. ¡Me estás baboseando! —exclamó para tomarla de los hombros. Ella se aferró a sus mangas para quitárselo de encima, tomar su libro y seguir en su "interesante" y fingida lectura, con una bella sonrisa.

.

Rose aclaró su garganta luego de que el albino se retiró para seguir con su labor. No le gustaba mucho el tono de voz que tenía Subaru cuando hacía esos berrinches, sin embargo, no era nada que no pudiera cambiarse o modificarse. Él no perdía su encanto.

.

—Ya veo ~ —murmuró y se giró a ver a la muchacha que "no" le prestaba atención—. Te crees demasiado importante solo porque haces con él lo que te plazca, ¿verdad? —Asumió—. Los tienes a todos comiendo de tu mano pero… —tarareó con gracia—, puedes ir despidiéndote de eso. —Solo se escuchó a Jenny produciendo café; no obtuvo respuesta—. No eres rival para mí —la observó de pies a cabeza—. Yo me quedare con él.

.

La Mukami cerró su libro, lo guardó y tomó un sorbo más de su café; estaba delicioso como de costumbre. Le echó un vistazo a aquella persona que se tomaba siempre la molestia de hacer sus mañanas más entretenidas. Estaba cansada.

.

—Yo no soy rival de nadie —aclaró solo para que se le bajara la altanería a la pelirroja—. No necesito serlo.

.

—¿Me vas a dejar el camino libre entonces? —incitó ya exasperada Rose.

.

—Cree lo que quieras creer, a mí no me interesa.

.

—Eres demasiado hipócrita —rechisto frunciendo su ceño—. Tu fachada se terminará pronto. —La ojisvioleta revoleó los ojos, exasperando aún más a la muchacha—. Tú…

.

—Disculpa, me retrasé —menciono Subaru acercándose a su compañera que lo recibió con una coqueta sonrisa.

.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, dije que te esperaría —comentó algo sonrojada—. Además te estoy molestando en el trabajo, discúlpame a mí.

.

—N-no… Bueno -quiso ir al punto; debía madurar y poder relacionarse más con las personas—. Lo del trabajo práctico… me parece bien. —El pecho de la muchacha se hincho con triunfo y le lanzó una mirada despectiva a la azabache que miraba hacia otro lado—. Podemos dividirnos las preguntas y eso, no tengo problema.

.

—¡Claro! Después podemos revisar todas las preguntas en mi casa y hacer el análisis final. ¿Te parece?

.

—Bien.

.

—¡Qué alegría! —sonrió ampliamente, apoyó su rostro en sus manos para mirarlo sin disimulo—. Es genial que me aceptaras.

.

El albino lo único que hacía era asentir o quedarse en silencio: solo quería terminar eso. Se concentró en el leve tarareo que escuchaba de parte de la azabache. Era la misma melodía que se escuchaba en la radio, solo que más lento y por alguna razón atrayente. Desvió su vista a ella; jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre un papel, no llevaba puesta su bufanda, por lo que tenía su cuello totalmente descubierto y sus ojos reflejaban un brillo muy extraño. Era imposible no quedarse viéndola. Deseó profundamente obligarla a que lo mirase, que fuera lo único en su vista.

.

—¿Qué dices entonces, Subaru? —preguntó Rose.

.

—¿EH? —volvió a observar a su compañera que lucía algo molesta—. Perdón…

.

—¡Escucha cuando te hablan! Hm… eres terrible —se quejó entrecerrando los ojos.

.

—¡Hora de partir! —Exclamó la ojisvioleta y se levantó tomando sus cosas—. Nos vemos después Jenny~ —canturreó para después saludar a los demás—. Hasta luego, ¿Rose? —Preguntó con algo de duda—. Adiós, Subaru.

.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó y no fue escuchado. La joven salió disparada como una flecha hacia el baño antes de salir—. Dios, es un caso perdido —negó con resignación y notó que se había dejado olvidada la bufanda. La tomó y decidió esperarla en el descanso de las escaleras que guiaban al toilette.

.

—¿Subaru a dónde vas? —interrogo la pelirroja.

.

—Ya vengo —respondió sin prestarle atención.

.

Cuando llego allí, dobló con cuidado la prenda; era la misma que ella había atado a sus manos la noche que fue a llevarle su regalo. La miró con anhelo e hizo algo que no había hecho la vez que tuvo en su poder. Se la llevó a la cara he inhaló profundamente. Las pertenencias de Ahome solían tener un aroma y calidez particular que lo hacían sentir cómodo. Le gustaba, más de lo que debía, abrazarla y quedarse aferrado a ella hundiéndose en su calidez…. Deseaba tanto volver a hacerlo.

.

Sintió los pasos de alguien aproximarse y levantó la vista; era ella. Un leve calor invadió sus mejillas y abrió la boca con intenciones de modular una palabra, alguna, cualquiera.

.

—La olvidaste —comentó observándola bajar. Estaba algo seria y no sabía por qué. Ella la tomó de sus manos y se la colocó alrededor del cuello sin decir nada. Cuando terminó inflo sus cachetes con aire y lo miró de mala manera—. ¿Por qué pones esa cara de estúpida? —preguntó dudoso. Su tacto no era el mejor.

.

La azabache lo tomó de la oreja y de su mejilla atrayendo bruscamente su oído hasta su boca.

.

—IDIOTA —dijo algo fuerte.

.

—¡TSK! ¿¡P-pero qué—?

.

La joven soltó el agarre de su oreja, pero luego mordió su lóbulo sorpresivamente. Subaru solo se quedó tieso al sentir algo azotarle fuertemente su espalda. Ella tiró un poco de él con sus dientes mientras recorría el contorno de su mejilla con su dedo índice, al descender, provocando que un pequeño jadeo se escapara de sus labios. Tal vez no lo sabía pero ese suave tacto dejaba un camino ardiente a su paso que se acabó en el cuello del Sakamaki al mismo tiempo que ella lo soltaba y se alejaba de él.

.

Los rubíes ojos estaban abiertos de par en par escrutándola, esperando a que hiciera o dijera algo. El rostro fruncido de ella y ese pequeño sonrojo, no cabían en aquella situación. Subaru sintió su rostro arder, él en ese mismo maldito momento estaba ardiendo, pero ella solo le sacó la lengua y se echó rápidamente a la fuga. ¿Qué rayos?

.

Miró confundido su alrededor…

.

—¿Qué paso? —Habló en voz baja—. ¡MALDICION! —Realmente odiaba no entender absolutamente nada. ¿Qué rayos fue eso? No podía hacerle eso y después irse como si nada, como si él fuera inmune a todo lo que ella hacía. Era demasiado cruel… Frotó su nuca reiteradas veces al sentirse su bello erizado… No se le quitaba la sensación de hace unos segundos. No podía atender a los clientes de esa forma, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

.

—¡Subaru, vuelve ahora! —Prácticamente le ordenó Gil desde el comienzo de las escaleras—. ¿Ah? ¿Qué te pasó? —Reparó bien en el aspecto de su compañero—. ¡Estás completamente rojo! ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

.

—Nada

.

—¡Mentira!

.

—¡Solo necesito un segundo, ya voy! —exclamó y se metió al baño para refrescar su rostro. Esa muchacha haría que le diera un infarto si pudiera. Tomó su cabello con algo de impotencia; estaba cansado de sentirse así. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y se desconoció completamente. El tipo del espejo ¿realmente era él? Era patético. Recordó las palabras de Megu en ese momento. Supuestamente estaba brillando pero, ¿por qué él no lo veía?

.

Volvió a observarse un poco más calmado, si ella quería jugar de aquella manera… él también lo haría.

.

—¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo, Gil? —preguntó algo intrigada Megu. Ver salir corriendo a la pelinegra de ese modo le preocupó un poco.

.

—Nada, solo es Subaru rojo como un tomate refunfuñando en el descanso de la escalera —comento quitándole importancia—. Se le pasará… supongo —rio a carcajadas—. ¡Tendrías que haberlo visto! Wow~ Ahome-chan está haciendo un gran trabajo con nuestro crio.

.

—¡No le digas así, idiota! —Lo defendió para después reírse un poco—. Aunque sé que hubiera sido divertido verlo… Me alegra verlo así.

.

De lejos Rose escuchaba bastante molesta la conversación. "Yo soy mejor jugadora que ella" murmuró. Como fuera, le ganaría a la azabache hipócrita. No era justo que a ella, quien se había fijado en el albino desde el primer día de clases, se lo arrebataran por mero capricho. Antes no se había podido acercar por el carácter que él tenía, pero al parecer esos arranques de ira se redujeron así que aprovecho la oportunidad para avanzar. Quería intentarlo.

.

* * *

.

.

Esa misma noche, Ahome, se acurrucó en su cama intentando hallar un poco de paz. Quería estar completamente sola y pensar en todos los actos egoístas y estúpidos que había hecho. Se odió tanto por eso…. Se odió por tener miedo, por interesarse más de lo debido en Subaru, hasta el punto de intentar besarlo y sentirse tan bien con él. No debía quererlo de esa forma… ella no podía aun. Unas pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia resbalaron por sus mejillas. ¡Era injusto! No quería sentirse más de esa forma. Ella solo… quería que dejara de doler.

.

* * *

.

.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 14 ¿Que les parecio? Dejenme sus comentarios :D ya voy a poner cosirijillas mas interesantes en el proximo e.e

¡Jane!


	15. Capitulo 15

**¡Buenas minna-san! ¿como les va? he vuelto con una actualizacion del Aroma del encuentro (Un AU de Diabolik lovers) No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo, realmente lo siento. Pero para su tranquilidad... ya estoy terminando el proximo cap... ¡Todo esta en marcha!**

 **.**

 **Los invito a comentar y darme sus opiniones en los reviews :D ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a Marce por corregir mis horrores ortográficos (¿Que seria de mi sin ti? No lo se x'D)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer- Diabolik lovers no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 15**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

―Vete a la mierda ―dijo reacio y completamente dolido―, a ti no te intereso en lo más mínimo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cada mañana se enfrentaban dos personas; la primera con ansias de descubrir y abrirse ante la segunda que solo deseaba con recelo lo prohibido mientras se cerraba cada vez más. El juego de miradas del que participaban se volvía culposo y más pecaminoso de lo que ya era. Ya no existía punto medio.

.

Subaru, ante las dificultades que se le habían presentado con el trabajo práctico, quiso recurrir a Ahome aquella mañana. Obviamente tenia, también, otras intensiones por detrás.

.

―Oye… ―robó su atención de aquel libro que llevaba días leyendo por puro placer―. Quería preguntarte algo sobre el trabajo que estoy haciendo ―ella simplemente asintió y él sacó debajo de la mesada los borradores en los que había estado trabajando para mostrárselos.

.

―Te trabaste demasiado en esta parte ―señaló la muchacha. El mozo revoleó los ojos revelando lo obvio aunque la dejó proseguir con su análisis. A decir verdad desde aquella vez, cuando mordió su oreja ―tema que aún no pudo sacar a esclarecer― ella comenzó a actuar raro…

.

―Pensé que tal vez podrías orientarme como la otra vez ―propuso intentando sonar convincente.

.

―No.

.

―¿Eh?

.

―Lo mejor va a ser que vayan los dos a la biblioteca pública, ahí tienen del mejor material y una asistente que podrá ayudarlos mucho más que yo ―el albino no supo si el tono frío de voz que utilizo con él fue duro por el simple hecho lógico que ella remarcaba o por que se estaba desligando de él―. Realmente lo siento ―se disculpó juntando las manos―. No quiero que reprueben por una mala orientación mía.

.

―Y-yo solo pedía tu opinión, no otra cosa ―contestó con algo de fastidio.

.

―¿Te enojaste? ―frunció el ceño.

.

―¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ―pregunto lo más adultamente posible. Ella lo observó con cariño y le sacó la lengua con burla―. ¡Eres una mocosa!

.

―¡Como digas! ―Ahome le quitó importancia, acomodándose elegantemente en su asiento―. Sabes… ―se detuvo antes de continuar y se tensó por un momento,

.

―¿Qué?

.

―Tal vez… ―comentó en voz baja como si estuviera meditando bien lo que iba a decir―, mejor dicho… deberías aprovechar este sábado para ir con Rose a la biblioteca. ―reunió las hojas que le había dado el muchacho y las colocó cuidadosamente sobre la barra sin mirarlo―. Así pueden ir ganando algo de tiempo y de paso ―espesó―, se conocen un pocos más y se relajan antes de los exámenes ―Ideó.

.

Sinceramente, Subaru no tenía ganas de andar perdiendo el tiempo con su compañera. Obviamente iba a hacer lo que debía pero quería compartir más tiempo con la mujer que tenía en frente. Titubeó en contestarle.

.

―… No es una mala idea ―remarcó Ahome―. Aprovéchala.

.

"No quiero" se trabó en sus labios. El muro de hielo se había levantado otra vez, marcando una abismal distancia que lo torturaba. La muchacha lo ignoró y volvió a su lectura.

.

Al día siguiente la ojisvioleta no se presentó en el café sino su compañera de trabajo que cada vez hacía más actos de presencia del que debería. Había veces, cuando Ahome asistía, trataba de aplacarla lo más posible y como si la azabache no tuviera la menor intención de hacer algo al respecto, se quedaba en silencio.

.

Un sabor bastante agridulce se agolpo en los labios del ojisrojos; estaba seguro de que no era su imaginación: la joven se estaba alejando cada vez más de él. Todos sus movimientos fueron sutiles, desde las pocas interrupciones que hacía mientras trabajaba hasta las casi inexistentes picaras sonrisas de las que tanto se afanaba. Cada vez que le sonreía era como si una pequeña chispa callera junto a brazas calientes, que con tan solo una pequeña ventisca se incendiaba.

.

Cuando le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, ella solo señalaba su material de estudio y le recordaba que tenía informes que entregar. No había lugar para él en sus planes.

.

Ese mismo sábado, como le habían sugerido fue con Rose a la biblioteca pública. La pelirroja se había vestido y arreglado como si de una cita se tratase. De camino al establecimiento los dos no cruzaron muchas palabras que digamos, Subaru se limitó solo a contestar lo correspondiente con el trabajo, aunque a decir verdad tampoco tenía su mente en ello.

.

Con suerte, y con gran ayuda de la secretaria pudieron encontrar todo el material que necesitaban y encaminarse a la tarea a realizar. Se sentaron en unas mesas que daban con vista a un gran ventanal y por el cual a veces se le perdía la vista.

.

―¡Esto de trabajar sin pausas es cruel, Subaru! ―se quejó la chica y posó su mentón sobre sus manos―. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a tomar algo? ―sonrió mirándolo con anhelo.

.

―¿Ehm? De acuerdo, pero primero terminemos con esta parte. ―Estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, debía concentrarse y quitarse de encima aquella tarea. La chica rezongó un poco pero siguió haciendo lo suyo hasta que se cansó y arrastró al albino, con libros y todo, hasta el exterior.

.

―¡TSK! ―chasqueó la lengua y caminó sin darle mucha importancia a su compañía.

.

―¡Subaru, mira! Acompáñame a ver esa tienda por favor ―suplicó arrastrándolo de su mano.

.

El joven miró con cansancio el enorme edificio; era el centro comercial. Él no tenía problema en acompañarla, lo había hecho cientos de veces con su madre y hermanos pero no tenía ganas de pasar esa travesía con una persona tan exigente como Rose.

.

―Solo una…. ―aclaró y la chica saltó en su lugar―, en la que te pasas a otra me voy. ¿Oíste?

.

―¡Vamos! No te hará mal hacer un poco de sociales y comprar algo de ropa para ti también ―alentó mirándolo de arriba abajo.

.

―¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? ―preguntó algo aturdido mirándose. La muchacha rio y tomó su mano con dos de las suyas. Por aquella ocasión, Subaru decidió cederle una pequeña sonrisa. Después de todo ella había intentado aguantar su mal carácter y ayudarlo con aquella materia.

.

Rose le resultaba, muy de vez en cuando, odiosa. Siempre lo retaba cada vez que levantaba un poco el tono de voz y eso ya lo cansaba; no podía evitarlo. Sin embargo, solo por esa vez, se dejó guiar por el paseo de compras en el absurdo intento de desterrar por algunos minutos a la azabache de su mente. Se sentía mal por no comprender la situación y mucho más por tratar mal a la gente que lo rodeaba, no se lo merecían, tampoco la pelirroja.

.

―Vaya… al parecer Mukami Ahome solo fue un interés pasajero. ―Mencionó Reiji mientras observaba cómo la muchacha arrastraba a su hermano menor al Shopping. Una risilla maliciosa se le escapó pero se detuvo con sorpresa cuando su acompañante pareció no escucharle―. ¿Qué sucede? Tú siempre dices que no te agrada que esa muchacha se le acerque tanto a Subaru ―resopló al no escuchar respuesta―. ¿Me estás escuchando, Kanato?

.

―Es raro… ―murmuró para después desviar la vista a su celular―. Bueno, eso no importa ―mintió.

.

―¿Cómo que "no importa"? Esa roba cunas no es apropiada para él.

.

―Te dije que no me importa ―remarcó con fastidio―. Por otro lado… ¿Podemos irnos a casa ya? ―levantó las pesadas bolsas que había apoyado en el piso―. ¡Los brazos ya no me dan más y tú te das el lujo de pasearme con tu basura para todos lados! ―se quejó. El ojis magenta se había cobrado un favor que le debía Kanato desde ya mucho tiempo.

.

―No es basura ―acomodó sus lentes con impaciencia―; te recuerdo que tus acciones fueron las que te tienen aquí ―

.

―No hace falta que me lo recuerdes ―refunfuñó y comenzó a caminar hacia el automóvil de su hermano.

.

.

.

¡Nunca más lo haría! El albino se juró nunca más acompañar a la pelirroja a un lugar así, lo estuvo paseando de un lugar a otro sin consideración alguna; llegó completamente exhausto a su casa. Dejó los pesados libros en su escritorio y acomodó todo lo más que pudo, tomaría un baño y se relajaría un poco antes de continuar con lo que debía.

.

Se quitó la remera y reparó por un segundo en su móvil que reposaba en el mueble. Lo tomó y se dirigió a la galería; tenía unas cuantas fotos con la azabache que ella misma había tomado con su celular. No pudo evitar apreciarlas con cariño, ella era tan radiante y bella. Suspiró largamente y decidió probar suerte; le envió un mensaje preguntándole cómo se encontraba y se metió a bañar.

.

¿Dejaría que el agua se llevara todas las preocupaciones? Intentaría no pensar en nada, aunque no prometía cumplir con ello. La calidez y la tranquilidad que sentía al estar con ella la echaba tanto de menos que dolía, la añoraba.

.

Al salir del baño se encontró con Laito y Kanato hurgando en su habitación. El castaño lo saludó con un guiño de ojo mientras revisaba sus libros y el peli violeta se quedó inmóvil sobre su cama con el celular del albino en manos.

.

―¿¡Pero que…!? ―exclamó Subaru.

.

―Se ven muy lindos en esas fotos ~ ―canturreó el ojiverde―. ¿Por qué la aplicación de mensajes de texto tiene contraseña? ¿Qué es lo que no podemos leer? ―preguntó con malicia.

.

Antes de que el albino le quitase el aparato de las manos y comenzar a discutirles, el peli violeta observó por última vez la imagen; estaban el menor con la escandalosa Mukami colgada de su cuello en el medio del parque que estaba a unas cuadras de su casa. Subaru estaba avergonzado pero aun así sonreía y ella solo se veía muy feliz. Entonces… ¿Por qué?

.

El menor le quitó el móvil y le dio un vistazo a la imagen que estaban viendo, se sonrojó un poco e intentó mantener la calma. Revisó la casilla de mensajes y descubrió que ella no había leído el texto que le mando, inmediatamente su rostro se tiñó en desilusión y sus hermanos lo notaron.

.

―¿Aun no son novios? ―indagó Laito nuevamente.

.

―N-no… ―se sobresaltó el ojis rojos para después guardar el artefacto―. ¡Eso no les importa! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

.

―Visita improvisada ―murmuró Kanato―. Eres muy lento, Subaru… ―espació―. También lerdo.

.

―¡Kanato-kun qué cruel eres! ―lo reprendió el ojisverdes― Él se está esforzando. ¿No lo ves?

.

―Es inútil –dictaminó.

.

―Oye…

.

―¿Por qué? ―refutó el mayor.

.

―Es mucho esfuerzo para la persona equivocada –obvió levantándose de la cama, ya se estaba fastidiando.

.

―¡Ahome-chan es perfecta para Subaru-kun y lo sabes! ―le hizo frente al ojis violeta.

.

―¡Tsk! ¡Eso no lo sabes! Ya se va a dar cuenta de cómo es esa chica realmente, se va a cansar y la va a dejar de lado ―dictaminó subiendo el volumen de voz. El albino lo miró sorprendido, no esperaba que él reaccionara así. ¿De dónde provenía tanto odio?

.

―¡Ya basta! –Los detuvo el implicado―. Yo seré el que diga si vale la pena o no. ¡Y ella no es un capricho! ―Aclaró―, yo realmente me enamore de ella, intenté evitarlo y no pude ―exasperó y fue hasta la puerta de su alcoba y la abrió―. Siento que voy a enloquecer y ustedes no hacen más que empeorar mis nervios ¡Largo! ―exclamó sonrojado a más no poder.

.

La risa del castaño inundo el lugar y el albino comenzó a discutir con él. Kanato se lo quedó viendo unos segundos pensando en que los sentimientos de su hermano eran sinceros por más que los tratara de falsos. El único problema era la muchacha al parecer.

.

―¿Quién era la chica con la que estuviste esta tarde? ―preguntó directamente. Los dos trillizos se caracterizaban por ser directos y sinceros, cada tanto hacían gala de ello. La pregunta que se mentalizó la terminó haciendo Laito.

.

―¿Te refieres a Rose? ―Silencio fue la respuesta―. Fuimos a la biblioteca y después me arrastró por el Shopping ―recordó con hastío―. Esperen… ¿Cómo saben eso?

.

―Ese no es un detalle de importancia ―simplificó el mayor―. Lo importante es que estás engañando a Ahome-chan ―el albino puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué todos pensaban lo mismo?―. ¿Aun no te decides?

.

―Mira… ―

.

―La cara que pusiste cuando miraste esa foto me da a entender que algo está mal ―interrumpió el más bajo.

.

El implicado pareció pensar seriamente lo dicho. Tenía razón, estaba en una situación completamente incierta. Incluso el ojisverde se compadeció un poco por su hermano, lo habían visto esforzarse como nunca antes con esa muchacha y no estaban viendo resultados de eso.

.

―Bueno~ ―canturreó Laito―, supongo que si estuvieras tan "mal" esa tal "Rose" no se hubiera fijado en ti.

.

El ojis rojos espesó en aquello; Megu le había dicho exactamente lo mismo pero con otras palabras "Estás deslumbrante, Subaru-kun" aunque eso… no resolvía su problema. Kanato observó a su hermano y supo que ya era suficiente, se retiró sin más que decir, siendo seguido por Laito que al parecer tenía algo en manos.

.

―Los hermanos existen para dar empujoncitos ¿Verdad, Kanato-kun?

.

―Hmpf…. ―suspiró y acomodó su impecable ropa ―desgraciadamente sí.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Esos días, con la esperanza de encontrarla en su camino de vuelta a casa, recorrió despacio el parque por el cual solían cruzarse. Sin embargo eso no sucedió. A parte de eso, la azabache, había vuelto irregular su asistencia a la cafetería, al contrario de Rose con quien "sorpresivamente" si se había topado en su camino. La suerte parecía haberlo abandonado.

.

Los mensajes se los contestaba mucho tiempo después de habérselos enviado, como el del otro día. Lo respondió al día siguiente con una fotografía de ella y un Yuma aparentemente engripado "Lo siento, Subaru, no poder ir hoy. Estoy haciendo trabajo comunitario en mi casa" con esa misma excusa trató de justificarla pero aun así….

.

Además de eso ya no hablaban como antes, ni aunque se viesen. Incluso le pareció sumamente extraño que haya rechazado la invitación de su madre a una cena. Christa tenía el número del móvil de Ahome desde que la conoció y de vez en cuando se enviaban texto, así que aprovechó para invitarla y animar a su hijo que estaba bastante decaído. "Tal vez está muy ocupada" justificó su progenitora.

.

De lo único que estaba seguro es que cada vez se sentía más solo y dolido. Le pareció tan lejano aquel tiempo en el que ella era una desconocida y nunca hacían más que compartir saludos. Le aterró que volvieran a eso, no podía ni imaginárselo, la sola idea era inaceptable.

.

Una tarde, en la que no tenía que asistir a clases, cargó sobre su espalda su guitarra y comenzó a caminar. Tal vez se detendría en algún lado para tocarla con tranquilidad, así podría despejarse un poco. Sin saber exactamente cómo, se encontró a unos metros de la casa de la azabache. "¿¡Qué mierda!?" Al parecer era más estúpido de lo que creía. "¿O no?", se lo cuestionó por un momento pero… tenía razón. No podía ni quería seguir sin respuestas como un imbécil mocoso obediente. Se repitió, en aquella esquina, varias veces que tenía razón. Aun así, a su vez, era cierto que no podía obligarla a quererlo como él lo hacía con ella.

.

―¿Hay algo interesante en esa cerca, Subaru-kun? ―preguntó una voz conocida detrás de él. Inmediatamente se giró y se encontró a una persona que no esperaba volver a ver.

.

―¿Nana?

.

―Wow~ recuerdas mi nombre. ¡Eso es bueno! ―Señaló. El menor solo lo llamaba por ese apodo porque no conocía su verdadero nombre, no es que le tuviera confianza sin embargo sabía que era uno de los mejores amigos de Ahome―. ¿Qué te trae hasta acá? ―fingió ignorancia con una sutil sonrisa inquisidora; obviamente lo sabía. Subaru no estaba de humor para esa clase de juegos y al parecer se notó en su rostro―. Te comprendo… ―mencionó en un suspiro―. Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta.

.

El joven comenzó a caminar y el albino lo alcanzó rápidamente. Se dedicaron a caminar hasta llegar a una para de bus; todo en absoluto silencio. Incluso tomaron el transporte público hacia una ruta desconocida.

.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―indagó finalmente.

.

―¿Hm? ¿No lo sabes? Yo te seguía a ti ― Nana palideció al decirlo y por un momento el ojis rojos le creyó―. ¡Es una broma! No te enfades ―intentó apaciguarlo cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño―. A decir verdad, llevo tiempo queriendo hablarte…. ―murmuró llamando la atención del contrario, que calmó su expresión―. Tú realmente le estás teniendo paciencia, muchas gracias ―sonrió.

.

―¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ―aunque trataba de mantener el ambiente, estaba algo exasperado; siempre le hablaban en una especie de códigos indescifrables que para cuando los develaba ya era demasiado tarde.

.

―Bueno… ―rascó su nuca―, en realidad no puedo decirte mucho pero… si me acerque a hablar contigo es porque considero que eres una buena persona ―el muchacho miró a un punto indefinido―. Sé que te gusta mucho Ahome ―dijo pausadamente―, todos lo sabemos. Incluso sospechamos que ya estás enamorado de ella.

.

El Sakamaki enrojeció y la juguetona sonrisilla de su acompañante le pareció una especie de canto fúnebre.

.

―¡Es obvio! Tu rostro… ¡No! Mejor dicho tus ojos, lo dicen todo. ―exageró posando una mano sobre su hombro logrando que el chico se exaltara y respirara hondamente tratando de calmarse―. Y eso que no he mencionado tu actitud, que es sumamente debeladora. O sea… si querías ocultarlo fallaste totalmente desde el principio, amigo ―rio.

.

―Y… ¿Y ella? ―preguntó a duras penas, yendo al punto más importante e ignorando a duras penas sus comentarios.

.

―¿Te refieres a si "lo sabe"? ―Asintió―. No lo sé ―mintió, en realidad lo sabía pero no con certeza.

.

―¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ―reprochó y el contrario le pidió que bajara el volumen de voz.

.

―La realidad es esta; ninguno de nosotros sabemos "Nada" ―acentuó―. Está claro que no le eres indiferente y que percibió tu…. ―titubeó―, "acercamiento" como algo más. ¿Puedes seguirme la corriente? ―preguntó ante la duda en los ojos del joven―. Pero, no puedo decirte más porque no sé qué piensa hacer ella; es complicado.

.

―¿Qué es complicado?

.

Ante la pregunta, Nana, lo observó con nostalgia e incluso con un poco de pena. Realmente, la persona que tenía en frente, no era un mal muchacho. Se notaba a millas que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su amiga y que la quería en serio; la felicidad que había mostrado últimamente Ahome lo demostraba.

.

―Eres un buen muchacho Subaru-kun, y la verdad es que desde las sombras te apoyo, incluso si significa ponerme en contra de mis mejores amigos pero… avanzar o no dependerá de los dos. Por eso mismo agradecí tu paciencia, Ahome no está pasando por un buen momento como te diste cuenta. ―hizo un breve silencio y le indicó que debían bajar del bus.

.

Caminaron unas cuadras en silencio; Subaru no sabía que decirle, se había percatado del estado de la azabache pero no podía acercársele.

.

―Gracias ―murmuró sacando a Nana de su ensimismamiento―, por contarme eso ―se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos. El contrario distinguió determinación en ellos―. Realmente a veces no sé qué hacer –confesó―, pero… no quiero alejarme de ella.

.

Nana palmeó su hombro nuevamente y admiró por un momento al joven que tenía en frente, se daba cuenta del porqué del interés de su amiga en él.

.

―¡No hay de qué! Yo te ayudaré desde las sombras lo más que pueda, como un ninja ―señaló juntando sus manos y el albino lo miró incrédulo―. Bueno~ aparte de todo esto… mi intervención venía con una petición, espero que puedas hacerlo… ―guiñó el ojo y señaló a una persona que venía caminando a lo lejos―. Tenía pensado acompañarla un rato para animarla pero ando corto de tiempo ―observó con apuro la muñeca donde no tenía el reloj―. ¡Gracias! ―dijo sin esperar respuesta y huyó.

.

.

.

.

―Vaya… esto sí que es una sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ―preguntó la joven acomodando su bolso.

.

―Vine a que me escuches ―sentenció el muchacho girándose para que lo siga―, y lo harás quieras o no.

.

A pesar de la mala forma, la azabache no pudo negarse, lo siguió hasta una cafetería cercana, donde tomaron asiento y recién cuando les llevaron el pedido se dignó a mirarla para hablarle.

.

―Creo que es fácil deducir él porque estoy aquí.

.

―Siendo tú, en realidad no me queda tan claro.

.

―No te hagas la estúpida ―endureció su tono de voz y respiró hondamente―, no vine a discutir. Solo quiero que me contestes un par de cosas.

.

―¿Qué quieres saber? ―dijo algo incomoda.

.

―Después de que termine el Brownie comenzamos ―dirigió su mirada hacia el dulce, degustándolo primeramente con la vista para después tomar un pedazo con un tenedor.

.

―Esa no es mala idea, Kanato. ―convino Ahome.

.

De todas las personas que podrían llegar a hacerle una "visita" nunca se esperó al peli violeta. Sabía que no la soportaba mucho que digamos y además no estaba de acuerdo de que como era "toda" ella. Así que fue extraño verlo esperándola a la salida de la facultad. Lo detalló con los ojos y supo que no se encontraba de buen humor, comía a mordiscos caprichosos y le dedicaba miradas despectivas.

.

Él estaba bastante molesto con ella por el solo hecho de hacer que su hermano sufriera de esa manera. No merecía que lo traten así, por eso decidió hacerle una visita para acomodarle sus ideas. Él era impulsivo, no tenía paciencia y definitivamente no era nada amable cuando se lo proponía.

.

―Sabes… no tengo todo el día~ ―canturreó llamando su atención.

.

―Yo tampoco ―remarcó―, creí que comenzarías explicándote ―refutó limpiando con una servilleta su boca.

.

―¿Explicando que? –contradijo y el peli violeta puso los ojos en blanco―. Si no eres especifico, ¿cómo podré comprenderte? ―dijo algo exasperada.

.

―Ese es el mismo problema que tienes tú, ¿no lo crees? ―Remarcó―. Tú… no eres específica. ―el ambiente se tensó, evadió por un momento su mirar y se sintió mal por eso; ella no era así―. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Subaru?

.

El silencio reinó en la mesa por un minuto, no iba a contestarle eso al parecer. De ese tipo serían todas las preguntas, era obvio. Kanato suspiró entrecortadamente, tratando de mantener su cabeza fría.

.

―No tengo malas intenciones ―dijo finalmente.

.

―¿Eso es cierto? Tu comportamiento dice lo contrario.

.

―¿Cuál? ―interrumpió sin paciencia.

.

―Ya te dije que no te hicieras la estúpida. ¿Por qué lo haces? ―Endureció el tono de su voz apretando los dientes―. Que Subaru sea un mocoso no significa que debes tratarlo como tal ―dijo con fastidio―. ¿Qué es eso de ignorarlo de esa forma tan cruel? ―la mirada de la joven se ensombreció por la dura realidad―. De prestarle atención cuando solo estás de humor o dejarle de hablar de la nada ―levantó los brazos con exasperación ―Gil me contó que incluso le sugeriste intentar algo con la estúpida pelirroja esa. ¿¡Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza!?

.

―Yo solo quiero lo mejor para él ―murmuró.

.

―¿Y lo mejor es una idiota que no soporta su forma de ser? ¡Por favor! Si no te gusta ve y díselo de una vez ―levantó más el volumen de voz―. No seas una maldita perra haciéndolo sufrir hasta el final.

.

―No haré eso, por ese motivo me comporto como lo estoy haciendo ―se justificó secamente―. Yo no soy lo mejor para él.

.

―¿Ah? ¿De enserio escuché eso? ¿Tan engreída eres para decidir qué es lo mejor para quién? ―refunfuñó.

.

―¡Tsk!

.

―Solo estás jugando con él porque sabes que está enamorado de ti.

.

―¡Ya basta! ―gritó cerrando los ojos y causando que la gente los mirara más que antes. Respiró tratando de acomodar sus ideas y acomodó su cabello. Abrió los ojos y observó la expectante mirada del peli violeta―. Yo no soy esa clase de persona. Yo… ―susurró―, quiero más de lo que te imaginas a tu hermano, por eso no quiero que pierda su tiempo con una persona como yo. ―le dedicó una mirada llena de decisión y tristeza―. Como tú tienes tus motivos, yo también tengo lo míos; solo pido que trates de entenderlos sin alterarte.

.

―¿Tanto te cuesta dejar de fingir? ―preguntó sinceramente y se terminó el poco café que le quedaba.

.

―Tengo algo que solucionar antes de cualquier cosa, mientras tanto yo…

.

―¿Lo subestimas?

.

―¿Hmm?

.

―¿Crees que Subaru se ira así como si nada? ―aquella pregunta le estrujó el corazón. Deseó fervientemente que no, pero aun así, lo comprendía si lo hacía.

.

―Si él fuera esa clase de persona… no me costaría tanto alejarme ―confesó, sonriendo con pena.

.

Kanato sintió que no podría recolectar información suficiente, las migajas que ella le dio son lo único que tenía. Pidió la cuenta y la pagó completamente sin dejar que ella si quiera sacara la billetera. La observó y lo supo; no era una mala mujer, solo era estúpida.

.

―Deberías darte una oportunidad… ―le dijo antes de irse. Le pidió que no le contara a nadie de su visita, ella no dijo lo mismo solo asintió. Darse una oportunidad a sí mismo a veces es muy difícil―. Estúpida.

.

―Por fin coincidimos en algo… ―asintió con algo de culpa―, a veces pienso que es inevitable ―le sonrió melancólicamente al joven―. Varias cosas son inevitables.

.

El trillizo no comprendió para nada a la chica. Es más, cada vez lo confundía más; era rara a su manera y quizás esa rareza era la que tenía idiota a su hermano. ¿Qué le iba a hacer?

.

―La próxima vez que me hables así no esperes que sea tan "pasiva".

.

―Espero no tener que charlar de esto "la próxima vez".

.

Él se fue y ella decidió esperar a que pase un poco más de tiempo antes de irse. Necesitaba no pensar en nada. Observó a los peatones cruzar las calles, caminar rápido o lento, felices o amargados, uno tan distinto de otros. Tomó su abrigo y decidió retirarse para poder realizar aquel trámite importante.

.

Al finalizar, salió del bufete de abogados un poco más tranquila. Camino sin prestar mucha atención por las calles de aquel barrio. Ahora debía de tomas el bus, estaba bastante lejos de su casa y luego de la charla con el peli violeta había quedado algo cansada. Eran alrededor de las 16:30 hs de la tarde. Hacía frio pero no se sentía mucho debido a que no corrían ráfagas de viento, era una linda tarde de invierno.

.

Cerró los ojos y giró en su propio eje para después seguir caminado. A veces le gustaría mandar todo a la mismísima mierda, que no le interesara nada y pudiera ser feliz a su manera. Olvidó todo eso por un segundo y sonrió, al sentir una juguetona ventisca volaba con gracia su cabello. Iba a mejorar las cosas. Abrió los ojos y miró el camino de sus pies, debía seguir caminando hacia lo que quería. Solo eso.

.

Al fijar su mirar en frente distinguió una figura masculina, dio unos pasos más rápido y su corazón dio un vuelco a descubrir quién era. Subaru estaba caminando hacia ella, clavando sus rubíes ojos en los suyos, apreciándola y quitándole el aire como siempre. Titubeó por un segundo, sin embargo la tímida sonrisa de él la obligó a quedar en frente suyo. Eso sí que era una sorpresa.

.

No pudo evitar quedar presa de sus ojos, él le complicaba tanto las cosas.

.

―Hola ―musitó él.

.

―Hola… ― despegó con pensar los labios.

.

Subaru sintió la impiedosa necesidad de explicar su "coincidencia", apretó la correa de su guitarra y su cerebro pareció encenderse.

.

―Yo… andaba por aquí ―mencionó.

.

―Eso veo ―respondió ella acomodando su cabello―. ¿Trajiste a arreglar la guitarra por aquí? ¿Ayato la rompió otra vez?

.

―¡No! Esta vez… ―recordó con pesar―. Dejando eso de lado, ¿qué haces tú por aquí? ―Preguntó y ella pareció incomodarse.

.

―Daba vueltas por aquí también.

.

―En ese caso, ¿por qué no damos vueltas juntos? ―La invitó extendiéndole la mano. Ahome lo miró como si no lo comprendiera. Ante su mutismo sus mejillas se coloraron y no le quedó de otra que tomar la mano de la azabache y tirar un poco de ella para que reaccionara―. Solo será un rato… ―aclaró sin dejar de verla―. Hace días que no te veo ―dijo algo inquieto. Se dio la vuelta y entrelazó su mano con la de ella y comenzó a caminar. La azabache se posicionó automáticamente a su lado al apurar un poco sus pasos. No pudo evitar sonreír. Afianzó un poco más su agarre haciendo que un pequeño escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del albino―. Te eche de menos… ― susurró acariciando su mano con su pulgar. Casi murió de vergüenza. Quiso decir "te extrañé" pero solo le salió de la más estúpida manera posible. La observó de reojo y pudo apreciar sus mejillas encendidas y sus preciosos ojos violetas mirando con pena hacia delante.

.

―Yo también… te eché de menos… Subaru.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Caminaron sin rumbo hasta un parque desconocido, este contaba con su pequeña laguna y varias casetas. Aun así decidieron posicionarse en un banco con vista al agua. Cuando Subaru soltó a Ahome sintió la gran ausencia de su calor; así se sentía cada vez que ella lo ignoraba. Tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle, ninguna de ellas salió a flote. Solo tomó su guitarra y comenzó a rasquetear una tranquila melodía que fue acompañada por el tarareo de ella. A veces eran así; se entendían sin decirse nada, se querían en silencio. Un silencio que quitaba todas las dudas pero cuando la realidad golpeaba se volvía tenebroso y cruel.

.

―Creo que si te pusieras a tocar en el metro te dejarían unas cuantas monedas ~ ―bromeó ella balanceando sus pies al ritmo del punteo.

.

―¿Te parece? ―rio el por la absurda idea―. ¿Cuántas monedas me dejarías tú?

.

―¿Hmm…? ―se mostró pensativa y una pequeña sonrisa inquisidora adornó sus labios―, te dejaría unos cuantos billetes, quizás… o…. ―se detuvo y dejó escapar una pequeña risilla.

.

―¿O qué? ―indagó Subaru.

.

―Nada ―quitó importancia haciéndose la desentendida.

.

―¡Vamos! ―Su tono de voz era juguetón―. Dime.

.

―Te presentaría a algún representante de un bar, como al que me llevaste, y lo convencería de que te contratara ―planeó―. Te iría a visitar todas las noches de los fines de semana para alentarte y quizás compartir una deliciosa pizza contigo ―saboreó la palabra pizza muy babosa―. Luego cuando te hicieras famoso y tus admiradoras formen tu club de fan me presentaré y diré "¡Yo lo vi primero!" ―rio y el albino alzó una ceja y la miró con algo de burla―. ¿Qué?

.

―"¿Yo lo vi primero?" ―Sonrió y ella tartamudeó―. ¡Tienes mucha imaginación! ―Rechistó―. Yo tocaría siempre para ti aunque no me dejases ninguna moneda ―fue sincero. Lo dijo tan convencido y contento que sus propias palabras estrujaron su corazón. El calor se agolpó en sus mejillas y contuvo el aire cuando ella se mostró sorprendida.

.

Daba un paso para adelante y dos para atrás. Ella se removió en su lugar y pareció querer decir algo, sin embargo sus posibles palabras murieron en sus labios. Subaru guardó la guitarra en su funda y miró el panorama.

.

―Yo no miento… ―murmuró y ella lo miró de reojo ―siempre tocaría para ti. ―se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna que demostraba el gran afecto que le tenía.

.

Ahome respiró hondamente.

.

―De pequeño ―murmuró para su sorpresa, ella no dejaba de verlo intensamente, incluso juró que le quitó el aire con tan solo observarlo así―, te hicieron disfrazar de conejo para una obra escolar ―soltó y él se alteró.

.

―¿¡Eh!? ―Se sonrojó a más no poder―. ¿Cómo es que…?

.

―Ahora quiero reclamar mi premio ―sentenció interrumpiéndolo y se dio vuelta para revolver su bolso.

.

―¿Ahora?

.

―Ahora.

.

¡Rayos! ¿Pero cómo era posible? ¿Porque le saltaba con algo como eso ahora? La joven se acercó a él con lo que parecía ser un marcador indeleble en mano. Rayos, rayos, rayos. Subaru se maldecía una y otra vez. Esto no podía ser más que obra de sus hermanos y madre.

.

―Debes seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. ¿Entiendes? ―murmuró macabramente.

.

―Si vas a hacer lo que creo que harás ―ella sonrió con complicidad ―que el "mensaje" no sea tan "fuerte"

.

―Descuida, cuidaré tu integridad física.

.

Estaba perdido. Ella le indico que se quedara quieto, con su mano giró su mentón hacia ella y apreció el momento en el que destapaba el marcador. Maldita sea.

.

―Hora de pagar ~ ―canturreó con pura malicia. En ese momento era el demonio personificado en una mujer torpe y de baja estatura―, cierra los ojos.

.

Se imaginó caminando hacia su casa con la cara escrachada en garabatos e insultos sin sentido; sería una humillación total. Respiró tenso al sentir la punta del marcado en su pómulo.

.

La escuchó tararear tanteando el dibujo que planeaba hacer hasta que se detuvo. Sintió un intenso calor debajo de su labio inferior, justo en la comisura de este, Ahome, había depositado un suave beso ahí. Retiró su boca, casi imperceptiblemente, y volvió a apoyar su piel contra la suya. Sus labios comenzaron a besar los contornos de los de él pasándose del límite muy a menudo, haciendo más que rozar sus bocas.

.

Subaru no quiso abrir sus ojos, estaba petrificado, el corazón le galopaba a no dar más, y todo su cuerpo hormigueaba. Respiró entrecortadamente. Sintió como ella se amarraba de su chaqueta con fuerza, como si quisiera controlarse. Pero sus movimientos indicaban todo lo contrario. Hizo un ademan de bajar un poco más la cabeza para poder concretar aquel encuentro, sin embargo ella dejó de acariciarlo de aquella forma y murmuró pegada a él en un tono suplicante: "Te dije que no te movieras".

.

El joven la tomó de la nuca y juntó de una vez por todas sus bocas. La sintió estremecer y aferrar sus brazos a su cuello al mismo tiempo que él la rodeaba con los suyos. Beso suavemente sus labios. Estaba fuera de sí, se sentía en otro mundo, su pecho ardía y su ser la ansió más al estremecerse por completo. Ella no pareció estar mejor que él pues se entregó por completo al momento, y aún más cuando Subaru mordió su labio inferior para que le permitiera explorar más. Escuchó un jadeo provenir de ella y un gruñido resonar en su propio cuerpo.

.

Era una mezcla rara: era tierno, intenso y demostraba una necesidad intensa por el otro.

.

Se separaron por un momento, en busca de algo de aire. El albino apoyó su frente contra la de ella mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, no quería que se escapara. Sentía que si la soltaba no volvería más. Abrió los ojos y la descubrió colorada y agitada; estaba hecha un maravilloso espectáculo. Sonrió y acarició tiernamente sus mejillas mientras le daba pequeños besos en los labios. Deseaba seguir así… siempre. La amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir.

.

Sintió sus dedos húmedos y se detuvo a comprobar que unas pequeñas lagrimas se escapaban de sus cuencas violetas que lo observaban con puro anhelo. Sorprendido y muy a su pesar, decidió darle algo… de espacio. Limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y besó su frente. Tomó muy poca distancia y agarró sus manos para que supiera que él seguía ahí. Ella dejó de verlo y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo. Apretó con fuerza sus manos, titubeó un segundo pero se lanzó a su pecho. Lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello o como si no quisiera despertar de un hermoso sueño y se quedó ahí unos minutos mientras el acariciaba su cabello y espalda.

.

La sintió destensarse de a poco entre sus brazos, apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella y trató de hacer lo mismo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Al fin… después de tanto imaginarse esa situación, de soñarla e incluso anhelarla, la había besado. Y no se arrepentía para nada de ello. Suspiró pausadamente y notó que el marcador estaba tirado en el suelo. No sabía que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a Ahome, en ese preciso instante, pero lo agradeció. Él… quería estar con ella y si eso requería su tiempo y trabajo, esperaría e insistiría lo que hiciera falta.

.

Lentamente la joven se soltó de él; el calor estaba yéndose.

.

―Te… ―murmuró en un tono de voz ronco―, te dije que no te movieras… idiota ―vociferó apenada.

.

―Lo siento… no pude evitarlo ―se sinceró, el también sentía que ardía―. Si quieres puedes cobrarme una multa ―no sabía que decirle quería que lo mirase. Tomó con delicadeza su barbilla y levantó su cabeza para poder encontrarse con esa mirada que tanto amaba. Sonrió con toda la calidez que creyó poseer al verla completamente apenada; era bellísima. Se notaba que estaba confundida pero que aun así no se arrepentía de lo hecho y eso era más que suficiente para él.

.

No quiso presionarla más, al parecer ella no diría nada más. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento la hizo temblar y se dio cuenta que la temperatura había descendido. Se agachó y recogió el marcador; al final no le había dibujado nada. Sonrió para sí mismo, tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle cuando ella estuviera menos "así". Realmente se sintió muy afortunado. Se lo devolvió y ella lo guardó con algo de prisa.

.

―Vayamos a casa… ― murmuro él.

.

Ahome obedeció y siguió con él, tomada de la mano, todo el camino hasta la parada del Bus. En cuanto subieron se sentaron juntos y Subaru pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de ella para frotarlo; estaba fría. Sin esperar lo que siguió, ella apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de él y cerró los ojos.

.

―Te multaré con intereses… ―comentó en voz baja y el albino rio divertido.

.

―¿Puedo pagar en cuotas? ―dijo sonrojado pero muy, muy feliz.

.

―Estúpido… ―vociferó con algo de fastidio―. ¿Quién querría endeudarse de esa manera?

.

―Yo.

.

―Es por eso que eres idiota ―hundió aún más su cabeza en su pecho.

.

El Sakamaki pensó que no podía verse más hermosa. Aun así sintió que le hacía falta decirle algo más, repitió muchas veces las palabras en su mente y después de bajar del Bus y estar a una cuadra de la casa de la azabache lo dijo.

.

―Ahome ―la llamó y ella se giró a verlo y se armó de valor―. No sé qué sea por lo que estás pasando ―mencionó y su semblante se ensombreció un poco―, pero aun así… yo siempre estaré para ti; recuerda eso ―dijo con determinación. Ahome apretó su mano, él sabía que le costaba bastante lo que fuera que estuviera procesando. Así que sin querer presionarla y con todo el cuidado posible le dio un pequeño beso en la frente―. Y nunca lo olvides ―dijo expectante.

.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente y negó con resignación.

.

―Sabía que eras una caja de sorpresas, pero no creí que tanto ―reflexionó―. Incluso tienes lados como este ―menciono sonrojada. El joven no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

.

Subaru creyó, fervientemente, que a partir de esa tarde todo marcharía absolutamente bien. Es más cuando la dejó en su casa no le importó que sus primos lo observaran de forma reprobatoria. ¡La había besado! Y realmente no había sido un sueño. Así que ni siquiera los impropios de Yuma pudieron derrumbar su moral. Ella se despidió quedamente y se metió a la casa; había sido suficiente por ese día.

.

Él se volvió caminando, totalmente embobado, infló su pecho con orgullo y se felicitó por haber sido tan perseverante; ella lo valía. Ahora solo tenía que acompañarla mientras superaba aquella dificultad que no le permitía ser clara.

.

Al llegar a su hogar, seguía algo ido y eso fue percibido por el séptimo sentido de su madre y hermanos. No les dio oportunidad a comenzar a hablarle, solo se metió a su cuarto, se duchó y se tiró a la cama. Faltaba poco para la cena; sabía lo que vendría. Cerró sus ojos, rememorando aquel instante, y respiró hondamente. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios con tranquilidad y se tuvo fe.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sin embargo, las cosas a veces no van como uno lo planea ni mucho menos los sentimientos de una persona son predecibles. Ahome no se había presentado a la cafetería en días, respondía sus mensajes de manera concisa y sin lugar a más dialogo. Las puertas se cerraron, hacía frio y el tararear de la desesperación se divertía visitándolo en momentos inesperados.

.

"Quiero lo mejor para ti, siempre lo querré, Subaru" le escribió en una ocasión cuando le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

.

―¿Así que eso te escribió? ―murmuró Shuu, hurgando en su móvil. Él tenía la habilidad de percibir los cambios rápidamente, así como si nada se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en su hermano. Habló con él y dedujo que algo había pasado con la azabache. Subaru murió de vergüenza pero le contó lo que había ocurrido al rubio. Ahora se encontraban en su departamento; no quería estar en casa―. Es una idiota ―confirmó―. En eso es parecida a Ayato, terca como ella sola.

.

―Aun así me parece raro ―simplificó.

.

―No es que te parezca raro ―comentó―, te sientes herido por su actitud, solo eso.

.

―¡TSK! ―rechistó y maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ocurriera eso? No sabía cómo acercársele.

.

―¿Entonces?

.

―¿Qué?

.

―¿Seguirás insistiendo? ―preguntó con pesadez.

.

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ―afirmó con convicción. Shuu revoleó los ojos y suspiró.

.

―¿Sabes que por algo te envió ese mensaje, verdad? ¿No consideraste su opinión?

.

Subaru pareció pensarlo por un segundo pero al otro supo que ella era lo que quería de todas formas.

.

―Aun así… quiero estar con ella ―confesó mirando sus manos. La extrañaba y mucho.

.

―Eres un caso perdido ―dijo el rubio resignado―. Bueno… ella también lo es; no hay problema más que ustedes mismos supongo. ―Lo miró por un momento con seriedad―. Solo espero que puedas aceptar lo que sea que vaya a suceder.

.

.

.

"Por más que lo leo no lo entiendo. Me cuesta mucho esa porquería" ese había sido una de las pocas charlas que habían tenido. Ahome recordó que esa materia la tuvo uno de los primeros años de su carrera, así que revolvió sus apuntes y libros y preparó todo para dárselos a Subaru. "Con esto debería estar bien" pensó. Observó con pesadez la bolsa que preparó. "Qué mentira, todo está terriblemente mal" se dijo. Era una idiota.

.

Su corazón se estrujó con fuerza, por más que quisiera alejarse de él, no podía hacerlo completamente. Ella no era el tipo de persona que el merecía, aun no podía superar lo ocurrido el último año de secundaria; aún tenía miedo.

.

El albino era completamente diferente pero aun así… su propio juicio le jugaba en contra y ponía una barrera abismal entre los dos. Lo extrañaba y a horrores. No se arrepentía de lo hecho; deseaba con todo su ser besarlo, es más cuando lo recordaba volvía a sentir esa calidez que la embriago. Nunca nadie la miró como él lo hizo; la devoró y degustó por completo. ¡Rayos! Necesitaba tiempo, sin embargo eso era lo que menos tenía, lo estaba arruinando absolutamente todo.

.

Decidió que sería una buena amiga por el momento y le llevaría lo que necesitaba. Lo haría a la hora en la que más ocupados estaban en la cafetería para hacer todo más rápido. Huiría como una cobarde nuevamente.

.

Fue como todas las mañanas a la universidad y en el cambio de hora se dirigió a "Coffee Break". El salón estaba completamente lleno, bien, entró rápidamente y saludó a lo lejos a Gil que la observó con extrañeza. Fue hasta la barra y se encontró a Megu.

.

―¡Buen día Megu! –saludó con una gran sonrisa y esta se la devolvió―, vengo a dejarle esto a Subaru ―señaló la bolsa que tenía en manos―. Se ven que están ocupados y más tarde no podré pasar así que…

.

―Puedes entregárselo tu misma ―se giró al escuchar la voz masculina―. Subaru está atrás ―aclaró.

.

―Jefe… ―dijo algo sorprendida.

.

―Hola Aho-chan, disculpa que me haya metido pero me gustaría pedirte un favor ―juntó sus manos en forma de petición―. Ese chico realmente está en problemas, por favor ayúdalo, atrás van a estar tranquilos; nadie los molestara.

.

―Pero…

.

―Aho-chan ―la llamó Megu―. Solo ve con él, por favor… Subaru te necesita.

.

Los ojos de Ahome se abrieron en sorpresa, el mensaje del jefe y de su empleada tenían un doble sentido; lo sabía. Aun así se encaminaría a aquella situación dolorosa.

.

―Espera un segundo aquí ―dijo el hombre mayor y a los dos minutos estaba de vuelta con una gran sonrisa en la cara. La azabache miró de reojo a Jennifer que largaba vapor por el arduo trabajo que estaba realizando… extrañaba esas mañanas acompañadas del ruido de ella―. ¡Ya está listo! Te está esperando atrás ―la dejó pasar detrás de la barra y le dio un pequeño empujoncito―. Ve, ve.

.

Ahome caminó, casi sin aire, por el largo pasillo, al encontrarse una puerta la abrió y se dio paso hasta el albino.

.

―Disculpa todo esto ―fue lo primero que él dijo. Se había sacado el delantal y el chaleco. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa y unas cuantas sillas, supuso que era ahí donde estudiarían.

.

Los ojos de Subaru destilaban ansiedad y cariño; ella no se merecía eso. Tragó en seco y se acercó a él que se había levantado para recibirla.

.

―No pasa nada…. ―simplificó acomodando su cabello.

.

.

.

Ella estaba ahí con él, sentada a una distancia torturante, que lo quemaba y al mismo tiempo lo congelaba. Sentados uno al lado del otro, Ahome comenzó a explicarle en base de sus apuntes y de los de él. La joven parecía evitar mirarlo de frente, aun así el no dejaba de verla, la extrañaba tanto…

.

Interactuaban para aclarar dudas y hacer acotaciones, nada más. La Mukami apoyó la mano sobre la mesa y el muchacho tuvo el impulso de querer tomarla de solo recordar lo cálida y cariñosa que podía ser. En un suave movimiento lo hizo, apoyo su mano sobre la suya y la acarició por un momento. Ahome bajó la mirada sin animarse a verlo, petrificándose por un segundo, apretó fuertemente sus ojos y se deshizo lo más amablemente posible se su tacto.

.

Él se sintió, de cierta forma, traicionado y herido pero aun así trato de mantener la calma, quizás la había incomodado.

.

―Lo lamento ―no recibió respuesta; sintió frio―. Ahome… ―la llamó queriendo que por lo menos se dignara a mirarlo pero no lo estaba consiguiendo―. Me gustaría poder escucharte y acompañarte por lo que sea que estés pasando ―mencionó―. Por favor no me apartes así.

.

La vio contener el aire y se giró completamente a verla, posó su mano sobre las suyas que sujetaban fuertemente la tela de su falda. Estas inmediatamente se relajaron pero aun así no podía mirarlo.

.

―Lo… siento… no puedo ―dijo en un hilo de voz.

.

―¿Por qué no? Si quieres no me cuentes nada pero no me ignores así ―esbozó algo angustiado―. Por favor ―puso su cabeza a la altura de la de ella para tratar de verla a los ojos―. Por lo menos mírame… por favor…

.

El silencio inundó la pequeña habitación, la desesperación del joven aumentó cuando ella ni siquiera levantó un poco la cabeza. No lo entendía, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Tragó en seco.

.

―¿Ya no quieres hablarme más por lo del otro día? ―ella negó―. ¿Entonces? Si no te explicas no podré entenderte ―explicó. Ella había sido paciente con él cuando estuvo mal, le dio su espacio y lo reconfortó. Trato de hacer lo mismo pero era más difícil―. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

.

Ahome respiró entrecortadamente y despegó sus labios con pesadez.

.

―Dejarme ir…

.

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Por qué le pedía algo tan cruel? No podía reaccionar, sus palabras fueron como una estaca que atravesó con fuerza su corazón. Respiró lentamente y acarició su mano, sin embargo, la chica, volvió a apartarla.

.

―¿Hice algo mal? ―preguntó quedamente; ella negó. Está muy confundido―. ¿Es por cómo soy? ―volvió a negar. La amargura corroyó su garganta―. Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo estar contigo? ―esa pareció más una súplica que una pregunta. Ella se hizo aún más pequeña. Al albino lo atormentó que no lo viera―. Dime lo que pasa, por favor… ―silencio―. Por lo menos mírame.

.

La adrenalina agitó su pecho, estaba ahí expectante preparado para lo que fuera. ¿Tanto debía mendigar por su amor? Lo peor fue pensar que lo haría sin problema, si ella lo veía y le decía aunque sea algo se entregaría por completo; solo la quería a ella. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? No podía verla así de destruida… tan hermosa y rota. ¿Por qué no confiaba en él? Dolía y mucho.

.

―No sé si lo sabes ―comentó acariciando su rodilla, en un tono sumamente suave y luego de una pequeña risilla―, pero yo… estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti ―confesó sonriéndole y apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella―; y puede que suene estúpido pero yo… solo quiero ser feliz contigo. ―respiró hondamente y la sintió temblar―. Yo te amo. ―al fin le había dicho la verdad, le estaba entregando sus sentimientos al desnudo con esperanza de que los aceptara. Con fe.

.

Ahome hizo un ademan de acercársele pero terminó alejándose y levantándose de golpe.

.

―L-lo siento… Subaru yo… ―sus ojos estaban desorbitados. Él no podía reaccionar, todo se derrumbaba―. Esto no es bueno, no soy buena para ti, por favor… no me digas más esas cosas ―imploró.

.

―¿Por qué? Es la verdad ―tragó en seco.

.

―Solo… solo…

.

―¿No confías en mí? ―miró a la nada

.

―¡Sí! No me refería a eso ―trató de justificarse.

.

―¿Entonces por qué no me dices nada? ―sonó sumamente dolido. Se levantó y la miró con dolor en los ojos. Ahome deseo no haberlo visto―. ¿O acaso… yo no te intereso?

.

―Yo… ―se llevó la mano al pecho.

.

―Si es así solo dímelo y tratare de no hacerme tantas estúpidas ilusiones. ―todo daba vueltas, no había un punto de estabilidad.

.

―Tú eres muy importante para mí ―confesó ella.

.

―¿¡Entonces por qué!? ―se exasperó―. ¿Por qué? ―Indagó con un tono de voz rota ― ¿Por qué no soy para ti? ¿Por qué no quieres decirme nada? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ―no podía ordenar sus pensamientos, estaba muy enojado.

.

Ella retrocedió con intenciones de huir pero él la tomó del brazo.

.

―No huyas más sin decirme nada. ¿No ves que me estás destrozando? ―le reclamó. Estaba muy molesto; no era importante para ella. Se percató de las lágrimas que resbalaban en las mejillas de la muchacha y como esta sollozaba. Lo miró a los ojos con puro dolor. Con cariño contenido y nostalgia.

.

―Ya te dije que no era buena para ti ―hipeó―. No insistas más… por favor, Subaru.

.

―¿¡Por qué!?

.

―¡Porque aún tengo miedo! ―exclamó y se echó a llorar. Él la soltó e intentó consolarla pero no pudo. No comprendió. Quizás era demasiado estúpido o ella complicada. Quizás… quizás tantas cosas―. Yo te quiero más de lo que imagine y eso me aterra… ―murmuró en un hilo de voz―. Por eso no sirvo.

.

―¿Por eso no me quieres contigo? ―finalizó, intentando no demostrar ninguna emoción. Se estaba rompiendo por dentro, le dolía mucho el pecho y no se sentía el mismo.

.

―L-lo siento… ―sus piernas temblaron pero aun así, de un momento a otro, salió corriendo del lugar hacia la puerta trasera del local.

.

El silencio invadió nuevamente la habitación, esta vez helaba y era sumamente asfixiante. No fue tras ella, se sintió como un completo idiota, el peor de todos. La odio tanto esos segundos. Se sintió tan usado. ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿Era su edad, su personalidad, idiotismo? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía hacer algo al respecto si no sabía nada de lo que pasaba? Por más que se rompiera la cabeza contra la pared pensándolo no lograba nada. Suspiró y el corazón se le estrujó, la amaba tanto que el dolor que sentía era desgarrador. Se sentó en una silla y apoyó la cabeza contra la mesa; no había nada más en su mente que sus lágrimas y sus palabras, aquellas que lo hirieron.

.

Supo que aun así, no podía odiarla, que estaba condenado, que sus carias y besos escribieron maldiciones sobre su piel y que atravesaron hasta su alma. Nunca se había sentido así, nunca había estado tan enamorado.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No se hablaron en la noche ni al siguiente día, no sabían cuando volverían a hacerlo. Subaru ya había entregado el trabajo práctico con la pelirroja, ya no quería socializar más en un tiempo. Su mente estaba en otro lado; ansioso y adolorido.

.

―¡Subaru-Kun, espera! ―lo detuvo Rose, últimamente lo perseguía mucho y eso comenzaba a cansarle. Ese pensamiento lo derribó con fuerza, ¿Así también se sentía la azabache con respecto a él?―. Hicimos un buen trabajo, ¿verdad? ―No la escuchó―. Deberíamos darnos un premio.

.

―¿Disculpa, que dijiste?

.

Se giró a verla y esta se colgó de su cuello y estampó sus labios contra los suyos. La sorpresa lo dejó inmóvil por un momento, su cabeza era un caos y su corazón estaba necesitado. La tomó de los hombros para alejarla pero esta se le aferro más a él. ¿Y si fingía que Rose era "Ella"? ¿Podría aliviarse por un momento?

.

Imposible.

.

La alejó con cuidado a pesar de que esta se resistió.

.

―El trabajo práctico ya terminó ―aclaró―. Lo siento, Rose.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

¡FIN DEL CAPITULO 15! ¿que les parecio? ¡Me esforcé muchisimo! Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, los espero con ansias :) ¡Nos leemos luego!


	16. CAPITULO 16

**¡Buenas minna-san! ¿Como les va tanto tiempo? X'D yo acabo de terminar los parciales y ahora comienzo con los exámenes finales :$ pero en el medio les traigo otro cap de "El Aroma del encuentro" AU de Diabolik Lovers :D les agradezco mucho a todos por seguir esta historia y acompañarme. ¡Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios despues de leer el cap! eso me ayuda mucho a la hora de escribir.**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias a Marcela-san por correguir mis horrores ortograficos.**

 **Disclaimer: Diabolik lovers no me pertenece D'x ni tampoco sus seiyuus T_T**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 16**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

―¿Qué estas queriendo decirme con eso, Subaru-kun? ―lo increpó algo extrañada Rose. Lo había besado y solo la aparto para decirle "el trabajo práctico ya terminó" ¡No lo podía creer!―. Debes estar algo confundido, lo sé…

.

―Creo que tú eres la que está confundida. Mi relación contigo es de compañerismo, nada más ―aclaró. Odiaba cuando ella se ponía engreída, pero intentaba no prestarle atención.

.

―Para mí no es asi ―Rose se cruzó de brazos.

.

―Para mí sí ―contradijo.

.

―No te estoy diciendo que nos casemos o seamos pareja ―explicó la muchacha acariciando su cabello―. No le veía nada de malo que nos divertimos juntos. Eres bastante guapo y agradable. ¿Qué dices?

.

El albino suspiró resignado, eso debía ser una maldita broma.

.

―Lo siento, no.

.

―¿Qué?

.

―Dije no―se exasperó un poco.

.

―¡Ya sé lo que dijiste! No puedo creerlo. ¿Es porque estás empecinado con esa Perra? ―increpó bastante molesta, y Subaru frunció el ceño con fuerza― ¡Ni siquiera te registra! ¿Qué eres para ella? NADA ―simplificó―. Solo juega contigo y te tiene como un perro que recogió en la calle. ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

.

―No es asunto tuyo, ¡así que no te metas en lo que no te incumbe! ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarla así! ―levantó su tono de voz y ella retrocedió un paso; odiaba cuando hacia eso. Maldijo por lo bajo.

.

―¡No! Porque los estúpidos como tu prefieren estar con alguien que nunca en su vida volteara a verlos.

.

―Tú no eres la más adecuada para hablar de eso. ¡Tú te diviertes haciendo eso!

.

―¿Qué ahora vas a juzgarme? ―Increpó―, yo solo quería pasar un buen rato contigo y ver si podía ayudarte a salir de "Esto" ―lo señaló completo―; eres un caso perdido al parecer… pero lo que más me fastidia es que andes ciego por esa Zorra ―no pudo seguir hablando por que él se acercó demasiado a ella.

.

―Te dije que no le dijeras así ―ella se estremeció―. Agradezco tu supuesta ayuda pero no la necesito. Sigue con lo que estabas y yo seguiré con lo mío; simple ―Odiaba tener que rebajarse hasta la altura moral de esas personas, así que no le daría el gusto de hacerlo. La pasó muy mal en la escuela media por culpa de egocentristas como ella tanto que se quedó solo y así lo prefería.

.

―Le diré… ―Rose titubeó.

.

―¿Dirás qué? ¿Acaso te parece que eso me importa, Rose? ―observando la determinación en sus ojos se percató de que no, mordió fuertemente sus labios.

.

―Eres un estúpido, yo lo intenté ―señaló.

.

El albino respiró profundamente.

.

―Solo… intenta vivir más tranquila ―le dijo compadeciéndose un poco de ella―. Qué tengas un buen día ―finalizó dejándola sola.

.

.

.

Las clases se volvieron más lúgubres de lo normal y la incertidumbre golpeaba constantemente en la puerta de su consciencia. Había estado muy eufórico en esa ocasión y por más que pensara distintas formas de solucionar lo que fuese que pasase, no hallaba nada; fue como fue. Se abrió completamente a ella a pesar de estar muriéndose por dentro, le entregó sus complicados e íntimos sentimientos como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Estaba muy dolido como para actuar rápidamente de nuevo.

.

.

.

―Azusa-kun~ ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ―preguntó un cantarín Kou que recién amanecía.

.

―Solo… algo me llamo la atención ―articuló llevando un bocado del panqueque que había preparado la azabache. Estaban desayunando, un nuevo día comenzaba. El rubio, a excepción de sus familiares que estudiaban o trabajan, salía todas las mañanas a ejercitarse para su carrera como Idol. Estaba feliz de haber vuelto y compartir esos momentos con las personas que amaba.

.

―¿Hmm? ―lo miró pensativamente.

.

―Ya siéntate, Kou ―ordenó Ruki, trayendo lo que faltaba del desayuno a la mesa. Se turnaban todas las mañanas para realizar los distintos trabajos del hogar.

.

―Sí, sí…

.

En la mesa ya estaba Yuma desperezándose, recién era mitad de semana y ya estaba arruinado, no se imaginaba como sería llegar al viernes entonces. Miró hacia su costado y notó a su prima ensimismada; cuando iba a preguntarle, observó su otro costado y notó a Azusa de igual forma. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

.

―Pensaba que yo estaba bastante destrozado, pero ustedes dos ―mencionó con cierta burla―. Están demacrados.

.

―Yuma no empieces desde tan temprano ―dijo la muchacha, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Fingía no darle importancia, no quería volver a pensar en todo.

.

―Pero tiene razón ―remarcó el mayor―. ¿Qué les pasa?

.

Los dos más pequeños se miraron entre ellos, como retándose para ver quien hablaba y fingía primero. El joven distinguió malestar en los ojos de la chica así que asintió y prosiguió.

.

―Vi… algo que me confundió un poco ―esbozó―, solo eso.

.

―¿Y-y que viste? ―preguntó el rubio con la boca llena.

.

―Kou ―advirtió el ojis azules, y este tragó.

.

―Ni siquiera sé… cómo clasificarlo ―dijo con duda.

.

―¡Solo dilo! ―exigió el castaño.

.

―Si quieres puedes decírmelo y yo te ayudo ―propuso animada Ahome.

.

―Después…

.

El silencio aclaró que no diría más, así que las miradas se dirigieron a la menor, que hizo un ademan de observar la hora.

.

―Es bastante temprano para usar ese cliché ―fue más rápido Ruki que ella.

.

―No tuve una buena semana, eso es todo ―le quitó importancia para seguir comiendo.

.

―No tienes que preocuparte por nada ―Aseguró Yuma―. Estarás bien… ―dijo refiriéndose a la visita que habían tenido con el abogado―. Nos apoyaremos entre todos. Somos una familia, ¿verdad? ―sonrió al finalizar. Ahome sonrió por lo cálido que era su primo, él siempre le ayudaba a retomar la seguridad y valentía perdidas.

.

―No podrías haberlo dicho mejor, Yuma-kun~ ―alentó el Idol y despeinó a su hermosa prima.

.

Se sentía muy bendecida con la vida. Definitivamente las cosas le resultaban difíciles pero ahí estaban todos; un ensamble sin igual. Se sintió mal por no haber dicho la verdad… volvió a mirar el reloj y supo que tenía tiempo. Era un hecho de que los demás estaban enterados de los encuentros que tenía con Subaru pero no lo hablaban. Odiaba tener secretos con ellos. Aunque a veces prefería hablar individualmente con cada uno, supo que esta vez que sus ojos ya no podrían segregar más lágrimas para explayarse en cuatro ocasiones distintas.

.

―Me comporté de una manera horrible con Subaru ―dijo lo primero que se le cruzó en la cabeza―. Además le dije… ―respiró entrecortadamente―, bastantes estupideces. Me siento como una idiota. ―admitió dolida; ya no quería comer más. Todas las imágenes de lo que había sido el último tiempo con él se reflejaron delante de ella. Tenía miedo de admitir que él hacía más que gustarle, que era importante; estaba aterrorizada―. Tengo miedo ―exclamó entrecortadamente y se echó a llorar.

.

Sus primos no sabían qué hacer, Yuma se acercó para frotar su espalda y Kou le susurraba palabras de aliento, intentando calmarla. Era como una pequeña niña llorando desconsoladamente, no solo por lo ocurrido en ese momento, sino por todo.

.

Ella no era de lágrimas fáciles, solía aguantarse todo lo que podía pero había una instancia en la que ya no daba más y explotaba y esta vez fue mucho más de lo que podía procesar.

.

―Tener miedo es normal ―murmuró Ruki―. Si no lo tuvieras… serías una idiota ―Esperó a que levantara el rostro y lo mirara; le sonrió―. Hazlo a tu tiempo… y no evites hacer cosas porque pienses que después te sentirás culpable.

.

El mayor también estaba inseguro, no quería entregarla en bandeja de plata ni mucho menos verla dolida, sin embargo la vio tan estancada que si Subaru Sakamaki era el medio por el cual ella avanzaría y sería feliz, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de apoyarla.

.

Azusa miró su celular con culpa, aun no era momento. Esperó a que los demás la liberaran y cuando fue al baño a arreglarse, la interceptó para abrazarla; la amaba demasiado y odiaba verla mal.

.

La ojisvioleta se sintió un poco más aliviada al desahogarse un poco, no dio detalles de lo ocurrido pero por lo menos ya estaban enterados. Sabía que sería abordada por cada uno de ellos individualmente y volverían a hablar de lo mismo… no era el fin. No podía dejar de estar agradecida con la vida por ellos. Miró su móvil y la última conversación que tuvo con Subaru antes de encontrarse en la cafetería; deseaba volver unos cuantos días atrás y… Suspiró porque los "podría" no servían de nada ahora.

.

Con pesadez fue a enfrentarse con la realidad, sus ojos estaban hinchados y tenía demasiado sueño como para mantenerse despierta. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

.

―Vámonos~ ―gritó Yuma desde atrás alzándola y llevándola como saco de papas hasta el asiento de atrás de la camioneta. No pudo evitar reír con él y sus geniales estupideces. Los demás subieron enseguida―. Recién comienza el día

.

.

.

―¿Por qué Subaru no baja? ―Preguntó nuevamente Ayato―. Lo iré a buscar.

.

―Ya déjalo, Ayato ―vociferó el rubio.

.

―¿Sabes qué le pasa? ―preguntó e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que sí―. ¿Está así por la descarada?

.

―Puede ser… ―le quitó importancia.

.

―Es un caso perdido ―supuso Kanato―. Solo hay que encontrarle a alguien más normal.

.

―Decente, querrás decir ―Corrigió Reiji.

.

―Yo sigo creyendo que ella está más que bien~ ―canturreó Laito.

.

Luego se hizo un pausado silencio. Era raro, estaban todos juntos esperando a su madre para merendar. De vez en cuando ocurrían ese tipo de casualidades. Shuu estaba enterado de lo sucedido con Ahome y entendía completamente la actitud de su hermano; quería ser paciente pero eso simplemente no iba con él. Suponía que los demás tenían algunas conjeturas similares y que ya no se animaban a boicotearla sabiendo lo estúpido que estaba el albino por ella. ¿Qué decirle?

.

Charlaron un poco más hasta que llego Christa y Subaru se dignó a aparecerse, no quería preocupar a su madre por nada del mundo sin embargo estaba muy ido como para seguir la corriente de esa tarde.

.

―¿Pasó algo bueno, Oka-san? ―preguntó al verla tan contenta.

.

―Además de que estemos todos aquí ―le brillaron los ojos de la felicidad y ternura―, hoy a la mañana me encontré a Kou-kun y me firmó una hoja con dedicatoria y todo~

.

―¡Oka-san! ―chilló Ayato, odiando el fanatismo de ella por el cantante. La mujer solo rio ante su queja.

.

―¿Te refieres a Mukami Kou? ―interrogó el segundo hijo.

.

―Claro, el primo de Aho-chan. ―simplificó. El escuchar que decían su nombre le pareció confuso, un pequeño nudo se le formó en la garganta. No se sintió capaz de acotar nada―. Podríamos invitarlos a cenar a todos en algún momento. ¡Seria genial! ¿No creen?

.

―Sería muy entretenido~ ―convino Laito―. ¡Podríamos hacer pizza!

.

―¡Qué buena idea, hijo! ―se entusiasmó aún más.

.

―La casa va a quedar hecha un desastre ―intervino el peli violeta―. Sin embargo… si hay de postre helado no tendría problema ―murmuró más para sí mismo que para los demás.

.

―Nos la vamos a pasar amasando todo el día ―pensó en voz alta Reiji.

.

―Podrías traer a tu novia ―le recordó―, tú también, Kanato.

.

―¿Quieres hacer una fiesta, Oka-san? ―preguntó directamente Shuu.

.

―¿Por qué no? Hace tiempo que no hacemos una. ―el barullo inundó la sala por un momento, con futuros planes que el albino no sabía si podrían llevarse a cabo―. Hijo ―lo llamó su madre y la miró algo confundido, sonrió haciéndole notar que la escuchaba―, avísanos cuando Aho-chan termine sus prácticas y exámenes así vamos preparando todo. ¿Si? ―lo miró ilusionada.

.

―Claro.

.

Tragó dificultosamente, pensando en que no sabía si volvería a compartir tiempo con ella en un tiempo y eso era una porquería.

.

.

.

En la universidad ya no se hablaba con Rose, al parecer dejo de insistir, lo que fue un alivio por un lado. En el trabajo nadie se había animado a preguntarle qué había sucedido aquella mañana y lo agradecía, incluso Jennifer trataba de no molestarlo tanto. ¿Tan mal se veía que hasta la maquina no le jugaba una buena pasada como siempre? ¿Ni quiera por de costumbre? ¡Ya era suficiente! No entendía a las mujeres no importaba si fueran humanas o maquinas. Chasqueo la lengua y siguió con su trabajo; la charla que había tenido en la casa la tarde anterior lo había dejado exhausto. Además, hace una semana que no sabía nada de la azabache, preparaba su café con esperanzas, de aunque sea se sentara como siempre para que ambos pudieran fingir que no pasaba nada.

.

―¡Hey! ¿Tú eres Subaru? ―escuchó que lo llamaron y se giró a ver quién era―. Genial.

.

―¿Tamara? ―se sorprendió.

.

―Te acuerdas de mí, eso es bueno ―sonrió la pelirroja y se sentó cerca de él―. Sé que no nos conocimos en las mejores condiciones pero bueno… ―le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

.

―¿Necesita algo, Señorita? ―Preguntó Megu al verla por primera vez.

.

―Sí, hablar con este chico de aquí sobre mi amiga. ―los dos prestaron atención a sus palabras.

.

―Entonces yo… ―quiso disculparse.

.

―Está bien, puedes quedarte si quieres, seré breve ―comentó mirando fijamente al muchacho―. La verdad es que admiro tu paciencia con ella ―remarcó primero lo que todos solían decirle y pensó que en cualquier momento le darían un premio por eso―, ella está pasando por algo difícil de lo que ya te vas a enterar pero fuera de eso; te extraña ―el pecho de Subaru se llenó lentamente de aire y su compañera creyó verlo revivir por un momento. Sus ojos develaban que también le hacía falta y que le costaba estar así―, y se nota mucho que sufre por el hecho de no poder ser sincera contigo; es una encantadora estúpida ―mencionó y sonrió con tristeza―. Pero eso no es algo que yo deba decirte, lo sabes bien. Sin embargo ―toma aire y una postura más dura―, ¿cómo es eso de besuquearte con otra chica? ¿¡Eh!? ―exclamó con enojo y golpeó la barra. El albino palideció y Megu lo observó reprobatoriamente.

.

―¡No es lo que parece! Ella se me lanzó ―contradijo alterado.

.

―¿Y tú la atrapaste con los labios, verdad? ―dijo acusatoriamente, tratándolo como si fuera un asesino serial.

.

―¡Subaru-kun! ―Le reprendió su compañera―. No pensé que fueras así ―negó―, por más que Ahome-chan haya actuado mal…

.

―¡Esperen!

.

―Encima con esa pelirroja teñida ―rechistó Tamara―; se nota a millas que es una zorra. ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?

.

―¿¡Con Rose!? ―La peli verde se sobresaltó y se indignó.

.

―¡Basta! ―gritó notando que algunos clientes habían empezado a verlos―. Si me dejan, les explicaré pero CALMENSE. ¡Se alteran muy rápido!

.

―Cómo si tú no lo hicieras ―se cruzó de brazos

.

―¿Cómo no quieres que me altere? ―puso sus manos en la cadera la pelirroja―, cuando Azusa me mostró esa foto, no lo podía creer.

.

―¿Azusa? ¿Foto? ―no pudo hilar las palabras.

.

―Sí ―suspiró―. Yo recién la vi ayer pero la vieron todos hace unos días; inclusive Ahome ―sintió que el mundo se le cayó por completo, le pesaba todo el cuerpo.

.

―¿Subaru-kun, estás bien? ―le preguntó Megu y le trajo un banco para que se sentara.

.

―No finjas descomponerte, es inútil. ―lo miró despectivamente la amiga de la azabache, desconfiando completamente de él. Sin embargo eso no interesaba. ¿Qué pensaría Ahome de él?

.

No le pudo contestar, la sola idea de haber arruinado alguna oportunidad para volver a acercarse a ella lo aterraba y eso se notó en su rostro. Quería verla, explicarle. Hacer algo.

.

―La foto es cierta ―no la había visto ni quería hacerlo, no supo cómo pero pudo articular unas cuantas palabras. Quizás así ordenaría sus pensamientos―. En un receso, Rose se me acercó y me besó ―explicó―. Me quede estúpido por un segundo, la alejé y le pedí que no volviera a hacerlo. Discutimos bastante por eso y ahora no me habla más.

.

―Con razón ya no viene al café ―justificó su compañera.

.

―No sé si creerte ―murmuró Tamara―, no te conozco mucho, pero todos… ―rio―, dicen que estás tan enamorado de mi Ahome que no puedes ver a otras personas… ―la otra muchacha asintió y frotó la espalda del joven―. Quizás todo es una serie de malos entendidos ―la pelirroja se relajó y se sentó junto al muchacho. Era su costumbre estar a la defensiva; preparada para lo que viniese―. No tengo nada en tu contra, es más me gustaría que hicieras feliz a mi amiga; es muy importante para mí. Solo vine a hablarte porque estaba molesta. ―Miró con culpa el suelo, lo había tratado mal―. Lo siento… es solo que… Ella estaba tan feliz, que ni siquiera yo sé qué paso.

.

―Está bien ―murmuró Subaru―, en realidad… me importa más lo que piense ella. Ahora no querrá verme ―Dijo con tal angustia que se palpó.

.

―¡Eso no es cierto, estoy segura que Aho-chan quiere verte! ―afirmó Megu―. ¿Verdad, Tamara-san?

.

―Eso es cierto pero… es complicado ―esbozó dudosa.

.

Los tres se quedaron un minuto en silencio. ¿Qué más podían decir?

.

―Supongo que tendré que hacer lo que pensaba; encararla de frente. ―pensó en voz alta y la pelirroja sonrió con entusiasmo―. A pesar de que la última vez no funcionó…

.

―¡Esa es la actitud! ¡Tienes que enfrentarla y decirle cuanto la amas! ―dijo con fuerza, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara―. Y explicar la idiotez aquella y ya está. ¡Solucionado! Y serán felices por siempre ―dramatizó energéticamente.

.

―¡Así es! ―Hizo porras la otra chica―. Tú eres un muchacho muy, pero muy bueno y ella lo sabe de sobra. ¡Ella logró sacar tantas buenas cosas de ti! ―le sonrió―, y tú hiciste lo mismo con ella. Sé que podrás.

.

―Ojalá fuera tan fácil ―murmuró el joven.

.

―Si así lo fuera, no valdría la pena. ¿No crees? ―contradijo con confianza.

.

Inmediatamente, Tamara le pidió su número telefónico para estar comunicados. Así sería más fácil planear una emboscada. Esa chica era tan cambiante que dudó si solo vino a amenazarlo o a quitarle información.

.

.

.

La monotonía del día lo agotó, llegó a su casa luego de la jornada, compartió un momento con su familia y se fue a duchar. Todo en modo automático. Al salir se vistió como para salir sin saberlo. Tomo su móvil y observó una de las fotografías que tenía junto ella; era de la jornada de aquella vez, apenas se conocían y ya significaba lo suficiente como para no ignorarla.

.

No sabía nada de ella a pesar de que dejó tanto en él y en un lento degradé su corazón se incendió; supo que no podía mentirse más. No la justificaría ni la defenestraría; nada de eso. La angustia fue su prisión y la desesperación su carcelera. No podía permitir que lo siguieran atormentando. Su pecho se llenó de valentía, decidido a ir en busca de su calidez y sin estar seguro si mendigaría o no por su amor. Eso aún no lo decidía. Solo quería estar ahí. Estar en silencio con ella, lo que fuera pero que por lo menos lo mirase.

.

Salió a la calle sin que nadie lo vea, se dirigió hasta la parada del bus y lo esperó; eran las 20hs, ya casi no había nadie en la calle. Era obvio por el frío que hacía, sin embargo no le daba importancia. Con calma subió al transporte, observando la hora en su móvil. Preguntas como: ¿Me abrirá la puerta? o ¿querrá hablarme?, no tenían importancia. Solo quería verla, nada más.

.

Al llegar a su destino, visualizó las dos cuadras que debía caminar para llegar a su objetivo. Anduvo a paso lento pero seguro, no muy consciente de lo que hacía pero ahí estaba en fin frente a la puerta. Pudo jurar que sintió algo parecido al vértigo en su estómago, respiró profundamente y tocó la puerta con su puño.

.

Se hizo un breve silencio hasta que escuchó como abrían las mirillas, él no podía saber quién lo observaba detrás de este. Sin embargo, a los segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Yuma detrás de ella. Lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. Le pareció raro que ningún insulto saliera de su boca para repudiarlo como de costumbre.

.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―se limitó a preguntar.

.

―Quiero ver a Ahome ―respondió tranquilamente. Sus ojos mostraban su necesidad y preocupación―, pero si ella no quiere… por lo menos me gustaría saber cómo está ―pidió en un murmullo. No había vacilación en sus palabras, estaba completamente serio. El castaño pareció querer modular algo pero de pronto se apareció Kou.

.

―¿Quién es? Oh… ―esbozó al verlo y lo miró con algo de enfado―. No deberías estar aquí, Subaru-kun~ Eres mal perdedor ―dijo con malicia.

.

―Solo será un minuto ―le insistió al castaño que no dejaba de verlo. Este bufó y le cerró la puerta en la cara. ¿Y ahora qué? Tragó en seco y estuvo a punto de volver a tocar la puerta si no hubiera sido por que esta se abría.

.

―¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Yuma? ―le rechistó Kou. El mayor se había puesto una chaqueta y tenía las llaves de su camioneta en la mano.

.

―Vamos a dar una vuelta, Usagi ―le dijo señalando el vehículo. Vaciló un segundo pero lo siguió y se sentó en el asiento del acompañante.

.

―¿Me estas escuchando? ―le gritó el rubio―. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

.

―¡Cállate! ¿Te subes o te quedas? Elige. ―prendió el motor.

.

―¡Maldición! ―rechistó y cerró la puerta de la casa para meterse en el asiento trasero―. ¿No era que estábamos molestos con este individuo? ―recordó.

.

―¿Quieres que te golpee, Kou? ―se dio vuelta para verlo―. No tienen que notar que nos estamos yendo con él. ―Le hizo notar―. Pónganse los cinturones.

.

El conductor puso música, sin dejar lugar a los diálogos y arrancó hasta un rumbo desconocido. Quizás querían asesinarlo y tirar su cuerpo por ahí, o dejarlo varado a mitad de camino. ¿Quién sabe? Había varias opciones. El idol se quedó refunfuñando tras de él pero obedeció al grandulón. De cierta forma eso lo ayudó a relajarse un poco, no sabía que tenso estaba hasta que se recostó contra el haciendo. Exhaló lentamente y parpadeó lentamente.

.

A los veinte minutos se detuvieron en un bar enorme, Yuma apagó la música y lo miró.

.

―¿Qué esperas? Bájate ―dijo bajándose el también. No era un antro de mala muerte, parecía un lugar tranquilo; había mesas de pool, banquetas, licoletria-cerveceria y una pequeña pista de baile―. Es un buen sitio ―soltó guiándolos hasta una mesa―. ¡Deja de chillar Kou! ―le ordenó.

.

―¿Cómo se te ocurre traerme a este lugar? ¿¡Ah!? ¿Y si alguna fan desquiciada me ve? ―dijo murmurando monitoreando su alrededor.

.

―Podrías empezar quitándote esa coleta rara que tienes en la frente para dificultarles el rastreo ―sugirió a medio reír.

.

―Rayos… ―se quejó haciéndolo y acomodando mejor su chalina―. ¿Por qué diablos estás tan molesto?

.

―No estoy molesto ―repuso.

.

―Sí, sí lo estas cuando solo tendrías que estarlo con él ―señaló al albino que estaba en frente de los dos.

.

―¡Tsk! ―no dijo más nada y cuando se acercó la mesera ordenó que trajera tres cervezas.

.

―Yo no… ―esbozó Subaru.

.

―¿No comiste? ―Se apresuró el castaño―. ¡Tráeme un gran plato con papas fritas, cariño! ―le gritó a la mesera y esta le guiñó el ojo. No era eso lo que quería decirle pero ni modo.

.

En el trayecto en que la camarera tardaba en traerles su pedido un par de chicas se los quedaron mirando e incluso se acercaron a preguntarles si estaban solos.

.

―Disculpa, estamos bien ―fue cortante pero amable Subaru. Kou lo miraba con tanto desprecio y seguía sus acciones como si estuviera a punto de dispararle.

.

―¿Por qué les dijiste eso? ―Pregunto el castaño―. Hay más lugar en esta mesa.

.

―Vine aquí solo porque ustedes me trajeron, no estoy de humor para hacer sociales ―remarcó ya un poco tenso.

.

―¿Ah, no? ―Refunfuño el rubio―. Pues parece que últimamente se te da bien socializar ―dijo con malicia.

.

Ignoró su comentario y miró a su alrededor. Les habían traído la bebida y la comida. "Bebe" se escuchó a Yuma decir antes de tomarse un buen trago de ese líquido espumoso. El albino era absolutamente malo con la bebida, aunque por suerte no perdía tanto el conocimiento al beber. Era el más integro de sus hermanos por así decirlo. Los silencios fueron destruidos por trivialidades, no teniendo nada que ver con el asunto "principal".

.

―¿Y esa chica te parece bonita? ―le preguntó Kou señalándole una rubia que los observaba desde lejos. El ojisazules ya actuaba "mareado" y eso que llevaba su segundo vaso.

.

―Sí, es bonita ―reconoció.

.

―¿Entonces por qué no vas a hablarle? ¿O quieres que te ayude? ―rio este.

.

―No me interesa ―respondió secamente.

.

―¿Por qué no? ―indagó Yuma acusatorio. El albino se volteó a ver a la chica con algo de tristeza.

.

―Porque no es ella… ―luego fijó su vista en su vaso y se sonrojó un poco. El alcohol estaba comenzando a surgir efecto de a poco.

.

―¿Por qué tiene que ser MI Ahome? No lo entiendo. ―reprochó Yuma.

.

―No lo sé.

.

―¿AH? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ―Dijo indignado Kou―. Al parecer todo te da igual, ¿verdad? ―Se cruzó de brazos―. Como esa estúpida pelirroja teñida con la que te besuqueaste ―revisó su bolsillo, palmeó varias veces su celular y se lo puso frente el rostro para que se deleitara con la imagen de él y Rose. Desde el ángulo que estaba tomada parecía que él había tomado la iniciativa―. ¿Qué tienes que decir a esto, Don Juan de cuarta?

.

―Rayos… ―murmuró tomándose de la cabeza.

.

―¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Solo estabas encaprichado ―afirmó Yuma.

.

―¡Eso! ¿Por qué no vas por otra? ¿Ah? – incitó eufórico el idol.

.

―¡Porque no me interesa nadie más! ―exclamó.

.

―No es lo que parece, mentiroso-kun ―contradijo el cantante.

.

―Estas en todo tu derecho de hacer lo que se te venga en gana ―comentó el castaño―. Pero si vas a hacerlo, deja de insistir con mi prima o te mato. ¿Me oíste? Ella no está para jueguitos. ―su dura mirada le dio a entender que no mentía, que iba en serio. Él también lo hacía.

.

―Yo no pretendo jugar con ella ―golpeó la mesa con impotencia y recibió una muy mala mirada de los contrarios―. Rose se me tiró encima y luego la aparte.

.

―Búscate una mejor excusa, eso ya es cliché ―dijo fastidiado el rubio.

.

Subaru les dio una mirada aún más fastidiada; estaba cansado. Intentó calmarse.

.

―Es cierto que quizás me quede quieto un segundo más de lo que debía ―comentó con culpa―. Me hubiera gustado poder fingir que no me importaba su prima y hacer cualquier otra estupidez ―recalcó―. ¡Pero no puedo! Estoy odiosamente enamorado de Ahome, no me interesa nadie más. Por más que estuviera dolido y molesto no hubiera seguido ahí. ―apretó fuertemente su mandíbula y miró hacia la ventana; estaba destrozado por la forma en la que ella lo rechazó. Era una herida profunda y sangrante.

.

Kou quiso decir algo pero Yuma palmeó su hombro, los dos sabían perfectamente que Subaru era un buen muchacho, solo que tenían miedo de que algo malo fuese a suceder.

.

―Entiendo lo que sientes ―murmuró el castaño haciendo que este se girara, vació su vaso y prosiguió ―eso es pura frustración. Eres tan estúpido que eres incapaz de… "traicionarla" ―dijo con cierto deje de duda―. Por eso quería hablar contigo.

.

―Yuma… ―murmuró el rubio y supo de que hablaría. Se enderezó un poco para intentar estar preparado para lo que venía.

.

―Yo creo en lo que me dices ―aclaró―. Aunque será a ella a quien debes explicárselo ―remarcó autoritariamente.

.

―Gracias… ―esbozó tranquilizándose un poco.

.

―En realidad no deberías agradecerme. ¿Sabes? Todo este tiempo traté de boicotearte y no logré nada – mencionó con resignación―. Todos lo hicimos.

.

―Es natural ―contestó Subaru―. Se quieren mucho.

.

―Y no tienes idea de cuánto… ―susurró Kou―. Nosotros no te conocíamos. ¿Cómo podíamos permitir que te acercaras a ella sin conocerte? Es imposible ―dijo con algo de angustia y se sirvió más de la botella. Subaru presto aún más atención que antes, el clima estaba tenso―. No sabíamos si eras como "Él"

.

―¿Quién? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

.

―El ex novio de Ahome ―contestó con rencor.

.

―¡Maldito desgraciado! ―exclamó Yuma golpeando la mesa. Estaba sumamente molesto, se podían ver claramente las anchas venas de su cuello y escuchar el crujir de sus dientes. Pensó que el narrador seria Kou, pero al parecer prefirió dejarle el mando a su hermano―. Él y Ahome fueron novios por un año; el idiota había comenzado la universidad ya hace dos años en ese entonces. Ruki lo conocía, solían competir entre ellos, era de una familia de ricachones y solía querer llevarse el mundo por delante ―recordó con cierto hastió―. Un día, ella acompañó a Ruki a la universidad por mera curiosidad, ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho ―hizo un breve silencio en el que tragó con pesadez―. Simplemente se gustaron con tan solo verse ―Subaru pudo sentir un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho, la sola idea de que ella estuviera aun interesada en ese sujeto amenazaba con destrozarlo.

.

―Bueno… ella siempre fue una persona curiosa, él también lo era así que se llevaron bien de inmediato. Ahome era la única que podía detenerlo cuando tenía esos ataques de "Soy el maldito rey del mundo, obedézcanme". Con ella era cuidadoso, tierno y considerable; no pasó mucho hasta que formalizaron una relación ―mencionó cansado―. Por más celosos que estuviéramos no podíamos hacer nada. Confiábamos que estaría bien… ese fue el error.

.

La mesera trajó otra botella y unos maníes. Cuando se fue Yuma miró al albino con algo de impotencia.

.

―Sabes cómo es ella, ¿verdad? ―preguntó sonriendo y él asintió―. Él se enamoró de ella, a tal extremo que… ―no supo que decir solo negó repetidas veces―. A Ahome no le gustó su actitud para con ella, trato de dialogar con él varias veces pero él solo le gritaba y ella no se callaba, le respondía y se iba. No tienes ideas cuantas veces zarandeé y golpeé a ese sujeto… cada vez que le faltaba el respeto o se ponía agresivo ―apretó fuertemente su puño, como si le hubiera hecho falta golpearlo más―. Un día no aguantó más, Ahome lo dejó pero él no quiso aceptarlo ―dijo duramente y el albino sintió el dolor del castaño en cuanto respiró entrecortadamente. Incluso él se quedó sin aire, de solo pensarlo lo aterro―. La golpeó y mucho…

.

A esta altura del relato, Kou estaba sumamente depresivo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si no quisiera recordar. El ojis rojos sintió ira nacer de su pecho. ¿Cómo era posible? Sus manos temblaron.

.

―Creo que no hace falta decirte que casi lo matamos a golpes esa tarde ―respiró hondamente tratando de serenarse―. Yo no te contaré los detalles de lo sucedido, eso no me corresponde. Hay cosas que hasta hoy en día no entiendo ―se sinceró abriendo sus manos y no sabiendo que hacer―. Él terminó donde una persona violenta como él debería estar pero el daño que le ocasionó a Ahome quedó… ―comentó con tristeza―. Ella se recuperó, psicológica y físicamente; es muy fuerte.

.

―Entonces… ―despegó los labios Subaru por primera vez―. ¿Ella piensa que le haré lo mismo? ―preguntó prácticamente con pánico.

.

―¡Claro que no! ―Negó Kou―. Lo que pasa es otra cosa ―aclaró―, es cierto que te tuvimos en la mira por mucho tiempo. Como vez a veces uno no puede ni siquiera confiar en un amigo, ¿cómo lo haríamos con un desconocido? ―vociferó rápidamente y algo confundido―. Ella no te tiene miedo, te quiere y mucho a nuestro pesar ―dijo en un puchero.

.

―Pero… este tiempo estuvo algo preocupada ―dijo el castaño―. Tuvimos que hacer algunos trámites con los abogados para dejar las cosas al día y eso la puso algo nerviosa.

.

―Las flores en su cumpleaños ―recordó más para sí mismo―, ¿eran de él? ―Yuma asintió y se le cruzó la imagen de él botando con furia aquel ramo―. Ya no puede acercarse a ella, ¿verdad? ―indagó con algo de preocupación.

.

―Exacto, si lo hace va a ir directamente a la cárcel ―aclaró Kou.

.

Por un momento el silencio invadió el ambiente, el albino abrió sus manos y se las vio, estaban rojas por la presión que había ejercido. Se preguntó si su actitud le recordaba a él, si le parecía violento o… tantas cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza. Pudo comprenderla por un momento, las fechas coincidían perfectamente pero su inseguridad lo mataba.

.

―No confía en mí ―murmuró.

.

―En realidad ―mencionó Yuma―, si lo hace. Si no te lo dijo antes fue porque no estaba lista para hacerlo. ―Reflexionó―. Es muy difícil para ella y para nosotros. ―se mordió una uña y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó este dudoso y el castaño suspiró.

.

―Creo que teme saber qué es lo que pensaras sobre esto. Que veas aquella debilidad que tiene.

.

―Eso no es una debilidad ―aclaró―. Si el tipo estaba mal de la cabeza, ¡no es su culpa! No debió hacerle eso. ―Dijo algo resentido―. Y yo… creo que ella es simplemente increíble; desde que la conocí para mí es especial ―comentó algo sonrojado y le dio un gran trago a su bebida.

.

―Tienes unas pelotas suficientemente grandes para decir eso adelante mío, ¿lo sabías? ―le reprochó bastante mareado y lo tomó por la remera―. Tú… ―lo miró fieramente y tomó la botella de cerveza para beber directamente de ella―, estás a prueba… ―mencionó soltándolo.

.

―¿¡Qué!? ―gritó sorprendido Kou. Si bien las palabras del albino los sorprendieron no se esperaba que Yuma dijera eso.

.

―¡A prueba oíste! ―Aclaró nuevamente―. Haces algo que no me guste o te pasas de listo… ¡Ahí tu si te pasas de listo, te mataré imbécil Usagi-chan! ―reaccionó ante sus propias palabras y quiso infringir aún más respeto―. Te despelotaré ―hipeó―. Solo… porque tú… ―comento más tranquilo―, vez algo de lo que vemos nosotros en ella, solo por eso ―sus palabras pasaron a ser pensamientos en voz baja.

.

―Pasaré esa estúpida prueba y te la refregaré en la cara ―increpó tratando de levantar su espíritu competitivo.

.

―Te haremos la vida imposible~ ―vociferó Kou.

.

―Más vale que cuides bien tu rabillo, Usagi-chan ―amenazó.

.

―No me intimidan ―le arrancó la botella de la mano a Yuma y bebió de esta hasta dejarla vacía. Cuando terminó los señalo―. ¡Prepárense ustedes, tendrán que acostumbrarse a mí, cuñaditos!

.

Los ojos del castaño se desorbitaron y de un momento a otro estaba encima del albino; se estaban zarandeando entre los dos mientras gritaban incoherencias.

.

―¡Tú te quietes morir! ―afirmó―. A ver si aguantas esto…. ¡Cariño! ―grito bien fuerte―. ¡Tráeme más cerveza!

.

La mesera sonrió y en unos minutos ya había más botellas en la mesa.

.

―Bien, Subaru-kun… ya que llegaste a esta instancia supongo que no retrocederás ahora, ¿verdad? ―incito y abrió una botella para llenar su vaso y bebérselo de un sorbo largo―. ¡WOW! ¡LA NOCHE RECIEN COMIENZA! ―exclamó a todo pulmón y la gente gritó con él.

.

―¡VAMOS! ―prosiguió el castaño bebiendo también.

.

Era todo más confuso que antes, recién era jueves y estaban bebiendo como si no tuvieran nada que hacer en varios días. Creyó que era culpa del alcohol; nunca diría ni la mitad de las cosas que dijo si no estuviera bajo la influencia de él. "¿Cuñaditos?" Oh… estaba terriblemente mal de la cabeza, eso era enojo e impotencia. Escuchar hablar así de la mujer que amaba le rompió el corazón, ahora con más razón quería verla, decirle que todo iría bien y a su tiempo. Quería asegurarle que en vez de alejarlo, su historia lo atraía más, quería que todo cambiase y que fuese él el que lo lograra.

.

.

.

Eran las 23:45 pm. Por lo menos eso marcaba su celular. Miró a su alrededor; Yuma estaba abrazado a sus botellas y Kou parecía querer dormirse. Habían bebido como unos malditos desgraciados, lo único que logró despertarlos por un momento fue la cuenta que pagaron entre los tres. Subaru, por suerte se había moderado un poco; lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que debía llevárselos porque ellos no podían hacerse cargo de sí mismos.

.

―¿Qué… dices? ―murmuró lentamente el castaño cuando dijo que llamaría a un taxi―. ¡N-no! ―negó―. Mi pechocha… pellosha… preciosa… ―trató de articular―, camioneta no se quedara aquí ―saco sus llaves y se las tendió―. Manejaras tú ―señaló frotando su cien.

.

―¡Yo no sé manejar! ―exclamó para que lo escuchase de una vez―. Nos vamos a matar.

.

―De algo hay que morir… ―logro decir Kou y frotó su estómago―. Quiero vomitar…

.

―No apuntes… hacia acá ―advirtió el grandulón levantándolo y poniéndolo en su hombro―. Vamos… ―Hipeó―. ¡Hoy te harás hombre! Trata bien a mi chica o te suicido ―el rubio comenzó a reír y se encaminaron hacia la camioneta.

.

Subaru recordó que se quejó varias veces pero que aun así se subió al asiento del piloto con Yuma al lado.

.

―Yo aún tengo mucho por que vivir ―remarcó el albino haciendo arrancar al vehículo.

.

―Entonces… conduce bien… ―el albino hizo marcha atrás de un solo tirón y se puso sobre la carretera en otro―. ¡CON DELICADEZA, ANIMAL! ―grito Yuma aferrándose al asiento.

.

―¡VAMOS A MORIR! ―chilló histérico Kou desde atrás―. Y QUIERO VOMITAR.

.

―¡NO TE ATREVAS!

.

El griterío aumento a la par de la velocidad de la camioneta, fue prácticamente un milagro que no hubiera nadie en la calle y que los semáforos estuviesen apagados. El albino solo había aprendido a poner en marcha un auto, todo eso era nuevo para él. Yuma lo guiaba como la cabeza y el mareo se lo permitían. El resultado fue llegar al destino, estacionando terriblemente mal de un frenazo y 10 minutos antes de lo debido.

.

―Me… me quiero bajar… ―dijo derrotado el rubio.

.

―Pensé que sabias… algo. ―comentó sin ánimos Yuma.

.

Subaru se bajó, agradeciendo tocar tierra y le abrió la puerta al ojis azules para que callera al piso. Luego fue a la parte del copiloto para arrastrar a Yuma hasta su lado.

.

―¿¡Qué rayos pasó aquí!? ―se escuchó resonar la autoritaria voz de Ruki. Levantó pesadamente la vista y notó que Azusa y Ahome se estaban acercando a ellos. La miró por un instante y se percató de la sorpresa de ella―. ¿Qué nadie va a hablar?

.

―Quiero… vomitar ―se escuchó al convaleciente Kou. La ojisvioleta y el ojisgrises lo rescataron levantándolo con pesar―. Oh~ mierda… nos descubrieron ―dijo con voz di fónica.

.

―Yuma está igual ―fue lo primero que articuló desde que los vio. Ahome se giró a verlo y este le sonrió con algo de pena― Buenas noches…

.

―Buenas noches, Doña cólera… ―saludó con algo de nostalgia―. Están hechos un desastre.

.

Rápidamente el azabache mayor ayudó al albino a ingresar al grandulón a la casa para después llevarlo hasta su cuarto. Los menores se encargaron del Idol arrastrándolo primero hasta el baño. Todo pareció pasar con una lentitud increíble desde ese entonces. El Mukami mayor reprendía al castaño por imbécil pero este solo tenía fuerzas para respirar. Como castigo lo mandó a bañarse para intentar despabilarlo. En ese lapsus, Ruki acomodó la camioneta, le gritó a Kou, lo metió bajo la tina y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararles algo caliente.

.

Se levantó cuando sintió que ya era demasiada molestia y que no podía ayudar en más. La chica estaba yendo de una habitación a otra para corroborar que sus primos siguieran vivos.

.

―¿A dónde… vas? ―preguntó Azusa.

.

―Llamaré un taxi – se excusó.

.

―No hace falta ―dijo resignado el Mukami mayor―. Puedes pasar la noche aquí, ya es muy tarde ―miró el reloj y comprobó que ya eran las 1 am. ¿Tan rápido paso el tiempo?―. Mejor tú también ve a bañarte ―le arrojó un cambio de ropa y una toalla―. No quiero que ese olor a alcohol se impregne en la casa.

.

Quizás era el cansancio del día pero no le pareció mala idea tomar la orden del Mukami mayor. Utilizó el baño de la planta alta y la alcoba de Kou para cambiarse. Este había sido confinado en la planta baja para evitar algún tipo de derrame. Fue extraño desnudarse en una casa que no fuese la suya y aún más usar la ducha de otra familia. En un cuidado y pulcro estante había distintos tipos de Shampoo y acondicionadores. De alguna forma supo reconocer el que utilizaba su testaruda clienta entre ellos. Rayos… la tenía a unos pasos de distancia, estaba completamente despierto y emocionado. Sin ánimos de causar más estragos de los que había, tomó un baño lo más rápido posible y se enfundó con aquellas ropas prestadas.

.

Al salir de la habitación se cruzó con Azusa.

.

―Casi… creímos que te habías… ahogado… ―comentó para darse vuelta y comenzar a andar.

.

―¡Espera!

.

―¿Necesitas… algo? ―preguntó sin ánimos de entablar una conversación. Parecía evasivo.

.

―Quería hablar sobre la foto que me tomaste ―fue claro y conciso. Podía ser posible que el alcohol seguía en su sistema y eso le permitía ser sincero y estúpidamente cara dura.

.

―Ya es tarde… ―murmuró.

.

―Sera solo unos minutos. ―pidió.

.

―Hmm… ―el mayor lo guio hasta la habitación de Kou y le hizo un gesto para que hablara.

.

―Mi intención no era…

.

―Ya lo sé ―vociferó interrumpiendo el discurso de Subaru. Él sabía perfectamente que había pasado, presenció todo el acto y así se lo contó a sus hermanos―. Quería saber… si ella podía desistir… de ti ―dijo prácticamente con pena.

.

―¿Por qué? Sé que no estuvo bien pero… yo realmente estoy enamorado de ella ―se explicó sin vergüenza el albino.

.

―Lo sé.

.

―Sé que eres su familia y que quieres lo mejor para ella, yo también haría lo mismo. Pero… ―pensó en todas las palabras que podía llegar a utilizar para hacerse entender – Yo no quiero alejarme de ella…

.

―Lo sé ―volvió a repetir y Subaru creyó que hablaba con un disco rayado. Al parecer su impaciencia se notó―. Porque vas en serio… lo sé. ―Remarcó―. No quiero que… vuelvan a herirla.

.

Sonó prácticamente como un suplica. ¿Tanto habían sufrido? Cada uno de ellos deseaba que Ahome fuera feliz, sin embargo temían por su bienestar. No eran ningunos estúpidos, le habían ocultado el acto entero a su prima con el fin de que dejara de lado al muchacho de cabello blanco pero aun así, el dolor y el cariño seguían reflejándose en sus violetas ojos cada vez que pensaba en él.

.

―Nunca le haría algo así…

.

―No lo sabes…. ―remarco fuerte―. Nadie lo sabe. ―respiró hondamente y lo miro con severidad – Nadie sabe de lo que es capaz de hacer cuando esta fuera de sí ―sin detenerse en ninguna palabra, le dejó en claro su punto de vista. No confiaba en nadie, ni en el mismo, al parecer. Probablemente la vida le había enseñado eso. Subaru recordó la historia que le conto Ahome; todos fueron niños abandonados. Deambularon por las calles unos cuantos años hasta que se encontraron en un mismo orfanato y de alguna extraña manera, formaron una familia. Al tiempo una pareja los adoptó a los cuatro y al año a una niña, ella misma, quien se ganó a duras penas su cariño. Aprendieron lo peor del mundo primero, era prudente ser desconfiados, estaba su supervivencia en ello.

.

Las cicatrices son cicatrices; jamás se van. Quizás se desvanezcan un poco haciendo casi imperceptible, sin embargo el dolor o la lección siguen ahí. Marcando a la persona.

.

―Lo único que se con certeza ―murmuró el albino―, es lo que siento. No puedo decirte que pasara porque ni yo mismo lo sé… A veces me siento muy perdido… ―se sinceró. Siempre había sido así, él era el menor, el antisocial y el problema en varias ocasiones. No había sufrido lo mismo que ellos, pero también tenía cicatrices que palpitaban en su ser. Y de ellas aprendió mucho―. Y Ahome es mi punto de desequilibrio preferido ―mencionó con una sonrisa.

.

―¿Por qué… son tan tercos? ―susurró Azusa. Pasó su mano por su cabello con cansancio. ¿Qué podía hacer para alejar a la persona que tenía en frente? No lo odiaba pero él confió en aquel otro sujeto y sucedió toda aquella catástrofe. Debía admitir que Subaru era distinto, completamente pero… lo volvió a observar con dudas… él quería lo mejor para su amada Ahome. No quería verla sufrir más por su incapacidad de querer―. Yo solo… no lo siento ―fue sincero―. No te pediré perdón ―aseguró.

.

―No hace falta y no te sientas mal por eso.

.

―Es muy odioso… ¿Lo sabes?

.

Azusa no le dio su apoyo ni tampoco dijo que tuviera cuidado como Yuma o Kou. Solo se fue; caminando por un punto medio. Al albino no le pareció mal, ellos no se conocían mucho y estaba bien que fuera desconfiado. Comprendió que todo de alguna manera siempre avanzaba con o sin uno mismo.

.

.

.

El sueño ya calaba en el con fuerza, sin embargo antes de eso, decidió bajar a la cocina para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien y de paso tomar algo de agua. Mañana se levantaría con un dolor insoportable de cabeza. Al salir de la habitación dio unos pasos hasta la escalera. Cuando tuvo la intensión de bajar se encontró a Ahome subiendo. Levantó la vista y se lo encontró. Se detuvo un momento, y dio otro paso hasta llegar a él.

.

―Te traje algo de té ―menciono algo apenada. Su escurridiza mirada no lo observada directamente a los ojos―. ¿Quieres acompañarme a tomar un poco en mi habitación? ―preguntó―. Hace media hora terminamos con Yuma y Kou.

.

Él solo asintió y la siguió hasta una de las últimas habitaciones de la planta alta. Al entrar percibió el perfume que siempre acompañaba a su clienta. Su cuarto tenía paredes violetas, la cama estaba puesta contra una pared, tenía escritorios, un gran armario y una pequeña puerta que supuso, detrás de ella estaría su baño propio. Ella puso la bandeja con las dos tazas de té en una pequeña mesa que había dispuesto hace un momento. Se sentó teniendo como respaldo la cama y palmeó su costado invitándolo a sentarse con ella.

.

Él obedeció sin chistar, se sentó a dos palmos de lejanía y observó los alrededores. Le resultó extraño que en ese momento, cuando al fin la tenía en frente, no supiera que decirle. Tal vez era su propia presencia o el hecho de no saber por dónde empezar.

.

―Ustedes sí que se pudieron haber matado… ―murmuró la muchacha tomando su taza―. Tómalo, lo agradecerás cuando despiertes. ―volvió a obedecer. La bebida era un poco amarga pero lo suficientemente caliente para intentar aliviar su inhestado vocal. La observó de reojo y notó que sonrió.

.

―¿Qué es tan divertido? ―vociferó.

.

―Solo… ―respiró hondo―, ya no puedo suponer que es lo que eres capaz de hacer… ―mencionó dándole una risa queda―. Mira que emborracharte con Yuma y Kou. ¡Estas bastante mal de la cabeza!

.

―No suelo hacer eso… ―dio un pequeño sorbo intentando ocultar la vergüenza detrás de su taza―. Aunque fue entretenido. Lo necesitaba… ―dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

.

―Oh… ¿Entonces debería anotarte en alcohólicos anónimos? ―dijo dudosa con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin embargo, su mirada seguía rehuyéndole. Intentaba darle una imagen que él conocía pero sabía que era pura actuación. Ella estaba desanimada.

.

―Lo dices como si hiciera estupideces todo el tiempo ―rechistó.

.

―Últimamente lo haces ―sentenció e hizo silencio inmediatamente. La forma en la que lo dijo le dejó todo en claro. Estaba molesta.

.

―Tienes razón ―murmuró―. Nunca más hare un trabajo práctico con alguien tan superficial; es molesto. ―volvió a verla de reojo, creyendo que se encontraría con una azabache molesta pero no fue así. Ella miraba pensativamente su taza y mordía su labio inferior como si intentara evitar hablar―. Hace unos días… ―comentó―, me escribiste que querías lo mejor para mí. Rose no lo es ―dejo en evidencia―, ni aunque fuera un poco más amable lo seria ―rio―. Así que te equivocaste.

.

―¿Estás seguro?

.

―Solo me descuidé… ustedes las mujeres son peligrosas ―mencionó recordando las palabras de Gil y escuchó una pequeña risilla provenir de Ahome―. Yo estoy enamorado de otra persona.

.

Silencio otra vez. Subaru creyó que tomarse unos cinco minutos mientras bebía su té no estaría mal. No quería presionarla ni presionarse, así que lo terminó con tranquilidad, disfrutando de su cálida compañía. Hace horas atrás estaba molesto y dolido por sus palabras que habían sido como gotas de ácido que derretían su piel. Se imaginó varias veces la situación recriminándole todo lo que le había dicho. Y ahora todo se había desvanecido; su amor era más grande que su tristeza ya que de ella dependía su felicidad. Dejó la tasa sobre la mesa y respiró hondamente. Era un caso perdido.

.

―Rayos… ―la escuchó murmurar. Se giró y notó que ella había echado su cabeza para atrás, apoyándola en la cama. Su cabello estaba completamente disperso por la sabana y sus ojos cerrados―. ¿Por qué eres así?

.

―¿Así, cómo?

.

―Así. ―respondió con simpleza.

.

―Se más específica ―pidió.

.

―Eres tú ―giró su cabeza y abrió sus ojos encontrándose por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, con la rubí mirada de Subaru. Su pecho se levantó lentamente al inhalar y bajó entrecortadamente al exhalar. Su mirar era nostálgico. Volvió a ocultar sus ojos y jugó con sus manos sobre sus piernas―. Hay mucho que no te he dicho ―dijo con pesar―, porque tengo miedo que te apartes de mí. ―se irguió y observó a la nada misma. Subaru esperó lo que seguía con paciencia―. Pero al mismo tiempo sé que es lo mejor que podría pasarnos. Quise ahorrarnos un mal momento pero aun así ―su voz se entrecortó―, duele mucho…

.

Ahí estaba; deshaciéndose otra vez. Tomó su mano con delicadeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Quería que supiera que estaba ahí para ella. La joven apretó su mano con fuerza y volvió a respirar; no quería soltarlo.

.

―¿Sería mucho fastidio… ―murmuro―, escuchar una historia cliché? ―Subaru acarició su mano en respuesta. Ahome respiró hondamente y se lo contó; había salido con un joven mayor que ella por pura curiosidad. Incluso llegó a gustarle, lo quería pero no tanto. Todo iba bien, él tenía experiencia tratando con mujeres pero a pesar de eso él siempre admitió que ella era un caso distinto; estaba loca y eso le encantaba. De a poco sutiles cambios surgieron en él, cada vez era un poco más violento que antes y no solo verbalmente. La primera vez que la zarandeó, la azabache, le partió el labio de un puñetazo y le advirtió que no volviera a hacerlo, ya se estaba cansando. Intentó dejarlo varias veces pero él se negaba a verla y ella como aun lo respetaba quería decirle las cosas en la cara. Cuando lo hizo la abofeteó.

.

Subaru escuchaba atentamente la historia contada por la protagonista. En la voz de Ahome no habitaba el resentimiento o el odio; solo el remordimiento.

.

Sus primos salieron a defenderla, sin embargo inmediatamente los separaron. No se vieron en dos semanas y él la citó para hablar más tranquilamente. A pesar de la negativa de su familia y amigos y de ella misma, asistió. A ella… le preocupaba su salud. No especificó bien a qué se refería pero una idea pudo hacerse Subaru. Él trató de convencerla para que volviera con él a pesar de haberla engañado con otras mujeres. La azabache se negó en todo momento, no le interesó el engaño sino el maltrato; sabía que lo de ellos no daba para más. Le dijo que hace mucho había terminado lo suyo. Cuando lo hizo intentó abandonar la habitación pero no pudo, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave... Intentó quitárselo de encima pero él comenzó a golpearla.

.

Debido a los gritos su familia apareció, derribaron la puerta y lo tomaron a golpes hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Ella aun no podía salir del shock, incluso cuando apareció la policía no supo bien que decir. Desde ese día pusieron una orden de restricción y demandaron al sujeto por violencia de género y otros asuntos aún más escabrosos.

.

―Lo que paso en aquel tiempo… lo comprendo ―comentó reflexiva―. Lo que no puedo entender es cómo no me di cuenta antes. ¿Qué fue lo que no vi? ―apretó los ojos bien fuerte―. Tal vez… fue porque nunca llegué a amarlo… éramos buenos amigos que se querían, por eso nunca me intereso todo lo demás. ―se mordió el labio―. El pasado quedo atrás y no me interesa torturarme con eso.

.

El albino volvió a sentir la ira nacer dentro de sí. Lo odiaba, ni siquiera conocía su nombre pero lo detestaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle todo eso? Intentó mantener la calma y sintió como Ahome acariciaba su mano. Sonrió de lado; se suponía que él debía consolarla a ella, no al revés.

.

―¿Tienes miedo que vuelva a hacerte daño? ―preguntó con cautela.

.

―No puede hacerlo, está muy lejos y ni siquiera puede acercarse ―dijo con tranquilidad―. Solo que… ―su cara volvió a contraerse en melancolía―, estoy muy confundida… tengo miedo de hacerte daño. Mira lo que te hice sin darme cuenta… ―respiró algo agitada―. Yo no me siento lista aun… soy una estúpida y casi siempre hago las cosas mal ―dijo acongojada y sus ojos se le aguaron―. No sé ni siquiera porqué tengo miedo ―rio con angustia―- ¡Estaba tan enojada conmigo misma y después contigo por besar a la estúpida de Rose! ―Exclamó pellizcando su brazo cuando dijo lo último―, pero estas en todo tu derecho, no tengo porque recriminarte nada y ya estoy llorando como una imbécil ―sus palabras no tenían un orden lógico. De su boca salió aquel dolor fundamentado―. ¡Por mi culpa todo terminó en esta porquería!

.

Subaru la abrazó de costado y la acunó en su pecho para después apoyar su cabeza contra la suya. Quería transmitirle algo de su seguridad; él no la dañaría por nada del mundo, él haría cualquier cosa por ella. La joven se aferró a él y siguió sollozando. A medida que los segundos pasaban pudo comprenderla más, ella se sentía insegura, tenía miedo de sí misma. El joven acaricio su cabello y espalda con tranquilidad, intentando asi, dispersar el peso que llevaba en sus pequeños hombros. Cuando sintió que su respiración se calmó abrió los labios.

.

―Yo… siempre estaré aquí para ti, Ahome. Por favor, no vuelvas a olvidarlo ―suplicó―. Yo… te esperaré lo que sea necesario porque eres muy importante para mí ―la sintió erizarse entre sus brazos y se despegó un poco de ella. Ahome levantó la cabeza y quedó totalmente embelesada con la profunda mirada del albino. Este puso su mano en su mejilla y corrió unos cuantos mechones de cabello de su cara mientras acariciaba el contorno de sus ojos; como si pudiera curar el ardor de estos. Amaba sus preciosos orbes violetas; eran únicos. En esos momentos era tan transparente y hermosa que no podía evitar sincerarse―. Ya te lo dije, ¿verdad? ―sonrió―, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti ―dijo con un tono de voz ronco y tierno―. Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida. Te amo y es en serio ―las mejillas de la azabache ardieron igual que las de él.

.

Subaru sintió una necesidad impresionante por volver a probar sus labios. No esperó más, la besó con seguridad y ternura. En esta ocasión los dos se degustaron con paciencia, descubriéndose. El albino sintió su corazón arder al ver la respuesta de la joven, como se amarró a su cuello y profundizó el beso. El que le hubiera correspondido fue como tocar el cielo con las manos. No podía sentirse más dichoso; la adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo, provocando que sintiera más calor. Él recostó la cabeza de la chica contra el colchón para poder acercarse más a ella. Mordisqueó sus labios e inmediatamente, la joven, le dejó ingresar su lengua a su cavidad bocal provocando que sus cuerpos se estremecieran por lo placentero que era tocarse. En ese momento, donde todo parecía irreal, sus besos se volvieron más demandantes y exigentes. Sus respiraciones eran más agitadas y uno que otro jadeo escapaban de sus bocas. Ahome pegó su cuerpo contra el de él y Subaru acarició su cintura con más ímpetu.

.

Él no se dio cuenta de lo adicto que era a ella hasta que volvió a tenerla entre sus brazos; siempre quería más y no soportaba la idea de no tenerla.

.

Se separaron para tratar de recuperar el aire y mientras lo hacían, Ahome repartía pequeños besos en los labios de Subaru, logrando que este sonriera con felicidad. Amaba tanto sus caricias… deseó estar así siempre. Al abrir los ojos se encontraron totalmente enrojecidos, incluso pudieron sentir algo de pena en ese frenesí de sensaciones. El albino apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella y acarició con ternura su hombro.

.

―Confía en mí ―musitó, clavando su mirada en la suya―. Y no te alejes más, por favor ―rogó el ojis rojos y volvió a abrazarla. Ahome acarició su espalda al sentirlo respirar hondamente. Él estaba a la espera de cualquier cosa que fuera a decir; respetaría su decisión.

.

―No creo poder alejarme de ti… ―confesó volviendo a acurrucarse en su amplio pecho y sintió como el corazón le latía a mil por hora―. Y mucho menos después de esto… ―cerró sus ojos y lo abrazó más. Él supo que confiaba en él y también sabía que se atendería a cualquier consecuencia de sus actos―. Si vas a arrepentirte ―mencionó en un tono de voz muy bajo, como si no quisiera ser escuchada―, ahora es el momento…

.

―Ya no tengo escapatoria ―dijo sinceramente cerrando los ojos también y paseando sus dedos por el largo cabello azabache de su amada clienta. Pensó que aquel momento valió por todo el dolor pasado y sonrió. No tenía ninguna certeza más de lo que sentía.

.

.

* * *

.

Fin del cap ¿Que les parecio? esto se va poniendo mejor ewe ¡Nos leemos luego!


	17. Capitulo 17

**¡Buenas minna-san! ¿Como les va? La verdad es que ya no tengo excusas D'x la facultad me succiono pero aun asi aqui estoy de vuelta con un nuevo cap de "El aroma del encuentro" AU de Diabolik lovers. Voy a volver a actualizar de a poquito asi que estare mas activa.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y a quienes me dedican algunas palabras! Lo aprecio muchisimo :D**

 **Tambien agradezco a Marce, mi co-wifu, por arreglar mis desastres ortográficos x'D sin mas interrupciones... Disfruten el cap!**

 **Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece TuT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 17**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sintió como el cuerpo de la muchacha se relajó completamente y como su respiración se volvía acompasada; estaba dormida. Y aquel velo de sueño que sentía amenazaba con dejarlo en el mismo estado. Consideró quedarse en aquella posición, sin embargo, el recuerdo de que no estaban solos y la idea de que ella durmiera incomoda denegaron su deseo.

.

Lentamente, y haciendo uso de una delicadeza inhumana para él, pasó su brazo por su espalda y el otro por debajo de sus piernas. La recostó en la cama y la arropó para después quedársela viendo. Unos pequeños mechones invadían su rostro así que se permitió apartarlos con cariño. A decir verdad, era mucha la información que había procesado; la historia del maldito mal parido de su ex novio, las opiniones de sus familiares y la oportunidad latente de que le permitiera avanzar hacia ella. Tenía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que no le permitían coordinar sus pensamientos coherentemente.

.

Apartó su mano del rostro de la joven y la detalló un segundo más hasta que se escuchó un carraspeo.

.

—¿Ya terminaste? —en un tono de voz bajo y aparentemente pacifico, Ruki llamó su atención. Subaru se giró despacio, como si temiera hacerlo, las mejillas le ardían y el sueño pareció abandonarlo completamente. Cuando lo observó, este le dedicó una mirada de impaciencia, haciéndose a un costado para que avanzara y saliera del cuarto. ¿Hace cuánto estaba ahí parado? ¿Cuándo había abierto la puerta? Esos lapsus "estupidisticos" que le daban definitivamente no eran buenos.

.

Tomó las tazas de la improvisada mesa y se retiró, sin detenerse, hacia la cocina, siendo seguido por los sutiles pasos del azabache.

.

—Será un segundo… —vociferó mientras lavaba los trastos.

.

—No sé qué es lo que planeas hacer —dijo Ruki—, pero estás en mi casa y esa es MI prima; ten cuidado –advirtió sin dejar espacio a dudas.

.

—Juro que no… —el azabache lo interrumpió levantando su dedo índice, indicándole que cerrara el hocico. Porque para el mayor era eso; un indefenso animal acorralado.

.

—No me refería a "eso" —remarcó con hastió. La sola idea de que el individuo que tenía enfrente se propasara con su preciada Ahome lo enervaba—. No hace falta que te lo diga; ya todos lo hicieron —el albino pensó que sin lugar a duda ese joven era el líder del hogar; su presencia, forma de hablar y mirada amenazante lo indicaban claramente—. Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, hoy todos madrugamos… —señaló mirando su reloj y dándose la vuelta. En ese pequeño paso Subaru volvió a respirar—. Ah, por cierto… —dijo mirándolo de reojo—; esto no es un juego. Te pasas de listo y haré que te arrepientas de ello por el resto de tu vida. Buenas noches.

.

Se podía decir que Ruki, sobre todas las cosas, era un joven educado. Podía ser grosero, maldecir, y convertirse en el mismo diablo, pero con elegancia y palabras aparentemente sofisticadas que solo ocultaban el odio y compadecimiento que tenía hacia cualquier sujeto que le pareciera un idiota. En este caso, el ojis-rojos que no tardó en retirarse a su provisoria habitación.

.

No le costó recobrar el sueño, ya que este le pesaba sobre sus parpados fuertemente. La paz que sentía por haber visto a la joven destensó su cuerpo y alivianó un poco su desesperado corazón. Si tuvo alguna clase de sueño no lo recordó al despertar, cosa que le pesó de sobremanera, fue como un pestañeó. En cuanto se levantó, encontró su ropa desparramada pero limpia sobre una silla. La imagen del Mukami mayor atravesó su mente. De seguro tuvo que contenerse para no tirársela en la cara. Agradeció internamente aquel esfuerzo y se vistió, hizo la cama y colocó en el cesto de ropa para lavandería la que había usado para dormir.

.

Al bajar se encontró con la familia poniendo la mesa para desayunar. Kou se sostenía como podía de la silla para no caerse del cansancio y Yuma solo bufaba y fanfarroneaba insultos de distintos índoles e idiomas.

.

—¿Por qué me despiertan? —murmuró el rubio—, puedo levantarme a entrenar más tarde. Además, hoy no me toca nada —hizo un puchero al terminar.

.

—Tienes tu horario y debes cumplirlo —sentenció el azabache mayor.

.

—¿Por qué no simplemente dices que es un castigo? —preguntó ofendido, pues conocía perfectamente a su hermano y sus formas para hacerles aprender la "lección"—. ¡Ya no tenemos nueve años para que hagas esto! —se quejó.

.

—El día que dejes de comportarte como un mocoso dejare de hacerlo —simplificó Ruki.

.

—O sea… nunca —acotó Azusa sentándose y ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del idol.

.

—¿Ves? Azusa lo comprende.

.

—Pequeño traidor… —murmuró el ojis celestes a la par de que picaba el estomago del menor.

.

—Kou… eso no… —se detuvo al ver a Subaru acercarse—. Buenos días… —saludó y todos se giraron a verlo. La mayoría pudo notar como la joven lo observó con detenimiento y con una pequeña sonrisa de cariño en su rostro—. Ven siéntate… —invitó.

.

—Ya no quiero causar más molestias —contestó Subaru—; muchas gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí. Yo… —

.

—¡Nada de eso! —repuso la muchacha—. Con Yuma nos esforzamos para que te deleites con nuestro fabuloso desayuno, así que no puedes negarte —se jactó sirviendo un plato de mas.

.

—Otro caído en batalla… —murmuró el rubio dándose cuenta de que el castaño solo se esforzaba por existir en ese momento y que por eso no había discutido con Ruki.

.

—Hm… solo siéntate —ordenó el ojis azules.

.

El Sakamaki suspiró y tomó asiento junto con Azusa y Kou. Ahome estaba apartada al lado del mayor intentando despabilar a su otro primo. Así que se resignó a desayunar en aquel extraño, pero cálido clima.

.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó una muy alegre Tamara—. ¿Qué hay para comer?... ¿Uh? —se sorprendió al ver al albino—. Wow~ Eres más rápido de lo que pensé, Subaru —canturreó guiñándole el ojo. Este solo se atragantó por el comentario, no lo podía creer, ahora como los vería a la cara.

.

—¿A qué… te refieres? —interrogó el Mukami menor.

.

—B-bueno… —había metido la pata por ser una estúpida impulsiva. Lo sabía por el rostro de su amiga que la observaba con precaución—, es que el otro día me lo crucé y estuvimos hablando… —comentó tomando asiento y el plato que le extendía Ruki—. ¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno que está esto! —se concentró en el plato de comida para evitar hablar.

.

—¿Y…? —insistió Kou.

.

—¿Ahora eres chismoso? —preguntó con la boca llena—. Solo me lo encontré en la cafetería, rubia tonta —se mofó ésta, intentando desviar el tema.

.

Ahome inmediatamente la pateó para que dejara de hablar, estaba empeorando todo. Sin embargo, ese acto se hizo evidente cuando dio un pequeño gritito. La azabache solo llevó su mano hasta la cabeza; no podía ser cierto.

.

—¿En qué cafetería? —le preguntaron directamente al joven.

.

—En la que trabajo —intentó contestar lo más calmo posible. Observó de reojo a su clienta que solo juntaba sus manos en forma de disculpas.

.

—¿Dónde queda? —preguntó curioso Kou.

.

—Donde no les importa —se adelantó la ojisvioleta—. Esto ya es violación a la privacidad. —declaró, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué más le van a pedir? ¿El documento de identidad?

.

—Estás exagerando —dijo Ruki—. vimos el documento por pura coincidencia cuando quité su billetera del pantalón antes de meterlo a la lavadora.

.

—¿Vimos?… como sea… —suspiró la chica e ignoró el comentario para retomar lo que decía—. No lo hago, incluso ya me los imagino "visitándolo" —comentó con credulidad—. Así que no.

.

—Estás atrasando lo inevitable —resopló el rubio mientras le hacía gestos a su amiga. Fingía que le daba cuerda a su mano para develar el dedo medio con fingida sorpresa.

.

—La cafetería se llama "Coffee Break" ¿Felices? —intervino el albino algo ya cansado por la situación. Tenían razón; era inevitable. Pero también si quería hacer las cosas bien y dejar sus intenciones claras, algunos aspectos básicos como el trabajo debían ser transparentes—. Estos panqueques están muy buenos —murmuró ensimismado llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

.

—Yo no puedo creer… —se escuchó la voz ronca de una persona que parecía llevar años sin hablar; Yuma. Como si hubiera resurgido entre los muertos, levantó la cabeza, le dio un sorbo a su bebida y observó con los ojos entrecerrados a los demás—, que trabajes con vajillas delicadamente y que aun así seas un animal detrás del volante —dijo algo rencoroso.

.

—Te repetí una y otra vez que no sabía conducir y aun así me subieron al auto —retó molesto.

.

—¡No puede ser que no sepas conducir! —comentó Yuma indignado—. Ni siquiera sabías lo básico.

.

—¿Qué paso anoche? —preguntó en un susurro Tamara a Azusa.

.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

.

—¡Todo! Tienes que aprender. ¿Qué nadie te enseñó? —enarcó una ceja, descuartizó un poco su panqueque y se lo llevó de un bocado a la boca.

.

—Shuu lo intentó… —murmuró Subaru—; y Reiji apreciaba mucho su vida como para tratar hacerlo —ante tal comentario se les escaparon algunas carcajadas; el muchacho debía ser un desastre.

.

—Ya me lo imagino a Reiji aferrándose al asiento —comentó Ahome.

.

El timbre de la casa sonó y la azabache fue a comprobar quien era. A los segundos entró al comedor acompañada de Laito que observaba con picardía a su hermano menor. Este solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra, deseando que no abriera más de lo debido la boca.

.

—¿Laito qué haces aquí? —preguntó, intentando no cruzar su mirada con la de él.

.

—¿Ah? ¿Dónde está el "buenos días"? —se quejó inflando uno de sus cachetes—. Encima que me tomo la molestia de recogerte… —su vista paseó por el lugar y se topó con la traviesa pelirroja, le dedicó una sonrisa gatuna y un guiñó. Esta solo se metió aun más en su plato, ni de broma iba a contestarle en frente de todos—. Aho-chan me mandó un mensaje anoche avisándome que te quedabas aquí, nyu~ —le levantó el dedo pulgar en forma de aprobación ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Yuma—. Claro, tu mensaje también lo había leído…

.

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Subaru, les agradeció por todo y lavó los trastos que había utilizado a pesar de que le dijeran que no hacía falta. Se despidió de todos y fue escoltado hasta la puerta por la ojisvioleta y Ruki.

.

—Nos vemos luego —saludó formalmente el azabache.

.

La muchacha dio un paso delante de su primo y moduló con su boca "a las 11", para después sonreírle de aquella forma que tanto le gustaba y estupidizaba. Dio un saludo con la mano y se giró para irse con su hermano.

.

—¿Qué fue eso? —explotó a carcajadas Laito ya dentro del auto—. Por lo menos demostraste que no eres manco.

.

—¡Ya cállate, maldito idiota! —gritó haciendo que su voz resonara—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esos gestos y decir esas idioteces? ¿Quieres que no me dejen acercármele? —dijo exasperado dándole un pequeño codazo para callar su horrible risa de una vez por todas.

.

—¡Cálmate, Subaru-kun! —pidió sobándose la costilla—. Solo quería probarte~

.

—Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad? —susurró amenazadoramente y el castaño puso a andar el coche.

.

—Recuerda que al conductor no se lo perturba ni se lo golpea… —canturreó con algo de miedo. El menor maldijo por lo alto y se cruzó de brazos—. Al final es como te dije…

.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

.

—Es perfecta para ti —simplificó, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa tímida. Odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo que esa idea lo hiciera sonreír así—. Ella es consciente de ti… y al parecer paso algo más, nyu~ —sonrió maliciosamente.

.

.

* * *

.

—¿Así que ya te hiciste hombrecito y dormiste fuera de casa anoche? —preguntó inquisitivamente Gil.

.

—¿Pero qué rayos? —se sobresaltó y se quemó con la tostadora. Faltaba poco para las 11 de la mañana en la cafetería "Coffee Break", los empleados del local estaban cada uno metidos en sus labores excepto su compañero, que cuando quería saltarse sus tareas o estaba aburrido, casi siempre, recurría a él para fastidiarle la mañana.

.

—Así que era cierto… —mencionó maliciosamente. El ojisrojos enrojeció totalmente y sin poder controlarse lo tomó de la solapa de la camisa para acercarlo a él—. No seas bruto… —se quejó, pero calló al ver el rostro de su amigo. Solo pudo mantenerle dos segundos la mirada seria, luego comenzó a reír—. Lo siento… —seguía carcajeándose—, es que… nunca te había visto así… tenía que aprovecharme —se justificó.

.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —dijo en voz baja y algo nervioso.

.

—Las señas que me hizo Laito desde el automóvil fueron más que suficientes —declaró ante el fuerte agarre del joven.

.

—Maldito pervertido chismoso. Va a ver cuando llegue a la casa… —maldijo soltando al muchacho—. Quemaré todas sus revistas pornográficas —sentenció.

.

—Oye eso no se le hace a un hermano —reprendió el joven ganándose una mirada de fastidio del menor—. Quítaselas y si quieres yo te las guardo por algún tiempo.

.

—¿En esas cosas se te va tu paga? —preguntó con arrogancia.

.

—Uno gasta el dinero en lo que quiere, solo Dios puede juzgarme —finalizó para volver al salón a atender.

.

—Tú te ganaste un lugar en el infierno hace tiempo… —murmuró y ojeó el reloj una vez más.

.

Comenzó a preparar el café de la mujer que lo había vuelto más idiota de lo que ya era y pensó con que le gustaría acompañar su bebida. Sonrió ante su estupidez, ante su feliz estupidez.

.

El reloj marcó las 11 am y Ahome se dejó ver al atravesar la puerta. Hace tanto que no compartían las mañanas que le dio un aire nostálgico verla buscarlo con la mirada y sonreírle con esa complicidad de siempre al encontrarlo. Eran de esas que estremecía el corazón y contagiaban sin querer felicidad.

.

Entreabrió los labios dispuesto a saludarla, pero Megu se le adelantó haciéndolo primero. La retuvo unos segundos en los que aprovechó ir en busca de su bebida.

.

—¡Buenos días Subaru! —exclamó alegre—; buenos días Jenny, te eché de menos —confesó acomodándose en su asiento—. ¡Ah! Qué rapidez… —dijo sorprendida al ver su pedido sobre la barra—, gracias…

.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó un poco más aliviado, al parecer volvía a ser la misma de antes.

.

—Bien… sentí más ganas de dormirme en las primeras dos horas que de costumbre, pero es normal.

.

—Uhm…

.

—¡Subaru-kun! —apareció Gil guiñándole el ojo a la azabache en forma de saludo al cual ella contestó de la misma forma—. Tres capuchinos, un cortado y una café con leche, mas leche que café —ordenó.

.

—Enseguida. —contestó armando rápidamente el pedido. A decir verdad, tenía ganas de compartir más tiempo con la muchacha; se le había ocurrido ir a ver una película juntos o ir a un parque de diversiones. Cualquier cosa que ella quisiese, lo único que quería era estar más con ella.

.

¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Sería demasiado rápido invitarla a salir luego de lo que paso? Por un lado, sentía la seguridad de que tenía una oportunidad en manos, pero por otro… la situación era algo confusa y no quería causar aún más problemas. Optó por no saturar su cerebro agotado y golpeado por el alcohol, si lo veía propicio se lo propondría. Aunque también… podía utilizar "eso". Una sonrisa diabólica surco sus labios. Tenía "eso", si bien la idea no era torturarla, le daba lástima no utilizar esa información obtenida en medio de una charla de borrachos.

.

—¿Qué te paso en la mano? —lo despabiló Ahome luego de que el entregara los pedidos. Se observó su extremidad y comprobó que tenía una marca roja bastante notoria; la quemadura, pensó.

.

—Me quemé con la tostadora —dijo ensimismado. "Estúpido Gil", maldijo mentalmente. Tomó el botiquín de los primeros auxilios para tapar con alguna bandita o algo la herida. Si bien no le molestaba tanto le molestaba que los clientes miraran con pena ese tipo de lastimaduras.

.

—Déjame ver —pidió.

.

—Está bien, puedo solo —dijo apartándose un poco.

.

—No te encapriches —se quejó tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo hasta el borde de la barra para poder curarlo—, quiero hacerlo yo —develó, tomando su mano entre las de ellas. Las observó un instante, para luego acariciarlas levemente. Esa acción le provocó un leve cosquilleo al albino que trató de disimularlo lo más que pudo. La joven había comenzado con el tratamiento, tomándose su tiempo, por suerte no había nadie cerca y no hacían más pedidos—. Esto te pasa por distraído —reprendió y él solo puso los ojos en blanco. Si supiera con que se distrajo—. Pensé… —murmuró y el joven notó como un pequeño rubor surcaba sus mejillas—, que te ibas a quedar conmigo anoche —dijo en un hilo de voz y levantó la mirada para observarlo por un segundo y luego volver a su labor. Subaru abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y se sonrojó, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando—. N-no pongas esa cara, idiota. Solo decía —intentó sonar lo más convincente posible—, como la otra vez que dormimos la siesta en tu casa. No tiene nada malo eso, ¿verdad? —Vendó su mano y respiró hondamente—. Es extraño no despertarse con la persona con la que te dormiste… —al terminar volvió a observarlo y lo notó aún más rojo que antes tratando de decir algo—. ¿Qué?

.

—¿De verdad no tienes idea de cómo suena eso? —trató ser lo más respetuoso y coherente posible. La ingenuidad o insensatez de la muchacha varias veces solía dejarlo sin habla, darle vergüenza ajena y en algunos casos, como este, en duda de que si lo que había escuchado era real o producto de su imaginación. Ahome pareció meditar sus palabras mientras guardaba el botiquín. La realidad de lo que había dicho le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Se giró rápidamente hacia el albino que se sobresaltó por la acción.

.

—¡Doña cólera estúpida! —exclamó—. ¿Cómo puedes…? —reprimió un chillido y picó con su dedo el abdomen del joven—. Eres un cerdo.

.

—¿AH? —dijo indignado—. ¡Que tu no sepas medir tus palabras no significa que yo sea un cerdo, chihuahua salvaje!

.

—¿A quién le dices chihuahua salvaje, tomatito cherry? —retó amenazante, haciendo referencia a su notorio sonrojo.

.

—A ti, duende de jardín, no me intimidas. —declaró. Si algo los caracterizaba era su espíritu competitivo y su capacidad para encontrar apodos incoherentes que sacaran de quicio al otro.

.

Subaru era de explotar más fácilmente que la joven, sin embargo ella lo seguía rápidamente. A pesar de todo lo disfrutaban porque sabían que realmente no tenían la intención de herirse. El muchacho resopló hastiado, si seguían así iban a llamar la atención.

.

—Te pasé a la cama porque no quería que durmieras incomoda —dijo algo malhumorado y apenado—. Justo en ese momento entró Ruki a la habitación.

.

Ahome palideció y miró con comprensión al joven para después echarse a reír. Con razón el mal genio de su primo esa mañana.

.

—Eres bastante valiente Subaru —dijo entre risas mientras el joven refunfuñaba—. Gracias… —agradeció mirándolo con cariño.

.

Rayos… según ella no tenía la intención de que se enamorara, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo si lo miraba así? Era imposible. Su corazón siempre estaba en acción a su lado, en espera de que finalmente lo tomara y lo aceptara sin ninguna restricción.

.

—¿Saldrías conmigo? —preguntó mirándola con expectación.

.

.

* * *

.

En la sala se hizo un silencio sepulcral, se podía escuchar claramente el andar del reloj y el viento. No había pasado nada grave, ni mucho menos era una reunión común, solo estaban a la espera de que alguien se animara a preguntar sin provocar que el albino se diera a la fuga.

.

Laito, ya conocedor, sonreía juguetonamente mientras miraba su celular.

.

—¿Por qué…? —vociferó Subaru, observando a todos sus hermanos—. ¡Dejen de mirarme así! —exclamó avergonzado. Estaba seguro de que el castaño había abierto más de la cuenta la boca y ahora los demás se encontraban con la misión de obligarlo a hablar.

.

—¿Y? —Preguntó impaciente Kanato—. ¿Cómo estuvo?

.

—¿El qué…? —trató de hacerse el desentendido. Su madre estaba a unos minutos de llegar sin embargo el interrogatorio había empezado antes.

.

—¿Cómo que "el qué"? ¡Imbécil! ¿Qué pasó anoche? —aclaró Ayato.

.

—Ustedes dos no tienen ni un poco de tacto —negó con resignación Reiji—. No deberían entrometerse tanto, aun así… —dirigió una mirada al menor—. Sabes las medidas preventivas que debes tomar para ciertas "actividades" ¿Verdad, Subaru?

.

La estrepitosa risa de Laito resonó en la casa.

.

—¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que no tenemos tacto y después decir semejante estupidez disfrazada con palabras "metafóricas"? —Dijo el peli violeta levantando bastante el volumen de voz—. ¡Eso es de caradura!

.

—¡Cierto! —reforzó el pelirrojo antes de que el mayor se defendiera—. ¡Espera, Subaru! ¡No te vayas que no terminamos de hablar! —jaló al menor que había aprovechado la distracción para huir. No tenía ganas de escuchar sus conjeturas sobre sus "actividades".

.

—¡Suéltame, imbécil! —gritó y se zafó.

.

—Vas a tener que dar algo de información si quieres que te dejen en paz —intervino Shuu.

.

—Shuu, tú también viniste a averiguar que paso —murmuro con fastidio Reiji—; es más, fuiste el primero en llegar.

.

—¿Quién cambió la cita con su novia solo para "conseguir información" sobre las "actividades" de su hermano menor? —dijo con énfasis en cada palabra.

.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —preguntó indignado Subaru.

.

—Ha, Reiji se ha convertido en toda una vieja chusma —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante Ayato—, solo te faltan los ruleros porque las aficiones ya las tienes.

.

—Ella tenía otros asuntos que atender —se defendió, pero solo recibió aun más burlas y apodos.

.

—Esto es por tu culpa, Laito —se quejó el menor.

.

—¿Mi culpa? —fingió sentirse dolido—, si solo pasé el comunicado de que no dormías en casa porque estabas con Aho-chan, nyu~

.

—¡No lo digas así! —refunfuñó sonrojado sin querer levantar la vista. De seguro sus hermanos ya lo estaban observando con esas caras de idiotas pervertidos insinuantes—. Solo…

.

—¡Vamos, Subaru, dilo! —exclamó Kanato—, hace mas de 10 minutos que comenzamos con esto y aun no sabemos nada —resopló—. Ya apúrate de una vez.

.

—Tsk, fuimos a un bar… —confesó y pudo notar como el pelirrojo asentía con aceptación. ¿Quién rayos se creía? —. con Kou y Yuma.

.

—¿Kou y Yuma? —Preguntó extrañado el rubio— ¿No habías ido a ver a Ahome a su casa? — supuso el mayor. A pesar de que él no le hubiera comentado sabía que más temprano que tarde iría a verla.

.

—Sí.

.

—¿Y cómo terminaste con los otros dos? —interrogó confundido Ayato.

.

—Cuando llamé a la puerta —suspiró algo cansado—, me atendieron ellos. Después me llevaron a un bar —comentó y ante la mirada insistentes de los demás continuo—. Hablamos y bebimos… un poco mucho.

.

—¿Eh?

.

—Luego, a pesar de estar bastante borrachos, Subaru condujo hasta la casa Mukami —develó Laito con una sonrisa gatuna—. Por eso Ruki lo obligó a quedarse, nyu.

.

—¡TU CALLATE! —gritó el menor.

.

—¿Subaru, manejaste? —Preguntó sorprendido Reiji—, pero si no sabes conducir.

.

—Eres un desastre al volante —añadió el pelirrojo.

.

—Por eso llegó como llegó ~ —tarareó el ojis verdes.

.

—Vaya, casi moriste anoche… —murmuró el ojiazules.

.

—Tampoco fue tan malo —se defendió—. No le digan a Oka-san —amenazó. Sabía que su madre se desmayaría si oía eso.

.

—¿Y? —insistió el peli violeta.

.

—Yuma estaba peor que yo —repuso—, mucho peor.

.

—¡No eso, idiota! —chistó Kanato—. ¿Acaso tengo que decirlo? —el albino trago en grueso y negó—. ¿Así que se sigue haciendo la difícil?

.

—No es eso —contestó algo incomodo—, es un poco complicado… —nadie se atrevió a preguntar el porqué.

.

—Bueno… —dijo con pesadez Ayato—, sigues virgen, pero estás vivo, eso es lo que importa.

.

Inmediatamente recibió una patada en la espinilla de parte del ojisrojos. ¿En serio? ¿Qué tan idiota podía llegar a ser? No pudieron seguir discutiendo porque Christa llegó a la casa. Era de no creer, siempre había un problema para coincidir todos juntos pero cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas, conseguir información o entrometerse en la vida del otro, mágicamente aparecían.

.

Merendaron tranquilamente con la mayor, conversando sobre trivialidades y algunas anécdotas de trabajo. El pelinegro tuvo que retirarse antes de lo esperado, Kanato comenzó a preparar la cena y así, al fin pudo aprovechar su tiempo y tomarse una ducha. Pensó en saltearse la comida y directamente irse a dormir. Desde el medio día que el cuerpo le estaba haciendo notar que no podía salir, beber como quisiese, enfrentarse a la mujer que le gustaba sin quedar destrozado después.

.

Tiró su cabello hacia atrás y respiró hondamente. Dio unos pasos y se dejó caer a la cama; su mente se puso en blanco y su cuerpo pareció hundirse en el colchón.

.

—¿Tan duro fue, Héroe de Guerra? —bromeó Shuu desde la puerta para después sentarse en la punta de la cama. Subaru se giró lentamente, odiando por un segundo al mayor, sin embargo, la necesidad de hablar con alguien era más fuerte.

.

—Me sorprendí —confesó.

.

No le habló sobre lo que le contó la joven, solo se dedicó a dar los aspectos más importantes; Shuu solo escuchaba atentamente. Cuando dijo que ella prometió no alejarlo más, una sonrisa traicionera demostró su felicidad por ello. Incluso el hablar del momento en el que Ruki lo encontró acostándola en la cama no le borró la sonrisa. Era feliz con eso, aunque los demás lo consideraran poco.

.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

.

—Bueno… —desvió su vista—. Hoy la invité a salir por mero impulso —el mayor negó riéndose—. ¡No pude evitarlo! —quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella. Sin agregar que tuvo que contenerse para no besar sus labios cuando estuvo tan cerca. Fue una verdadera tortura.

.

—Está bien —opinó.

.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó dudoso.

.

—Te precipitaste —aclaró—, pero creo que les serviría para distraerse y comprobar hasta dónde pueden llegar —pensó en voz alta—. ¿Qué te dijo?

.

—Aceptó. —murmuró y el ojis azules le hizo señas de que continuara—. Le pareció una buena idea.

.

—¿No consideraste que tal vez lo hizo por haberte ignorado tanto antes? —sacó a luz confundiéndolo más—. Digo… quizás no sea así, ella no es del tipo de persona que saldría con alguien por lastima, pero aun así… tendrás que contenerte un poco, ¿entiendes? —Subaru se sentó en su cama y meditó un poco las palabras de su hermano. Frunció el ceño reprendiéndose así mismo por ser un estúpido impulsivo— No hiciste nada mal —llamó su atención—; a lo que me refiero es seas tú mismo pero que no te emociones tanto —respiró hondamente—. Es inútil decirte que no te ilusiones, ya estás estúpidamente enamorado de esa chica —concluyó—, pero… intenta no esperar tanto. A veces es mejor ver a la par que es lo que viene.

.

—Tienes razón… —murmuró. A decir verdad estaba más que ilusionado con ella y la sola idea de tener una oportunidad le hizo sentir ganador antes de tiempo. En eso se equivocaba. Aquí no existían ganadores ni perdedores sino realidades y sueños inconclusos.

.

—¿A dónde van a ir? —preguntó el mayor queriendo distraerlo.

.

—P-pensé… ir al cine y al parque de diversiones o algo así. No lo pensé muy bien. —rascó su nuca con confusión y Shuu se dio cuenta que era demasiado para su cabeza por ese día.

.

—No lo pienses mucho, solo diviértanse —sugirió guiñándole el ojo—. Ah, cierto, para otra ocasión podrías hacer lo que Oka-san comentó… la harías muy feliz —finalizó levantándose y saliendo del cuarto del menor a paso lento.

.

Cierto, Christa quería hacer una fiesta para invitar a la familia Mukami. Subaru sonrió; sería un completo desastre pero uno muy divertido. Lo haría, definitivamente eso contentaría a su madre y de paso relajaría a su joven clienta.

.

.

* * *

.

Ahome se estiro en sofá, mientras se acomodaba en su huequito preferido. Su gato no tardo en acomodarse a su lado y ronronearle para que lo acariciara más. Tenía sueño, pero aun así prefirió seguir despierta un poco más, había cosas rondando por su cabeza que no la dejaban conciliar el sueño y el silencio que le otorgaba la soledad del living, casi a media noche, le daban la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

.

Sus pensamientos la pasearon por distintos lugares, algunos turbios, otros nuevos y curiosos, por lo menos podía decir que no tenía con que aburrirse. Suspiró lenta y pausadamente al recordar como aquella vez en la plaza no pudo contenerse y probó los codiciados labios del albino. Tenerlo a su merced le había parecido divertido, había hecho lo posible por ignorar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón y las ansias de decirle la verdad. Sin embargo… la inocente caricia que comenzó debajo de sus pómulos terminó en un recorrido de reconocimiento en los labios del joven y con ellos se había sumado su sedienta boca, que no le bastaba con solo probar su piel, sino que quería deleitarse con los labios ajenos. Cuando el muchacho la tomó de la nuca e ignoró su egoísta petición para después unir sus bocas sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco.

.

Ni hablar cuando este se confesó con tanto cariño y devoción a pesar de haberlo rechazado y tratado tan mal. "No sé si lo sabes… pero yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti" cada una de esas palabras la desarmaron por completo, dejándola sin defensa alguna. La angustia al no poder responderle como quería quemó su garganta y nublo su razón; solo pudo llorar y huir como una vil cobarde. Pensó en la famosa frase "uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente", que gracias a Dios era cierta, pero de lo que no le cabía duda es que era aún más difícil e improbable terminar de conocerse a uno mismo. ¿Y qué hizo la jovencita cobarde luego de huir despavoridamente corriendo como una jirafa recién nacida? Se aisló y cortó el contacto con el pobre muchacho.

.

La azabache pensó y pensó en alguna salida en la que no siguiera hiriendo al joven pero lo único "más sensato" que encontró fue alejarse. No soportó que le gritara la verdad en la cara porque no estaba lista para enfrentarla. ¿Actuó mal? Sí. ¿Merecía alguna clase de castigo por ello? Obvio. Sin embargo, su actitud no lo alejó, sino que lo acercó de una manera inesperada. Rio suavemente al recordarlo llegar con sus primos hace unas horas. A decir verdad, tenía miedo, estaba bastante nerviosa pero solo bastó con que él la mirara con aquellos rubíes ojos que tanto le gustaban para que flaqueara y volviera a abrirle paso a su vida otra vez. "¿Por qué eres así?" se preguntó miles de veces al preparar el té que compartiría con el albino, ya no podía ignorarlo, se quedaría a dormir en su casa porque ya era bastante tarde.

.

Mientras subía las escaleras, con la fingida valentía que creía poseer, se recalcó la posibilidad de que no estaría tan mal darle una oportunidad, aunque esa idea la aterrara. Sin embargo, antes de eso, debería hablar con claridad. Y así fue. Lo invitó a su alcoba y le habló con sinceridad. Sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar cuando el joven la observó con compresión y la contuvo como mejor pudo. Se sintió completamente frágil entre sus brazos, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, le daba la impresión de que, si se rompía o si ya lo estaba, él no dudaría en cortarse para recoger cada fragmento de su amedrentado corazón. Ese sentimiento no hizo más que alegrarla y hacerla sentir segura.

.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sola en el living preguntándose cómo debería avanzar.

.

—¿Qué dices Gasper? —Le habló al felino acurrucado en su regazo—. No soy una damisela en peligro a la espera de que un príncipe venga a rescatarla, nunca lo fui —pensó con algo de resignación. Ella era más agresiva en ese aspecto, era más de acciones que de palabras—. Ahora más bien… soy el dragón que protege el castillo —refunfuñó. Su compañero, obviamente no le respondió, solo levantó sus orejitas por un momento y luego volvió a acomodarse—. Tal vez deba hacer como tú… solucionas todo con una siesta.

.

—Así son los gatos —la pacifica voz de Ruki inundó el ambiente en cuanto tomó asiento a su lado. Estiró su mano y acarició la cabeza del felino haciendo que este estirara el cuello para que tratase esa zona—. Es raro que te refieras a ti misma como a una princesa —murmuró no alejando la vista del animal—, siempre te consideraste más… un caballero —mencionó nostálgicamente.

.

—Nuestra vida nunca ha sido un cuento de hadas, Ruki… —contestó luego de un suspiro.

.

—Y no tiene por qué serlo —levantó su mirada y observó con cariño los preciosos orbes violetas de la muchacha —saber el final de antemano es aburrido.

.

—Tienes razón —desvió su mirada a la mano que ahora se encontraba apoyada sobre la suya—; pensé que te ibas a enojar conmigo por lo de anoche —bromeó con cierto temor.

.

—Claro que estoy molesto.

.

—¿Eh?

.

—¿Qué esperabas? —afiló sus azules ojos como si hubiera revivido todo en un segundo—, los idiotas de Yuma y Kou casi se matan con el mocoso que te pretende —hizo una pequeña pausa al notar como rápidamente, Gasper descendía del regazo de la joven para huir a un lugar más seguro—. Y además tuve que quedarme hasta tarde limpiando el desorden que armaron. ¿Cómo no me pondría furioso?

.

Oh Dios, cambio de molesto a furioso, Ahome no sabía dónde meterse, sin embargo, en ningún momento el agarre de Ruki cesó. Lo observó a los ojos y apreció como se destensaban lentamente las facciones de su cara.

.

—Pero… si así estas más tranquila… —murmuró para luego mirarla con advertencia—, aunque no esperes que deje que esa situación se repita a menudo.

.

—La verdad es que no te entiendo —comentó para luego reír quedamente.

.

—Es que no hay nada que entender. Escúchame —ordenó tomando su rostro entre sus manos—, yo quiero que seas feliz —esas palabras calaron fuertemente el corazón de la chica dejándola sin aire—. Las cosas son más simples de lo que crees, no te limites tu sola —el joven respiró entrecortadamente y pareció prepararse con dificultad para hablar—. Carla ya quedó en el pasado.

.

Un pequeño silencio invadió espacio de unos segundos que parecieron minutos. Tanto tiempo se había encargado Ruki de borrar como pudiese el recuerdo de aquel sujeto en la joven que le pareció tabú incluso mencionar su nombre. Si bien tuvo que poner los papeles legales al día hace poco, aun le hervía la sangre cada vez que recordaba la situación en la que habían estado. El dolor y el llanto de su querida prima no quedaron en el olvido. Es más… las mismas barreras que se autoimponía Ahome demostraban las cicatrices que había dejado aquel sujeto a su paso. Y pensar que era tan buenos amigos en la universidad, se asqueó con tan solo pensar que alguna vez había confiado en el.

.

—Ruki…

.

—No podemos seguir viviendo con los fantasmas del pasado —decretó intentando convencerse a sí mismo—, sé que fue muy difícil para ti. Que incluso es muy difícil volver a confiar…

.

—Ese no es el problema —respondió la joven acariciando las manos del azabache—, me aterra confiar tanto en él.

.

El joven no tardo en atraerla a su pecho y abrazarla con fuerza. ¿Qué podría decirle ahora? Pensaba que estaba listo para hablar con ella seriamente del tema pero aun así se quedaba mudo al momento de la verdad.

.

—No tienes la culpa de tener miedo —confesó con dificultad—, la vida nos hizo así —volvió a considerar sus palabras y negó—. No, pasamos por momentos horribles y aun así estamos aquí. Nosotros somos lo que decidimos ser, solo que es muy difícil por algunos hijos de puta que nos cruzamos en el camino o por nosotros mismos.

.

Raramente, el azabache, insultaba de ese modo, solo lo hacía cuando estaba muy nervioso o hablaba de cosas que le costaban de sobre manera. Los brazos de la joven rodearon la ancha espalda de su familiar con cariño, a veces pensaba que por ocasiones Ruki volvía a ser niño y se animaba a mostrar sus temores sin tapujos. Con una inocencia y sinceridad única de una persona de esa edad.

.

Se fundió en aquel silencio conciliador y de una extraordinaria manera el sueño la embargó con pesadez. ¿Ahora si puedo dormir? Pensó.

.

—No debes temer… nosotros siempre estaremos contigo —dijo el joven con voz aterciopelada que no hizo más que inducirla aún más al sueño—. Solo vive.

.

Sus parpados cayeron rendidos y su mente se fue extraviando por mundos inexplorados de a poco. La amable calidez que sintió la acunó con serenidad. Una melodía que resonó en su mente la acompañó al camino de la inconsciencia pacientemente, dejándola bailar a los compas de la música. Se alegró al saber que quien tocaba para ella la miraba de una forma distinta de la común. Con puro amor, un par de ojos escarlatas le sonreían con complicidad.

.

.

* * *

.

.

¡Fin del capitulo 17! ¿Que tal? la verdad es que no puedo creer que esto al principio iba a ser un one shot y ahora estamos aqui, con ideas por doquier. Los invito a dejarme un review para saber que les parecio el cap y como van las cosas. Espero que esten bien :D

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
